Two mikos and a heart of ice
by Amreld
Summary: This story has been discontinued until further notice, as you can see, it has not been updated in three years. I apologize to old and new readers who followed my writing progress I had a lot of ideas for the story, but alas... Happy reading.
1. Late by 32 seconds

Chp. 1 Late by 32 seconds  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Inu-gumi nor any of the songs that I may use in this fic.  
  
Kagome woke up with a groan. She had just gotten back from the Sengoku Jidai last night after a tiring battle with a giant.. giant. thing! It looked like it was part snake youkai and part centipede youkai, and it had three jewel shards. Kind of like the one that she had seen when she first me Inuyasha. She peeked over at her alarm clock. 11:30. Wait just a second! 11:30! Inuyasha is going to kill me and I'm never gonna hear the end of it!  
  
"Shit!" It was uncommon for her to swear but this deserved a good cussing at! I was supposed to meet Inuyasha at the other side of the well at noon! And he said if I was more than thirty seconds late he was going to come after me! "Damnit! Inuyasha is going to kill me! I'm supposed to meet him in the sengoku jidai in half an hour!" wait just a second! When did she start caringi f she was late and Inuyasha was mad?!?! Oh, yeah, when he started threatening to come after her and drag he back in her pajamas. "Ugh. I'm a mess."  
  
She looked down at her school uniform that she hadn't bothered to change out of because she was so tired. It was caked with dried mud. Oh yeah, it was raining when that stupid youkai decided to show up. She got out of bed and went to the bath room and took a shower and brushed her teeth. She went back to her room and got out a kimono that her mother had given her. It was a simple dark blu kimono with a light blue hakama and shirt. (A/N: I don't know what the shirt part is called so don't kill me! *__* throws tear gas at he crazy fashion designers)  
  
She had started noticing her uniform was getting some stains that don't come out so easy. (if you know what I mean) So she had decided only to where her uniform if she was just getting back from school and had to leave immediately. Or just getting back from the sengoku jidai and had to go to go to school. Yesterday was one of those days. Thank kami she only had 3 weeks of school left, but she wasn't going to tell that to Inuyasha because he would end up trying to keep her there. Once she was dressed she got her pack, which was already packed from last night, and looked at the clock. 11:58! " Oh shitshitshitshit!!!!!" she ran down the hall and took the stairs two at a time. "MOM I'M LEAVING!!!" she kissed her mom grabbed some ramen off the shelf and ran out the door to the well house  
  
, but before she could open the door her mom called to her, " sweetie! Make sure you come back tomorrow for a little while, I' have a surprise!" "ok mom!" she goes to open the door but before she can she feels a familiar presence and looks at he watch. Hmph! 12:00 with thirty- 2 seconds past. She heard a thud and knew he was out side the well. She sighed as she opened the door and before he could get half the word 'wench' out she sat him. "SIT BOY!!!"  
  
He uttered a stream of curses around a mouthful of dirt which included bitch quite a few times. "UGH!!! Don't you have any patience! The next time you do this I won't bring ramen!" the curses stopped and the spell wore off, Inuyasha picked himself up and spit out a mouthful of dirt. She gave him the 'you-say-one-word-and-you'll-be-in-th-ground-do-long-they'll-plant- flowers-on-you look and any thing he was going to say he swallowed. Kagome gave him a cheerful smile and said, "let's go!" she jumped in the well and left a very confused hanyou behind her with her sudden change of mood.  
  
When she got out he other side she was greeted by a tan ball of fluff streaking towards her and barreling into her chest, knocking her back into Inuyasha and falling on top of him. "OOOF!!!" the both said. Kagome turned an unnatural shade of crimson and froze. Inuyasha blushed a little but recovered quickly. "Oi! Get off me wench!!" he pushed her off and grabbed Shippou by the tail and brought him up to his face. "Hey!! Whater ya tryin ta do brat, kill me!?!? Shippou squeaked and whined, "KAGOME!!!! Dog breath is gonna hurt me!! Kagome snapped out of her embarrassed state and looked at him sternly. He blanched and looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Os-."  
  
Uh Oh, he set Shippou down carefully and looked at kagome.  
  
"U-.."  
  
OH NO SHE WAS GIVING HIM THE I'M GOING TO SIT YOU LOOK!  
  
"War-.."  
  
He closed his eyes and waited for the impact of earth that he knew was coming. But it never came he opened his eyes to se Shippou and Kagome staring behind him. He sniffed the air and smelled a very familiar and very unwanted scent.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." he growled. 


	2. Surprise, surprise

Chp. 2 Unwanted visitor with an unwanted surprise  
  
Disclaimer: Damn it! Still don't own Inuyasha. (Or fluffy) Don't own the songs either. *Grumbles about anime owners that don't share*  
  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He had been watching the bone eaters well all night after seeing the girl go in it and not come out. He had gone over there and looked for her but she was nowhere to be found. What type of magic did this girl have to be able to disappear? He had even gone down there to see if she was just using an invisibility spell and found she was not there, but he could definitely smell magic. (A/N: only Inuyasha and kagome can go through the well in this fic. sry ppls. ^__^ ) He did not really need to sleep but had dozed of almost totally alert, ears twitching at every cricket chirp. He had woke up at about an hour past dawn and waited in the tree he had been sleeping in after checking the well for the girl again because he knew she had not come out during the night because he would have smelled her and/or heard her, and he, Sesshoumaru did not have weak senses like that worthless, clumsy, Hanyou, half-brother of his. So he decided to wait for her to come out. 'hold on there just a second, why are you waiting for a human? and the wench of your stupid half brother no less!' his common sense said in a loud obnoxious voice that made a lot of sense.  
  
'why am I waiting for this human girl?' He asked himself  
  
'she sparks your interest' said his common sense  
  
'What? This little weakling human wench, impossible!' he argued  
  
'You know she does, ever since she pulled the Tetsusaiga from your father grave she has interested you on some level.' Argued back his common sense.  
  
'She was only able to pull the Tetsusaiga out of it's resting place because she is a miko.' He thought  
  
'Ah but what about the other battles you have fought with your brother hm? She has always stopped you killing your brother by intercepting. What do you say to that?  
  
' I say she id either very brave or very stupid, and it's half-brother!'  
  
'Ahhh, but you could feel her power and it was very strong, stronger than most mikos' you have seen, even Kikiyou is rivaled by her power.' Retorted his common sense  
  
'hmmmm, you've got a point there' he agreed, 'she is a pretty powerful miko, but has not found her power yet, and she is unfailingly loyal, but who that loyalty is directed at is pathetic.' He answered back.  
  
'Oh come on you stubborn ass! You know she intrigues you and her scent is so much different than the other humans, it is even sweeter than Rin's.'  
  
'yes her scent is very different, it is like sakura blossoms with vanilla, and cinnamon sticks with a fire behind it, it is actually quite pleasing, not only to the nose but she is also quite.beautiful. ACK!! What am I thinking! She is my half brothers human wench. It doesn't matter if she smells like a bouquet of flowers she's human !!!!!!'  
  
'Whatever you say dude. Ya know denile's not just a river in Egypt. Stubborn ass.'  
  
'Where the hell did that phrase come from?!?' Sesshoumaru yelled at himself.  
  
'You picked it up from that human wench when she was yelling at your half- brother.' Said his common sense.  
  
'Oh. AND I AM NOT A STUBBORN ASS! I may be stubborn but I am NOT an ass. Now get out of my head! I can't think strait with you here!' he yelled at his common sense.  
  
' you mean you can't think strait without me here, I'll leave you alone but I'm staying.' Stated his common sense.  
  
'UGH!! I'm arguing with my common sense about a human wench and losing, AND I'm being insulted, what did I do to deserve this?!?!?'  
  
'try everything' said his common sense.  
  
'ACK!!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!!.'  
  
Just when his common sense was about to retort, he smelled his brother. He looked down on him and quickly masked his scent. His brother sat down by the well and waited for about an hour. The he looked up at the sky and Sesshoumaru hid himself. But his brother looked up ant the sky and realized it was midday, not even noticing his brother. He jumped up and counted to thirty and jumped into the well. 'what is he doing' thought Sesshoumaru as he jumped down from his perch to look into the well and found his brother was not there. He was about to jump down and check for his brother but sensed some magic coming from the well and jumped back to his perch in the Goshinboku. He watched as he saw the girl climb out with his brother on her tail. As soon as she got out that little kitsune, what was it's name, sh.sh.Shippou! That was it barreled into her chest and made her fall on his brother, her face turned crimson and his brother pushed her off of him. ' how can she be so loyal to someone who treats her so badly, he doesn't deserve her. ACK!! What am I THINKING!! Headoutofthegutter NOW!' Then his stupid brother picked up the kitsune by the tail and brought him close to his face but then the kitsune whined and got the girls attention. Called her Kagome. She slowly started to drag out the word 'Osuwari' but on the last syllable he jumped down and landed silently be hind his brother. The girl and the kitsune blanched and stared at him. His brother opened his eyes to see them staring behind him and Sesshoumaru unmasked his scent and his brother finally noticed him. Stupid Hanyou, masking ones scent is the oldest trick in the book. His brother growled and said, "Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Yes, brother?" he said in a mocking tone while remaining in his stoic mask.  
  
"What do you want asshole!! If you're here for the Tetsusaiga you're never gonna get it, so stop right now if your gonna ask!" He snapped at his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly. "Do not worry my stupid Hanyou brother I'm not here for the Tetsusaiga."  
  
Inuyasha looked confused as did Kagome who had come out of her daze and readied her bow and arrow." Then what the hell do you want you sonofabitch?!?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru actually smirked at this. 'I hate that smirk!!' thought Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.  
  
"It's actually quite simple, you see, I have about half of the Shikon jewel here," he held up the half that was tainted a dark pink, almost crimson color. "And I will give this to you in exchange for something."  
  
Inuyasha glared at his half brother. "I told you once already, I am NOT giving you the Tetsusaiga in exchange for anything!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's smirk got bigger which sent a chill down Kagome's spine. " I told you once already, I'm not here for the Tetsusaiga. I have something else in mind." Inuyasha glared at his half brother again. "Well!! What the hell is it?!?!" Sesshoumaru's smirk vanished, which made Kagome shiver twice as hard as when his smirk had gotten bigger. Sesshoumaru then took a step toward his brother and said, "Your wench."  
  
Kagome blanched as she saw something on Inuyasha's face she never expected to see after his brother had said that. 


	3. Betrayal and a short leave

Chp. 3 Betrayal and a short leave  
  
Kagome's P.O.V  
  
I thought his face would darken, or he would scowl, or even just pounce on his brother but never in a million years would I imagine after Sesshoumaru said that would he. SMIRK! UGH!! It was worse than SESSHOUMARU smirking! But why was he smirking?!?! (A/N: bet you can guess what happens next. OoO) It might have been weird in any other situation but. this time it was downright freaky!  
  
Inuyasha smirked at his brother. 'If he thinks I really won't hand over that copy of Kikiyou for half of the jewel, he's stupider than I thought!' "Well Sesshoumaru, you've got your work cut out for you donchya? If you think I'm going to put up a fight for that copy you can guess again! I've got Kikiyou to help me find the rest of the shards and now I won't have to worry about making sure she stays in her time while we look for them! Believe it or not bro, but you've just done me a big favor."  
  
At this point, Kagome was hearing Inuyasha's words in slow motion. But just as he finished his sentence, his words hit her like a ton of bricks, no 50 tons of bricks. Her face was void of all color except her eyes which seemed to have the life seep out of them, as if his words were like Miroku's air void. Every letter in each word was a dagger in the chest, and with his last sentence he twisted each one. Words were running unbidden through her head, 'Kikiyou.Inuyasha.betrayal.mother.jewel.shard detector.betrayal.betrayed.betrayal.WHY!  
  
Her eyes got so dark they were almost black. 'I should have known he would have chosen Kikiyou over me, his first love, more powerful than me, and older and more beautiful than me. Her legs turned to rubber and she fell without a sound. Just as Inuyasha was about to continue she found her voice, "Inuyasha" she managed to whisper "Don't bother, I should have known the jewel was more important than me, you don't have top waste any more time with me, take the shard and I'll go with your brother. You can go back to your precious corpse KIKIYOU!"  
  
With her last 7 words her heart split down the middle and shattered into more than 10 times as many pieces as the jewel. She stood up and looked at Sesshoumaru with her dull, lifeless eyes. " I only request that you let me say goodbye to my friends, and my family before I leave."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked into her lifeless black eyes, 'Maybe I'll let her, she deserves to be pitied a little bit' "Fine, but you've got no more than an hour, and I'll be watching you."  
  
Kagome turned around as Inuyasha jumped off. "I need to see my family first, there are some things I need to get." She walked towards the well and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Coming?" He looked at her and followed. "You're going to have to take my hand or you won't get there." 'She's got a better emotionless mask than me!' he looked at her hand and wordlessly took it. She got onto the lip of the well and he looked at her. "Trust me" She said while jumping down the well with him in tow. Near the bottom of the well they were enveloped in blue light. When they landed it was soft with hardly any impact unlike he thought. She started climbing up the ladder and he followed. As soon as he got out, his poor nose was bombarded with so many new smells and so much human smell he passed out, Kagome looked at his limp form quizzically. 'Oh' she thought. 'The smell of the humans must be too much for his sensitive nose to handle! The poor thing!' She decided t take him inside and put him on the couch.  
  
When she got inside, her mother called t her. "Kagome? What are you doing home so soon you haven't been gone for more than an hour?" then she saw the limp form of Sesshoumaru. "Oh! that poor thing! Here lets get him onto the couch!" they put Sesshoumaru on the couch and Mrs. Higurashi noticed it was not Inuyasha. "Kagome who is this? This isn't the dog eared one with the bad mouth." " This is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother. When he got out of the well, I guess the smells were too much for him to handle." "Oh. Well what are you doing home so early?" Kagome just looked at her and her mother saw how dull her eyes were. "Oh, dear well you don't have to explain anything, I understand." She nodded. "But since you're here there are some things I need to tell you. Come to the kitchen with me." Kagome followed her mother into the kitchen and they both sat down, "now, this may be a bit of a shock but, before I met your father I was a miko, and I still am but I don't use my power that often any more. What the surprise was is, I had planned on going to the Sengoku Jidai with you and training you when you weren't with your friends." Kagome let all this sink in but before she could answer there was a, 'thud', a, 'MEOW', and a, very low dangerous, 'growl'. "Uh oh, I think Sesshoumaru just met Bouyo" said Kagome as she ran into the living room.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up with an 'ooof!' because bouyo had decided to jump on his stomach, and he was winded. He could smell the feline and he opened his eyes to se the stupid thing playing with.....HIS TAIL!!!!! (Baaaaad move bouyo O__O) he looked at the stupid thing and it went, "rowr? Prrrrrrrrrrdd...prrrrrd..meow!" he thought 'this cat must really have a death wish.' "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....!" he picked the cat up by the scruff of the neck at extended his claws. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....!" just as he was about to cut the cat to ribbons Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi came in. "ACK!!!! Bouyo!!!! Leave Sesshoumaru-sama alone!! Sesshoumaru put bouyo down!!" Sesshoumaru dropped the cat and stood up. "Oi! Human wench! You can't order me around! I assume you've said your goodbyes so lets go!" He grabbed Kagome and started to walk out the door. "Now you stop right there young man! Just where do you think your going with my daughter?!?!" she walked over to Sesshoumaru and yanked Kagome away from him. "Grrrr! Stupid human! The wench belongs to me now so she goes with me!" Kagome backed away from her mother. "He's right mom, Inuyasha got half the Shikon jewel in exchange for me. And I'm going with him willingly." Her mother looked at her and said, "Honey I need to speak with you alone for a moment." She went into the kitchen and said "If you're going with him then I'm going with you. I'm not leaving you alone with him! And I wont take no for an answer!" Kagome started to say something but her mother silenced her. " No buts Kagome, it's final."  
  
There was no use arguing so she just left her mom there and went to tell Sesshoumaru. " Sesshoumaru, my mother is coming with us." "No she's not" "Yes. I am" said her mother while glaring at Sesshoumaru. " You know I could always kill you." He said taking a step towards her. "I'd like to see you try." Said Mrs. Higurashi sarcastically. "Mom, you shouldn't have said that." Sesshoumaru launched himself at her and she held up her hand in a stop gesture, and as she did a blue shield appeared in front of her and Sesshoumaru hit it full force and went flying back into Kagome. "OOOOOF!!!" they both said as they hit the ground. "Ow." Said Kagome.  
  
"Yes, I am." Said Mrs. Higurashi. Sesshoumaru said, "fine, but use that power while your with me and you'll live to see your daughter die." "Agreed. I'll be out as soon as I get my bow and arrows and leave a not for your Ji-saan."  
  
When They were finally done they went through the well and Sesshoumaru could finally breath without gagging. He grabbed them both and started fly towards the west to his castle. As soon as they were above the trees her mother fainted. "Ummmmm.. Sesshoumaru?" "What?" "I forgot to tell you that my mother is terrified of heights." "*sigh*" He wrapped his tail around them and kept going.  
  
Heres my 3rd chappy! Thank you katana-kun!!!!! You were my first reviewer EVER!!! Flambeau-willow- thank you for that compliment! You are reviewer #2! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this is my first fanfic. Or did I already mention that? Oh well. I've been discombobulated lately. Listening to Tourniquet by Evanescence right now. Be forewarned! I tend to have the nasty habit of finding songs to match my characters or chapters moods, so you'll find a lot of song lyrics and peeps singing in this fic.  
  
I'll be updating at once a day until I run out of already written chapters. I've got 11 chapters so far so, that many until they start being farther apart. Bye bye! And if you don't review I won't post any new chapters. And I'll make sure the chapter I leave off on is a cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Okay bye bye.  
  
Ja ne!  
Amreld the sky elf (I'll be making an appearance later in the story.) 


	4. A stow away!

Chp. 4: A sad goodbye and a stow away!  
  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I can't believe I actually let this wench's mother along! I must be going soft! Well, I was in danger of being purified. BY A HUMAN! Grrrrr.' He thought angrily.  
  
'that's an understatement' said his common sense.  
  
'UGH!!! NOT YOU AGAIN! Can't you just leave me alone!'  
  
'FINE! Just BE that way!' snapped his common sense.  
  
'Whew! Finally got rid of it!' .*. He looked at Kagome who was just staring at the trees passing by below. "You do know that we are only going to my castle to drop off your mother. We have a stow away we need to give back to your friends." He took Kagome's bag and took Shippou out of it, and handed him to Kagome. "Shippou! What are you doing here?!?!?" Shippou looked up at her teary eyed. "I didn't want you to leave! It's scary with Kikiyou there instead of you! She's always got those snaky demons around her and Inuyasha just ignores them! I wanna go with you!" Kagome sighed as Shippou cried into her chest.'So, I'm gone not even three hours and I'm already replaced. Kikyou was probably watching the whole ordeal and threw herself at Inuyasha the moment he was out of sight. Undead whore.' "Shippou, you know I can't go back and you can't come with me. You heard what Inuyasha said." Shippou looked up at her and scowled. "Inuyasha's just a son-of-a-bitch!" "SHIPPOU!! You've been around Inuyasha too long, your picking up his language." Shippou looked at Kagome pleadingly. "Please let me go with you Kagome! Kikiyou is really mean! And it's making Inuyasha meaner too! Even Sango, Miroku and Kaede can't do anything about it. And she stinks!" Kagome looked at Shippou sympathetically. "I'm sorry Shippou, but it's not for me to decide."  
  
"We're here." Said Sesshoumaru monotonously. By now her mother had woken up and was standing on her own. "Sorry for not telling you about my acrophobia, If I had known we were going to be flying I would have told you." "Ac-ro-phob-I-a?" "Oh! That means your afraid of heights." She said. " You'll both stay at the castle tonight and tomorrow you'll go give the brat back to your friends." " EEEEEEEE!" They all turned at Rin's squeal of delight. She had found Shippou, and had him in a death hug. "Rin, put him down before he suffocates." Said Sesshoumaru. Rin set Shippou down and said, "HI! Rin's name is Rin! What's your name?" "*pantpant* I'm ,*pantpant* Shippou." "Do you want to go play with Rin?" Rin asked "Sure!" they ran off inside Rin leading the way. All of them stared at the retreating forms of Rin and Shippou.  
  
Kagome thought, 'She is waaaay too trusting. If she goes around hugging everything that's cute and fuzzy, she'll get stung by a bumblebee, or worse, be hurt by a demon.'  
  
*BlinkBlink*  
  
Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "I'll bring you to your rooms"  
  
Sesshoumaru brought them to a hallway with a lot of shoji doors. "This is your room." He said to kagome. "Rin's room is to the left of yours, and your mothers to the right, my room is next to Rin's. The kitsune may sleep in either you or your mother's room. The bathhouse is at the end of the hall behind the double doors. The dining hall is three halls to the left of the bathhouse, and has doors similar to it. A servant will come get you when it is dinnertime." Aiko, Kagome's mother bowed and said, "Arigatou Sesshoumaru sama." With that Sesshoumaru turned and walked down the hallway.  
  
The rooms were beautiful. There were queen sized beds, a large armoire than seemingly held kimonos, a vanity set, a trunk at the foot of the bed that was probably for storage, the walls were lined with bamboo and the floor had woven brown material to cushion. She walked over to the armoire and opened it to reveal kimonos of every color and design imaginable. She pulled out a white one that had golden outlines of leaves that went in a spray from the shoulder down the back and then around to the waist where it stopped, then she pulled out a blood red kimono that had navy blue dragons on the front and back, the sleeves widened as it got closer to the wrist and when your hands were folded in the kimono sleeves, they pooled at knee length. If she were to go through all the kimono's she would probably be there for hours so she decided she'd put away her things and listen to her music. She put all of her things away, which wasn't much, and took out her cd player and cd. 'Ummmm. # 3!'  
  
"Perfect by nature, Icons of self indulgence, Just what we all need, More lies about a world that,  
  
Never was and never will be, Have you no shame don't you see me, You know you've got everybody fooled.  
  
Look here she comes now, Bow down and stare in wonder, Oh how we love you, No flaws when your pretending, But now I know she,  
  
Never was and never will be, You don't know how you've betrayed me, Somehow you've got everybody fooled.."  
  
She couldn't take it. This song reminded her too much of Inuyasha. She let one tear slip down her check and she changed the song. She didn't realize a pair of golden eyes were watching her as she listened to her music. She took off her head phones and unplugged them from the cd player and re- hooked a small speaker to it. '# 2.' She turned the volume down as the song started.  
  
".How can see into my eyes, Like open doors, Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb, Without a soul, My spirits' sleeping somewhere cold, Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
(wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside, (save me) Call my name and save me from the dark, (wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without, You can t just leave me, Breathe into me and make me real, Bring me to life,  
  
(wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside, (save me) Call my name and save me from the dark, (wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (save me) Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life (I've been livin a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life,  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love, Darling only you are the life among the dead, (All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see, Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, Got to open my eyes to everything, Bring me to life,  
  
(wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside, (save me) Call my name and save me from the dark, (wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (save me) Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life, Bring me to life, Bring me to life."  
  
Kagome turned off the CD player and put it away. She sighed as she got up and walked toward the door. Sesshoumaru quickly and silently left her doorway and went into his room just as she walked out. She was about to go looking for Shippou when she heard giggles and Jaken's voice from Rin's room. She walked in to a hilarious sight.  
  
Rin and Shippou had dressed Jaken in a pink Kimono, had put flowers on his head, made a necklace of flowers and hung it around his neck and somehow had found a powdery pink substance and powdered Jaken's face with it. You could say he resembled a female Minnie-me with a spa treatment, gone bad. Kagome was fighting to hold in her laughter, and losing. "Hahahahaha! Wha- what'd, Hehehehe! Y-y-you do to h-him.er.her?" Rin giggled. "Rin and Shippou-chan are playing dress up with Jaken-sama!" Kagome sympathized Jaken so she said, "How about you come to the garden with me so we can play there?" Rin and Shippou nodded vigorously. After they were out the door, she turned around and winked at Jaken. Then she hurried off after the two children.  
  
When she got to the garden she followed the children while they ran around, Rin occasionally stopping to pick a flower that she thought was pretty. After what she thought was forever they stopped beside a pond and lay down on the grass, exhausted. Rin piped up. "Kagome-Chan? Will you sing us a song?" Kagome looked at the child adoringly. "Of course Rin-chan. Hmmm. Oh I know! I've got the perfect song.  
  
"Listen children to a story, that was written long ago, About a kingdom on a mountain and the valley folk below, On the mountain was a treasure buried deep beneath a stone, And the valley people swore they'd have it for their very own.  
  
Go ahead and hate your neighbor, Go ahead and cheat a friend, Do it in the name of heaven, you can justify it in the end, There wont be any trumpets blowin' come the judgment day, On bloody morning after, Who? Who? One tin soldier rides away.  
  
So the people of the valley sent a message up the hill, Asking for the buried treasure, tons of gold for which they'd kill, Came an answer from the kingdom, with our brothers we will share, All the secrets of the mountain, all the riches buried there,  
  
Now the valley cried with anger Mount your horses! Draw your swords! And they killed the mountain people, so they won their just rewards.  
  
Now they stood beside the treasure on the mountain dark and red, Turned the stone and looked beneath it..Peace on earth, was all it said.  
  
Go ahead and hate your neighbor, Go ahead and cheat a friend, Do it in the name of heaven, you can justify it in the end, There wont be any trumpets blowin' come the judgment day, On bloody morning after, Who? Who? One tin soldier rides away."  
  
When she finished the song she noticed Rin and Shippou had fallen asleep. She smiled and picked them up. She brought them to her room and sat against the headboard with Shippou on her left side and Rin on her right side. Soon she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru had seen and heard everything from his view behind the aspen tree he was leaning against. 'Wow, she has a voice like an angel.' He thought. He followed her and the sleeping children to her room where he watched from the door. 'Gods she's beautiful when she's sleeping. WHAT! Okay, mindoutofthegutter! (I like that phrase. ^_~)' He walked to his study where he sat reading a scroll.  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of a knock on the door. (I know it's a shoji door, but, work with me here!) She carefully set the children aside and walked to the door. "Yes?" She saw a Neko-youkai slightly taller than herself come in and say, "Konnichiwa, Kagome-sama. It is an hour till dinner and I've been sent to help you prepare." She smiled at the nervous youkai. "Konnichiwa. And please just Kagome is fine. What is your name?" The neko-youkai smiled back. "Tsume. Would you like a bath Kagome-san?" Kagome's face lit up at the mention of a bath. "I would love a bath, thank you Tsume. While I gather my things for the bath would you mind choosing a kimono for me?" Tsume walked over to the armoire. "Not at all Kagome-san." She rummaged through the kimonos until she pulled one out. "How about this one Kagome-san?" She held up a soft pink kimono, with a spray of sakura blossoms extending from the left shoulder to the bottom right of the back, and a dark red obi. "I think it's beautiful Tsume-san. Arigatou." Tsume led her to the bathhouse, which was actually a part of the castle that had been built over some hot springs. She quickly took her back and changed into the kimono Tsume had picked for her. She would have relaxed but she only had an hour, so she was being quick. When she got back to her room Tsume said, "Would you like me to do your hair for you?" Kagome smiled at the youkai she had become quick friends with. "I would like that. Arigatou Tsume- chan!"  
  
She sat at the vanity while the youkai did her hair. She couldn't help but space slightly. She suddenly wondered, how had Sesshoumaru gotten Rin? Where did she come from? "Tsume-chan?" "Yes Kagome-chan?" "How did Sesshoumaru come to have Rin?" Tsume thought about this for a moment. "Well, if you want to know the whole story, then you will have to go to Sesshoumaru-sama himself, but, from what I've heard from Jaken and the other servants, Sesshoumaru had found Rin's body in the forest, and revived her with the Tensaiga. And now she follows him and he does not seem to mind."  
  
Dinner was uneventful, aside from the fact that Rin was bugging the hell out of Jaken through most of it. After dinner she took a walk in the gardens with Rin and Shippou. When the children started to yawn, she picked them up and brought Rin to her room and Shippou to her own room. Then she realized how truly tired she was. And so she leaned back against the pillows of her bed, and fell asleep listening to music with her headphones on while stroking Shippou's bushy tail.  
  
Three songs in this chapter. THREE! Even for me that's a lot. Okay, your probably sick of singing and songs so I'll cut it down to none or one in a chapter, unless more are called for. The reason my fic is rated R, is cuz that was the highest rating they got. I'm bumping it up to NC-17 for possible future lemons. This being my first fic, it will be my first attempt at a lemon so don't flame me. Every flame I get, will be one more day you have to wait for me to post new chapters. HA! Okay, I hate doing authors notes, I like writing chappys better.  
  
All of you out there who know my real name and age. Keep it a secret! I don't want people to think an old geezer is writing fanfiction for them. *shudders* That's just creepy..  
  
Ja ne. I'm not in a good mood, people love to piss me off.  
  
Amreld the short-tempered sky elf. 


	5. Strange dreams

Chp 5: Strange Dreams.  
  
Kagome dream sequence  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was in Inuyasha's forest next to the Goshinboku. Dimly as if there was a speaker in the trees she could hear a song playing.  
  
".Catch me as I fall, Say you're here and it's all over now, Speaking to the atmosphere, No one's here and I fall into myself, This truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away."  
  
'That's strange, why out of all songs would this be playing?' She thought bemusedly.  
  
Sesshoumaru dream sequence  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking through his half brothers forest. Why of all places would he be here? He was walking towards what he felt like a pull, of sorts. He walked right into a small clearing that he recognized immediately. It was the clearing where that well the girl, what was her name? Ka..Ka.. Kagome! That was it! Where she went back and forth from her home, wherever that is. The next time I see her she will tell me where that was that we were when we got her mother.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
There she was, sitting at the foot of the Goshinboku listening to something. 'Why is she here?'  
  
Kagome dream sequence  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Why? Why was this song playing? This doesn't make sense! And why do I have to be here! I don't want to be anywhere near anything that has to do with Inuyasha!! I hate him!! No wait! I don't hate him, but why? Why can't I hate him?!? It would be so much easier that way! He's chosen Kikiyou and there's nothing I can do about it! I knew it from the start, but some part of me didn't want to believe it, and I didn't. Oh! This is so confusing! That stupid song is right, I'm speaking to the atmosphere, and no ones here. "Why can't I hate you? Why?!?"  
  
'I need somebody..anybody..someone..' Then she broke down weeping like she never had before.  
  
Sesshoumaru dream sequence  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why can't I hate you? Why?!?" she whispered so quietly, if he didn't have his youkai hearing he probably wouldn't have picked it up.  
  
'Who is she talking about? Probably that bastard half-brother of his. He couldn't do anything right could he? He had this right in front of him and he chose a walking corpse that wanted him dead over it. He really was stupid. I can't believe we're related.'  
  
'I can.' said that annoying common sense of his.  
  
'Ugh, not you again. I'm busy, leave me alone!!!' He told his common sense in a tone that said, don't even answer back.  
  
Then he heard her muffled sobs. 'Oh great, she's crying, for some reason I hate that.' He had the strange urge to go over there and make the crying stop. 'Whoa! Where did that come from?' Then he found himself walking over there not quite against his will. It was just like when Rin cried. And he absolutely HATED to see Rin cry. He stopped in front of her. " Stop crying. He is not worth your tears wench."  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring down at her. 'Oh Kami' she thought 'When I said I needed anybody I didn't mean him! Ugh, who did I anger up there?' She looked at Sesshoumaru. 'Oh well, at least it's just a dream and not the real him.' Or so she thought. "What would you know?!?!?" She said contemptuously. "You've never been in love and then had that person trade you for half a ball of crystal!' By now she had stopped crying and she was just so damn mad! How would he know anything about what she was going through?!?! 'I bet he doesn't even know what love is!'  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
He had to admit, she had him there, but that didn't stop him from replying. "My brother is a fool and I am ashamed to call him kin. It will not help to cry over something that is worthless and gone."  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
Was she imagining things? Did the world stop turning and no one told her? Did hell freeze over!?!? Was Sesshoumaru actually trying to be comforting? It amazed her. But why did he have to be right?!? She knew crying was not going to help her or make her feel better. And though she hated to admit it Inuyasha was gone. "You know, I hate it when you're right. Because you're usually right about the worst things." She said defeated.  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
Did she just say I'm right? Somehow he knew either he had invaded her dream or she had invaded his because this was to real to be his imagination. She may still be under the impression that I am just a dream so I will act as if I am. Then he sat down next to her, which surprised them both. "Tell me, how is it that you get back and forth from where you live to here."  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
She did not question how he new of her home, after all this was her subconscious and it had access to her memories. She thought about telling him for a moment and then she decided she would. She told him everything from when she first met Inuyasha, with the centipede demon, and all the other things about the well. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off her chest. (A/N: No Kagome did not have a breast reduction. ~_~) It felt good to finally tell some one about the well and not risk her time or this time being permanently screwed over.  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
Hmmmmm. So that explains the revealing clothes and strange words and contraptions she always uses. She's from 500 years in the future! Then his ears picked up some kind of music, very faint, but there none the less. "What is that music?" He asked.  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
Kagome noticed the music again it was on the second verse. " It's a song from an American singing group called Evanescence. Their music is quite new so you probably wouldn't like it. The song is called Whisper, and it pretty much mirrors how I'm feeling right now."  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
He listened to the music intently because it was faint.  
  
"..I'm frightened by what I see, And somehow I know that there's much more to come, Immobilized by my fear, And soon to be blinded by tears, I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away, Don't give in to the pain, Don't try to hide, Though they're screaming your name, Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them, Don't turn out the light, Never sleep never die.  
  
Fallen angels at my feet, Whispered voices at my ear, Death before my eyes, Lying next to me I fear, She beckons me shall I give in, Upon my end shall I begin? Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end."  
  
'Wow' he thought. 'That music's actually not that bad. If it was played really loud I probably would be deaf but it's actually not bad. And she's right; it pretty much mirrors how she looks. Then for no reason she started crying, and maybe out of instinct he wrapped his tail around her and pulled her to him. He didn't know why but it just felt right.  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
Kagome couldn't hold back any longer, the tears just flowed and flowed and flowed. She couldn't stop them. Then she felt something wrap around her and pull her to Sesshoumaru, that she identified as his tail because it was so fluffy. She didn't care that it was Sesshoumaru she just buried her face in his chest and cried her until here eyes had no more tears, all the while his tail stroking her back and his hand on the back of her head, holding her to him. Her crying gradually died into quiet hiccups. She pulled back, looked into his eyes and smiled. "Arigatou. Sesshoumaru.Arigatou." Then the song "Going under" started playing and she felt him fade into a gray mist.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her dream and sat up quickly. Ugh! She had left her cd on and it was replaying itself. Then her dream came rushing back, the tree, the well, and the song, Sesshoumaru. A blush tinged her cheeks. She had dreamed of Sesshoumaru, that wasn't good, well maybe just a little.  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open but he did not sit up. 'That dream, it was so strange, especially that song. Then he remembered holding the girl, as she cried, as she cried for his brother. A growl came unbidden from his chest. That stupid half brother of his had made her cry! Wait, why did he care? He didn't! Did he? This girl was getting more confusing to him by the moment. What spell had she cast on him to make him feel this way? What had she done to him? He didn't know but he was going to find out. Wait; did he really want to find out? He remembered what had happened to his father, he had fallen in love with a human, and it had been the end of him. He wasn't even going to get close to this human, at all. He hoped that girl only thought that what had happened in that dream was only a dream. What he had done, would be the last time he did it. No matter how right it felt, no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much he enjoyed it. 'HOLD IT! Did I just think I enjoyed it? Okay, must never think that again.' He sat up and mentally hit himself. 'This wench means nothing to me, and the only reason I am keeping her here is to take care of Rin.' There were some things Rin would go through when she got older that he dreaded having to explain to her. 'Was that the only reason? YES! There was no other reason I want this wench here. None. Zip, zero, zilch. Okay I really need to stop using these weird phrases that wench uses.'  
  
This isn't a cliffhanger is it? Hopefully not 'cause I hate cliffys, and I would really hate to write 'em. But alas, sometimes you just can't not have a cliffhanger. There an essential even though we all hate 'em. If there were no cliffys then peeps would lose interest in the story. By the way all you experienced ff writers out there. I just had my first muse attack! ^_^ It was 7:00 in the morning after Beyblade and all of the sudden I wanted to write a Beyblade/Inuyasha fanfic! And by 8:00 I had 2 chapters and I didn't have a writers block! YAY! Now I've got 2 fics and I'm not gonna bring out the BB/IY one until I've got at least 7 chappys! Thanks for reading my amateur fic and don't worry Fluffy and Kagome aren't even thinking about getting together right now this was just a sorta fling to get some of Fluffy's feelings back into commission. And Sango and Miroku are comin up! So are Inuyasha and *shudder* Kikiyou. BEWARE! I am a dedicated Kikiyou/Kouga basher so don't expect either of them to get very nice treatment. No offence to Kouga and *gag* Kikiyou fans. Kouga's not that bad, but he sure as hell is pretty damn irritating! O.O wow someone other than Inuyasha used two swear words in one sentence, but who will use more than...3. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I know I'm crazy, but hey it's twelve twenty and I'm listening to evanescence, whaddya expect? /_/ I love Evanescence don't you "..holding my last breath, safe inside my self, sweet raptured life it ends here tonight..." "My last breath" by Evanescence. They own it I don't. And I don't own any other evanescence songs I might use in this fic. Well whaddya know! Fluffy likes rock music! Cool huh? Okay enough of my jabbering, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Goobye Sango and Miroku

Chp 6: Goodbye Sango and Miroku  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: No I don't own Fluffy and co. But who cares I can still write about him! %__%  
  
Kagome was nervous. Very nervous. This morning after breakfast Sesshoumaru had told Shippou was to stay and be a playmate to Rin. Yes, he had TOLD her Shippou was to stay, not asked if he wanted to stay but pretty much, bluntly putting it, Shippou and I were willing prisoners. We couldn't leave if we wanted to, but we don't want to leave.  
  
She was nervous because she had asked to go back to Kaede's village and say goodbye to Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. And tell them not to come after her. Just as something to convince him to let her see them she said he wouldn't have more humans around if they didn't come after her. To her surprise he said he would let her say goodbye. 'Who are you and what did you do with Sesshoumaru?' she was thinking until he added as an afterthought, "Only because I do not want more humans around than needed." Note to self: Sesshoumaru is not nice even if it seems so; there is always an ulterior motive. She was also mad and saddened, because if she was going to Kaede's village the odds of Inuyasha being there were about 99.99 out of 100.  
  
She didn't want to see him again, ever, and if she did she would probably teach him a lesson. Not for revenge, but to show him she was Kagome not Kikiyou. Kikiyou. Kagome shuddered at the thought. Inuyasha probably replaced me with Kikiyou the second Sesshoumaru and me were out of sight. Wait. Kagome just had a very creepy thought. 'What if Inuyasha uses the jewel to get Kikiyou's soul back? I WOULD DIE!!!.notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood! If they get the jewel before I do, I'll die! I can't die! I won't leave Shippou! I'm all he's got! He won't be able to go through it again.he's lost everything.if it happens again, I don't want to think about what it could do to him. She had to get the jewel shards before they did!' She walked to her mother's room next to her own.  
  
"Mom?" "Yes dear?" Aiko looked up from the blanket she was knitting. Typical mom thing. "I was thinking and I had a scary thought, what if Inuyasha uses the jewel to get Kikiyou's soul back? It would kill me! I can't let that happen to Shippou, I have to find all the shards before he does." Aiko was looking at her worriedly. "You would need Sesshoumar-sama's consent before you did anything. And it would be a dangerous journey even with your miko powers. You would need someone to travel with, and it cannot be me, because I must stay and watch over Shippou and Rin. Even though I don't look my age, I am my age, and that's not as young as you. And I don't think Sesshoumaru will be much help." Kagome looked at her mother and sighed. "I guess your right, but I'm not giving up!" Kagome strode out of the room and headed towards Sesshoumaru's study. Aiko sighed and went back to knitting. 'If only I could tell you this secret Kagome, it would make your life much easier as of now. But you must find your miko powers first Kagome, and you cannot find them yet, but soon. Very soon.' Even though she had only been in the castle for little over two days, she had remarkably memorized certain parts of the corridors. She remembered that Sesshoumaru's study was 2 hallways left from the bathhouse. She was about ten paces from the door and she slowed her steps down considerably. She was now in front of the door and she hesitantly raised a hand to knock. Just as her hand was about to connect with the door a monotone voice said, "Come in."  
  
****Sesshy's P.O.V****  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting at his big oak desk going over and replying to letters sent by the other lords and ladies. He finished a letter sent by the Lady of the Southern lands, A Hawk youkai by the name of Asahane. (Her name means Morning wing. ~.~) The letter read as follows.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru-sama,  
  
There has recently had an assassination attempt on my life and that of Makuro-sama's. (Name doesn't mean anything but I liked how it sounded.) It was made, by a certain Hanyou. One by the name of Naraku. We thought nothing of him when he first entered our lands, so we just sent a few of our guard to get rid of him. The guard's bodies were found the day after. After that Makuro became interested in what he was up to, but before he got the chance to send any spies after him, we were attacked by a Miko that smelled of death, earth, and bones, and a young youkai exterminator that carried a sickle and chain. After the failed attempt to kill us the disappeared in a cloud of purple poison gas we later identified as 'miasma'.  
  
We have sent letters to the other lords and ladies, and some of the lesser lords and ladies, of this happening and would greatly appreciate if you would attend a meeting on the night of the full moon at our castle, to discuss how to deal with this Hanyou. Please send us a messenger if so. Thank you for your time.  
  
Lady of the Southern Lands,  
  
Asahane  
  
He thought about this for a moment before he sent a messenger. 'So. The human gone Hanyou has become more of a pest than I thought. And he used the undead Miko and brother of the youkai exterminator that travels with Inuyasha to try and kill Maruko and Asahane. Hmmmm. why would he use those to instead of some of his lesser youkai?' He was pulled from his thoughts as he sensed the human girl coming towards his study. She slowed her pace about ten feet from the door and hesitated while right outside it. He sighed and before she knocked he said, "Come in."  
  
She opened the door and closed it behind her. When she turned around he locked gazes with her. She looked away and said, "If you are busy I can come back later." He cut her off, "Speak. I am not busy." He was a little busy, but he wanted to know what she had to say, for some odd reason.  
  
****Kagome's P.O.V****  
  
She walked over to his desk and took a deep breath. "I need to continue my search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama. I need to find them because if your brother completes the jewel, they will not be able to purify it. Kikiyou is not the Miko she used to be. While she is still more powerful than me, her powers are no longer pure and she would only succeed in tainting the jewel further. Also, I think that instead of becoming full demon with the jewel, Inuyasha would wish for Kikiyou's soul back. And it would kill me. I can't do that to Shippou. He won't be able to go through it again." She trailed off and looked at Sesshoumaru who looked like he was thinking about it. He looked at her and said, "You do know that I basically own you and you cannot leave without me letting you. And that you will not be able to get the rest of the shards on your own." She looked away and nodded. "And yet, you still want to search for them, even if you may die?" She smiled and said, "Well I have 2 choices, stay here and know that I am going to die, or, try and find the rest of the shards before they do and have at least a chance to live."  
  
****Sesshoumaru's P.O.V****  
  
She faces death either way and yet she does not care for herself, but rather that little kitsune. He inwardly smiled at her bravery and determination. 'Maybe I should accompany her to look for the shards. It would be. interesting. And I'm sure we will meet up with my brother along the way, giving me the chance to kill him. "I will allow you to search for the Shikon shards but, I will accompany you."  
  
***Kagome's P.O.V****  
  
Kagome was very confused, and that was putting it lightly, "But. why would you want to come with me?" She looked at him quizzically. He smirked, and that almost made her shiver. "It would be.interesting, and it would give me a chance to kill my stupid half-brother." Kagome's eyes became lifeless pools of blue. "I won't stop you." She turned around and said. "I will let you decide when we will start looking for them. I will be getting ready to leave for Kaede's village." With that she left to go to the bathhouse and bathe before they left.  
  
When she was done bathing, she went to her mother's room to tell her what had happened with Sesshoumaru and to say goodbye. After that she went to her room to get her pack and put a few things she would need. After she got her pack packed, she was about to leave her room to find Sesshoumaru when Jaken showed up. "Human! Sesshoumaru-sama is at the front gate. You will not keep him waiting!" Kagome sighed as she stepped over Jaken. She walked to the front gate where Sesshoumaru was waiting with Ah-Uhn, Rin, and Shippou. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and asked, "Why are we bringing Rin and Shippou?" "Shippou wanted to say goodbye to your friends also and Rin wanted to go with Shippou." Kagome was taken aback. 'Since WHEN has Sesshoumaru ever done something someone else wanted?!?' She didn't show her surprise but instead smiled. "I'm sorry Shippou, I hadn't thought you wanted to say goodbye to Sango and Miroku too! Well, I guess it's a good idea to bring them along, considering Jaken looks grumpier than usual." Sesshoumaru turned around and motioned to the saddle on Ah-Uhn's back. "Get on." Kagome looked at him and then got onto the dragon's back wordlessly. Shippou clung to her pack whilst she was doing so. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and put her on the Dragons back, in front of Kagome, but didn't get on. Instead he gathered his red mist below him and started flying in the direction of Kaede's village while Ah-Uhn followed. Kagome, not being afraid of heights like her mother, enjoyed the view from above the forest.  
  
****Sango's P.O.V****  
  
Sango was just getting out of a hot spring near Kaede's village when she heard a twig snap to the left of her. She wrapped a towel around herself and snatched up Hiraikotsu. She already knew who it was so when she threw her boomerang at him she yelled, "HENTAI!!!!!!" She heard the distinct thud of Miroku hitting earth unconscious. She caught her boomerang as it came back to her. She quickly got dressed and as she was walking back in the direction of Kaede's hut, she promptly stepped on Miroku's waking form. Out of habit she looked at the sky as she was walking. That was when she spotted it. There was a large 2-headed dragon, and a figure dressed in white on a red cloud, flying in the direction of Kaede's village. She had identified the person in white as Sesshoumaru, and the dragon as Ah-Uhn. Then she noticed the two figures with black hair on Ah-Uhn's back. One word ran through her head. 'KAGOME!!' She raced in the direction of Kaede's Hut and when she got there, she burst ion through the front and yelled at Kaede, "Kagome's back!" Kaede promptly looked up from the herbs she was sorting and quickly walked out of the hut with Sango in time to see Ah-Uhn land gracefully on the edge of the forest near the hut. Kagome jumped off the dragon and run towards Sango.  
  
****Kagome's P.O.V****  
  
Kagome jumped off Ah-Uhn and ran towards Sango and Kaede. She basically tackled Sango, almost knocking her over. "Saaaaaaannngggoooooooo!!!!! I missed you so much!" She let Sango out of her bear hug to catch her breath. "Where's Miroku?" As if on queue, Miroku appeared out of the forest and said, "It's good to see you Kagome-sama." He walked up behind her and she felt a hand on her, ahem, ass. Kagome stiffened. "Miroku." *gropegrope* "Yes Kagome-sama?" "You've got exactly one second to get your hand off my ass and run." Miroku quickly withdrew his hand but before he could get a step away from her.  
  
SMACK!!!!  
  
BONK!!!!  
  
"HENTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Kagome looked at a twitching Miroku with a small irritated smile. "He'll never learn will he?" Sango looked at her sympathetically. "'Fraid not. Where've you been? We asked Inuyasha and all he did was 'Keh' and walk away, we haven't seen him in two days!" just noticing him Sango asked, "Uhhh. Kagome?" "Yeah Sango?" "What the hell are you doing with Sesshoumaru?!?!" Kagome sighed, "It's a long story we should probably discuss over tea. I'll be back in a minute." Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha obviously didn't tell them what happened so I'll be a little while longer than I thought." Sesshoumaru looked at her with indifference. "Fine, but be quick about it." She smiled and said, "Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama!" She was about to leave when Rin piped up. "Can Rin go with Kagome-Chan Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru took one look at Rin's puppy-dog face and could not say no. "Yes you can Rin." Shippou hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome, Rin, and Shippou walked over to the hut where Sango, Miroku and Kaede sat waiting for her. She told them everything. (leaving out the dream of course.) After she had finished, Sango was trying really hard not to kill or break anything within reach, while Miroku sat with a slight scowl on his face. "Gomen nasai, but, I cannot stay here. I need to look for the shards, and I don't want to confront Inuyasha. I don't even want him to know I was here." Sango looked up at the friend she had come to know as a little sister.  
  
"We will miss you greatly Kagome-chan. I, Kaede, and Miroku." Kagome gave them a small sad smile. "I will miss you all too. Oh! Before I forget. I've got some things for you." She pulled out a bottle of cucumber-melon shampoo and conditioner and handed them to Sango. "I had a feeling that that would be the best gift for you. I had some trouble thinking of something for Miroku until I found this." She pulled out a small 5x9 picture frame that had a picture in it of Sango and Miroku smiling at the camera. She handed it to Miroku. "Now I didn't have to much trouble finding something for Kaede." She pulled out a long bronze/gold colored chain that had a circular pendant, which held the symbol of a healer on it.  
  
"I am very sorry, but, I have to leave you now. I have a feeling Inuyasha will be back soon." Said Kagome. Then Sesshoumaru spoke from the doorway. "My half-brother approaches. If you do not wish for a confrontation, I suggest we leave, now." Kagome said some hurried goodbyes and hugged her friends. Sango said before she left, "Goodbye Kagome-chan. My little sister." Kagome had to fight to stop tears spilling from her eyes. "Goodbye Sango-chan. My big sister." She turned and hurried out of the hut. But before she could go to Ah-Uhn. An all to familiar voice spoke up.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect to see you here so soon."  
  
Kagome froze at the voice she turned toward it and stopped.  
  
"Kikiyou."  
  
I know, cliffy! But sometimes it's just so hard not to write a cliffhanger! I won't post the next chappy till I see sum reviews! Even if I do break my promise to update every day. (unless FF.net decides to be a pain in the ass. -_-;;)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Will I get to kick my half-brother's ass in the next chapter?  
  
Me: Maybe, maybe not. Now if you're a good helper and help me respond to the reviews, I might let you.  
  
Sesshy: Good. It's the 6th chapter and I haven't killed anything yet. I'm getting impatient!  
  
Me: Don't worry Sesshy, you'll be able to kill in do time.  
  
Ja! 


	7. Are you happy now?

Chp 7: Are you happy now?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fluffy and co. nor do I own any of the songs in this fic. (Damn);_;  
  
"Well, I have to admit. You came crawling back a lot sooner than I thought you would." Kikiyou sneered. "I must have overestimated you." And there standing right alongside Kikiyou, was Inuyasha, staying silent. For a moment all she could do was look at him with contempt in her eyes. Inuyasha averted his eyes from her, Kikiyou just stared her down. Kagome despite the moment smiled, yes I kid you not, smiled.  
  
"You know Kikiyou, I thought you were smarter than that. I guess all those souls didn't stop your brain from decaying a little. If you think that I've come here to go crawling back to Inuyasha, your skull is thicker than his is!" Kikiyou was fuming at being called stupid and Inuyasha just yelled at her.  
  
"Fine WENCH!!!! Then why WERE you here?!?!" Kagome just looked at him coldly and he averted his eyes.  
  
"For your information, HALF-BREED, I was saying goodbye to my friends. You coward," She said as she turned her back to them.  
  
"You can't even look me in the eye."  
  
She walked towards Ah-Uhn but stopped and turned around looking thoughtful. "You know, I left the others with gifts, I think I'll leave you with a little memento too."  
  
She took her pack off her back and got her cd player and her speaker out. She took out a Michelle Branch cd and put it in the player. "Don't say anything just listen." The song started to play, and Kagome sang along with it. Inuyasha just stood there, looking shocked.(Or stupid as some might call it.)  
  
"Now, don't just walk away, Pretending everything's okay, And you don't care about me, And I know it's just no use, When all your lies become your truths and I don't, Care.yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Could you look me in the eye? And tell me that you're happy now. Oooh, Could you tell it to my face, or have I been erased. Are you happy now?  
  
You took, all the was to take, And left me with an empty plate, And you don't care about it, yeah, And I, am giving up this game, And leaving you with all the blame, 'Cause I don't care.yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Could you look me in the eye? And tell me that you're happy now. Oooh, Could you tell it to my face, or have I been replaced. Are you happy now? Are you happy now? Are you happy now? Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Do you really have everything you want? You could never give something you ain't got. You can't run away from yourself.  
  
Could you look me in the eyes? And tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, tell it to my face, or have I been replaced, Are you happy now, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Ohhh, whoa, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Ohhh, whoa,  
  
Would you look me in the eye! Could you look me in the eye! I've had all that I can take, And I'm about to break, 'Cause I'm happy now."  
  
Before she said the last line, she turned around and walked over to Ah- Uhn where Rin had already gone. She slightly turned her head and through over her shoulder, "Are you happy now?" She hopped on the dragon and it started to fly away. But Sesshoumaru stayed behind for a few moments.  
  
"You stupid Hanyou. You had this right in front of your face and you threw it away for a corpse and a jewel. You really are stupid Inuyasha." He flew off after Ah-Uhn.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there staring open mouthed at the spot where Sesshoumaru had been standing moments before. 'I really am stupid. What have I done?' He closed his mouth and turned to Kikiyou. 'Was Kikiyou really worth it? Of course she was you baka! Now all you have to do is find the rest of the shards and get Kikiyou's soul back, then Kagome won't be a problem anymore.' Said a voice in his head. He wondered how many times it would have to tell him that before he actually believed it.  
  
When Kagome got back to the castle she went to her room and listened to music until dinner. After dinner she was going to go into her room and listen to music until she fell asleep, but her mother came and said, "Kagome, come to my room there is some thing I need to tell you." She took her headphones off and followed her mother.  
  
"Kagome, before you go and look for the rest of the shards, you need to train your miko powers. If you don't then they will die out or become dangerous." Kagome looked at her mother. "How am I supposed to train them?" Her mother gave a smile. "With my help of course! Would you like to start now?" Kagome's eyes lit up. "I would love to!"  
  
Her mother walked her over to the bed and they sat down on it. "Right now your power is dormant and comes out of its own accord. You need to find your power within yourself and channel it into your hands and weapons. You first need to find your power. You need to close your eyes and search within yourself for it." Kagome did as her mother instructed. She closed her eyes and searched.  
  
With her minds eye she saw a dark void so to speak. She searched around the void until she came upon a something similar to the glow of a fish-tank light on a dark night. She went towards it and found a spot about 2 feet in diameter glowing with a steady light. (A/N: In this fic her power changes color with her form or mood. Thanx! ^-^) She approached it and felt little pinpricks throughout her body, but when she stepped into the light, she felt a rush of energy go through her veins and her eyes flew open. She looked at her hands and saw that they were glowing with a pale blue light. She looked at her mother and Aiko smiled. The blue light in her hands slowly died. "Did I do good?" Her mother's smile brightened. "You did wonderful Kagome. Now that you have found your powers you need to rest." Come to think of it, looking for and finding her powers had been draining.  
  
"Before you go to bed though, there is something I need to give you." She went over to her trunk and took out an old box. She pulled from the box a pendant on a long gold chain. The pendant was a circular shape that had a red-gold crescent moon in the background. And there was a gold dragon with Gold-ish colored emeralds for eyes. "This pendant is very special. Never lose it." Kagome took the pendant and bid goodnight to her mother. She walked to her room and lay down on the bed studying the pendant she had been given. She slowly fell asleep holding the pendant in her hand. Nobody in the castle saw the light green light engulf the young miko, or notice its presence because it only lasted for a few seconds.  
  
In the next room her mother sat thinking, 'Boy is she gonna be in for a surprise in the morning. She's probably going to kill me for not telling her but, this may just be a big help in her finding the Shikon no kakkerra.'  
  
So Kagome lay in sleep blissfully unaware of the changes her body had undergone. Even Shippou who had fallen asleep beside her took no notice in what had happened.  
  
Short chapter. Sowy. There be more soon. Now I must do the dreaded homework. *sniffles* I hate school. But if I am dumb I won't be able to write so I must continue with the dreaded teachers. Bye now. Oh and I'll be doing little intervals between chappys where I'll do review responses. Since most of what I'm posting has been written beforehand, it only takes longer when I do it at the beginning and end of chapters.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm beginning to understand why Kagome is reluctant to go home and take 'tests'.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha I'm reluctant to take the tests. Not to go home. That's the only place that I can get away from you.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Stupid wench.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Watch your mouth hanyou. Rin is here! *covers Rin's ears while glaring at Inuyasha.*  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes Rin?  
  
Rin: What's a wench?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *turns angry glare, along with Kagome, on Inuyasha before pouncing on him.*  
  
Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Get off me you f****** b******!   
  
Rin: Huh?  
  
Kagome: *gives Inu the sit glare* OSUWARI!! Osuwariosuwariosuwariosuwariosuwari!!!! Don't swear in front of Rin or you won't have a tongue!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *stops mid swipe while staring at the form of Inuyasha embedded in the ground.* You actually shut him up without having to kill him?  
  
Inuyasha: Screams obscenities into the dirt that are clearly heard by Sesshoumaru.*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Steps on Inuyasha's head putting a bounce in his step while walking to Rin.*  
  
Amreld: *sweatdrop* I gotta go now. Ja! 


	8. Changes

Chp 8: Changes  
  
+  
  
Kagome slowly woke up. She at first had a foggy mind of where she was, but then she remembered. She sat up, careful to set Shippou to the side. She felt something soft and fluffy by her hip and thought, 'Must be Shippou's tail.' She reached down to brush it away but stopped when she saw that Shippou's tail was curled around himself. She thought, 'If Shippou's tail is around him, then what is by my hip?' She looked to her hip and saw something black and fluffy. 'What.The.Hell.Is.THAT!!!!' She quickly stood up and brushed a strand of her Raven colored hair from her face. Wait.Why.is there.GREEN.IN MY HAIR!?!?! She took a lock of hair and found that her hair had emerald green ends. 'WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!!' Then she felt something tickle her bare feet. She almost screamed at what she saw. There was a long, black, fluffy, appendage by her feet. She followed its length and all the while thinking, 'Please don't let that thing be what I think it is.' She followed until her gaze met with just above her tailbone. Now she did scream.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke to a most unpleasant sound.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He had to cover his ears to refrain from being deafened. The noise had come from too doors to his left. 'Great, What's she screaming about now?' He thought as he quickly put on his daily attire. When he was finished he walked over to Kagome's room only to find her staring at herself in the mirror. She turned to him and she was an unhealthy shade of white. That was when he noticed, the tail, the emerald colored stripes on her cheeks and arms, the red crescent moon on her forehead that had a flame and a water droplet in front of it, the green in her slightly longer hair, the claws, the pointed ears, Her eyes that instead of the normal gray-blue, were a greenish-blue, and the horns that came out of just above her temple. 'What the hell happened to her?'  
  
Kagome was mortified. But that was nothing until she felt a tingly feeling on her back. All of the sudden black, feathered wings appeared out of her back. She turned her head to look at them and if possible her face got whiter. Then she noticed Sesshoumaru staring at her. Obviously she had woken him up with her scream. She looked at him with a horrified expression. He looked at the wings on her back with indifference. She felt a pulse in her hand. She looked down to see it was the dragon pendant her mother had given to her. Her mother.Somehow she knew her mother had something to do with this. She ran past Sesshoumaru and into her mother's room. Her mother sat there on the bed and looked at her with and expression that said, 'I-know-I-should-have-told-you-but-I-didn't-and-I'm-sorry.' Despite the expression Kagome screamed at her mother in a panicked voice. "MOTHER!!! What the hell happened to me!!!" Aiko walked over to her daughter and took her now clawed hand and walked her over to the bed and sat her down.  
  
"Ahhhh. It looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do. Well, honey. First you need to calm down." Kagome looked at her mother.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!! I've got a TAIL for Christ sake!!! How the hell am I supposed to calm down?!"  
  
Her mother looked at her. "Honey, I'll explain all of this if you just calm down." Kagome got a grip on herself and calmed. Though she was a little worried about having a tail, and wings no less!  
  
"Well honey this will come as a shock but please wait until I'm finished. Well, when you were a baby and I was living at the shrine with your Ji- chan, a man and a woman came to the shrine with you. The woman was and Inu- youkai, and the man was a dragon. They were your biological mother and father. The man told me that they knew they did not have much time left to live and they would be killed. So they gave you to me and told me the pendant would seal your youkai blood until you found your miko powers. They had been from the feudal era and had brought you here to protect you, they said you would find a way back here but they did not know how. The only thing they said about who was going to kill them was he was a hanyou. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you but, I promised them that I would keep it a secret. Please understand."  
  
Kagome, bluntly putting it, was completely and totally shocked. 'So my mother is not my real mother, my parents are youkai and so am I, I was born in the feudal era, I am half dragon and half Inu-youkai, my biological parents were killed by a hanyou. UGH!! I'm giving myself a headache.' She held her head in her hands until she felt something. She looked to se her mother stroking her tail and admiring it. 'Wow' she thought. 'That feels good' "Uhhhh. mom? What are you doing?" Her adoptive mother looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry, but your tail is just so KAWAII!!!" My eye twitched and I pulled my tail away. "Ummm. I think I need to go to my room and think for a little while." Her mother nodded knowingly and let her go.  
  
During this whole exchange, Sesshoumaru and Shippou, who had woken up from Kagome's shrieking, watched and listened unnoticed by the door. Shippou had to stifle a giggle when Aiko made the comment about Kagome's tail. Shippou ran to Kagome's room when she started to head out the door. But Sesshoumaru just stepped aside. Kagome, not noticing him, walked into her room and sat down and the floor by the windowsill. 'This is so confusing.' She thought. But then she thought, 'Hey I've got wings!' She stood up and looked at them. She flapped experimentally. 'COOL.' She thought. Then she noticed Shippou on the bed looking at her. "Oh! Hehehe. Good morning Shippou-chan. Did you sleep well?" He looked at her and smiled a big smile. But then it turned into a mischievous smile. Which made Kagome wonder just WHAT that kit was planning. Shippou hopped up on her shoulder and looked at her wings. Kagome looked at him quizzically. "Ummm. Shippou? What are you doing?" Then Shippou started stroking Kagome's wing feathers. 'If I thought having my tail stroked felt good.' Before she knew what she was doing she had sat back down on the floor and was purring. 'Wha? I'm PURRING?!?! How embarrassing! But this just feels too damn good.' She was brought back to reality by Shippou's giggle. "What?" Shippou started laughing uncontrollably and started rolling on the ground. "Hahahahaha! Y-you, hahahaha, w-were p-p-purring! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
SWEATDROP!!  
  
Kagome blushed really hard until she heard a voice coming from her door.  
  
"I see you've undergone some changes." A monotone voice she instantly recognized as Sesshoumaru's said. She looked up at him and stood up. "Oh.heh, heh, heh. Yeah, I did. About that." She was about to tell him what her mother had told her, but he cut her off. "I already heard. You do not need to explain any thing." Kagome looked at him. "How do you know?" He just looked away and said with indifference and said, "I heard your mother talking to you." Kagome looked peeved. "OOOOH! So you were eavesdropping?" He looked at her with his piercing gold eyes. "I was woken up along with half the household, by a shriek and decided to investigate what it was that had caused it, and came to find yourself the way you are now, looking absolutely mortified. I decided to see what had happened. I believe as the lord of the house I have every right to know what's going on." Kagome blinked then laughed sheepishly. "Heh, heh. Sorry about that. but, I was kinda freaked out after waking up to find out I have a tail." Then she felt her tail twitch and looked at it. Shippou had decided to play with her tail. Her eye twitched and she wrapped her tail around Shippou. "EEEP!" Shippou squeaked as he was lifted from the ground. Kagome brought Shippou up so he was in front of her. She raised an eyebrow while half-heartedly glaring at him. Shippou smiled at her and gave her an innocent look that said, 'You-don't-really-want-to-hurt-me-I'm-too-cute.' And said, "Sorry but your mom was right! Your tail is kawaii!" Kagome glared at him and flung him from her tail onto the bed. "Hmph! Next person that tells me my tail is cute is gonna get it." She spoke to soon, for right at that moment Rin decided to arrive.  
  
Rin got one good look at her and ran towards her squealing. Kagome sweatdropped. 'O.k. maybe not.' Rin ran behind her and grabbed her tail and immediately started hugging it and said, "Kawaii, kawaii, KAWAII!! Rin thinks Kagome-neechan is so pretty! Neechan's tail is soft!"  
  
SWEATDROP!!!  
  
"Uhhhh.Arigatou Rin. Could you please let go of my tail?" Rin looked at her and giggled while she dropped her tail. 'Damn, I've got to keep my tail out of her reach.' Then she thought of how Sesshoumaru kept his tail over his shoulder. 'Hmmm. That might work.' She put her tail over her shoulder and Rin giggled again. "Would Kagome-neechan go to the garden and play with Rin?" Kagome looked down at the child and said, "Sure Rin, I'd love to. But first I need to change my clothes." She had just realized she was still in her pajamas. "You and Shippou go ahead of me while I change my clothes okay?" Shippou and Rin answered in unison, "Okay!" Then they ran off to the garden. Kagome was about to pick out a kimono when Sesshoumaru spoke up. "Do you plan on wearing what you usually wear?" She looked at him and then remembered, 'Oh yeah, DUH! I've got a tail and wings, I can't wear a kimono.' Then she noticed the shirt and pants she was wearing had ripped where her tail and wings had come out. (A/N: She was wearing one of those tank top and pants lounge outfits K?) "Ummm.I guess not. But what am I gonna wear?" She asked more to herself than anyone else. Her mother decided to come In at that time. "I believe I have the answer to that problem Kagome." Aiko handed her a dark blue kimono that had gold lining the seams and the sleeves. It had a hole in the back that laced at the top so she could get it on and off. And a hole at the, ahem, bottom area, where her tail could fit comfortably in. "I had a feeling you would need something to wear so I made that for you a while ago." Kagome smiled at her mother and thanked her. Sesshoumaru had left the room so Kagome could change. When she was done she went out to the gardens and played with Rin and Shippou until Breakfast.  
  
****At breakfast****  
  
All Rin and Shippou could do at break fast, was keep glancing at her tail and wings. It gave her the heeby jeebies. 'If they are planning to do something to my tail.' Her thoughts were cut short by a loud giggle from Rin and a shushing sound from Shippou. I looked them suspiciously. Shippou gave me an innocent smile and Rin just giggled again. 'Hmmm. innocent my ass. Now I KNOW there planning something.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was watching this with amusement sparkling in his eyes, but kept his always-stoic expression. 'That kit and Rin are planning something. This should be interesting.'  
  
Shippou was conversing quietly with Rin. "Shhhhh! We don't want her to hear! Remember she's got better hearing now! Well like I was saying. I rubbed her wings and she-hahaha- she purred!" Rin covered her mouth as she giggled. "So what're we gonna do Shippou-chan? I really wanna see if she likes Sesshoumaru-sama!" Shippou sweatdropped. "Uhhh. I don't think this is gonna be easy. First we gotta get them alone somewhere." (A/N Shippou and Rin are so diabolical! O.o)  
  
****After breakfast****  
  
Shippou and Rin ran off to go play in the gardens. Much to Kagome's annoyance leaving her with a certain demon lord. She sat in an uncomfortable silence trying to ignore the fact that Sesshoumaru was staring at her. She was about to break the silence when Sesshoumaru beat her to it. "You will be starting your training tomorrow." Kagome looked at him quizzically. "Huh? Training? For what?" Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. "I assume you have no idea how to use any of your newly acquired attributes?" She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. 'He must think I am the most unobservant thing on the planet right now.' "Oh yeah, that training." Then she thought. 'Right now this kimono is the only thing I can wear, that's gonna be a problem.' "Uhhh. Sesshoumaru? What am I going to wear? I don't think I'll be able to train in a kimono, and I don't have anything else that will quite, meet the needs of my tail and wings." Sesshoumaru looked at her with indifference, again. "I have already covered that. Go to your room and see for yourself." Kagome looked at him for a moment before standing up, bowing, and leaving to go to her room.  
  
When she got to her room she saw several kimonos on the bed as well as an outfit similar to that of Sango's Tajiya apparel. But where hers was pink, (Not sure about that color but that's what it looks like.) Kagome's was red. And it was not so skin tight, but rather billowed at the sleeves and legs. Kagome thought, 'Wow, looks comfortable, easy to move in, AND modest.' Kagome examined the kimonos.  
  
They had the same, laced part on the back so her wings could go through, and the same hole for her tail, as the kimono she was wearing now. One of them was sky blue with white feathers embroidered on it. Another one was, silver with a red dragon twisting form her left shoulder around her body to the bottom left of the kimono. Another was a white one with gold weeping willows on the back. It had a gold obi with black ends. She liked that one the most. She looked at the back of the training outfit. Unlike the other kimonos that had laced parts for her wings, this had two slits where her wings would go out separately, but had the same hole for her tail. 'Wow. These are really nice. How the hell did he make them on such short notice?!?! It's only after breakfast!!' Then she noticed another presence in the room and she turned around.  
  
There was Sesshoumaru leaning on the doorframe, watching her examine the kimonos. She was startled but hid it. She smiled at him. "Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama, but, how did you make three kimono's and a training outfit in barely more than three hours?" Sesshoumaru looked at her and smirked. Kagome thought briefly, 'Ya know that smirk is really startin to irritate me.' "I had my seamstresses make them for you right after your mother gave you the kimono you are wearing now. I am sure that three kimonos will be enough until they can make more." Kagome quickly answered back. "No! No! I didn't mean it like that! I just thinks it's amazing how they could make three kimonos plus a training outfit in three hours!" Sesshoumaru smirked again. "Well they had a little.motivation." Kagome gave him an annoyed look. "Let me guess. Death threat?" He turned around and headed out but tossed over his shoulder. "You could say that."  
  
After he walked out and was down the hallway Kagome muttered, "Pompous ass. One of these days I think I might just break his aristocratic nose!" Kagome looked at the kimonos on her bed and decide to put them away, but when she cam to the training outfit she thought. 'Hmmm. why not try it on?' She slipped out of the kimono Aiko gave her and put on the Training outfit. She had a little trouble getting her wings through at first but succeeded. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Hmmm. niiiice. Comfortable too.' She put her tail over her shoulder and looked at herself again. 'I hope I don't look too much like Sesshoumaru. Whoa! What's that?' She looked at her wing tips and saw they were turning green. Then she looked at her hair and saw she was getting green streaks in it, and Her tail! 'Man! I'm getting green in everything! I wonder why?' She studied the mark on her forehead. 'Well I guess the Crescent moon symbolizes I'm part Inu-youkai, but what about the flame and water droplet? What the hell do they mean? Oh well, I'll ponder this another time. I might as well go and relieve Jaken before he gets hurt. No telling what those two would do if they got the chance.'  
  
She started to take off the training outfit but stopped when she saw a strange mark on her left shoulder. She walked over to the mirror and looked at the mark closely. She could dimly make out the shape of an eye. 'What the hell? Weird.very strange.okay enough of this I think I hear Jaken screaming.' She quickly changed outfits and went to the garden to play with the children. But she still had no idea what the hell that mark on her shoulder meant. She decide she would ask Aiko about it later. She found the children in the middle of the garden sitting next to a sakura tree, with Jaken tied up and decked out in all sorts of flowers. 'Poor Jaken. I guess I came just in time.' "Rin! Shippou! Would you like to come play with me for awhile?" Rin and Shippou jumped over to her and hugged her legs. "Yes Kagome-neechan! Jaken was starting to get boring!" Said Rin while the tugged her legs. "I'll be there in a minute you guys go and sit by that weeping willow." She walked over to Jaken and cut the strings they had been using to tie Jaken up and plucked some of the flowers off him. Jaken gave her a very grateful look and picked up his staff of heads and walked out of the garden. 'Better get over to the Kids before they do something that will make me regret leaving them alone.'  
  
She played with Rin and Shippou until Lunch. 'Where the hell did the time go? I came out here only an hour after breakfast.'  
  
Sesshoumaru did not attend lunch because he did not need to eat as often as humans. Instead he sat in the library going through scrolls to get a better explanation of what had happened to the girl.  
  
He came upon some old letters hidden in a book of records. (Records of what had happened in the lands not music records.) He opened one of them. It was from the counsel of the northern lands.  
  
To Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western lands.  
  
We regret to inform you that the Lord and Lady of the Northern lands have been assassinated. We do not know exactly who the culprit is but we do know he is Hanyou. We feel it is a great disgrace that their demise was brought upon by a halfling and we will continue to search for it. The only heir to the throne has gone missing. We fear she has either been taken or has been killed as her parents. We have not found a body as of yet, the rule of the throne has gone to the Lords brother, a Dragon named Kakusaretakawa. (Name means hidden river.) We are also looking for the missing child, Noyoroha. We fear that there may be more assassination attempts on the other lords and ladies so be on your guard. If you have an idea on who this halfling may be, please notify us. Please also consider this an invitation to the funeral of the Lord and Lady.  
  
Thank you  
The counsel of the northern lands.  
  
Sesshoumaru read the letter again.  
  
'I believe I remember this. 17 years ago it happened. I attended the funeral. Funny, this is the second time I've received a letter warning me about a hanyou.' He put the letter back and was about to continue his search when a high pitched screech cut the air. Sesshoumaru quickly put the record book back on his shelf and ran towards the source of the sound.  
  
When he reached his destination, which was Kagome's Room, there was truly a sight to behold.  
  
********* Kagome had gone up to her room after lunch to change her kimono. Shippou had started a small food-fight with Rin and before she could stop them got caught in the crossfire. She had helped clean the two up before she had cleaned up herself. She told them to play with Jaken until she came and got them. 'Poor Jaken' she thought as they dragged him to Rin's room.  
  
She had chosen to wear the sky blue kimono that had white feathers embroidered on it. She had stripped her other kimono and given it to a servant to be washed. She was putting the kimono on when she started having trouble with getting her wings through the hole. She was about to call Tsume for help when she heard a scuttling sound and a 'thud'.  
  
She ignored it and continued to struggle with her kimono deciding against calling for help. That is until a certain retainer came bustling in her room shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. Under any other circumstances she would have laughed at how Jaken looked, but right now she was half dressed.  
  
She quickly wrapped her tail about her top half and let out an ear piercing shriek.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!! EWWWWWW!!!! TOAD HENTAI!!!!!! OUT!!! OUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!HEEEEENNNNTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII!! !!!!!" She started throwing every object she could find at him. Brush, *WHACK* shoe, *WHAM* other shoe, *SMACK* box, *POW* (I'm starting to put batman sound effects in so beware. MWAHAHAHAHA!! O.o) When she couldn't find anything else to throw she ran over to Jaken who was huddled in a corner, picked him up, and drop kicked him out the window. Her wing- feathers were puffed up and bristling. And her tail looked like it had a bad run in with and electrical wire. She watched Jaken soar over the trees in the garden to land in the middle of the pond. She yelled out the window to a sputtering Jaken.  
  
"BE GLAD I GAVE YOU A REMOTELY SOFT LANDING YOU HENTAI TOAD!!!"  
  
**** Sesshoumaru watched highly amused as Kagome threw every object within reach at his retainer. When she ran out of things to throw she ran over to him and grabbed him by the back of his robes. She walked over to her open window and drop-kicked Jaken out into the afternoon sun. A resounding splash told him he landed in the pond. 'Good, now I won't have to revive him.' He thought.  
  
**** Kagome turned around with a huff, but stopped abruptly when she finally noticed Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway. He had on his emotionless mask, but she could see the amused twinkle in his eye. She tightened her tail around her top half and turned red as a cherry. She gave an, "EEEP!" and said, "I'M SURROUNDED BY HENAIS!! I GOT ENOUGH OF THIS FROM MIROKU!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru winced at the volume of her voice, and he cut her off. "I heard a rather unpleasant screech and came to investigate. I believe this is the second time this has happened." He growled at her. "And I will not tolerate being called a hentai. And I would appreciate if you did not try to kill my retainer." 'She's cute when she's angry.' 'Whoa! Where'd that come from?'  
  
Kagome realized her mistake too late. 'Oh shit! I just called the lord of the western lands a pervert! I must have a death wish!' "Ummm.Sorry, about that. But he deserved it! He didn't even knock! What was he running from any way? Oh shit!" She just remembered that she only had her tail covering her breasts. "Uhhh. would you mind leaving until I am fully clothed?" She asked slightly irritated.  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked at her. 'Humans - er - former humans, and their modesty' He would have greatly enjoyed causing her more discomfort but he had other things to do. He walked out of the door and back to his study to resume his search.  
  
Kagome had managed to get into her kimono without much trouble and was currently looking for the children. She came upon them playing with Aiko in Rin's room. When Kagome entered her mother looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Konnichiwa Kagome-chan. What were you yelling about?"  
  
Kagome blushed at her mothers comment. "Erm.It was nothing. Just a bit of trouble with Jaken, which he'll probably be feeling for a while."  
  
Rin giggled at the mention of Jaken and Shippou outright laughed. "Did Kagome-neechan like Jaken's new look?" Shippou got his laughter under control and grinned evilly at Kagome. "Yeah, did we do a good job?"  
  
Kagome thought, 'So that's why he was wearing a girls kimono.' Kagome smiled and said, "Yes you did a very good job. Although, all the makeup you used on him is probably washed off now."  
  
Shippou looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kagome grinned. "Let's just say that I sent him for a little swim."  
  
Aiko didn't miss the mischievous glint in her adoptive daughter's eyes. "Rin, Shippou. Why don't you go look for Jaken in the garden?"  
  
Rin and Shippou exchanged grins. "Okay! Let's go Shippou-Chan!" Rin took Shippou's hand and ran out the door dragging him behind.  
  
Aiko smiled after them and sighed wistfully. "Ahhh, the energy of the young." She dropped her smile and turned to Kagome. "Okay, spill. What did you really do with Jaken?" Asked Aiko with a suspicious eye squint.  
  
Kagome smirked evilly and laughed dryly. "I was changing kimonos after I got in the crossfire of a small food-fight. I had trouble getting my wings through the hole so I was only half dressed. Then Jaken comes running in my room and doesn't even knock! I wrapped my tail around my top half and shrieked. I threw everything that I could find at him and when I ran out of ammo, I picked him up, dropkicked him out the window, and he landed in the pond. Obviously my shriek attracted Sesshoumaru and he came running to see what happened and probably saw the whole thing. And when I finally noticed him, I shrieked again, and called him a hentai. I thought for sure he was going to kill me, but all he did was tell me off. And you know the rest."  
  
Aiko smiled, and then laughed. "You might want to work on you temper. And keeping your other senses alert while doing something. If you had, you might have noticed Sesshoumaru earlier. Now, go and save Jaken from the dynamic duo."  
  
Kagome laughed at the knick-name Aiko bestowed upon the two, and left after saying goodbye. 'I have a feeling my stay at Sesshoumaru's castle is going to be interesting, very interesting.' 


	9. Midoriko and mother?

Chp 9: Midoriko and.Mother?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-korro or any of the songs that I use or used in this fic so you no sue!  
  
The rest of the day had gone fairly uneventful for Kagome, until she went to sleep.  
  
*$*$*$*Kagome Dreamscape*$*$*$*  
  
Kagome found herself in a large open field with a full moon over her head. Well, open except for the really big lake in the middle of it. She walked to the lakes edge and stared at her reflection. The girl staring back at her was so unfamiliar.  
  
She touched the surface of the water with the tip of her green striped tail. The water rippled and all the sudden next to her were a beautiful, female, Inu-youkai, and next to her was a black-haired woman in miko garb. She recognized the latter. 'Midoriko?!?!' But the former, she felt she knew her from somewhere, but the memory was so vague it almost wasn't there at all.  
  
The Inu-youkai was indeed, very beautiful. She had long black hair that flowed past her knees, creamy, pale, skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight, the only thing that disrupted the pale skin were the two green stripes on either cheek, and the red crescent moon that adorned her forehead. She had a long, silky, black tail that she wore over her shoulder in the same manner as Sesshoumaru, striking ice blue eyes that unlike Sesshoumaru's piercing look, were soft and kind, her claws had a strange blue tint to them which, if she didn't know better, looked like blue nail polish. On each eyelid she had an emerald green coloring.  
  
'Her markings are so similar to mine.but why? And what is Midoriko doing in my dream?'  
  
Before she could think any further, the Inu-youkai spoke.  
  
"You are just as beautiful as the last time I saw you Kagome." She said in a loving tone.  
  
Kagome looked confused. "The last time you saw me?"  
  
Them Inu-youkai smiled at her. "Yes, sixteen years ago when I left you with Aiko."  
  
If it were possible to unhinge ones jaw, Kagome's would be lying on the ground. "M-M-Mother?"  
  
The Inu-youkai took a couple of steps toward Kagome. "Yes, it's me. I have waited so long to see you again as you were when we left you. And now I finally have."  
  
The Inu-youkai now identified as Kagome's mother wrapped her arms around her in a loving embrace. Snapped out of her stupor, Kagome hesitantly hugged back. When she pulled away Kagome looked at her with a confused expression.  
  
"But.what are you doing here? And with Midoriko?"  
  
The latter mentioned finally spoke up. For her regal look, she had an incredibly soft voice. "We are here to help you train your new abilities."  
  
Kagome looked from Midoriko, to her mother, then back to Midoriko. "Really?"  
  
Lyanna, Kagome's mother, Laughed lightly at her daughters response. "Yes, now, I'd like to get this done before you wake up so, let's get going!"  
  
Midoriko snapped her fingers and they were no longer in the field, but in a very small clearing in a forest. Midoriko and Lyanna sat down so Kagome decided to as well.  
  
Lyanna took a deep breath and started. "Well a big thing you should know about is, some of your new attributes are still growing. Like, you will see more green streaks in your tail and hair, which will eventually be as long as mine. Your tail will grow as long as Sesshoumaru's, and your wings will grow until they are a span of 10 ft tip to tip."  
  
Kagome thought about this for a second. 'So that's why I was having trouble getting my wings in my kimono.'  
  
Lyanna continued. "Everything will grow much faster when you are asleep of course. Actually, your tail, wings, and hair have already grown a few inches since you've fallen asleep." Lyanna paused and looked at her daughter's wings. " Well, onto your markings. The Crescent moon on your forehead you inherited from me. It signifies that you are part Inu-youkai, now, about the flame and water droplet. Those mean that you are able to control the elements fire and water. Nifty, I know. Got that from your father. Now, the stripes on your face and wrists signify the poison in your claws. Now this poison is not exactly like Sesshoumaru's. It can take the shape of blades, similar to Inuyasha's blades of blood." She noticed how Kagome tensed at the mention of Inuyasha and made a mental note to avoid the subject of the hanyou. "Now, I'm sure you noticed the eye on your left shoulder right?" Kagome nodded. "Well, that means you have telepathic and telekinetic abilities. You'll need Midoriko and Aiko's help to train that. Now the one marking I'll probably never figure out, is the shape-shifting mark. You'll notice that you'll develop twin arrowhead markings on your ankles around the same time your wings fully develop." Lyanna waited a few moments to let the information sink in.  
  
"Okay, now that that's covered, onto the abilities! Okay, you obviously know about the flying, running, jumping, enhanced speed and all that, so, how about we start with your poison claw? Okay, you have poison glands in your palm that create and contain the poison, in order to bring the poison out you need to flex, and, well, relax the poison glands to make the poison flow. You need to learn how to make your poison glands relax and tense to control the amount of poison that comes out. Definitely gonna need Sesshoumaru's help on that one."  
  
Kagome wrinkled her nose at the thought of Sesshoumaru teaching her. "Oh goody. I get to have The Ice Prince teach me how to use my poison claw."  
  
Lyanna laughed a little before she continued. "Well, you are going to need Midoriko's help on most of the abilities left so I'll let her take over."  
  
Midoriko cleared her throat before starting. "Well, the shape-shifting is definitely going to be the hardest to perfect. You will not be able to shift into complicated figures until your markings have fully developed which will take 3 days at most. Okay, first you need to relax your mind and concentrate on what you want to shift into. Then, using your mind's eye, see yourself as what you want to shift into. Once you learn, and grow in strength of mind, you will be able to hold shapes for extended periods of time, and create shapes outside of your own body. In order to shift back, you just concentrate on your body and shift back into it. Now before I move on I would like you to try and shift into something very simple, like a cat. I know this is only a dream, but it will have the same effect and experience as in the real world. Now do as I said before."  
  
Kagome didn't know if she would do it right but tried anyway. She closed her eyes. She relaxed her mind and took all thoughts except for those of what she was doing, out of her head. Then, she concentrated on shifting into a cat, then, she saw herself as a cat. She suddenly felt a strange tingly sensation go through her body and then she got the feeling she was swimming. When she opened her eyes, everything was bigger than her, and all she could see were Midoriko and Lyanna's feet. She followed their legs up their body to their faces. She could tell they were hard pressed not to laugh.  
  
Kagome wondered what they could be laughing at. Then she got a good look at herself. She was a kitten. A little, black, kitten. She gasped, or would have had she been human. But instead being a cat, it came out as a little 'mewl!'. Now both Midoriko and Lyanna were laughing their heads off. She gave both of them a glare, which probably didn't look intimidating considering she was a kitten, and concentrated on going back to herself.  
  
After they got their laughing under control, Midoriko continued. "Okay, on to your telepathic powers. With this you are able to read minds and also talk to people inside their head. It is not the easiest thing to master and can be quite confusing. You are able to hear thoughts when you concentrate on those of a certain persons, but can actually see things when excelled enough. When you spread your telepathic senses around you, you can hear what someone is thinking without concentrating on a particular person. The last is the easiest to do because it does not require as much control as the others. Now, try to do the last one."  
  
Kagome concentrated on her telepathic powers. She spread them around her like a blanket and all the sudden heard voices. 'Oh! She looked so kawaii as a kitten! Maybe I can get her to shift into one again! I hope she gets these things right!' Kagome thought. 'Okay! Definitely my mother's!' Then she listened to the other voice. 'Kagome, I know you can hear what I'm thinking. In order to stop hearing others thoughts, concentrate on withdrawing your senses.' 'Okay that was Midoriko's.' She did as Midoriko instructed and withdrew her senses.  
  
"Very good Kagome! We are running short on time so I will have to only explain the last things. Your ability to control fire and water is probably hardest to learn aside from shape shifting. Okay, you concentrate on your youki and then by using your eyes or your hands control the water. It is the same with fire. When you learn to control this skill enough. You will be able to create water and fire out of nothing. The fire you create cannot burn you, nor can the fire you control. You can also turn the water into ice, which can be a valuable weapon."  
  
"Your telekinetic powers are used the same way your ability to control water and fire is, only you can't make anything appear out of thin air. As this abilities strength grows, you will be able to lift heavy things with your mind like they are nothing, and will be able to rip a boulder in half."  
  
"If you mix your miko powers in with all of this. Some things rules change, and others become stricter. You will need my help and Aiko's help with training your miko powers. One thing I know for sure is that for some reason, the color and potency of your poison responds to your emotions. Also when using your telekinetic powers, your eyes will glow different colors responding to your emotions. So when experiencing different emotions the strength of some things will differ. We have run out of time for tonight so I will continue training you in some things tomorrow. Goodbye Kagome!"  
  
With that Lyanna and Midoriko faded into a gray mist.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up feeling very strange. She had pins and needles in her legs and the top of her night outfit seemed too tight. She glanced down the front of her shirt and squeaked. "EEP!" It wasn't a loud enough squeak to make Sesshoumaru come running so she didn't exactly worry about him, right now there were more pressing matters. When she glanced down her front, where she normally would have seen her toes and half of her foot, she saw breasts. Her breasts. 'Holy shit! What happened!?!? Why are my breasts TWO FRIGGIN CUP SIZES BIGGER!?!?!?!' She thought franticly. Then she remembered her legs. The pins and needles had stopped only to be replaced by a dull ache. She rubbed her legs and slowly the pain subsided. 'What am I going to tell Mom?' (A/N: referring to Aiko in this sentence, not Lyanna.) "Great, Mother forgot to mention my OTHER aspects that might be growing. It would have been helpful to know this before hand."  
  
'Midoriko?' She thought.  
  
Kagome used her telepathic abilities to talk to Midoriko. 'Oh. Well, will my breasts get any bigger after this? I don't think I could bare the constant backache.'  
  
Midoriko chuckled softly.   
  
Kagome looked confused for a second but looked in the mirror. She gasped. 'Yipes! So that's why my legs had pins and needles. Damn, I must be five inches taller than my mom!' (A/N: Once again, Aiko not Lyanna.)  
  
'Wait! Midoriko! Midoriko is a mouthful. Can I call you something shorter? Like. Mio?'  
  
'Bye Mio!' 'Ugh, this demon transformation of mine is causing serious stress.' She decided to wear one of the kimonos she had, even if it would be a little tight. 'WAIT!! Duh Kagome. Training? STARTS TODAY!!! How could I forget? Oh yeah, I woke up with Dolly Parton's rack. Oh well, let's see if you can manage to get into that training outfit, WITHOUT hentai toads sneaking around.' *picks up training outfit and puts her legs in and struggles with the top* "Stupid.freakin.eeeerg.chikuso!" *falls onto her ass* "Damn outfit! I give up!" 'Hmph! Stupid outfit. Doesn't even fit anymore. And it's only been a day! I guess I'll have to wear a kimono until I get something to wear.' She picked up one of the kimonos that looked a little bigger than the others and, after a brief struggle, managed to get it on. 'Okay.definitely a little tight in the chest area, and the thing only goes to my calves! Damn. I grew more than I thought. I think I'll pay a visit to Ice Prince to inform him of my 'predicament'.'  
  
******* Sesshoumaru had been listening to the miko struggle in her room. 'Probably having trouble getting her wings through the slits in the Training uniform. I don't believe I'll send anyone to help her this time. Wouldn't want ANOTHER one of my servants to get drop kicked out the window. Besides, if the wench needed help she would have called for Tsume.' He heard a thump and then cursing. 'Stupid human.' After a while the struggles stopped and he could hear her walking towards his study/library. He was still researching what happened to the wench.  
  
******* Kagome got up to Sesshoumaru's study door and knocked twice loudly. "Come in wench." Kagome got a little pissed at Sesshoumaru for calling her wench, which didn't help her already less than perfect mood. "Houston, we have a problem." She said as she walked in the study.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her as she walked into the study and immediately noticed the changes. Her wings were bigger, as were her bosoms. Her hair longer as was her tail, and she was at least 6 inches taller than when he last saw her. He noticed how the kimono fit VERY snugly around her breasts and he tore his eyes off them. She was looking at him with an expression that said. 'I'm in a bad mood so don't EVEN mess with me.'  
  
Kagome noticed his eyes travel over her body and settle on her breasts where they stayed a moment longer than she liked. Her bad mood raised another notch. "Look, I was visited by Midoriko last night in a dream and she told me that I would keep growing until my wing span was 10 ft, my hair was about knee length, and my tail as long as yours. Some OTHER parts of my body have grown too, but she said that was the last of their growing. She also said I grow faster when I'm asleep. The problem is, I won't STOP growing for another 3 days. What the hell am I gonna wear? That training outfit you made is way to small and you can see what I look like in a kimono."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about this for a minute. 'Hmmm. She grows faster when she's asleep. That would split the time in half if not in thirds' "I believe I have a solution to this. I will tell you when I bring it." With that he rose out of his chair and left.  
  
Kagome growled at him as he walked by and her bad mood raised another 5 notches. She stomped out of Sesshoumaru's study and back to her room where she listened to music until Sesshoumaru was done doing what he was doing.  
  
Actually, Sesshoumaru was in the hospital wing as Kagome was sitting in her room listening to music. He went through the herbs, poultices, and potions until he found what he was looking for. 'Ah.here it is. Hmmm. Sleeping potion could knock out even me with a good whiff. Perfect.' He made sure that the bottle was sealed tightly before he continued to Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome had her headphones on and her eyes closed. She didn't sense Sesshoumaru until it was too late. He had shoved a cloth that had some odd smelling liquid on it right under her nose.  
  
Sesshoumaru catching her as she fell off the bed was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.  
  
Okay, review. I kept my promise. You keep yours. What promise? Oh, it was an invisible contract I made, I post one chapter a day, and you review them. Why must I listen to music while writing? "Cant hold us back" by with Christina Agularia and little Kim doesn't exactly inspire me, but that's what I get for listening to 103.5 kiss f.m.  
  
Ja.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Your era certainly has strange music.  
  
Kagome: *sighs* It's called rap, hip hop, or whatever you wanna call it. And it's strange because that's what people like.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I never said I didn't like it.  
  
Kagome and Amreld: *sweatdrop* You do?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah, it's almost as good as that, what was it you called it? Ev-Evanescence? Yeah that.  
  
Amreld: *sweatdrop* Okay, strange. I'm beginning to wonder if that's really Sesshoumaru.  
  
Ja!  
  
Kagome: P.I.M.P is playing now!  
  
Amreld: SHUT UP!!!! 


	10. Sedated for three days and mastered tele...

Chp 10: Sedated for 3 days and mastered Telekinesis.  
  
Kagome found herself in that same little clearing as she sat down to plot how to kill Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oooooh.when I wake up he won't know what hit 'im! Wait I take that back. He'll know EXACTLY what hit him, MY FIST!!! No good baka yarou #@%&!! %$@#$%!!"  
  
Then Midoriko appeared in the clearing and said, "Stop your grumbling and stand up. Sesshoumaru has given us valuable training time and I intend to use it. Now up!"  
  
Kagome complied and didn't grumble either. The prospect of learning how to better control he abilities brightened her up a lot. "Okay Mio. What do we do first?"  
  
Mio looked thoughtful for a moment before she smiled. "How about you master your control over Telekinesis while you're here?"  
  
Kagome smiled big and nodded furiously.  
  
Mio grinned and said. "Okay! Let's get started."  
  
****Sometime the next day in Kagome dream training session****  
  
"Okay you've learned everything you need to know about moving things with your eyes and hands and you can lift the heaviest thing I've given you, so, how about you learn to cause some destruction with that power of yours? So instead of just lifting that boulder, you can break it."  
  
Kagome smiled and said. "That sounds like fun! Let's get going!"  
  
****Second day in Kagome dream training session****  
  
"Damn, Mio! What the hell did he drug me with?"  
  
Mio looked at her and frowned. "I'd rather not say. Okay Kagome! You truly are amazing. You have mastered Telekinesis and have learned to infuse your power with miko energy. Along the way you have come close to mastering Telepathy as well. I have never in all my years seen a learner as fast as you. Okay, I have a feeling you'll be out for another half a day so How about we work on your element abilities ne?"  
  
Kagome smiled and said. "Any way to learn some new ways to get back at Sesshoumaru." *Kagome and Mio get evil grins*  
  
****Sometime in the next 5 hours**** "Kagome! Careful where you're shooting that energy infused fireball! They're dangerous you know!"  
  
Kagome gave an exasperated sigh. "No shit! You're the one you said I needed a moving target so I decided to use you! C'mon Mio, can't you take a joke?"  
  
Mio shrugged. "I'm already dead anyway so let's continue."  
  
****!0 min before Kagome wakes up****  
  
"Thank you so much Mio! Now the only things I have to master a Shape shifting and My element abilities, mot to mention my poison claw. Not exactly looking forward to my lessons with Mr. Emotionless." She made the last comment under her breath slightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!! Tell mother thanks also, though, I'm sure I'll see you again soon! Ja ne! Oh and I'll be sure to give Sesshoumaru a kick in the ass just from you and Mom!"  
  
Midoriko closed her eyes as the gray mist began to take her away. 'Still so much to learn, child. You should not have to go through so much pain. All will be revealed in time.'  
  
****Kagome's bedroom Sesshy's P.O.V****  
  
'Damn, she's been out longer than I thought she would. Exactly how much of that stuff do you need to make someone sleep for three and a half days? She said that if she were to be awake and sleeping through three days, her body would develop fully. Yet she has been sleeping for three days and I sense her power is still growing even after her body stopped. What power could this girl possibly possess that I can sense it as such? Maybe I will find out as I train her. She probably doesn't even know how to use those wings.' He thought as he stared at the slumbering Woman-child for the fiftieth time that minute. 'Her mother was seriously pissed when she found out what I did. For a second I thought she would try and purify me, but she said I was Rin's 'Father figure' and Rin loved me, and would not be happy to find out I had been purified. Rin couldn't love me, could she? She's only a child, and does not know of my reputation. Maybe she does. maybe she does.' He decided to leave that matter for thinking over later and focused on the issues at hand, like the sedated girl in front of him.  
  
'I couldn't have used that much. she should wake within the next few hours. Damn girl, I swear she's more trouble than she's worth. Maybe I should just kill her now. No! I need her to get the Tetsusaiga from my brother. Wait. Since when did he need the help of a hu- er, youkai wench to get what he was fully capable of getting himself. He needed no help from anybody. He needed no one. It would be.amusing. to say in the least to watch his half brother be betrayed by his oh so loyal wench. That would be a fate worse than death for the hanyou. To be betrayed, and left weak without his fathers fang to hide behind. This wench is so confusing. She WILL get me the Tetsusaiga. Damn it wench! WAKE UP!!!' He screamed in his head while he was looking at her as if willing her to open her eyes and surprisingly enough, they did!?!  
  
~~~Kagome's P.O.V~~~  
  
She came awake slowly but didn't quicken her breathing, nor did she open her eyes. Which would surely alert the demon lord that she had awakened. She shifted slightly in her comfortable garment. 'Wait, comfortable? I'd have had to been sleeping in this thing for three days! How can it be comfortable when I probably grew another half a foot and my wings are probably 10 feet in span and. hell! Where did they put my friggin tail?!?!' Then she had a thought. 'Maybe he just put me in something really big and then let me grow into it? That makes sense. Duh Kagome, you can be so stupid sometimes.' She carefully sniffed the air around her but did not make the obvious sniffing noises. 'Ewww! I smell like shit! Well, I haven't exactly had a bath in three days so what can I expect to smell like, roses? Wait, what's that other smell? *Quiet inhale through the nose* Hmmm. Sandalwood, parchment and *another quiet inhale* Fern? No it has a plantlike scent, but it's not a plant, more of a smell like. a forest after a spring rain, nothing but the smell of the plants and earth. But if I really didn't know better it smells like fern and lilies. Strange. Could that be. Sesshoumaru?!? No it couldn't. Could it? There's no one else in the room. It could only be him. Wow! Whoda thunk? Sesshoumaru, smell like sandalwood, parchment, ferns, and lilies. Weird.'  
  
She could sense Sesshoumaru's irritation and decide not to make him wait any longer. She cracked her eyes open to see how bright the room was. It was dimming down a little bit so it was probably dusk. She then locked eyes with Sesshoumaru for a brief moment and then she remembered that he had DRUGGED her and put her to sleep for THREE goddamn days! Although, she had to thank him a little for now she had control of her Telekinetic powers. No matter how much she wanted to throw his ass out the window and into the pond like she did Jaken. She wanted to keep her new powers a secret until she had almost mastered them all. She masked some of her power to make it seem as though some of it had vanished with waking.  
  
~~~Sesshy's P.O.V~~~  
  
'So the wench wakes, about time.'  
  
Kagome was trying seriously hard not launch herself out of bed and slap him REALLY hard. Maybe she would just threaten him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? You do know your ass is grass when I regain the feeling in my limbs, right?"  
  
She had noticed that she had pins and needles in every part of her body. 'Probably from not standing for so long.' She thought dryly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared impassively at the Woman-child. "I believe you are in no position to make threats wench."  
  
Kagome glared at him while trying to sit up. "The least you coulda done was give me a fair warning! Geez! What the hell did you drug me with anyway? It felt like you were using friggin chloroform!" She folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "What did you tell Rin and Shippou? That you drugged me without me knowing and I would be asleep for three damn days?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a cold glare. "Keep a civil tongue in your head. Or did you forget whom you are talking to and whose home you are currently staying in? And I told Rin and the kitsune you would be asleep for a while, I did not go into detail."  
  
Kagome resumed her pout and grumbled about dog demons and their ego.  
  
Ignoring the comments about dog demons, he started talking. "You will bathe, eat and then meet me in the dojo. You will find your training attire in the armoire. I will send Tsume to help you." He then turned and walked out of the door, all the while Kagome glaring daggers at his back.  
  
Kagome huffed and swung her legs overt the side of the bed. She massaged her hands and arms to get rid of the pins and needles. She stood up and wobbled. Taking a few moments to regain her balance, she walked over to the armoire. Then thinking better of it she took a step back and opened it with her telekinetic powers. Then she walked over and took out her training garb. It was the same style as the last, but this had midnight blue coloring for her torso and the sleeves and legs were black. It also had a midnight blue sash.  
  
While Kagome was examining the clothes, Tsume strode in and said, "Your bath is ready Kagome-san." Kagome turned around and followed Tsume to the bathhouse.  
  
When she got there she shed the yukata she had been put in and stepped into the hot spring. The hot water felt like pure heaven. She reached for the hair wash that Tsume had set on the side of the hot spring and put a few handfuls in her hair. 'Damn,' she thought. 'My hair is going to take a lot of hair wash to clean. Sheesh!' When she finished with her hair she cleaned her body. She relaxed in the hot spring for a few minutes before she got out. 'Wouldn't want Sesshoumaru to send Jaken to get me. God knows that toad would be dead if he walked in here while I was bathing.' She smirked at the memory of dropkicking Jaken and how much fun it was.  
  
After dressing and putting her hair into one long braid, she went to the dining hall. After eating and talking to the children, (more like making excuses as to why she was sleeping for three days.) She followed Tsume to the dojo. It was not connected to the castle and it was HUGE. It would be big enough for Sesshoumaru to run around in his true form. She walked into the dojo to see Sesshoumaru gazing at a wall of weaponry. He took down two katanas of the same size. Turning around he tossed one of the katanas to Kagome who, by reflex, caught it on the scabbard close to the hilt.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her before he spoke. "You will need to learn how to handle a weapon other than a bow and arrow. I will start with the sword before I go on to hand-to-hand combat. Tsume will teach you how to use these." He tossed her two long daggers that were in an elaborately designed sheath. When she unsheathed one of them, it actually turned out to be an Athemae. (Wavy dagger, you know, it has a wavy edge instead of a straight one?) She sheathed it again and put them in a place she had seen in her outfit.  
She looked at the katana that seemed to be incredibly light for its size. 'Well duh, I'm a youkai now, not a human. I'm stronger than I used to be.' She unsheathed it and looked at the deadly gleam the lanterns in the room put on the blade. Beautiful, yet deadly. She would be using a real blade, not a wooden katana, to train with. And she expected no less from Sesshoumaru. 'I have a feeling he's gonna be one helluva teacher.'  
  
~`~`~`~3 hours later~`~`~`~  
  
Sesshoumaru had taught her how to hold a sword, how to swing how to block and all of the other basics. Then he had moved on to teach her speed and grace. The basics had been easy. But the speed and grace part had been a bitch. Sesshoumaru made it look so damn easy! After a while she had gotten the hang of the speed/grace thing. Now Sesshoumaru was teaching her the more complicated attacks and blocks.  
  
"Now bring your sword down and change direction at the last second."  
  
She did as she was instructed for the fiftieth time. Hoping she would do it right and making sure she did with all of her being. Sesshoumaru would accept no less than perfection. She was right. He was a helluva teacher. But he was a helluva jerk too. Not a combination she liked. Not one itty- bitty bit.  
  
"I see you finally got it right. Now the block is this."  
  
She performed the attack on Sesshoumaru, and he brought his sword up and thrust it to the side as he tilted it so her sword clanged against his. He flicked his wrist and disarmed her.  
  
She glared at him and walked over to her sword. As soon as she picked it up and turned around she had to bring the sword up and over while jumping back to avoid Sesshoumaru's swing. She glared at him while dodging another. "That was dirty."  
Sesshoumaru just smirked but then, seemed to catch himself, and banished the expression. He attacked again but this time, Kagome was ready for him and could perform the proper block and retaliate. 'Damn, I really wish I could use my other powers. Hmmm. maybe I'll use a little bit of telekinesis to get rid of his sword.'  
  
She swung her sword in the maneuver Sesshoumaru had just taught her, and he blocked just as she thought he would. She used her telekinetic power to press his blade back as she pressed on it, giving the illusion she was pressing it back with her own strength. And with a flick of her wrist, she flung his sword from his hand in the same manner he had done to her. His blade went spinning to hit point first twenty feet to his right. Kagome smiled and pointed her blade at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"See? I'm not that bad!"  
  
If Sesshoumaru 'd been any other youkai, he would have his face in an expression of surprise or astonishment, with his jaw hanging slack. But, as it was, he was Sesshoumaru. Lord of the western lands, known for his emotionless ness, and unbreakable pride. But just because his pride was unbreakable, did not mean it could not be seriously wounded.  
  
And just that had happened, this wench that had only picked up a sword three hours ago, had not only learned quicker than any other he had witnessed, but had disarmed him. But he could have sworn there was a force other than her own strength pushing on him. He could sense it faintly still but it was dissipating. 'What power dose this girl hold that she could disarm, I, Sesshoumaru? Could this be that strange increase in her power that I had felt vanish when she woke? What secret does she hold from me?'  
  
"Are you gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna pick the thing up and train me?"  
  
He looked at her and raised a brow. She did the same and looked at him. "What?"  
  
'This is one strange female. Maybe I'll stop the sword for now and go on to hand-to-hand combat. She'll need to learn how to fight without a weapon other than her claws.' He launched himself towards Kagome and almost reflexively she launched herself upward in a jump and her wings took over. "YIKES!!! Oh shit!"  
  
She started plummeting towards the floor but she spread her wings and flapped them. It took all of three quick flaps to get her twenty feet from the ground. 'Oh shit! How do I get down without falling?! I guess I could use my telekinetic powers, but I don't want to show Sesshoumaru my new powers yet. Maybe if I just spread my wings out they'll act like a parachute.' She tried it and it worked slightly, she didn't fall as fast as before, but, this time she didn't flap as forcefully as before she slowed down again considerably but still hit the ground pretty hard. "Ow. I don't think I'll be doing that again any time soon. Sesshoumaru? I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this. Especially Shippou. I'd hate to see what he'd do."  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at the girl with something akin to amusement in his eyes. 'This girl truly is strange, but in a good way. She is concerned about her bruised pride rather than her bruised bottom. Now maybe she'll dodge instead of flying up.' He launched himself at her again, flinching when she squeaked as she dodged to the side.  
  
"Defend yourself." Was all he said as he attacked again, she dodged again.  
  
'Okay, now I really wish I could use my powers. Grrrr. I need to use my claws. I hope I don't regret this.' Being half dragon made her claws thicker than Sesshoumaru's. But that didn't make Sesshoumaru's any less deadly. He used his speed to get behind her and was about to kick her legs out from underneath her when she jumped up in a back flip to get behind him. One very un-Sesshoumaru word went through his head. 'Huh?'  
  
She aimed to kick at his head fully expecting him to dodge. but he didn't. he caught her foot. He caught her foot? 'Uh oh, this can't be good.'  
  
He twisted her leg but instead of allowing him to sprain it she twisted her self with the leg catching him in the stomach with her other foot. He let go of her foot and she landed painfully on her back. She quickly got up and slipped into a defensive crouch. Sesshoumaru came at her again she dodged, but not without her training outfit being ripped by his claws as they passed by her arm. Now she was mad, he didn't have to rip it! Well she wasn't mad as much as annoyed. Now she decided to go on the offensive.  
  
'Well she has finally decide to start attacking me, I could have killed her multiple times now as I'm sure she knows. Now that she is mad let's see how well she controls herself.' She looked at him with a death glare. He was standing there waiting for her to attack him. 'He's taunting me! He's gonna get it now.' She came at him in a blur. Fully intending t hit him in the stomach. He dodged and knocked her legs out from underneath her she landed on her back. But kicked her legs up and she was on her feet. Now she was really mad! She could see the red bleeding into her eyes and was about to attack Sesshoumaru with her glowing red claws. 'Glowing red claws? Oh yeah, my poison color changes according to my emotions.' Was a fleeting thought in her world of red, until she heard Midoriko's voice.  
  
#Kagome! Control yourself! #  
  
Kagome heard Midoriko's commanding voice, and struggled to control her instincts. She took deep shuddering breaths and felt the red bleed from her eyes. She tensed her poison glands to stop it from flowing. She felt her muscles relax slightly and he tail become not quite as bristled. 'Damn. That wasn't fun. I really wish I could just fry his ass with a bolt of purifying energy. And now I embarrass myself in front of him by losing control! I just know Midoriko is gonna give me a pep talk on this one.  
  
# You bet your ass I am! Demon rage is not to be taken lightly! I can't believe I forgot to go over this with you. #  
  
'Yeah, yeah. What the hell am I gonna say to Sesshoumaru? He probably thinks I'm weak for not being able to control myself. I just know this isn't going to turn out good.'  
  
Sesshoumaru to the least amount it was, was impressed. 'I'm surprised by the amount of control she has. She looked about ready to kill me. I knew she had poison claws, but I did not know she knew how to use them, and her poison is red, that is something I must ask her about. Red poison is very rare, and very potent. Had she attacked me with that, I could have been seriously injured.' "You have more control than I thought. Not many can control their first demon rage."  
  
'Okay hell's weather report is blizzard conditions, Inuyasha just apologized to someone, and Naraku just hugged somebody without evil intentions. That demon rage did something to my hearing. I was not just complimented by Sesshoumaru. Did he just say I had more control than he thought?' "Huh?" was her oh so intelligent reply.  
  
"I will not repeat myself wench." He growled out.  
  
Kagome growled back. "Do you want me to fry your ass?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Do not make idle threats wench."  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed red with irritation. "Look buddy, do I have to spell it out to you? I have told you my name on several occasions, and I know your memory is not that bad. Kagome! My name is KAGOME! Ka-go-me! Got it!?! 'Cause that's the last time I answer to the name, wench, girl, bitch, or any of the other condescending names! Do ya got that FLUFFY!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was annoyed that she would, of all the names could call him, called him that. That stupid name that referred to his tail, the same tail that had been the bane of his existence when he was younger. Gods how he loathed that name.  
  
"I can see you don't like being called that. If you don't call me wench, bitch, ect. I won't call you Fluffy. Take it or leave it fluff boy." She added the last jab because he called her a girl, when she was clearly a woman, well, in age.(A/N: Do you get what I mean here? If you don't ask me in the review.) So she decided to call him a boy.  
  
Sesshoumaru could clearly see he was caught between a rock and a hard place and decided to call her by her name, to save himself the embarrassment of being called 'Fluffy' in public.  
  
"Fine. Kagome, we have done enough training for tonight. It is nearly midnight, and you will resume training at dawn. I suggest you rest, after you bathe."  
  
Kagome realized she probably did smell like crap. She didn't need sleep, she already had three friggin days of it, but she did need rest. She nodded and walked over to the katana she had discarded. She picked it up, sheathed it, and hung it on the wall. She walked out after Sesshoumaru.  
  
After she had bathed and sat down in her room. She found herself feeling cramped. She wanted to go somewhere she could meditate, but not somewhere too open. 'The dojo!' She thought as she dressed her self in a loose white kimono. The white contrasted sharply with her black and green, hair, wings, and tail. She walked to the dojo taking quick and silent steps. When she reached her destination she was relieved to find it empty.  
  
She sat in the center of the room and closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She concentrated on reaching Midoriko.  
  
'Mio? Are you there?'  
  
# Yes I am here Kagome. #  
  
'Good. Now would you mind explaining this whole demon rage thing?'  
  
Midoriko sighed. # Well, when a youkai is very, and I mean very angry, they will go into a rage. Where they see nothing but red and have an unquenchable bloodlust. Most humanoid youkai, will transform into their true forms as they go into a rage.#  
  
Kagome was shocked. 'And I almost went into one of those things!?! Damn. Wait, by true form, do you mean like when Sesshoumaru turned into that giant white dog?'  
  
# Yes. In your case, since you are half blooded, you will take the shape of the more dominant blood. There is no real way to tell which of the bloods is dominant until you actually transform. #  
  
Kagome thought about this and sweatdropped. 'Is there any way to find out what my true form is without going into a rage? I'd rather not kill everybody I see just to find out what my true form is.'  
  
Midoriko was silent for a moment indicating that she was thinking. #Well. there is a way, but it requires a large amount of concentration and control, plus it could be downright painful. #  
  
Kagome thought about this, then answered. 'Well, my curiosity obviously overrides the possibility of pain. Now, how do I do it?'  
  
Midoriko took a deep breath. # You need to concentrate on the dominant demon blood, and bring it to life. To bring it to life you must concentrate on it and fuel it with your youki. You need to continue to fuel it until you find your blood boiling, literally. Your demon blood will heat from the energy and will drown out the other blood type until there is no trace of it. You will feel yourself growing and your bone structure changing. It will most likely hurt like hell the first time. Other than feeling your bone structure changing and yourself growing. The rest of your body will tingle and feel hot. All the other times you transform, you will feel hot and tingly, or sometimes just hot. Oh and another thing, you can't transform right now because you obviously don't want Sesshoumaru of your new powers, and he would sense the power in your aura, so you probably won't want him to know that you can transform either. Am I right? #  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Yeah. Well when and where can I transform?'  
  
# You will need to get out of the fortress and into the forest, and, out of Sesshoumaru's earshot. Try and do it tomorrow, or sometime soon. Right now you need to work on shape shifting. Now get to it! #  
  
Kagome looked annoyed, even though Midoriko couldn't see her. 'Okay. Bye Mio.'  
  
After Midoriko left Kagome did just as Midoriko had instructed, practiced shape shifting. She had developed several identical, red, arrowhead, marks on her ankles. She could already shift into some complicated forms, and could, when amplifying her shape shifting abilities with her miko energy, create slightly complicated forms out side of her body and give them life. The one shape she was working on always ended up unperfected somehow.  
  
She concentrated and felt her body shifting into the shape she wanted. She focused on the details and tried to perfect them. When she felt her body was done shifting she opened her eyes and looked at herself. 'YES!!! I did it!' She thought.  
  
She had finally shifted into a pure white tsubasa (winged) horse! She felt her wings bristle with excitement. She neighed quietly and galloped around on the soft earth floor of the dojo. She just noticed that the dojo had no ceiling. An evil thought came to mind. 'Maybe I can irritate Sesshoumaru without him knowing it was me. I know he's not sleeping so I don't have feel guilty about waking him up. Hmmm. what should I do.'  
  
~`~`~`~ Meanwhile where Sesshoumaru is~`~`~`~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood on his balcony contemplating the miko Kagome's powers. 'She obviously has more control than I gave her credit for, but how can she be so powerful as to possess that type of poison? Only the most powerful of the dragons possess that poison. Well the damnable girl is half dragon. But still, only the most powerful of dragons possess that poison. She couldn't possibly. no she couldn't. That child disappeared 17 years ago. She is not Noyorouha. She is not the daughter of Kinyoru. (Name supposedly means 'gold night')  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a strange smell drifted to him o the wind. It smelled like a horse, but it had the scent of purity and ocean breezes with it. 'What horse could possibly smell like that?' Sesshoumaru's thoughts were again interrupted by a neighing from across the ground below his balcony. He looked at the creature that made the sound and his eyes widened briefly. There, across the ground in his castle walls, was a pure white, winged horse. 'What the hell is that doing here? Doesn't it have any sense of self preservation?' The horse neighed again as it took of from the ground. It started flying in circles and figure eights in front of Sesshoumaru's balcony, and it was seriously irritating him. He growled in annoyance hoping the creature would take the hint and leave. His growl only seemed to encourage the creature. 'If this thing does not stop and leave, I, Sesshoumaru, will kill it.'  
  
When the horse did not stop he summoned his youki cloud and flew after it. The horse made a neighing noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter. The horse flew away from him and he followed. The excitement of the chase beginning to course through him, making his adrenaline pump. This creature was fast, but not as fast as him.  
  
Kagome was starting to get worried. Sesshoumaru was closing the distance between them faster than she thought. She could sense his excitement and it was unnerving. He was having fun. Kagome needed a distraction, and fast. She sped herself up using her miko energy to gain some distance. Maybe she could create another allusion outside of her body and have him destroy that while she got away? 'It's worth a try.' She thought as she concentrated on making another illusion outside of her body. It was a simple one, a very large pink balloon resembling Shippou's pink bubble. It appeared in front of Sesshoumaru and went in a fast circle around him. The demon lord stopped and took a look at what he was being distracted by, then he destroyed it. Kagome had taken the ten seconds the demon lord was distracted to mask her scent and dive down into the forest. She quickly shifted into a small sapling that blended with the rest of the forest around her.  
  
Kagome was seriously starting to regret trying to irritate Sesshoumaru. She had held that shape to long. She would have been able to hold it longer, but with flying away from Sesshoumaru, and creating that other shape, she had used up a lot of her energy. Sesshoumaru landed several feet away from her and sniffed the air.  
  
'Oh please let him not smell me! I don't know if the mask I used was strong enough!'  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped sniffing, growled and turned away. He launched off again leaving Kagome in the forest.  
  
Kagome dropped the illusion as soon as Sesshoumaru was far enough away to not smell her. She fell to the ground. 'Mio. I need to get back to his castle before he finds out I was gone! But I don't thin k I have enough energy.'  
  
#Smooth move Kagome! You just had to irritate Sesshoumaru. Maybe I can get you back.. #  
  
'How?'  
  
# I might be able to teleport you with my power, but it will exhaust me and you won't be able to call me for at least a day and a half. That's one of the disadvantages to being a spirit guide. #  
  
'Spirit guide?'  
  
# Yeah, your mother, your father, and me are spirit guides. That's why only Lyanna and I met you the first time. Your father was busy with someone else. #  
  
'Ooooh. So you're a my spirit guide?'  
  
# Yeah. I am only a guide to some of the strongest or the most difficult people, or youkai. Because usually they are the ones who get in the most trouble. #  
  
'Be quiet and get me back to my room now! He's probably there already!'  
  
# Okay! Okay! Be patient Kagome, you'll find that it helps a great deal. #  
  
'Stop talking and start teleportin!'  
  
She felt a tingle pass through her body and before she knew it she was in her room. She quickly got out of her kimono and into a sleeping yukata. She scurried into her bed and lay there listening to the world around her. She could hear Sesshoumaru's irritated steps as he walked by her room to his own.  
  
'Whew! That was close. I don't think I'll be irritating Sesshoumaru again anytime soon. You really saved my ass Mio. Thanks.'  
  
# No.problem.bye now. #  
  
Kagome thought for a second before she went to sleep. 'I wonder what my true form looks like? Guess I'll find out tomorrow.'  
  
She fell asleep thinking of how and when she should tell Sesshoumaru about her new powers.' 


	11. Twin Blades

Chp 11: Twin blades  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mutt-face or Fluffy. You'll hand them over some day Takahashi!  
  
Sesshoumaru had moodily flown back to the castle and marched to his room.  
  
'That has got to be the strangest chase I have ever had. The thing annoys me until I chase it, I almost catch it when a pink bubble distracts me, and then it vanishes! I, Sesshoumaru, do not like to be confused.'  
  
He sat on his windowsill staring across the expanse that was the western lands. He would have to go patrol his lands tomorrow. He looked forward to his patrolling. He was able to get away from the annoyances of his home. A loud snore that could be heard throughout the castle reached his ears. 'Well, all except that one.' He could leave the toad here but he always ended up bringing him with. Rin on the other hand.  
  
He would only sometimes bring Rin, much to his retainer's dismay. He did not like the aspect of putting the girl through the dangers that lurked in the shadows of the forest. He knew that lower demons were stupid enough to attack him if they didn't know who he was, and he could not keep both eyes on Rin. But sometimes she just needed to get out, as did he. 'Maybe I should bring the wen-, Kagome, along on the patrol, she would prove useful. Hmmm. maybe I will.  
  
He started thinking of other things. 'I have a meeting with the other lords and ladies on the night of the full moon regarding the hanyou Naraku. Maybe I should bring Kagome along for that as well. She certainly knows more about Naraku than others, and, she may be of help in discovering a tactic to kill him.' Certainly I am giving this wench too much credit, how could she be of any help in tactics? He would bring her for her knowledge of Naraku.  
  
'I don't believe I will bring Jaken along, but I might take Rin. But if I am to take Rin and Kagome, then the kitsune, will no doubt, want to come also. Besides, Kagome would probably not want to leave her kit with only, Jaken, her mother, and the servants. I will have to be careful around the other lords and ladies with Rin.' He knew how some youkai would react to human children, and their reaction was anything but pure. 'If the other youkai, by chance, tried to hurt Rin, the miko would probably not think twice before her maternal instincts kicked in and she purified the other lords and ladies. That, would not be a good thing.'  
  
He idly continued his thoughts as he slowly dozed off.  
  
Kagome woke about an hour before dawn. She felt refreshed, even if she had run away from a blood lustful youkai just last night.  
  
She had an hour to bathe before she had to start her training again.  
  
It only took her about twenty minutes to bathe and dress. A lot less time than she expected. 'What the hell am I going to do for forty minutes? Hey! Mio always said that meditating was a good way to regain energy and relieve stress. I guess I could do that to pass time.'  
  
She walked toward through the garden, and to the sakura tree that was heavily laden with blossoms. She sat down and closed her eyes.  
  
'Okay, concentrate on your energy. Concentrate on your energy.' She thought that over and over like a mantra in her head.  
  
After about five minutes, she noticed she was not sitting on the ground. 'Huh?' She cracked an eye open and squeaked. "Eeep!"  
  
She had been levitating about three feet off the ground, had been. When she broke her concentration, she fell, hard.  
  
"Owie. I think I'll go practice archery for the next twenty minutes. Now all I need to do is find a bow and arrows. Ah! The dojo!"  
  
She hurried to the dojo, only getting remotely lost, and got a bow and arrows from a storage room she hadn't noticed was there. "Okay, now where are the targets?" She walked around the dojo until she got to the back. "Ah Ha! There they are!"  
  
She walked about fifty feet away from the targets and strung her bow.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated on the arrow. The arrow was soon glowing a soft yellow. (Remember, colors=mood/emotion.) She released the arrow without opening her eyes, knowing it would hit the target. The arrow resembled the sun while it streaked towards the target.  
  
Thunk  
  
"Ooops."  
  
All that was left of the target was a pile of ashes.  
  
"Maybe I should just shoot them, and exclude the concentrating. If Sesshoumaru comes out here, I could accidentally purify him.that would not be good."  
  
And why not? He's keeping you here!  
  
'No he's not! Well, maybe. But it's not against my will! And as soon as I'm done training I'll leave and go find the jewel shards. And, now he wont have to come with me.'  
  
Still, is that the only reason you don't want to fry him?  
  
'Yes now go away! Now!'  
  
Fine, fine. But think about it.  
  
"I hate my subconscious."  
  
She knocked an arrow and aimed at the next target. She released and it hit center. She knocked another arrow and released, and this arrow split the other in half.  
  
'Hmmm. maybe I could try using my telekinetic powers to shoot? That would be fun! But I have to make sure no one is watching.'  
  
She spread her senses as far as she needed and didn't detect anyone. 'Good, now let's see if I can do this.'  
  
She used her power to lift the bow and arrow. She had a little trouble getting the arrow in the right position, but not much. Now aiming, that was a thing alright. 'Okay close your eyes, the arrow will hit the bulls-eye. Now, pull back. release!'  
  
She watched her arrow streak toward the target, but it didn't hit the bulls-eye. It hit around the middle of the target. 'Oh well, it was my first time doing archery with my mind.'  
  
She spent the next twenty minutes trying to get a bulls-eye while using telekinesis. She was about to use her last arrow when she felt a familiar aura approaching.  
  
'Right on time Icy.'  
  
She walked toward the entrance to the dojo where he was waiting.  
  
"Took ya long enough! I've been waiting out here for 40 minutes!"  
  
He just gave her a bored look. "That was your choice. I did not say you had to be early."  
  
Kagome just folded her arms and grumbled. "Pompous, *grumble* annoying, *grumble* dog-demon. *grumble*."  
  
He looked at her and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Are you going to stand there and grumble, or are you going to train?"  
  
Kagome was about to snap at him when Tsume appeared from inside the dojo. "Come Kagome-sama. I will be training you in the daggers that Sesshoumaru-sama gave you yesterday."  
  
Kagome smiled at Tsume and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Arigatou Tsume, I'll be right in."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and said, "You will train with Tsume for two hours, and then you will join me on my patrol of the western lands."  
  
Kagome's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought, 'This girl gets excited at the strangest of things. But, then again, this girl is strange.' "Yes. But the children will have to stay here with Jaken."  
  
Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Well, Jaken's not gonna be too happy about having to put up with the torture of Rin and Shippou, but that's his problem. And besides, Aiko's here, they won't be able to cause too much damage. I don't think Shippou will want me to leave but he'll be fine. How long are we going to be gone?"  
  
Sesshoumaru idly studied the targets (Or what's left of one of them.) in the archery field. "Three days."  
  
Kagome pondered this for a moment and shrugged. "Three days is good." She followed Sesshoumaru's gaze to the pile of ashes that used to be a target. She blushed. "Ahhh. heh heh, *sweat drop* sorry about that. I didn't think I would incinerate the target--" She trailed off and turned to the dojo entrance. "See ya in two hours!"  
  
Sesshoumaru took one last glace at the pile of ashes, formerly target, and turned away. 'Hmmm. pity she didn't use Jaken as a target.'  
  
"Okay Kagome-sama, these are twin athemaes. But, these ones you have aren't ordinary, you'll find a little switch on the back of the hilt, press it to the left."  
  
Kagome unsheathed on of her daggers and pressed the switch. The blade of the dagger spread into a fan of about 15 blades, each one deadly sharp. Kagome's eyes were very wide. "Wow! You can't even tell that it does this from the outside! And you already know how to use these?"  
  
Tsume gave her a grin. "Yup! Here, let me show you."  
  
She took the dagger Kagome was holding, (It's a fan right now.) And tilted it horizontally to the left so it was flat. Then she threw the blade like a frizbee, but it acted like a boomerang and came right back to her. She caught it by the hilt and turned to Kagome and smiled. "See? You'll learn to do that with both of them, but for now we need to stick with the dagger form. How about I show you the proper way to throw a dagger like this?"  
  
Kagome smiled back. "Sure. And please, just Kagome. I don't like being called Sama. It's not like I deserve that kind of respect."  
  
Tsume just smiled at her and shook her head. "Okay now here is how you throw it."  
  
Tsume continued training Kagome how to use the twin blades for the next two hours. She learned how to properly throw, twirl, and hold them. She also started to learn some of the one on one aspect of fighting with the daggers. That was what they were doing when Sesshoumaru came in.  
  
Tsume had just thrown one of Kagome's daggers away from her as Sesshoumaru slid the screen to the dojo open. The dagger was heading point first for Sesshoumaru's head. Kagome gasped, but Kagome had no sooner done that, than Sesshoumaru caught the dagger by the hilt.  
  
Kagome's face was pale. Sesshoumaru looked at her and raised an eyebrow. (He does that a lot doesn't he?) Kagome's face went from an unhealthy white, to an unnatural red. "Oooops."  
  
Sesshoumaru just tossed the knife back to her and said. "We are leaving. Go change into your other training apparel. And take a sword from the wall. I will be waiting at the entrance."  
  
Kagome just nodded and looked at Tsume. "Thanks Tsume-san. Should I bring these as well?" Kagome held up the dagger/fan. Tsume nodded and said. "Here, I'll pick a sword that you will be comfortable with." She walked to the wall and picked up a sword that was similar to the katana she had used while training with Sesshoumaru. Except this one was slightly longer, wider, heavier, and more curved than the other had been. Kagome unsheathed it and studied it before sheathing it again.  
  
"Arigatou Tsume-san. I'll see you in three days!" She walked out of the dojo and to her room. She changed outfits and tied her sword to her left side and her daggers to her left side. She had grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows on her way out of the dojo so she put them over her shoulder. She had her hair tied in a long braid down her back and to her calves, her bangs were on either side of her crescent moon, and she had her tail over her right shoulder. She was about to leave when she remembered the dragon pendant Aiko had given her. She went to her chest, opened it, and took out the pendant. She put around her neck so it was hanging next to the vile of Shikon shards that she didn't give to Inuyasha, and left to give the children a brief explanation.  
  
It took her a total of 5 minutes to get the children to stop complaining. A long time considering Sesshoumaru was waiting on her.  
  
When she got to the entrance, Sesshoumaru looked at her and said. "Let's go."  
  
Kagome waved her hands at him in a wait gesture. "Hold on just a second there. Are we going on foot or flying?"  
  
At the mention of flying Sesshoumaru raised a brow at Kagome.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Well excuse me if I learned how to use these things." She flapped her wings blowing dust at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at her and said. "If you can, we will fly to the center of my lands and continue on foot from there."  
  
Kagome glared at him again. "You don't think I can do it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru just gave her the tiniest of a smirk and said, "No, but after what you showed me of your flying skills last night, I'm skeptical."  
  
Kagome just growled at him and took of leaving him in a cloud of dust. Running away from a blood-crazed youkai in a form with wings can cause someone to learn a few things. Sesshoumaru took off after her. Kagome smirked at him when he was flying next to her. "Okay which direction is the center of the western lands?"  
  
Sesshoumaru just kept going ahead and said, "North-east." They were already going northeast so She just flew along side him,  
  
When they reached the heart of the western lands, it was about midday. They landed and Kagome stretched her wings. "Ooooh! I got a cramp in my right wing. Ouch!" She rubbed where her right wing met her back with her tail.  
  
Sesshoumaru started walking and Kagome followed, still rubbing her wing. Kagome didn't quite like the silence so she decided to make light conversation.  
  
"What exactly do you do on your patrols?"  
  
"Look for intruders and trouble makers, make sure everything is in order, and collect some of the things that are owed to me."  
  
Kagome just nodded. She was about to ask another question but stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a familiar presence.  
  
Sesshoumaru had just turned around when she spoke. "Sesshoumaru, I sense a Shikon shard, maybe two. Coming from the north."  
  
She sniffed the air and took off at a run in the direction of the scent and the Shikon's presence. Sesshoumaru easily caught up and was running beside her when they stopped in a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a giant centipede/beetle youkai.  
  
Kagome almost groaned. "I hate centipede youkai."  
  
The youkai, just now noticing their presence, turned around and hissed at them. "Give me the jewel shardsssss!"  
  
Kagome just smirked and said, "Not on your life ugly!"  
  
At this the youkai leaped at them with an angry hiss. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome dodged. Kagome looked at it and yelled to Sesshoumaru, "It has one shard in its forehead and one in its chest!"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and attacked with his youki whip. Kagome knocked an arrow to her bow and aimed it at the youkai's chest, right above the jewel shard. She let it go and the youkai flew backwards from the force of the blow. The jewel shard that had been in its chest flew out. Sesshoumaru attacked with Toukjin and severed most of the limbs on its left side, but the jewel shard in its head regenerated them almost immediately. It let out a scream of rage and attacked Sesshoumaru with enhanced speed. But still, Sesshoumaru dodged.  
  
The youkai was moving to fast in order for her to get a clear shot with her bow, so she drew her sword and purified it. She attacked the youkai with her sword, severing a few limbs while purifying them so they could not regenerate. This slowed it down some so she would be able to get at it with her claws. She attacked its head with her glowing pink claws. (I'm just going to use pink for when she doesn't have a specific emotion or mood K?) She made a deep score across the forehead causing the jewel shard to fall out. Now the thing shrunk to about half the size it was. Now it was about three feet taller than Kagome. She just jumped back and took out both her daggers and threw them at its head. The daggers glowed pink and hit it right in the face.  
  
The youkai fell to the ground in a pile of dust and ashes. Kagome stared at what she did. "Yikes. why is it everything I hit with my miko powers turns to dust? It never used to do that before!" She looked at her claws and wrinkled her nose. "Ewwww." She walked over to the pile of dust and fished out the Shikon shard. Then she walked about 15 feet away and picked up the Shikon shard that had flown out of its chest. She picked up her daggers and sheathed them. Looking at her claws with distaste, she called to Sesshoumaru. "Hey! Let's go find a stream or something! I wanna get this crap off my claws!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at her and nodded, then turned around in a gesture that clearly said 'follow me'.  
  
Sesshoumaru led them to a small creek in the forest a ways. Kagome cleaned off her claws and the rest of the spots that had been dirtied by the fight with the youkai, and Sesshoumaru cleaned off Toukjin.  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I swear there's something in those shards that makes all those youkai so reckless. The shards might amplify their strength or speed, but it sure as hell doesn't do anything for their intelligence! Okay, where to now?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised at how quickly she could change subjects. "We will be traveling to the south where a village has a debt owed.  
  
Kagome nodded and got up. "Run, walk or fly?"  
  
Sesshoumaru did not want to go slow but remembered Kagome complaining about a cramp in her wing so he decided to run. "We will run."  
  
Kagome nodded and said. "Aye, aye! Cap-i-tan! Lead the way!"  
  
Sesshoumaru had not the slightest clue what she was talking about but started running in a Southern direction with Kagome only slightly behind him.  
  
~!~!~!~Meanwhile with Inuyasha and the rest~!~!~!~  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure it is safe this far into the western lands? Your brother will surely notice us." Asked Miroku.  
  
"If Kikyou sensed a shard in this direction, I'm not leaving until I get it! If Sesshoumaru comes then I'll have to kick his ass!" Said Inuyasha who was in front of the group.  
  
"He seems to have gotten cockier since Kagome left." Whispered Sango to Miroku.  
  
"Without Kagome here to 'sit' him for all the things he does, I'm not surprised. But he's also gotten moodier." Said Miroku to Sango who was walking beside him.  
  
"What did you say!?!?" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha. Are we any closer to the shard?" said Sango before Miroku could say anything that would get him knocked unconscious. Again.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"The shard is just ahead." Said Kikyou.  
  
The winds shifted and Inuyasha caught a scent. "Grrrr. Sesshoumaru is just ahead too!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I do not think it is wise to go barging into a situation that involves a shard and Sesshoumaru. It would be a good idea to check it out instead of the usual, 'Kill first, ask questions later.' or in this case. 'Get killed first, ask questions later.'" Said Miroku.  
  
"Quiet monk! That's what I was gonna do, especially since there is another scent with him." Said Inuyasha while sniffing the air.  
  
Kikyou stopped walking "Inuyasha, I can sense many more shards now. Probably nine."  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "What do you mean there's another scent with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and got Kikyou on his back while Miroku and Sango got on Kirara. "I mean, there's a scent besides that toads and his, stupid!"  
  
Sango looked at Miroku while they were riding towards the shards. "Could it be his human ward?"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air again while running. "No, but it is female, *Sniffsniff* and youkai." Inuyasha was confused as to why his brother would have a female youkai with him. 'Maybe it's the demon that has the shard?' *sniff* 'No, there's another lesser demon up there. Who could it be?'  
  
When the sounds of battle reached his ears he stopped and proceeded to close in on the place of the sounds quietly. 'Huh?' Was all he could think of when he saw what was happening.  
  
There was a strange female demon and Sesshoumaru fighting a rather large centipede demon. (This takes place after Kagome tells Sesshy where the shards are located on the demon.) The female youkai attacked with her bow and hit it in the chest.  
  
"Inuyasha! She just knocked out a shard!" whispered Kikiyou to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru cut off most of the limbs on the right side but they regenerated. The female youkai attacked with her sword and severed a few limbs but they didn't regenerate.  
  
'Why didn't the limbs regenerate this time?' Thought Inuyasha.  
  
The female youkai attacked with her claws and scored deep on its forehead.  
  
"She just knocked out the other shard!" Kikiyou whispered.  
  
'It's like she can see the shards, but how? And why does she seem so familiar?' Thought Inuyasha  
  
The demon shrunk and then the female demon took out two long athemaes and threw them at its head. The glowed pink before they hit the head and then the youkai turned to dust.  
  
'Huh?' was Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha's only thought after this.  
  
Kikyou looked at the youkai before she turned to Inuyasha. "It seems this youkai also has miko powers. She can see the shards as I can."  
  
"Why is it everything I hit with my miko powers turns to dust? It never used to do that before." The female youkai looked at her claws and made a face. Then she picked up the shards and her athemaes. "Hey! Let's go find a stream or something! I wanna get his crap off my claws!"  
  
They walked off. Inuyasha was just getting up but Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha. If you go after the shards they picked up, not only will you get yourself and us killed, we will lose the shards we have and you will lose the Tetsusaiga. It will not be in your best interest to go after them."  
  
Inuyasha growled and said "Feh!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and then narrowed them at Inuyasha. "Come on, we either need to get the shards in the western lands as soon as possible, or get the hell out of the western lands before your brother finds us and kills us. Now lets go!" Sango looked normal on the outside but she was torn on the inside. 'We're so close to Kagome! But we can't visit her because of Inuyasha. Gods I hate that bastard! Almost as much as I hate the corpse! Kagome, hold on, we'll get you back soon.' (she doesn't know the female youkai is Kagome. She's saying, they're in the western lands, and they're closer to Kagome than normal.  
  
After they had gotten what was owed to Sesshoumaru from the village they headed towards the outskirts of the western lands, bordering Inuyasha's forest.  
  
Once they reached the outskirts, it was nighttime. Kagome was not really tired, but a little fatigued by all the running and flying they had done. Not to mention the four or five youkai they had come across. But strangely enough, none other than the centipede youkai had jewel shards. But she could have sworn she sensed a faint glimmer of the Shikon shards while they were traveling. 'It must be my imagination. Or maybe it was just an energy pulse from another youkai or a miko.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was starting to feel a little fatigued by the traveling and fighting they had done, and as he could tell, so was Kagome. He could have gone on walking, but he did not want to take a rest stop during the day so he decided to stop. "We will rest here for the night and continue at dawn." Kagome looked at the rest spot he had chosen and decided it was good enough.  
  
It was a break in the thickness of the trees that had a large oak in the middle. 'This is a nice spot.' Kagome looked at herself and sniffed. 'Ack! I stink! I think I saw some hot springs over there a ways. I wonder if ice man 'll let me take a bath'  
  
"Sesshoumaru, do you think it would be alright if I went to the hot springs over there and took a bath? I smell really bad."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I agree. You do smell bad."  
  
Kagome glared at him. "I'll take that as an indirect yes." She got up and started walking towards the hot springs.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. 'Hmmm. On second thought, I could use a bath as well. I can guarantee I don't smell like a bunch of roses.' He got an evil smirk on his face when he thought of how the wench would react to his bathing with her.  
  
He got up and started walking after Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned to him and said, "What are you doing?" She asked, half not wanting to hear the answer.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his eyes ahead and said, "Joining you. I could use a bath myself."  
  
Kagome almost fell over when he said this. "Y-your what?"  
  
Sesshoumaru decided he would repeat himself this time. "Joining you."  
  
By this time they had reached the hot springs. Kagome looked a shade of unhealthy white. Sesshoumaru un-strapped his armor and set it at the base of a tree. Kagome turned around. Her arms seemed to be working of their own accord. She took off her top and set it aside. Having her back turned, all anyone behind her could see was her wings She took her hair out of braid it was in and it went down to her calves. Her hair covered her backside so she didn't have to worry about that. She left her panties and bra on because she never took them off. (Not never, but not when she's bathing in the hot springs.) She turned slightly to see if Sesshoumaru was in the spring yet, he was just getting to the ties of his hakama (Pants) *eeep* 'Damn! How long does it take him to get his freakin clothes off?' She wrapped her tail around her bottom and covered her breasts with her hands and arms. She wrapped her tail around her face too. She did NOT want to see a nude Sesshoumaru. She stepped into the spring with only slight trouble. Do to her lack of sight.  
  
She submerged herself until only her neck and head were showing. She kept her tail wrapped securely around her head. She heard a small splash indicating that Sesshoumaru had entered the hot spring. But she still kept her tail wrapped around he head.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her an amused glare she couldn't see. 'This girl and her modesty, she possesses nothing I have not seen before. If she does not take her tail from around her face she will fall.' "Remove your tail from your head."  
  
Kagome shook her head and made a muffled "Mmm mm!"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a mental sigh. "Remove your tail or I will remove it for you." He growled.  
  
Kagome mentally shrieked because if she did out loud it would have hurt not only Sesshoumaru's ears, but hers as well. She hesitantly took her tail from her face, letting it float in the water. But kept her eyes closed. A growl from Sesshoumaru caused her to snap her eyes open.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in front of her with his top half above the water. If she hadn't of caught herself, her jaw might have dropped. He had the sexiest chest she had EVER seen. He had well defined muscles (biceps and all that included) that weren't too bulky but not too skinny. There wasn't a single scar to mar his perfectly creamy skin. In other words, he was HOT! Her gaze went lower to his perfectly shaped stomach. Not much to see there. Anything lower.was left to the imagination.  
  
Kagome blushed when she started thinking naughty thoughts. 'Okay. Where did THOSE come from? Is there like a certain part of the brain that controls hentai thoughts? Because if there is, Miroku's developed way too early, as did MINE!!! I should not be thinking those kinds of things about.about.SESSHOUMARU!!! Okay head out of the gutter Kagome.' She gave herself a few mental slaps and turned her back to Sesshoumaru and started washing herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her turned back and smirked. 'Was she checking me out?' Sesshoumaru studied her from the back while washing herself.  
  
She had perfect curves on her waist, but he was only allowed a limited view do to her long black and green hair that floated in the water like wisps of silk. She an undeniably feminine body, but it was slightly muscled as well. Her tail floated nearer and nearer to him, and he didn't notice it until it brushed against his side.  
  
Kagome didn't notice her tail touching Sesshoumaru. She was too deep in thought. 'Did he notice me checking him out? If he did. Oh how did I get into this situation?!?! I am in a hot spring, basically naked, with a totally naked Sesshoumaru! Things can not get any worse!?!' She was cut out of her thoughts by an 'ahem' from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome turned her head and half her upper body saying "Huh?" Then she noticed her tail that was halfway around Sesshoumaru. Kagome's eyes got so wide they probably could have been knocked from their sockets by a tap to the back of the head. Her jaw dropped and she stared at her rebellious tail. 'I spoke too soon. Things can get much, much, worse.'  
  
Kagome immediately pulled her tail away as if she had touched fire. She stared at it like it was an alien appendage.  
Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and gave him a sheepish smile. "G- gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama. My tail was being rebellious." Kagome looked away and continued cleaning herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru slightly missed the warm fuzzy feeling that the tail had while halfway around his waist.  
  
'Chikuso! I wish I had some shampoo. That would really help right about now. Oh well, I guess wetting and scrubbing it will have to do for now.' She dunked her head under the water and brought it back up and started scrubbing it.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked evilly and decided to have his tail be rebellious also. He left his tail drift toward Kagome's and when they touched Kagome didn't seem to notice. He slowly weaved his tail around Kagome's, she still didn't notice!  
  
Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru's tail was around hers, but she wanted to see what he was willing to do to get her attention. 'Hmmm. Damn, this feels good. His tail is fluffier than mine.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was beginning to wonder what he would have to do to get her attention. He slowly started snaking his tail down hers. 'My kami! She still hasn't noticed. I know what will make her notice.' Sesshoumaru got an evil smirk and snaked his tail all the way down Kagome's until it was at the part where tail met skin. He slowly started rubbing his tail in that spot. He was rewarded by Kagome stiffening.  
  
Kagome did not know what he was doing when he started moving his tail further down hers. Then he started rubbing his tail, ummm, THERE. It felt soooo good. She didn't want him to stop, but if she did something embarrassing like purring, she would never live it down. She got an evil smirk of her own and decided to give him, a taste of his own medicine.  
  
She snaked her tail down his and mirrored what he was doing to her. Now it was his turn to stiffen.  
  
'Damn it, she wasn't supposed to do that! Damn, it does feel good though.'  
  
Kagome almost snickered when she felt him relax, and through her tail she could feel the quiet vibrations. 'Ah ha! So Ice boy has a weak spot? Oh shit I need to get out of here! I'm pruning!'  
  
Kagome quickly withdrew her tail and wrapped it around herself. "Damn it! Now my fingers are all wrinkly! Grrrr. I knew I shouldn't have stayed in the water so long."  
  
Sesshoumaru was almost miffed at the sudden loss of contact. But started getting out too.  
  
As soon as Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru getting out she made a quiet 'eep' and turned around. She walked until she was just behind the first trees in the forest. She removed her tail from her body and shook it until it was a big poofy black and green mass. She shook her body in much the same manner as a dog, but at least it got her somewhat dry. She covered herself back up and walked back to get her clothes. She came back to see Sesshoumaru putting on his haori. (His pants are already on. Hentais'!) She walked over to her clothes and put on her hakama. She started putting on her shirt but it got messed up around her wings. "Aw shit! Not again!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around to see what she was cursing about. He saw her struggling to get top half of her clothing on. He smirked and walked over to her. He came up behind her and slipped the part that had been stuck, over what it had been stuck on.  
  
Kagome mumbled and then said, "Thanks."  
  
When Kagome finally got dressed, they went back to the campsite. Kagome cleared away a spot in their camp.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm still a little bit wet. I'm going to make a fire so I can dry off."  
  
After Kagome had collected wood, Sesshoumaru went off to go hunt. Kagome thought, 'Good thing he's gone or I wouldn't be able to light the fire the fun way.' She took her palm and held it upwards. After a moment, a small fireball appeared in her hand. She used her elemental powers to make it float down to the pile of wood she had made. It burst into flames and it was a crackling fire within seconds. 'Cool.'  
  
Sesshoumaru came back with a deer. They cooked it and ate before they settled themselves in their sleeping positions. Kagome and Sesshoumaru both leaned against the oak tree that was in the center of the campsite. Kagome took out her cd player and speaker. She played track #2 on the cd quietly.  
  
".How can see into my eyes, Like open doors, Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb, Without a soul, My spirits' sleeping somewhere cold, Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
(wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside, (save me) Call my name and save me from the dark, (wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without, You can t just leave me, Breathe into me and make me real, Bring me to life,  
  
(wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside, (save me) Call my name and save me from the dark, (wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (save me) Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life (I've been livin a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life,  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love, Darling only you are the life among the dead, (All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see, Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, Got to open my eyes to everything, Bring me to life,  
  
(wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside, (save me) Call my name and save me from the dark, (wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life, Bring me to life, Bring me to life."  
  
Sesshoumaru listened to the song, and when it was over. He thought, 'What was that song?'  
  
Kagome switched to track #9  
  
".Playground school bell rings again, Rain clouds come to play again, Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to, Hello.  
  
If I smile and don't believe, Soon I know I'll wake from this dream, Don't try to fix me I'm not broken, Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide, Don't cry,  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, Hello, I'm still here, All that's left of yesterday."  
  
By the end of this song, Kagome had fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru fell asleep soon after the next few tracks were over.  
  
Crappy ending, but I warned ya! I put songs in when the mood takes me or the characters so get used to it! Now read and review or no more chapters! I feel really hyper so in the next few chapters don't be surprised if there's a few songs like, "The remedy" K!  
  
Amreld: I was listening to "Hello" So that's why I put in that one.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Amreld the sky elf 


	12. Wounds not yet healed, reopened

Chp 12: Wounds not yet healed, reopened.  
  
Disclaimer: If I have to do this again, FF.net staff is stupider than I thought. I don't own fluffy.  
  
It was now one night before they would leave for the southern lands. Sesshoumaru was teaching Kagome the proper way to act, dance, and all the other things she would need to know.  
  
Kagome was thinking how she could get away from Sesshoumaru for 15 minutes so she could get outside the castle walls. 'Damn it! If he keeps this up, I'm not gonna see my true form before the gathering! Grrrr. And I have to tell him about one of my new powers. I suppose shape shifting is a good one. Why the hell does Mio want me to tell him now? Never mind. Finally these stupid etiquette lessons are over.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was thinking of a way to get rid of her for 15 minutes so he could get something. But nothing came to mind. Kagome asking a question saved him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Could I take a walk before I continue? I need to relax a little. I would go to the garden, but I would actually like to go for more of a run than a walk. I'll be back I about twenty minutes."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought, 'Good, now I can get what I need to get.' "Yes you may, but if you are not back in twenty minutes, I will come after you and it will not be a pretty site when I find you." With that he turned and left the dojo. (they had been practicing etiquette in there.)  
  
Kagome hurriedly changed into her traveling wear and left the castle with only her sword, claws, and athemaes.  
  
When she reached a clearing that was well away from Sesshoumaru's earshot she did as Mio told her to do.  
  
Two things happened at once.  
  
First she felt her blood boil, and then she felt an excruciating pain in her back and every other bone in her body.  
  
After that, she felt her body go into a state of numbness. She could feel her shape changing, she new that her wings were no longer feathered, but leathery and were getting bigger with each passing second; her claws were lengthening and turning a deep emerald green. A bright white light tore from within her and it took all of her will not to scream her vocal cords out.  
  
After about five minutes, the light receded. Kagome knew she was big, very big. She opened her eyes to see her head was above the treetops. She looked down at her body.  
  
Kagome was greeted with an expanse of black scales, huge black leathery wings, emerald green claws, and a long tail with a strange type of spike on the end that looked like it could act as scissors. She tried to open the spike on the end of her tail and it did.  
  
She was greeted by a sound not unlike a sword being unsheathed. The black spikes at the end of her tail were now vicious looking scissors.  
  
Then she remembered she only had twenty minutes. 'Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!' Deciding to take her true form for a spin she flapped her wings. The treetops swayed from the gust. She did this over and over until she was up I the air. She streaked toward Sesshoumaru's castle like a black bullet. She hid her scent and aura so they would not sense her unless they looked at her.  
  
She landed just behind the cover of trees in front of the clearing that led to Sesshoumaru's front gate.  
  
She did as Mio instructed to get back to her humanoid form. Her skin was still tingly but it passed after a minute. She walked back to the castle and went inside. She followed Sesshoumaru's scent to the dojo.  
  
He was standing waiting for her. She walked over to him and said, "Sesshoumaru, I have something to show you."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but nodded his head for her to continue.  
  
Kagome bit her lip as she lifted the ends of her hakama legs off of her ankles. She slipped off the stockings and shoes. She exposed the twin arrowhead marks to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru, not being easily surprised, or fooled, looked down at the marks with both eyebrows now raised. He bent down to inspect them, and after tracing his finger across one of them, he decided that they were genuine. He looked at her and re-raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how to shape-shift?"  
  
Kagome huffed indignantly. "As a matter of fact, I do! And I think I'll shift into something familiar just to piss you off!" In a flash of pink light, there stood the very same horse he had chased after their night of training.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyebrows lowered and he growled. "So I see you have known how to shape-shift for a while. You are aware that if you stay in that form any longer, no pink bubble will be able to save you."  
  
Kagome shifted back and thought, 'Was that an attempt at humor? Not bad for Mr. Personality.' She grinned widely at Sesshoumaru. "I take it you didn't like my dirty trick huh?"  
  
Sesshoumaru just glared, then said. "I have something for you."  
  
Kagome stood up straight and said. "What?"  
  
Sesshoumaru drew two fans from his belt. He handed them to Kagome.  
  
Kagome slipped one of them open. It was jet black with a red dragon winding in a design on the front and back. She slipped open the second. It was the same except that it was red with a black dragon, and in place of the wooden spines, there were sharp metal blades that curved at the top into hooks. Kagome marveled at the fans raw, but deadly, beauty.  
  
Sesshoumaru observed her inspecting the fan. "It is for you to bring to the gathering in case you are in need of protection when I am not present and you are nowhere within reach of your weapons. The other is for display at the gathering. It will match the outfit to be made for you either way."  
  
Kagome got an evil grin. "Hey Sesshoumaru, I was thinking maybe I should go like this." She shifted to look like the human she was before turning youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise but then asked, "Why would you want to go as a human? It would make me look bad, and they would trust you much less if not at all."  
  
Kagome's grin died to a smirk. "I just want to see how far they'll actually go before they realize they are stupid and not to trust their eyes. If they actually trust me and not treat me like something off the bottom of their shoe, they might not be as dumb as I initially thought. But if they try to hurt me or Rin and Shippou, or they shun me, they will get what is coming to them. And do not worry, your name will not be tarnished in any, way, shape, or form. If anything, they will respect and/or fear you more because of me."  
  
Sesshoumaru was slightly impressed by her plan, but did not show it. He merely nodded. "Alright. But be warned, because you are going to look like a human, many there who do not respect humans," 'Like myself'. "Will try and do something to you, especially the female youkai. Oh, and, I do not believe that you can hold yourself in that shape long without draining yourself."  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I think since I look so much like I did before, and I used to look like this, I will be able to hold this shape for longer. And if worst comes to worst, I can fuel my shape-shifting ability with my miko powers. Besides, I don't plan on leaving without them knowing I am a youkai."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "Come we must get you fitted for a kimono, for both your forms."  
  
Kagome nodded and followed.  
  
After she had been fitted and the kimono's made, Kagome looked at herself in a long mirror. She wore a kimono that was on one side, red with black dragons, and on the other side, black with red dragons. Kagome had no trouble in changing the color of the stripes in her hair and tail, on her wings and face, and her horns, to red with her Shape-shifting powers. She had found a magical way to have her kimono's switch places when she changed from one form to the other.  
  
She was sure that if she had both fans out and crossed over her face, she would look like a hime. Well, a hime that had deadly taste in fans.  
  
Kagome shifted back to her youkai form and her kimono changed only to suit her wings tail, height, and length in limbs. All in all, Kagome was set to go. They needed to head out a night before the gathering so they would make it on time.  
  
Kagome, in her youkai form, changed to traveling attire. She headed out with her yellow pack carrying her clothes and fans. She brought her sword and athemaes, just in case she needed them. In the month of training she had undergone, she had become much better in the sword, and come close to mastering her athemaes, in fan and dagger form.  
  
Kagome walked to the front gate where Sesshoumaru was waiting. He had the children on the two-headed dragon Ah-Uhn. Ah nuzzled Rin and Uhn nuzzled Shippou. Kagome thought, 'For his fearsome appearance, Ah-Uhn is a big softy. He would probably kill anything that looked at Rin the wrong way. It seems he's taken a liking to Shippou too.'  
  
Kagome smiled at them and walked to the right side of Ah-Uhn, while Sesshoumaru walked to the left. Sesshoumaru took off on his youki cloud while Kagome and Ah-Uhn took off with their wings. Being part dragon formed some sort of bond between her and the dragon steed. But it surprised her most when he spoke to her. Well, in her mind of course.  
  
-Hello lady Kagome. You are accompanying Sesshoumaru-sama to the gathering of the lords and ladies? If you are, you must know that there will be many lesser lords and ladies there too. - Said Ah.  
  
$Yes, it will not be our first experience with some of them. They are very un-honorable youkai. Well, some of them anyway.$  
  
Kagome knew they were communicating with her through a telepathic link so she replied.  
  
'Yes, I am accompanying Sesshoumaru-sama to the gathering. When you say lesser lords and ladies, do you mean like small tribes of youkai, like Kouga and his pack?'  
  
-Yes, in fact, Prince Kouga will be there.-  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
$What is it Lady Kagome?$  
  
'Well.ummm.you see, Kouga sort of thinks.that.I'm.his woman, I've tried to put him down so many times, but the man just can't take a hint.'  
  
-I see. Well, with Sesshoumaru-sama there, he will not go near you. He is not that stupid.-  
  
Kagome mentally made a face. 'Yes he is. You seem to be very fond of Rin. Am I right? -  
  
Yes, she is a remarkable human. She does not flee at the sight of us as many others would. We would gladly give our life to protect her. In case you haven't already noticed, dragons are extremely protective. You are part dragon after all. We're almost there. Said Uhn.  
  
'Has it been that long already? Are we supposed to arrive early?'  
  
-Yes, it is nearly dawn. Sesshoumaru-sama must take care of a few things before the gathering commences. The lesser lords and ladies will come more around dusk. -  
  
'Okay I've gotta shift now so I need to get on your back.'  
  
-Okay. -  
  
She flew onto Ah-Uhn's back and shifted to human form. She cast the same spell on her travel outfit as she had with her kimono. Now they were close to landing and Kagome was getting tense.  
  
Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the ground. Ah-Uhn landed with Kagome and a sleeping Shippou and Rin on his back. Kagome stepped off while carrying Shippou and Rin. Sesshoumaru turned his back and indicated for her to follow.  
  
Sesshoumaru was let pass by the guard and walked to the study of the southern lord.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, you are here early and, what's this you have with you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the hawk youkai with cold indifference. "This is Lady Kagome. I am sure she knows more about this Naraku than any of you. She also knows of the ones who made the attempt on your life."  
  
Makuro gave her a swift glance. "And who are the others?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him a glare that could have frozen fire. "The kitsune is lady Kagome's adoptive kit. And the young girl is my ward."  
  
Makuro looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I will call a servant to show you to your rooms. The gathering will start at dusk. You are the first here Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a small nod as the servant appeared. He and Kagome followed the servant through the halls of the castle until they reached the guest wing. They were put in separate rooms, but the rooms were next to each other.  
  
Shippou, who had slept the whole time on Ah-Uhn's back, woke up rubbing his eyes. "Are we here Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled at the kit. "Yup! We're here. Now that you are awake, all we have to do is wait for Rin to get up!"  
  
At that moment Rin sat up, rubbing her eyes in the same manner as Shippou. "*yawn* Hi Kagome nee-chan. We are here right?"  
  
Kagome gave them a broad smile. "Yeah. Do you guys want to go for a walk with me?"  
  
"Yeah!" They said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had found her way to the front entrance easy enough. Even if she looked like a human, she still had her youkai senses.  
  
It hadn't taken much convincing on Sesshoumaru's part, considering she would be there.  
  
They had gotten into the forest which was filled with the sounds of nature. Once they reached a meadow, there were flowers, and there was Rin. Rin ran too and fro in the meadow picking each 'pretty' flower she found. Shippou had settled for chasing Rin.  
  
Kagome watched them with a smile on her face. Pretty soon they exhausted themselves and they sprawled themselves in front of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome nee-chan? Will you sing us a song?"  
  
Kagome smiled at Rin and Shippou's hopeful faces.  
  
"Sure, What to sing, what to sing,.I know!"  
  
".A new day  
  
A new day  
  
I was waiting for so long  
  
For a miracle to come  
  
Everyone told me to be strong  
  
Hold on, and don't shed a tear  
  
Through the darkness and good times  
  
I knew I'd make it through  
  
And the world thought I had it all  
  
But I was waiting for you  
  
Hush, now  
  
I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come  
  
Where it was dark now there's light  
  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
  
All in the eyes of a boy  
  
Hush, now  
  
I see the light in the sky  
  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come  
  
Hush now, I see the light in your eyes  
  
All in the eyes of a boy  
  
I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Hush now  
  
A new day  
  
Hush now  
  
A new day."  
  
"Wow Kagome. That was a pretty song."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I know. It's one of my favorites. Yikes, we've been gone for a long time. It's almost noon. We should go back before Sesshoumaru- sama gets worried about you."  
  
She took one of each their hands and walked toward the direction of the castle.  
  
When she got there the guard stopped her.  
  
"What business do you have here human?"  
  
Kagome mentally sighed. 'Don't these guys have any short-term recognition? Guess not.'  
  
"I came here with Sesshoumaru-sama. Please let me pass."  
  
The guard smirked. "You dare lie to me? Sesshoumaru would never dirty his hands with the likes of you. Leave now, before I make you leave"  
  
Kagome looked at the guard angrily. 'I hoped it wouldn't come to this. Oh well.'  
  
Kagome pointed her index finger at his forehead and a little static stream of energy shot at his head, temporarily stunning him.  
  
Kagome walked past the stunned guard and blew on her finger like it was a gun. Shippou and Rin were raging in fits of laughter.  
  
Kagome looked at them. 'I guess they find stupid guards getting stunned by a bolt of purifying power funny, strange.'  
  
Kagome brought them to her room and took a coloring book and crayons out of her pack. She had brought them in case Shippou and Rin got bored. 'That should keep them entertained for a while.' She thought.  
  
Kagome followed her nose to the garden and sat down on a bench.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'After all this time, I thought the pain would be gone, but it's not. I can't keep this up for much longer. All these fake smiles and fake arguments with Sesshoumaru. The only time I am truly at peace is when I'm meditating. Maybe I should do that right now. Kami knows how much it would help tonight.'  
  
Kagome sat down on the soft grass in the middle of the rose garden, and crossed her legs like a person who was doing yoga. She closed her eyes and concentrated on going into a meditative state. What she did not notice, yet again, was that she glowed with a pink and blue light swirled together, or that she was levitating, again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had been speaking with Makuro and his mate, Asahane, about Naraku, when every hair on his body stood on end, as did Makuro and Asahane's. He growled at the energy. It seemed to radiate from the center of Makuro's castle. The gardens!  
  
He stood up and calmly walked out the door before taking off towards the strange, yet, familiar energy in a blur of silver and white, Makuro and Asahane not far behind.  
  
When he reached the gardens, the pure energy was agitating his demon blood. He leapt to the spot in the garden where the energy was emanating from.  
  
A truly strange sight greeted him. Kagome was cross-legged and had her hands in something like a praying position, but they were pulled apart and were more squared. It would have looked normal, if it were not for the fact that tendrils of pink and blue purifying energy were swirling around her, and she was levitating four feet off the ground. Makuro and Asahane dropped down beside him and saw this and their jaws dropped.  
  
"What is she doing?" Asked Makuro with his eyes still wide.  
  
Sesshoumaru just kept staring at her, and answered. "I believe she is meditating."  
  
"Well snap her out of it before she purifies my castle!" Snapped Makuro while glaring angrily at her.  
  
Asahane tried in vain to calm her mate. "Makuro! Calm yourself, she is probably not even aware of what she is doing. Stop before you give yourself a stroke!" (They probably don't know what a stroke is but they do so don't ask. -_-)  
  
Sesshoumaru was getting irritated, as was his blood, he needed to stop Kagome before her aura of energy grew. He growled and snapped her name. "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome was broken out of meditation by a sharp voice. Her eyes flew open to be meted by the site of, one pissed looking youkai, one youkai trying to calm the pissed one, and a youkai giving her a cold glare that could have stopped the sap from flowing through a tree.  
  
*eeep*  
  
Then Kagome noticed, she could not feel the ground anymore.  
  
'Oh shit.'  
  
Kagome plummeted from her four-foot levitation to land hard on her tailbone.  
  
"Ow! What the hell happened?! What the.hell.Uh oh."  
  
Kagome then noticed there were still traces of energy tendrils around her body. Kagome got a face that said. "Oh shit," "Uh oh," and "Not good." at the same time.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Ooops."  
  
Sesshoumaru was amused to say the least. 'She really had no idea what she was doing.'  
  
Before Sesshoumaru or Kagome could say anything, Makuro interrupted with a loud bark, "Stop! You Human! I allow you into my home for which you should not have been allowed in the first place because you are human, and then you try and purify it!?! Have you no respect for your betters!?! I thought Sesshoumaru had more honor than to have a human wench!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked about ready to rip Makuro's throat out, Asahane looked positively mortified by the possibility of a fight. Kagome needed to do something, and quick.  
  
First she held out her hand and used her telekinetic powers to hold Sesshoumaru in place. Then she turned burning eyes to Makuro.  
  
"You have no right to insult Sesshoumaru or myself Makuro! You dare to insult someone who has come willingly to help with a growing problem!? You of all people I thought would have common sense. You say Sesshoumaru has no sense of honor? You insult me on charge of trying to purify your home when I was in a meditative state and unaware of what I was doing, and then you insult Sesshoumaru and myself again by calling me his wench! No one calls me that! He cant and you cant! If anyone has shame put to his or her name over this incident it should be you Makuro! You say I have no respect for my betters? Well Sesshoumaru-sama is your better, so where is your respect? And even now you ignore your mate when she is trying to help you! You Makuro are the one with the dishonor on this part!"  
  
She released her hold on Sesshoumaru and walked out of the garden with her head held high.  
  
Makuro was truly shocked by this young ningen's words to him. But what shocked him the most, was how right she was, and how she was able to hold Sesshoumaru from ripping his head off with a single outstretched arm. 'What creature could possess such wisdom and power of so young an age?' He knew he would have to apologize and he did not like that idea, but it seemed his only choice. He turned to Sesshoumaru who again wore his mask of cold indifference. He bowed once before saying,  
  
"I apologize for my rash words towards you Sesshoumaru-sama. The young miko is right. Please accept my humble apologies." With that he looked at Sesshoumaru's still impassive face. Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. Makuro bowed again and turned and left.  
  
Sesshoumaru was impressed and surprised at the young woman's words at the same time. Had she really just made this youkai who was almost as stubborn as he apologize? 'Damn.' He thought. 'She sure can argue a point. Hell, she would argue until the other submitted even if she knew she was wrong.' He knew Makuro had gone to seek Kagome and apologize. He smirked.  
  
'If his apology comes out wrong, I will enjoy seeing him blown through a wall. It's probably almost as painful as hitting an energy shield full force.' He knew from personal experience.  
  
He decided to go check on Rin and Shippou before it became to late in the day and he would have to greet the lords and ladies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked off with her head held high but as soon as she was out of earshot. She took off outside into the forest. As soon as she was far enough away from the castle she shifted back into her demon form and decimated any tree that was within her reach. The anger in her had stirred memories of the past that she had so forcefully tried to keep at bay. She fell to her knees amidst the splinters and churned up earth.  
  
Her body shook with silent sobs. She was so alone. She would never have anyone's love. She was not meant to love, and she could live with that. She never wanted to feel heartbreak and betrayal like she had when Inuyasha said those words. And if never knowing love was the cost, then she would pay it. All the wounds Inuyasha had made had only begun to heal. And all the anger that swept through her tore them open mercilessly. The blood from the wound on her broken heart poured over every inch of her soul. She never wanted to feel heartbreak again, she never would. She would be strong and alone. She could survive on her own. She needed no one. She only needed herself, her power, and her weapons. She would leave Sesshoumaru's castle, leave her adoptive mother, and leave Rin, leave.Shippou. And, she would leave Sesshoumaru, whom she had just started looking upon as a friend. Sesshoumaru survived just fine with no one, and so would she. After the gathering she would go back to Sesshoumaru's castle, take her things, and leave them, all of them. (Not really, she's just thinking that. Things will happen.)  
  
She got up, composed herself, purified the scent of tears and earth, and shifted back to her human form.  
  
'All I have to do is leave. No goodbye. It would be too painful.'  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become! Bring me to life. 


	13. A lesson learned before leaving

Chp 13: A lesson learned before leaving  
  
Disclaimer: I think I get it after 13 FUCKING TIMES!!!! I do not own Inu and company. So shut the hell up Takahashi! I only borrowed them for a day to get some poses and sketches. (No! Not hentai! Hentai People!)  
  
Now was when the gathering would commence. She dreaded having to meet up with Kouga. If she did, which she knew she would, she would give him one chance to take the hint, and then put him down. Hard  
  
All the major lords and ladies have arrived. Now just the last few minor ones. Funny Kouga's not here yet, him being so fond of speed.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? And where's mutt face?"  
  
Had it been earlier in the day, her face would have contorted in anger. But, as it was, her face lay impassive.  
  
"Hello Kouga. Fancy meeting you here. I have to go."  
  
Kouga ran up to her. "Wait! Where's dog breath? And why are you here?"  
  
Kagome gave a quick answer to him, "I'm not here with Inuyasha," She ticked them off on her fingers. "He's probably off fucking a dead whore. I'm here to give information on Naraku, I'm here with Sesshoumaru, and I need to go. Bye, bye!"  
  
Kouga ran up to her and gave her a cocky grin. "Well now that dog shits not here to mess things up between us, I can finally take you as my woman."  
  
Kagome was getting mad now. She raised her Ki a few notches to see if he would get the hint and take his chance to leave. He didn't.  
  
Instead, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He bent down to kiss her.  
  
Now she was pissed.  
  
An inhuman growl vibrated through her chest and into her throat. Her eyes went red, but she held her shape. Kagome growled the first words so only he could hear, but the last words were heard throughout the castle.  
  
"For the last time Kouga, I AM NOT YOUR GOD DAMNED WOMAN!!!!"  
  
She pulled her hand back and it was sparking with red energy. She thrust it into Kouga's chest and blew him clear through the wall, leaving a Scooby doo like hole in the wall. (You know where it's the exact contour of the person or thing?) Her hair sparked with electricity at the ends. Her hands still glowed red but did not spark.  
  
And through the hole ordeal, (couldn't resist the hole thing) her face remained impassive and cold. She turned calmly and strode to a hallway that would lead her to the room where the Lords and ladies of the four points would be waiting for her. Her hair had become slightly disheveled by the kouga ordeal, so she took two metal black and red chopsticks and using telekinesis, did her hair in an ornate bun while smoothing out the wrinkles in her kimono. She made sure she had both her fans with her. She drew out the harmless fan and opened it and placed it over everything on her face but her eyes.  
  
She stepped into the large room that had cushions spread for sitting or kneeling. Kouga's scent long since purified. Makuro indicated the cushion next to Sesshoumaru and she sat down, tucking her legs beneath her.  
  
"What was that noise out there?" One of the ladies asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome uttered one word that said it all.  
  
"Kouga."  
  
It probably took almost all anyone's will power not to crack up, but every body in the room except, Sesshoumaru and herself, cracked a smile. Sesshoumaru asked mentally. (Sesshoumaru has some mental communication abilities.)  
  
'What did you do to him.'?  
  
'He called me his woman, again, and then tried to kiss me. I blew him through a wall. I'm sure he makes a very nice lawn ornament.'  
  
'Stupid wolf.'  
  
Kagome almost choked when Sesshoumaru said this. 'That was an Inuyasha line.'  
  
Makuro sat and started the talk. "I believe I should start with who knows the most about Naraku. Lady Kagome. Would you please tell us what you know?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and started. "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. Well, a little over 50 years ago, there was a human thief named Onigumo. Onigumo tricked a demon spirit into entering his body, this particular spirit could absorb other demons, and Onigumo absorbed many demons into his body, becoming hanyou. He changed his name to Naraku."  
  
"Naraku now desires the Shikon no Tama. 50 years ago at the same time Onigumo became Naraku, the priestess Kikyou was the Shikon no Tama's guardian. The hanyou, Inuyasha, wanted the Shikon no Tama to become a full- fledged youkai. When he first discovered Kikyou, he tried to kill her, but he ended up falling in love with her. Naraku wanted the Shikon no Tama and Kikyou, he tricked Kikyou and Inuyasha into thinking they betrayed one another. Inuyasha ended up killing Kikyou, but Kikyou did not kill Inuyasha. She pinned him to a tree for fifty years."  
  
"I was able to pull out the enchanted arrow. Inuyasha at first thought I was Kikyou and tried to kill me. A large centipede demon attacked me. When I came here, the Shikon no Tama was in my hip without my knowledge. The demon tore it from my hip and Inuyasha took it. While trying to kill another demon that was trying to steal the Shikon, I shattered the jewel. Now Naraku seeks the shards of the jewel as does Inuyasha."  
  
"Makuro, you say you were attacked by a woman who smelled of earth and bones?"  
  
Makuro nodded and said, "Hai."  
  
Kagome continued. "A witch named Urasue, brought Kikyou back to life in a body of clay. Kikyou seeks revenge on Inuyasha, for her death. She still thinks it was his doing. She also seeks to kill me, because I am her reincarnation. When she was remade from clay, she stole part of my soul, and if I die, she will get the rest of it and be able to live without stealing the souls of dead women. Kikyou was the woman who attacked you. You also say there was a young youkai exterminator with a sickle and chain?"  
  
Asahane answered "Hai."  
  
"One of my friends, Sango, is a demon exterminator, the last of her village. Naraku slaughtered her village while she was away doing an extermination with the other fighters of her village, which included her younger brother Kohaku. After exterminating the youkai, her younger brother was controlled by Naraku and killed his family; he almost killed Sango as well. Now Naraku is sustaining Kohaku's life with a Shikon shard. He was the other that tried to kill you."  
  
"Naraku can make incarnations of himself. He already has several, one is Kagura, the wind sorceress, Kanna of the mirror, and Juroumaru and Kageroumaru. He used to have another, a mind reading Youkai named Goshinki. Inuyasha killed him but broke the Tetsusaiga in the process. Toukijin is made from Goshinki's teeth. He already holds a little over one quarter of the jewel. (I know that he really has almost all of the jewel in the anime, but if he had that much, this story would be over way sooner than I would like.) If he recovers the jewel, he will probably be too powerful for all of you together to defeat. But Inuyasha must not get the jewel either, for it will become tainted and will corrupt him as it will anyone else."  
  
The lord of the north spoke up. "How are we supposed to stop him from getting the jewel if it will corrupt any who touch it?"  
  
Kagome nodded and said. "I am able to purify the shards as I get them. Though, I do not know if I would be able to purify the whole and fully corrupted Shikon jewel. I have already accumulated nine Shikon shards. As long as Naraku does not complete the jewel, he will be able to be destroyed. He may appear to be powerful, which I admit he is somewhat, But he sends his 'offspring' or puppets instead of going himself. He is nothing more than a coward."  
  
There were low murmurs among the lords and ladies. When they stopped, the lord of the lord of the north spoke again.  
  
"How can we know you are telling the truth? You could be lying and working for Naraku."  
  
Kagome felt her temper flare and her anger rise at this statement. But she kept her face impassive. Her eyes crackled with red electricity while she answered the lord.  
  
"I thought demons could smell lies? And, as for me working for Naraku, How DARE you compare me to one who is so low as to work for him!" 'This guy is pushing it.'  
  
The youkai lord smiled kindly. 'Was he playing with me?' thought Kagome.  
  
"Yes you are right, demons can smell lies. And I knew that you did not work for or with Naraku. I believe the other lords and ladies agree that we can trust you?" He looked at all the others. All but the lord and lady of the east smiled, well, Sesshoumaru didn't smile, but that was normal.  
  
Kagome looked at the two Neko-youkai that didn't look too friendly. The female had long blonde hair with purple streaks, which fell to her waist. She had a mark upon her forehead, which was that of a golden sun with two swords crossed in front of it. She had two deep purple lightning bolt shaped, stripes on either side of her face. She was wearing an elegant dark blue kimono with two gold lightning bolts going down the front and back, and pointed ears.  
  
The male had hair that was a mix of wood brown and blonde. He had two black stripes on his face, along with the mark on his forehead that depicted two crisscrossing claw marks. He was wearing an outfit similar to Sesshoumaru's in style but in place of white, it was the same blue as the female's, and the designs were golden suns. And he also had pointed ears.  
  
The female lifted her nose and stared at Kagome like she was noting more than the ground they walked on. The male glared at the lord of the northern lands.  
  
"Kakusaretakawa-sama, my mate and I are not foolish enough to trust a human. You would be wise to not do so as well."  
  
Kagome was slightly peeved at them but did not let it show. 'Kakusaretakawa? Why does that name sound familiar?'  
  
Said youkai lord glared at the two neko-youkai. "If you do not respect the decisions of the others here, then it would be in your best interest to decline your alliance in fighting Naraku."  
  
The youkai lord of the east, Saro-sama, looked at Kakusaretakawa. "No, I will do no such thing, I will simply apply my presence as little as possible until you stop bringing humans into our business."  
  
Kakusaretakawa shook his head and turned to Kagome. He smiled. "Thank you for your information Kagome-san. Now I believe we should go down to dinner ne?"  
  
Kagome put on a very fake smile, stood up after the lords and ladies did, and bowed.  
  
"Ite, thank you. I seriously had my doubts on whether or not the youkai lords and ladies would trust a human. Thank you for proving me wrong. Forgive me for asking, but, have we met somewhere before? I've had the feeling of recognition since I saw you."  
  
He nodded. "As have I, it is quite strange ne? But I know I have never met you before."  
  
They were now striding to the dining hall side by side.  
  
He gave a slight smirk. "Speaking of meeting people, how did you come to be arriving here with Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Kagome's face darkened slightly, he could sense the sorrow and anger radiating off her slightly.  
  
"Well, in short, his half-brother is a bastard who treats women like property."  
  
He nodded as they reached the dining hall.  
  
Kakusaretakawa indicated that the spot to the left of Sesshoumaru was for her.  
  
Kagome made light conversation through dinner. She had noticed that Kakusaretakawa was a dragon sometime ago. Now dinner was over and there was mingling and talking being done amongst the youkai at the residence.  
  
Now was when Kakusaretakawa noticed the Kouga shaped hole in the wall, and made no attempt to hold in his laughter. (A/N Kouga was, and still is unconscious, as he will be for the whole night, he will not get to know Kagome is a youkai yet.)  
  
"Hahahahaha! Oh, it looks like Kouga got what was coming to him. Hahahaha!"  
  
Kagome nodded and excused herself she needed to go to her room and be alone for a while.  
  
She had nearly reached her room when she got an urgent call from Ah-Uhn.  
  
-Kagome-sama! Come to the gardens quickly! It's about the children! -  
  
Kagome dashed to her room, grabbed her athemaes and ran in a blur of red and black to the gardens.  
  
When she reached the entrance to the gardens she hid her scent and aura. She approached quietly.  
  
She fought the growl that rumbled in her chest when she saw the sight that was in the garden.  
  
There was the lady of the eastern lands, with a crowd of lesser ladies around her. But what was at on the ground in front of her caused Kagome to growl outright, but quietly so they wouldn't hear her. She listened to what she was saying.  
  
"Stupid human! You are pathetic, hiding behind a baby kitsune. What more would one expect of a human though? Get up and face me human! Afraid are we? I'll give you something to be afraid of!" She stretched out her arm and spread her hand out, while Shippou growled at her.  
  
Kagome would not let this go any further. She purified one of her athemaes and threw it at the demonesse's outstretched hand. Everybody in the garden saw a red light rip through the garden and hurtle into Shohikira's hand. The force of the purifying energy caused her to fly back against a large ash tree in the garden with a scream of pain. Kagome stepped out holding her lethal fan over her face.  
  
Kagome's eyes were glowing red with electricity, and her hair was sparking at the tips.  
  
"Get.Away.From.My.Kit." Kagome said in a dangerously calm voice.  
  
Shohikira pulled the dagger from her hand, which was badly burned from the purifying energy. She sent it spinning back at Kagome. But Kagome merely looked at it. It stopped a foot from her face and spun to face back at Shohikira. It went hurtling towards Shohikira at a speed that no youkai could dodge. But instead of impaling itself in her head, the dagger buried itself halfway to its hilt in the tree a centimeter away from her left eye.  
  
Some of the people who had been residing elsewhere were drawn to the gardens by Shohikira's scream of pain.  
  
Most of them just stared with their mouths hanging open, at the supposedly human girl's show of power.  
  
But Shohikira's mate, Saro, ran towards Kagome to stop her.  
  
'The same thing that happened to me will happen to him in the very same place.' Thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
And, as Sesshoumaru suspected, Kagome merely held out her hand towards Saro and he stopped in his tracks, but instead of holding him, she threw a bolt of purifying energy at him, as she had done to the guard, and stunned him.  
  
She turned back to Shohikira, who was staring stunned at the dagger that was a mere centimeter from her eye. Kagome lifted her arm, and Shohikira lifted with it. Now Shohikira was suspended in the air about ten feet. Kagome moved her so she was levitated above the pond in the middle of the garden, then she let her hand drop.  
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!" Could be heard throughout the castle and surrounding forest.  
  
Kagome turned worried eyes to Rin and Shippou. She went over to them and kneeled next to them.  
  
"Are you guys okay?"  
  
Rin turned teary eyes to Kagome. Then she threw her arms around her neck. "Kagome-neechan! Rin was so scared! Rin thought that mean lady was going to hurt Rin again! But Shippou protected Rin!"  
  
Kagome looked Rin in the eyes. "Again?"  
  
Rin nodded and showed Kagome her arm. There were finger shaped bruises just starting to show. Kagome's eyes teared. She hugged Rin and Shippou to her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Thank you Shippou, for protecting Rin. You are a good big brother. Let's get you two to bed."  
  
She got up and walked to the entrance of the garden, the crowed of youkai parted for her. Sesshoumaru growled low when he saw the exposed bruise on Rin's arm. He followed Kagome to Rin and Shippou's room.  
  
They had fallen asleep in her arms on the way there. After she had put them in bed she turned. Her eyes were glowing red, but not with electricity, with blood. She ran past Sesshoumaru and back to the garden, she leaped over the crowd and stood facing a sopping wet Shohikira. Kagome's growl shook the night air.  
  
Kagome lifted her hand and slammed her against the left wall of the garden.  
  
"How, DARE YOU HURT RIN!!!"  
  
Kagome's eyes glowed a brilliant blood red for a second before a white light enveloped her. When the light receded, Kagome stood there with her wings, tail, horns, and markings clearly visible.  
  
Kagome's wings puffed up and her claws thrummed with the need to release poison.  
  
"How about you fight someone who is not defenseless! But no I am just a mere human. Actually I am not! See for yourself bitch!" The marking on her forehead glowed as her hand erupted in a blood red flame, but the flame merely surrounded her hand, and did not consume it.  
  
Everyone, including Sesshoumaru, stared at her hand. Though, Sesshoumaru's face was not that of shock. It was expressionless, as usual.  
  
Kagome was furious, not only had this bitch tried to hurt Rin and Shippou in front of her, but she had hurt her before she had gotten there. She deserved pain. For the first time in her life, she truly wanted someone to die by her hands. But, no matter how mad she was, she was not blinded by her rage. Her sorrow at almost having another taken from her was excruciating. Kagome just held Shohikira against the wall with her hand flaming. She could not kill her.why?  
  
#Kagome.#  
  
'What Midoriko?'  
  
#Put her down.#  
  
'Fine, I can't kill her anyways.'  
  
Kagome let Shohikira drop. She looked down at the demoness with contempt in her eyes, but her face impassive.  
  
"I have shown you mercy two times. You nor your mate will be so lucky the next time."  
  
Kagome gazed at the other lords and ladies. "Let this go to show you what will happen to anyone, ANYONE, who tries to, or does, harm Rin or my kit in any way. I am only so merciful." With that she took off on her wings, through the top of the garden that had no roof.  
  
Kakusaretakawa could only utter one whispered word that only Sesshoumaru caught.  
  
"Noyoroha?"  
  
Sesshoumaru took off after Kagome on his youki cloud.  
  
Kagome flew far away from the castle. She needed to be alone and sit.  
  
She stopped beside a small pond in the middle of a clearing. She sat down and looked at herself in the water. Kagome could not hold them back any longer. She covered her face with her clawed hands as her body shook. The tears she had managed to keep at bay for a month came flooding back with a vengeance. They spilled into her hand, down her face, out of her hand, or dropped to the ground.  
  
'Why? Why me? What did I do? Why does heartbreak have to be so painful? Why am I meant to be alone.'  
  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she did not notice Sesshoumaru enter the clearing. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at her wavering reflection in the water.  
  
After a few moments another reflection appeared beside her. 'Great, now I'm hallucinating. I really am going crazy.' She closed her eyes.  
  
Before she could open them, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and knew who it was immediately. 'Sesshoumaru.'  
  
"Why do you cry?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome didn't really know how to answer. It was a simple enough question.  
  
"My heart has not yet healed, and having someone I love hurt only served to reopen the barely sealed wounds. I really would have killed her, but I couldn't."  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped slightly when she started crying again. 'Should I do something?'  
  
'Well duh.'  
  
'I don't need help from my common sense right now.'  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down next to her and put his tail around her back and side, no easy task considering she had wings. He pulled her closer to him. He was not surprised when she buried her face in his chest, but he was surprised when her tail coiled around him. Sesshoumaru gently placed a hand on her back between her wings, but in the process of doing so, his hand brushed against the smooth feathers of her wing. 'Wow, the kit was right, her wings are soft.'  
  
His rebellious hand started to stroke her wing feathers.  
  
'What had happened? Minutes ago this woman had the lady of the eastern lands at her feet. Where did she go? Now I am holding her while she cries. But for what? It has been a month, shouldn't she be over his half-brother? Did she really love him that much? Does she still love him?  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
Kagome was surprised to hear this question from Sesshoumaru. Did she still love Inuyasha? No, she didn't. But it still hurt. It hurt so much. And it had only been the first time she was heartbroken. If it hurt this much this time. What would happen the second time?  
  
"No, I don't. But it still hurts. And almost having Rin hurt brought back the pain."  
  
I heard you're doing ok  
  
But I want you to know  
  
I'm a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
"I don't love him, but I still care for him. I can't help that. He was always my friend, even if he didn't think so."  
  
I can't pretend I don't care  
  
When you don't think about me  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
"And after everything, I found out that he still only thought of me as just a copy and a shard detector. He probably never even thought of me as a friend, just a shard detector. After 2 years, I'm still just a shard detector."  
  
I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
  
"Nothing I did or said could make him see me. He always saw me as Kikyou's reincarnation. Never Kagome."  
  
I trying to forget that  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
"I can't just forget him. But I can't keep remembering him either."  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't think I want to forget him. I probably never will. Not after what he did."  
  
Now it's over  
  
can't forget what you said  
  
and I never wanna do this again  
  
"If my heart is broken again, I won't survive it. If it hurt this much, I would probably kill myself.  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
"And I still care about him. I am such a fool."  
  
Since the day I met you  
  
And after all we've been through  
  
I'm still a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I think you know that it's true  
  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
"What did I do? What did I do that caused me this much pain?"  
  
I tried to make you happy  
  
I did all that I could  
  
Just to keep you  
  
But you left anyway  
  
"Even after a month, it still hurts this bad. If he could see me now, he would probably be the most proud person on earth."  
  
How long will I be waiting?  
  
"It appears that I am doomed to remember him,"  
  
Until the end of time  
  
"And if I can't forget him, I will never love again."  
  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
  
I can't make you mine  
  
"Why am I still waiting? I should just forget about him, or kill him. That usually works for you, why not for me?"  
  
Kagome had stopped crying, but did not move from the position she was in.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Even killing someone cannot always make you forget them, or ease the pain they brought you."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I wouldn't kill him even if it would make me forget him. I wouldn't be able to do it. I guess I'll never forget Inuyasha, but I won't remember him either."  
  
Kagome gave a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Why the hell does heartbreak have to be so confusing?"  
  
Sesshoumaru did not know.  
  
Kagome gave him a small, sad, and totally fake smile. "I might as well go back, I probably need to apologize for almost killing the lady of the eastern lands."  
  
I tried to forget that  
  
I'm addicted to you But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over  
  
can't forget what you said  
  
and I never wanna do this again  
  
"I guess I do owe them an apology, I didn't exactly have a good enough reason to kill her, but if she had really hurt Rin, there wouldn't be enough of her left to bury."  
  
Sesshoumaru did not doubt for a second that she would make good on her threat. She acted just like she was Rin's mother, and her maternal instincts were in full gear when she was around children. Not only with her own kit, but with Rin.  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Kagome got an evil grin. "Sesshoumaru, do you think I should arrive in a different shape?"  
  
He just raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. 'Oh yeah, real mature Kagome.'  
  
"I don't even know why I asked. I would have even if you told me not to."  
  
She shifted into the white, winged horse that she knew Sesshoumaru hated so much.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Kagome made neighing noises that sound suspiciously like laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, was the chapter too weepy, not enough action, not enough Sess/Kag interaction? Don't worry, there will be plenty of it soon. In your time, but in the stories time it might not be for a couple of months.  
  
Review and tell me what you think! NO FLAMES! You flame me, I might change the pairing and make it an Inu/Kag. Wait, I would never do that. But still, NO FLAMES!!! Remember, I am the author, I have the power, and I have the keyboard. So no flames and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry for not updating in two days. I was swimming in homework. Literally. 


	14. A meeting at the hot springs

Chp 14: A meeting at the hot springs  
  
Disclaimer: God I hate disclaimers, they're so annoying. It only serves to remind me I don't own Inuyasha. I hate you disclaimer!  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were on their way to the castle. Kagome looked like she was running, but her wings were doing the work. Sesshoumaru, as usual, was on his cloud.  
  
****Back at the castle****  
  
'Could it really be her? Could Kagome be Noyoroha? Is it possible? But Noyoroha disappeared 17 years ago. But there is no other youkai I know of that is part dragon and part Inu-youkai. And she had the same elemental abilities as the late lord Kinyoru. And she had the same wings and tail, the same stripes; it couldn't possibly be a coincidence.'  
  
Kakusaretakawa was awaiting Kagome's arrival impatiently. 'Come on Sesshoumaru, it couldn't take this long.'  
  
The lady of the eastern lands was unconscious, the lord of the eastern lands was furious, and most of the lesser lords and ladies, that were not watching Shohikira before Kagome arrived, were nodding they're heads in approval, or laughing they're heads off.  
  
All of the other, higher lords and ladies were very surprised they had been tricked.  
  
"I can't believe she was really a youkai." Said Makuro.  
  
"I can." Asahane snorted. "What I can't believe is how bad she kicked Shohikira's ass."  
  
"It's about time someone did." Said Kakusaretakawa.  
  
Everyone's heads turned as Sesshoumaru landed in the garden.  
  
Kakusaretakawa looked at him expectantly. "Well? Where is she?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him as a white, winged horse landed next to him.  
  
"Right here."  
  
Everyone present raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh. He looked at Kagome.  
  
She neighed and flapped her wings once. Then her eyes glowed blue, and a cerulean light enveloped her. When the light dissipated, there stood Kagome. She looked to the lord of the eastern lands.  
  
"I apologize for the disturbance I caused. But in the future, tell your mate not to fuck with my children."  
  
With that she walked to her room, leaving behind a few shocked youkai.  
  
When she got to her room, which was also the room that Rin and Shippou were sleeping in, She got in the bed between them, put an arm around each of them, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Back at the garden, Saro was yelling at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"She thinks that apologizing is good enough! You'd better get your bitch back here and give her the proper punishment!"  
  
Sesshoumaru backhanded Saro into the wall of the garden with one movement of his arm. His eyes were starting to show flecks of red.  
  
"Your mate got what she deserved. And if she had not done it, I would have. The human girl that she assaulted was also my ward. And she is NOT my bitch. You would do well to hold your insolent tongue."  
  
With a look to Kakusaretakawa, Sesshoumaru walked to the library of the castle. Kakusaretakawa entered after him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, who is she. Really."  
  
Sesshoumaru said. "She is who she says she is. She is Kagome."  
  
Kakusaretakawa gave Sesshoumaru a look. "You know what I am talking about pup. Don't give me that." (A/N : Just to let you know, Kakusaretakawa is like, 1000 years older than Sesshoumaru.)  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at him. "This is not a matter you should discuss with me. If you wish to know about her, you should ask her."  
  
Kakusaretakawa glared at him. "You have noticed her likeness to Noyoroha I presume?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he hissed. "Of course I have!"  
  
He looked at Sesshoumaru. "Then you can tell me nothing about her?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at him with his molten gold eyes. "The only thing I will tell you is that she has been human for the last 17 years." With that, he left for his room.  
  
Kakusaretakawa was stumped. 'She was human for the last 17 years? I guess I really will have to ask her. He shook his head and went to his room with his mate.  
  
The next morning Kagome ate breakfast silently. She would not let Rin and Shippou out of her sight, and she did not miss the glares that were sent to her by Shohikira and Saro. She was sitting on a bench in the garden watching Rin and Shippou play, when Kakusaretakawa came up next to her.  
  
"Where does it come from?" He said with a questioning voice.  
  
Kagome looked at him quizzically. "Where does what come from?"  
  
He nodded towards the children. "Where does they're energy come from?"  
  
Kagome fake laughed. "I guess that's one more mystery the world has to solve. Did you need something?"  
  
He looked at her with serious eyes. "I need to speak with you alone."  
  
Kagome nodded but said, "Okay, but I need to do something first."  
  
She took off for the back of the castle where Ah-Uhn sat basking in the sun.  
  
'Ah-Uhn, I will not be able to watch the children for a while. Keep an eye on them. If anyone, especially the lord or lady of the eastern lands, comes near them, let me know immediately.'  
  
$Yes lady Kagome.$ Said Uhn.  
  
'Arigatou.' With that she took off for the garden again.  
  
"Okay, I can go now."  
  
Kakusaretakawa led her to the library he and Sesshoumaru had talked in last night. He turned to Kagome.  
  
"Who are you, really? Not the person you have shown us."  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Can I trust him?'  
  
#Yes Kagome, you can. #  
  
'Okay, should I tell him everything?'  
  
#Yes, he can help you.#  
  
'Okay. But you better be right'  
  
"You may want to sit down. This will take awhile."  
  
She told Kakusaretakawa everything, from the well, to Kikyou, to Inuyasha, to her mother, to her coming to be staying with Sesshoumaru, to her dreams. And he listened.  
  
After she finished. He smiled.  
  
Kagome looked at him and said, "What?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled bigger. "This confirms it! You really are my niece!"  
  
Kagome had a confused expression. "Niece? Wha? Huh? Rewind and freeze! I'm your what?"  
  
He looked at Kagome again. "Kagome, 17 years ago, my brother, Lord Kinyoru, and his mate, Lady Lyanna, were killed by a hanyou. They're only daughter, Noyoroha, disappeared. We had reason to believe that this hanyou, is the same that had tried to kill lord Makuro and lady Asahane."  
  
Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in a thinking gesture. "Naraku." 'For some reason I don't think it's him.'  
  
He continued. "We think he was after their daughter, Noyoroha, and your story just confirms what I think. You are my niece, Noyoroha."  
  
Kagome got an irritated look. "Why the hell didn't Midoriko tell me!?! Oh is she gonna get it."  
  
#How am I 'gonna get it'?#  
  
'Shut up Mio.'  
  
Kagome looked at Kakusaretakawa. "Ummm. do you have a knick-name I can use? Kakusaretakawa is a mouth-full."  
  
He smiled. "Sure, you can call me Sare."  
  
She looked at him. "Okay, and one more thing. Sesshoumaru can't know about my telekinesis yet. Don't ask me why, but he can't. He obviously knows about my elemental abilities since I almost fried Shohikira with them."  
  
He nodded. "Very well, I really didn't think you would take this so good. Most would have fainted."  
  
Kagome's eyes hardened. "Yeah, well I am NOT weak. I had to deal with 18 years of being weak and 2 years of hearing it, I will not put up with it anymore."  
  
He looked at her as they walked. 'What he did to her must have been bad. For her to act like this.'  
  
Kagome heard Ah-Uhn calling her, so did Sare.  
  
-Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru has collected the children and is looking for you.-  
  
'Arigatou Ah-Uhn, I'm on my way.'  
  
Kagome turned to Sare but he answered before she could say anything.  
  
"You are leaving now. I understand. I will keep in touch with you. And don't let Sesshoumaru's cold exterior fool you, he has a heart."  
  
Kagome looked at him and gave a small smile. "I know. Goodbye Sare, I'll see you soon."  
  
When Kagome found Sesshoumaru, he told her they were leaving right away. She went to her room, got her things, changed into her traveling wear, braided her hair, strapped her sword to her side, checked to make sure she had her athemaes, and left.  
  
The children got on Ah-Uhn and Kagome and Sesshoumaru got ready to fly, but Kagome stopped.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I think I like flying in that horse shape better than like this."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a look. "Don't tell me you're going to fly like that."  
  
Kagome gave him a fake cheery smile. "Yup!" She shifted and soon they were flying toward the western lands.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked irritated.  
  
Kagome looked smug.  
  
Shippou and Rin were confused.  
  
"Why does Sesshoumaru-sama look mad?" Rin asked Shippou.  
  
Shippou shrugged. "I don't know. But I think it has something to do with Kagome being a horse."  
  
Rin accepted this answer. "Ohhhhhh. Rin gets it!"  
  
When they got back to Sesshoumaru's castle and landed outside the gate, Sesshoumaru and Ah-Uhn walked through, but Kagome lingered outside.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to her. Kagome looked at him and said, "I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back in about 3 hours."  
  
Sesshoumaru continued walking, indicating she could.  
  
Kagome walked away and as soon as she was far enough away, changed into her true form.  
  
She took off flying in a direction, any direction. But what she didn't notice, was it was the direction of Inuyasha's forest.  
  
Kagome flew until she spotted a clearing, she nose dived down to it and landed with a 'Whoosh' from her wings. When she looked up she saw the bone- eaters well.  
  
'What!? The bone-eaters well?! I'm in Inuyasha's forest? Well ain't this just peachy. I have a 95% chance of meeting up with Inuyasha or the dead bitch, or both.'  
  
Kagome changed back to her humanoid form. She walked to the well. She thought for a moment about going back to her time for a little while but decided that it would be better to go with her mother. She thought about what she should do.  
  
'Hey! There are some hot springs close by. And I need a bath, I guess I could.'  
  
She headed in the direction of the hot springs. What she saw when she got there surprised her. Sango had just arrived at the spring and had set her boomerang down.  
  
'I guess I could take a bath with her. Its not like she knows it's me.'  
  
Kagome stepped out of the tree cover and said, "Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
Sango jumped, grabbed her boomerang, and turned around to face her. When she saw Kagome she thought, 'The demon from the clearing with Sesshoumaru?'  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you or steal your jewel shards. I just want to know if I could join you for a bath. May I?"  
  
Sango nodded dumbly and set down her boomerang hesitantly. Kagome took off her sword and set it to the side. She took her athemaes out of they're place at her side and laid them next to the sword. She stripped her clothes, but she turned her back when she took off her bra, or Sango would've seen it.  
  
She stepped into the spring when Sango did.  
  
"I saw you kill that demon in the clearing with Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome thought for a second. "I knew I sensed more shards! But what was Inuyasha doing that far into the Western lands?"  
  
Sango looked at her suspiciously. "How did you know that I traveled with Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome mentally hit herself. "Well, Sesshoumaru told me about you guys. If Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha was that far into his lands, Inuyasha would probably be badly injured."  
  
Sango nodded. "I'm not to fond of traveling with him at the moment."  
  
Kagome gave her a fake smile. "He being an ass? Or is it his dead bitch."  
  
Sango said, "Both. Wait, how did you know about Kikyou? She hasn't been traveling with us long enough for Sesshoumaru know about her."  
  
Kagome gave her a look. "I know a lot about anything that has to do with Naraku. I know the whole Inuyasha and Kikyou story, I know about Urasue bringing Kikyou back to life, all of it. And she just happens to be doing a few of Naraku's dirty deeds. Latest being an assassination attempt on the lord and lady of the southern lands, and I'm sorry to say, your brother was there too."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome. "Kohaku? H-he was there? Do you know if he is okay?"  
  
Kagome gave Sango a sympathetic look. "No, I only know that he participated in trying to kill the lord and lady of the southern lands. Hold on." Kagome sniffed the air and grinned.  
  
"It appears we have a spy."  
  
Kagome focused her telekinetic powers on a bush a ways away from the spring. She held Miroku suspended in the air. She covered herself with her tail as she stood up.  
  
She took control of Miroku's hands and made him slap himself across both cheeks. The using her hand, she picked up Hiraikotsu and smacked him on the head with it.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango and Kagome yelled.  
  
Kagome exited the spring and shook herself. She put on her clothes and said, "Gomen, but I must be going. I don't want to be here when Inuyasha comes. I don't feel like kicking his ass."  
  
Sango had gotten dressed the same time Kagome had. "Okay good-"  
  
She was cut off by a yell.  
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
'Too late.' Thought Kagome and Sango.  
  
"I believe I was just leaving. Now I will continue if you don't mind."  
  
Inuyasha Jumped closer and said, "I don't think so. Hand over your shards and I'll let you leave."  
  
Kagome sighed and looked up as if to say, 'Why the hell are you putting me through this?' Then she said, "Inuyasha, I don't want to fight, but if it's a fight you want, you'll get it." She unsheathed her sword and stood in front of Inuyasha, expressionless.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "You think that puny sword stands a chance against my Tetsusaiga?"  
  
Kagome looked at him. "No actually I don't, that's why I don't plan on using just my sword."  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and lunged for Kagome. Kagome dodged easily by jumping over him.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha! Is that all you got?"  
  
Inuyasha snarled and attacked again. This time Kagome didn't dodge, but countered his attack with her own sword. She knew her sword wouldn't last long in a lock with Tetsusaiga so she used her elemental powers to create a fireball. She threw the ball at Inuyasha and he blocked it with Tetsusaiga. She then used her Telekinetic powers to throw Inuyasha against a tree.  
  
Inuyasha got up using the Tetsusaiga as a lever. 'She's powerful, but I can still use the Kaze no Kizu, not even Sesshoumaru is powerful enough to avoid that.' Once he was up he lunged for her and cried, "Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
Kagome stopped and thought, 'Oh shit!'  
  
As peals of energy shot toward her she threw up a barrier, but she was not sure it was strong enough to hold back his attack. It was, but she was thrown back against a tree. She slid down the trunk and landed on her hands and knees.  
  
"Ooof!"  
  
Inuyasha was staring at her with his jaw hanging open. 'She survived the Wind scar?'  
  
Kagome got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"That hurt Inu-baka."  
  
Her eyes glowed red as she threw Inuyasha against a large tree. She held him there as she drew her athemaes. She crossed them over her face before she threw them.  
  
They flew toward Inuyasha like a falcons descending on mice. They pinned him by his haori to the tree.  
  
While she was focusing on Inuyasha she didn't notice Kikyou sneaking up behind her.  
  
Kagome let Inuyasha hang by the athemaes that had him pinned to the tree. Kagome smirked.  
  
"Now doesn't this look familiar? Yes, this is exactly how Kagome found you when you first met isn't it? She was kind to you and pulled the arrow out. And you return that kindness by hurting her again and again, and finally, you trade her for half of a god-forsaken jewel. Well Inuyasha, that broke her heart, and that will not go unpunished."  
  
She pulled her athemaes back to her hands using her telekinetic powers, and was about to hurt him REALLY bad, when she heard a whistling noise behind her. She noticed the arrow coming at her too late. She tried to dodge but it still hit her in her right shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't able to get up so she didn't have to worry about him at the moment.  
  
She glared at Kikyou as she drew another arrow.  
  
"I will kill you and then take your jewel shards. You will regret ever stepping in this forest." Said Kikyou as she drew back the arrow and released it.  
  
Kagome just smiled and held up her hand, palm facing out. Her eyes glowed red and the arrow stopped mid-flight. She made a turn-around motion with her index finger and the arrow turned around to face Kikyou. She then thrust her palm out and in a burst of blood red light the arrow went back at Kikyou with twice as much force as it had come at Kagome.  
  
It hit her in the left shoulder and she was pinned to a tree.  
  
Kagome gave a smile as she pulled the arrow out of her shoulder.  
  
"Funny isn't it? The bitch and the dog, both pinned to a tree. I think I'll take this."  
  
She ripped the Shikon shards from around Kikyou's neck and pulled them to her. There was a little over half of it there. She broke off slightly less than what she was traded for.  
  
"I will take this and give it to my friend Kagome. I believe that is punishment enough for now. Oh and Inuyasha?"  
  
She turned to him and looked at him with contempt.  
  
"You make me sick. You keep a dead whore around, even when she is working for you arch enemy. You truly are blind. You love one who hates you and wants you dead, and you spit on the one that loved you and gave you life. She pulled the arrow from your heart, and you put one in hers. You are pathetic. And know this Inuyasha, she is happy with Sesshoumaru."  
  
She wasn't telling a complete lie when she said that. She was sort of happy with Sesshoumaru, but she wasn't how she wanted to be. And she would be leaving him soon anyways. She stood before Inuyasha telling him how she felt, and he didn't even know it was her. She took the one thing that probably mattered the most to him, the shards of the Shikon jewel. Well, most of it anyways.  
  
She turned to Sango and a know conscious Miroku.  
  
"Remember, no matter what anyone says, Kagome will always be your be your friend. She misses you, she wishes she could come back, but she can't, not because of Sesshoumaru, but because of Inuyasha. If you will blame anyone for Kagome not coming back, blame him and his dead bitch. I must be going now."  
  
She shifted into her horse form and flew towards Sesshoumaru with great speed.  
  
She was in more pain than she was showing. She could hardly fly because of the pain in her shoulder. And could hardly think because of the pain in her heart. She landed in front of Sesshoumaru's castle but before she could step through the gates, she collapsed.  
  
She whispered one word before she passed out from blood loss.  
  
"Sess-Sesshoumaru." Then she let darkness claim her.  
  
You like? Review and tell me! By the way, all the peeps reading my story by responding to my reviews, thanks a bunches! You guys make my writing worthwhile! ^-^  
  
I found a English to Japanese website, and guess what I found out!  
  
Jaken's name means 'hard-headed'  
  
Rin- companion  
  
Sango-coral  
  
Kohaku-amber  
  
Sesshoumaru- Destroyer of the circle of life  
  
Kikyou- Chinese bellflower, or eccentric  
  
Kouga-Yellow river  
  
Naraku-hell or Hades  
  
Kagura- traditional Japanese dance  
  
Kanna- I forgot what her name means -_-;;  
  
Kagome-they didn't have it.  
  
Miroku-they didn't have it.  
  
Shippou-tail  
  
Tsume-claw  
  
Just some things I wanted to show you! Feel free to use 'em! I'll give you the name of the website in my next authors notes. 


	15. The winds whispered song

Chp 15: The winds whispered song  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? Some people can be soooo dense. I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kikyou *gag*, Myouga, Kaede, Jaken *shudders*, or Rin. So don't sue me for using them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his study staring at the moon from behind his desk.  
  
'What is taking that wench so long? She said she would be back in no more than three hours. She has been gone 30 minutes longer than she said. I suppose I shall just have to go get her. Wait, the wench is a youkai. She can protect herself. I don't need to go get her.'  
  
He sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
'Then why do I have this nagging feeling like something is wrong? Stupid wench. Even if she can protect herself, she will not keep this Sesshoumaru waiting.'  
  
He stood and was about to leave his study when the wind blew in from his open window.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
He heard his name whispered on the wind.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Damn it! There it is again! Wait, what is that smell?' He sniffed the air and his eyes widened momentarily.  
  
It was Kagome.  
  
And blood.  
  
A lot of it.  
  
He took another sniff of the air and then took off for the front entrance to of his castle where the scent was coming from.  
  
When he reached the front of the castle what he saw stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Kagome was lying on the ground.  
  
Covered in blood.  
  
Her blood.  
  
Sesshoumaru's breath hitched in his throat as he listened intently. He heard a faint heartbeat and weak breathing. He quickly walked over to her and kneeled beside her still form. He turned her over and his mouth made a grim line at what he saw.  
  
There was a gaping hole in her right shoulder it looked as if something had eaten away at the skin around the wound. He sniffed it and growled at what he smelt. It was the smell of dirt and bones, mingled with the smell of miasma. He could also smell Inuyasha all over her.  
  
He picked her up bridal style and walked quickly into his castle.  
  
"Tsume!" He bellowed.  
  
The pattering of feet could be heard and then Tsume appeared around the corner.  
  
"Yes my lor-," She gasped when she saw Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms.  
  
"Ready a bed in the hospital wing now. And get a bowl of water and some rags and bandages as well."  
  
Tsume nodded and ran off to the hospital wing of the house. Sesshoumaru kept a finger on her pulse as he walked after Tsume.  
  
'This is not good. Her pulse is steadily weakening. How far did she go with this wound? By the amount of blood she has lost, youkai or not, she should be dead.'  
  
When he got to the room in the hospital wing, he carefully set her down on the bed. Not long after, Aiko came running into the room.  
  
"What happened!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't spare her a glance. He just stated, "I do not know, but if you do not leave, she will surely die."  
  
Aiko gave Sesshoumaru a death glare. "I'm not going anywhere Fluffy! I will help you with Kagome. And if you say otherwise, you'll find yourself purified before you know it."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled but let her stay. He took Kagome's hand and felt her pulse. It was still weakening. He quickly sliced off the top of her out fit with his claws and Aiko gasped. Her wound was still bleeding but probably not as profusely as before. He removed the rest of her shirt, but kept the small garment that covered her breasts on, because it was not in the way.  
  
He grabbed a cloth and applied pressure to both sides of the wound. (The arrow had gone in her back and stuck out of the front of her shoulder. Exit wound.) Kagome whimpered making Aiko wince. She got a good look at the wound and said, "What could have done this? It's eaten away at the wound."  
  
Sesshoumaru had a grim expression. He turned to Aiko. "There was a poison on the arrow that pierced her. I do not know if any of the cleansers we have will destroy it."  
  
Right before he said that Shippou had scampered into the room. He stared at Kagome in disbelief.  
  
"Mama!" He hurled himself onto her stomach and started whimpering. Sesshoumaru glared at him.  
  
"Remove yourself kit. If you move her around too much, Naraku's poison will start to spread."  
  
Shippou snapped up as he heard Naraku's name. "N-Naraku's p-p-poison? You mean miasma!"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at him and Shippou jumped on to Aiko's shoulder.  
  
"Yes. And like I said before, I do not know if any of the cleansers I have will destroy the poison."  
  
Shippou wrung his hands together worriedly. "Well, ummm. Kaede has an antidote to Naraku's miasma, but it's at her hut. We used it on Miroku when he sucked the saimyosho into his kazanna."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he looked at Shippou with his amber gaze.  
  
"Kit, take Ah-Uhn and go to this Kaede and get the antidote. You will make haste unless you want your mother to die."  
  
Shippou puffed out his chest with pride at being appointed for such a task, then scampered off to do Sesshoumaru's bidding.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. There was a feeling in his chest that made him wish the kit speed. Kagome's shallow breaths rung in his ears, causing him to get a heavy feeling in his chest. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.  
  
'Could this be worry? Why would I worry for this wench? And why did I just tell that kit to go to that village just to get the antidote so the wench would live? I can't care for this wench can I?'  
  
He dispelled those thoughts and concentrated on cleaning the blood from the wound. He removed the cloths from the wound. 'Good. It stopped bleeding.' He dunked a cloth in the searing hot water beside him and pressed it around the wound.  
  
Kagome whimpered.  
  
Sesshoumaru winced.  
  
Kagome's eyes peeked open.  
  
Sesshoumaru took this chance to ask her what happened.  
  
"What happened to you? Who shot you?" He asked in a monotone voice.  
  
Kagome coughed lightly and said. " Fought.,.,Inuyasha,.,.,K- Kikyou.,.,,Sh-Shot me,.,. With arrow,.,., P-Pinned her,.,., to tree,.,., Flew here. Lost.too.much,.,., blood,.,., Sesshoumaru." She passed into unconsciousness once more.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt her pulse. It was the same as when he last checked it. He put a hand to her forehead.  
  
'Great. The poison is taking effect faster than I thought. That kit better hurry.'  
  
Aiko smiled at Sesshoumaru from the doorway where she had been standing since Shippou left.  
  
'Well, it seems that lord Sesshoumaru has some feelings toward my adoptive daughter. Ahhh. Pity he's in denial, I think Kagome likes him. Well, she's going to get a little motherly advice on this one.'  
  
With those thoughts, Aiko walked to go check on a sleeping Rin. Completely trusting Sesshoumaru to take care of her daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippou clung onto Uhn's head and peered at the treetops passing in a blur below him. He sniffed the air as Ah-Uhn descended, confirming that Inuyasha was at Kaede's village.  
  
Shippou sighed sadly and sniffled.  
  
'Why did you have to do that Inuyasha? Kagome loved you. And I looked up to you like a big brother. Why did you have to choose Kikyou? Now Kagomes sad, and hurt. Even though you always hit me and called me names, I still thought of you as my big brother, and maybe one day, you could have been my Outou-san. I even sorta miss you.'  
  
Shippou jumped as they landed out side Kaede's village. Shippou, remembering Kagome, started to panic. He ran toward Kaede's hut and burst through the door yelling,  
  
"KagomeshurtKagomeshurtKagomeshurt!!!!"  
  
Kaede looked up from putting bandages on Inuyasha to regard the yelling Kitsune.  
  
"KaedeKaedeKaede! I, *pantpant* need, *pantpant* the, *pantpant* antidote to, *pantpant* Naraku's poison! An arrow covered in it shot Kagome! She's hurt and she needs it now!!!!"  
  
Shippou threw himself at Kaede's chest and started crying. Sango stood up and went to the crying kit.  
  
"What do you mean Kagome was shot?"  
  
Inuyasha tried to jump up but was stopped by a jolt of pain from his injured back. He glared at Shippou and yelled.  
  
"Where is she? And how the hell did she manage to get shot?"  
  
Kaede set Shippou in Sango's arms as she went to get the antidote from a cupboard in the hut.  
  
Shippou sniffled as he wiped his eyes and said, "Sesshoumaru is taking care of her back at his castle. I, I don't know how she got shot, but I do know she was out on a walk when it happened." His answer was met by a bunch of dropped jaws and wide eyes.  
  
He stared at all of them confusedly. "What?"  
  
"Sess-Sesshoumaru is taking c-care of Kagome? Are you sure?" Sango stammered out, disbelief evident in her voice,  
  
Inuyasha snorted at Shippou. "Sesshoumaru wouldn't care for anyone else if his life depended on it."  
  
Shippou glared at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha glared back.  
  
(_ ~ ~ ~ _)  
  
Shippou hmphed at Inuyasha and said, "Well Inu-baka, I saw it with my own eyes. Sesshoumaru was taking care of Kagome. And he's waiting so I need to get going!"  
  
Kaede held out the herbal antidote to Shippou, who snatched it and scampered out of the hut. Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and dragged him outside.  
  
"Kirara!" yelled Sango.  
  
Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku got on. Kirara flew after Ah- Uhn. Leaving a very pissed Inuyasha behind.  
  
Shippou didn't notice he was being followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~`~`~`~Kagome dreamscape~`~`~`~  
  
Kagome found herself in that oh so familiar clearing. She called for Midoriko and was greeted with her appearing with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Kagome, you are badly injured. You are practically dead. Shippou went to get the antidote from Kaede. He knows not to reveal that you are a youkai."  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down. "Mio, I'm so confused. I go to a gathering to find out my parents were killed by a hanyou, that I don't think is Naraku by the way, my uncle is the lord of the northern lands, and my real name is Noyoroha. And now a dead woman has shot me! Could my life possibly get more complicated?!?!"  
  
Mio sighed and sat down next to her. "Well, yes. And it's about to. Don't ask me any questions on this Kagome, but you need to go back to your time with your mother, only for a little while, you'll find out why you need to go there when you get there. Oh, and bring that pendant with you. For now, you just need to dream."  
  
Suddenly, Kagome found herself in an entirely different place. It was black, it looked like there were mountains jutting up in the distance, and there were fields of black grass all around her. She heard a voice whisper as the wind blew the grass around her savagely.  
  
You'll never escape me my young miko.  
  
Kagome whirled around trying to find the source of the voice, but there was nothing.  
  
Nobody will save you this time. It will only be so long before you are mine.  
  
Kagome was starting to get scared. That voice was frighteningly familiar.  
  
You will be the death of your precious Sesshoumaru and all you hold dear and love.  
  
All of the sudden Sesshoumaru appeared in the grass. Standing with his back to her. She called out his name but he didn't turn. She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder, but as she did, she noticed he was staring at his hand. That was covered in his blood. She trailed the blood to a gaping hole in his chest and gasped.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Before she could do anything, he dropped to his knees, his eyes glazed over with a white film. Then he dropped to the grass, sprawled out on his stomach, blood still pouring from the wound in his chest.  
  
She shrieked and went to grab his shoulder again, but as she did she pulled her hand back. It was coated with Sesshoumaru's blood.  
  
'No!' she thought as she stared at Sesshoumaru's unmoving form.  
  
Then, Rin's body appeared next to Sesshoumaru's. She had a horrid cut across her neck.  
  
"No." Kagome gasped as she felt blood drip down her fingers, she also felt tears trickle down her face.  
  
Then Shippou's lifeless form appeared on the other side of Sesshoumaru, his back torn open.  
  
Kagome could only watch in horror and disbelief as she watched the bodies of her friends and loved ones gather on the black grass. The more bodies appeared, the more blood ran down her hands and arms.  
  
Souta, Grandpa, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Inuyasha, Kouga, Tsume, Aiko, Kirara, Yuka, Eri, even Jaken. All of them were spread all around her; some grotesque wound on them somewhere. All of they're staring lifeless eyes had the same look.  
  
Utter betrayal.  
  
She stared, shaking uncontrollably, at her hands.  
  
Covered in blood.  
  
They're blood.  
  
On her hands.  
  
She did the only thing she could. She cried. Dropped to her knees and gave a heart wrenching sob. She screamed out one name.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippou and Ah-Uhn got to the castle as quickly as they could. It was then that he noticed he had been followed. He blanched when he saw Sango and Miroku on Kirara.  
  
"Uh-wha-how-um- What are you doing here?!?!" He screeched. He remembered how Kagome had told him that she wanted as little people to know, especially Sango and Miroku, of her transformation.  
  
He deiced to let Ah-Uhn take care of it and went scurrying into the castle to deliver the antidote.  
  
Ah-Uhn watched as Shippou went into the castle. He turned to the three figures below him.  
  
-Kagome cannot be seen right now. She is not well.- said Ah to Kirara, the only one who could understand him.  
  
Kirara told Sango what he had said and Sango scowled.  
  
"We figured that much. She was shot with a goddamned arrow! Care to give us a different, more believable answer?  
  
Uhn shot her a dark look.  
  
$She made it known before she passed out, that she wanted no others, aside from the kit, Sesshoumaru-sama, and Tsume, to see her until she was well.$  
  
Kirara translated.  
  
Miroku gave Sango a look and said. "I believe that we should respect her wishes. She probably finds it embarrassing to be in such a state in the presence of others, though, I don't know why she would want Sesshoumaru there." He looked deep in thought for a moment before he got that lecherous grin of his.  
  
"Sango, you don't think they-"  
  
BONK!  
  
THUD.  
  
"Hentai." Sango muttered as she dragged Miroku up to a tree bordering the forest. Ah-Uhn looked at Kirara.  
  
-You are welcome to come and reside in the castle for the time being. I am sure that Sesshoumaru-sama already knows of your presence.-  
  
Kirara translated and Miroku and Sango gave uneasy nods.  
  
They followed Ah-Uhn into the castle and into something that looked like a lounge room. Cushions were spread on the floor and there were low tables in between them. There were also stuffed chairs here and there, that Kagome would have said looked suspiciously like Lay-z- boy.  
  
They sat down, but jumped up when they heard a scream.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!"  
  
Sango's face contorted to one of pain. Emotional pain. She looked sadly at Miroku.  
  
"I think that was Kagome. Whatever Naraku is doing to her, he will pay." Sango said with resoluteness that Miroku could not dislodge. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder all the while saying in his head,  
  
Do not grope, do not grope, do not grope.  
  
He looked at Sango sympathetically. "I guess we should sit down and prepare to here more screams. By the sound of the first, she must be in pain. I suggest we respect her pride, even if we may not want to."  
  
Sango sat down and nodded. She sighed. "It's gonna be a long night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had been sitting by the edge of the bed when Kagome's heartbeat started to speed up. The scent of fear was thick in the air. She started to whimper and roll around.  
  
Sesshoumaru went over to her and held down her thrashing arms and pinned her legs by wrapping his tail around them. This only served to increase her struggles.  
  
Tears were now streaming from her closed eyes, and her facial expression was one of, sadness, grief, fear, and disbelief all in one. Kagome suddenly stopped struggling and whispered,  
  
"No."  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed down at her face. The tears streamed down in thick rivulets, they're salty scent permeating the air. That, along with the abundant fear and sorrow that Kagome was releasing, was enough to make the hair on his arms and the neck prickle. Then abruptly, Kagome resumed her struggles with a fervor. She screamed and kicked.  
  
Sesshoumaru had to use slight force to keep Kagome from rolling herself off the bed. She screamed louder than she had before and it rung in his ears.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!"  
  
He blinked in surprise. 'Why on earth did she scream my name?'  
  
She stopped struggling and the only sound she made were the heavy sobs as she cried. As if possessed, his hand made it's way to her face to brush the bangs away from her forehead. He traced the mark upon it with a claw. She still had a fever. That wasn't good.  
  
He crying seemed to slow somewhat but she still had the tears flowing freely, and she was sobbing again. He brought his hand down from her forehead to trace her jaw-line. He took his tail from her legs, and let go of her arms. He had begun to stand, when he found that her hands were firmly, but not painfully, latched onto his tail.  
  
'Well this isn't good.' He thought as he tried to remove his tail from her grasp. She whimpered and he stopped. He sighed and glared at the sleeping form of Kagome. He had some mobility, but not much. He tried to pull away but couldn't.  
  
He sat down exasperated.  
  
Shippou stepped in from his place at the doorway. He bounded over to Sesshoumaru and placed the antidote in his hands.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly stood up, but regretted it when a sharp tug on his tail almost made him yelp. He glared at the offending hand with annoyance. He opened the little bag and took out some of the herbs and put them in a little dish. He pulled a flask of water from a small cupboard by the bed. He poured a little bit of water into the herbs and then ground it together to form a paste.  
  
Shippou sat wringing his little hands together in worry. He could only faintly hear his adoptive mother's heartbeat.  
  
Sesshoumaru spread the paste over both sides of her wound. He placed bandages around the wound and lay her back down on the bed. Shippou had jumped to her side and pressed his small ear to her chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to growl or smile at the kits actions, so he didn't do anything.  
  
Shippou was rewarded by the sound of Kagome's steadily strengthening heartbeat. It was like a lullaby, he was soon asleep on his mother's chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru's tail had been released from Kagome's death grip in favor of the sleeping kit on her chest. Sesshoumaru almost missed the warmth her hand had provided on his tail. He turned and left to go deal with the humans that were now in his castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****Kagome's dreamscape sometime earlier****  
  
After Kagome had screamed and broke down crying, she felt a cool touch on her forehead; she stopped crying in favor of whimpering and silent hiccups. She found herself by the body of Sesshoumaru again. A strangled sob ripped itself from her throat. She fell to her knees beside his body and laid her hands on his chest and lay her face on her hands.  
  
She felt something fluffy by her hand and looked up to see his tail. She gave another sob and grabbed it in her hand, not hard, but lovingly, she held his tail to her chest, staining it with the blood on her hands, but she didn't notice. She lay next to the unmoving form of Sesshoumaru and held his tail to her chest like a teddy bear. She wept silently. She wasn't sure if this was a dream anymore. She didn't feel any pain; except for the fact that her heart hurt so badly it was unbearable. She didn't make a sound as the tears continued to stream down her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting in a companionable silence.  
  
*grope*  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Hentai."  
  
Or awkward.  
  
Sango was beating the shit out of her mind because she wanted to see Kagome so much.  
  
Miroku was beating the shit out of his hand for not obeying his mind. or for obeying it.  
  
They sat like that for a while until Sesshoumaru stepped into the room.  
  
Miroku jumped slightly, and Sango went rigid.  
  
Sango, showing none of the fear she felt, said, "Is Kagome okay?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her with something akin to nothing in his eyes. "Yes. However, you may not see her until she wakes. Which will probably be in the morning. I suggest if you want to see her you sleep. I will have a servant show you to a guest room for each of you. Do not think I missed the fact that the monk is perverted."  
  
Miroku looked the perfect picture of innocence, aside from the imaginary horns and pitchfork. "Who me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him a glare that would have killed a hundred demons, screw the Tetsusaiga, his glare was killer. Literally.  
  
Miroku gulped and nodded.  
  
Two servants led them to two separate rooms right next to each other, Sango on the right and Miroku on the left. The rooms were identical. A futon, a chest, an armoire, and a window.  
  
They both sat on the futons with a sigh. They both went into a light sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Next morning****  
  
Sango had woken up at dawn, and Miroku was up before her. A servant came in and said they were welcome to see the gardens before breakfast. Sango and Miroku both went down to the gardens, knocked speechless by it, and then walked through it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****Kagome's room****  
  
Kagome woke to a weight on her chest she peeked her eyes open to see Shippou lying on her chest with his ear to her heart. She smiled at him. She sniffed the air around her, trying to see if a servant or Sesshoumaru were near. She couldn't smell any, but she did catch two other scents.  
  
Sango and Miroku?  
  
She gently shook Shippou awake. He cracked an eye open. As soon as he saw that she was awake, he launched himself from her chest to her face. He kissed her several times on the cheek and hugged her fiercely.  
  
She laughed softly. "Shippou? Could you go get Sesshoumaru or Tsume? I think I'm gonna need help getting out of bed, my back hurts like hell."  
  
Shippou saluted, as he had seen Kagome do several times and scampered away to go find either of the two she had mentioned.  
  
Kagome dropped her smiling face as soon as Shippou was gone. She remembered her dream clearly. She remembered seeing everyone she loved, lying on the black grass, they're blood on her hands. The same look of betrayal in everyone's eyes. She remembered how she had cried when she laid next to the dead figure of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Did she really care for him that much?  
  
She sighed and sat up, she winced at the ache in her shoulder. She peeled away the bandage on her arm to reveal,  
  
A scar?  
  
There was a scar in the shape of a starburst on her shoulder. About the same size as a circle made when she touched her index finger and thumb together. She guessed that she hadn't gotten the antidote to Naraku's poison quick enough to keep her from scarring.  
  
She sighed.  
  
A permanent memento that she would never be Kikyou's equal. The old pain in her chest started acting up again. She forced it down when she saw Sesshoumaru walk in.  
  
"Are you sure you can be moving about yet?" He asked in a stoic voice.  
  
Kagome huffed. "Yes, I'm sure. Now could you help me get off this damned bed?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her as he walked over to her. He held out his hand and she took it. He set her on her feet and took his hand from hers.  
  
"Can you walk?" He asked indicating my wobbly legs.  
  
Kagome folded her arms and started to take a few steps. She briefly wondered why her legs were like jell-o if she had only been asleep for a night.  
  
'Gee maybe it had something to do with the fact that I flew all the way here with a hole in my shoulder.'  
  
She took three wobbly steps before her knees gave out. She braced herself for the hard impact of the ground, but it never came. Instead, she felt two arms underneath hers. She opened an eye to see a striped hand holding her by the forearms.  
  
Kagome blushed and said, "I think I can walk now."  
  
He looked at me skeptically but set me on my feet and stood next to me. I put a hand out to steady myself. As soon as my legs stopped shaking, she took a step forward. She could walk fine now. She was about to take another step, when she noticed she was only wearing a sleeping yukata.  
  
She looked at Sesshoumaru and said; "I think I need Tsume to get me a kimono that will fit me in human shape. I don't want Sango and Miroku to know I'm a youkai."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and called Tsume. She came in with a kimono already in hand.  
  
"I thought that you might be needing proper dress, and since your friends are here, you probably don't want them to know that you are a youkai"  
  
Kagome looked at her with surprise written on her face. Tsume just smiled and walked away.  
  
Kagome shrugged and then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Hey you need to amscrey until I'm done changing."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and said, "Amscrey?"  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Could you please leave until I am done changing?"  
  
Without another word Sesshoumaru turned and left to stand in the hallway. She shifted into human form and the sleeping yukata she had worn slipped off her shoulders. She quickly put on the other kimono and stepped into the hall.  
  
Sesshoumaru started walking towards the garden and Kagome followed, unaware of a small figure behind her that was trying to copy Sesshoumaru's every move.  
  
When they reached the gardens, Shippou had abandoned imitating Sesshoumaru in favor of riding on Kagome's shoulder. She walked through the gardens following Sesshoumaru to where Sango and Miroku sat. Before they got within sight of them they heard,  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
SLAPSLAP!!!  
  
Kagome sweatdropped when they came into her view. As soon as Sango saw her she ran up to her and gave her a hug, not a hard one because she thought she was still injured, but a hug all the same.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay? How are you walking? Where did you get hit?"  
  
Kagome almost laughed at Sango's face. "Sango, I heal almost as fast as Sesshoumaru because of my miko powers." She lied. "See?" She showed her the scar that she had acquired.  
  
Sango briefly inspected it before looking at Kagome again. "Kagome? I need to talk to you, alone." Sango brought us to a separate part of the garden and they sat down on a bench under a sakura tree. She looked at her with curiosity and worry in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, a while before Shippou came to get the antidote to Naraku's poison, we encountered a strange youkai. She had black wings, hair, and tail, she had horns, and she carried twin athemaes. She kicked Inuyasha's ass, pinned Kikyou to a tree and flew away, but not before Kikyou shot her. She said she was your friend. Do you know her?"  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Yes, she is a friend of mine. She does not come around often, so don't expect to see her. I am assuming she gave Inuyasha a piece of her mind?"  
  
Sango smiled. "Yeah, what's her name?"  
  
Kagome hesitated for moment before answering. "Noyoroha."  
  
Sango nodded and stood up "C'mon, I need to go make sure Miroku isn't asking a servant to bear his child. I swear, one of these days he will find someone who will say yes, and he won't know what to do."  
  
Kagome laughed but then remembered what Midoriko had said before she had that dream.  
  
Don't ask me any questions on this Kagome, but you need to go back to your time with your mother, only for a little while, you'll find out why you need to go there when you get there.  
  
She decided to tell Sesshoumaru about that after breakfast.  
  
"I hope Sesshoumaru didn't scare you too much when you got here."  
  
Sango looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I was fine, but I think Miroku's life has been shortened by about ten years."  
  
Kagome scowled. "Let me guess, Mr. Personality used his ice glare on him."  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Oh! Here comes Rin!"  
  
Rin ran to Kagome and wrapped her legs in an embrace.  
  
Kagome introduced Rin and Sango to each other and said, "Come on. Or we'll be late for breakfast and Shippou will eat it all!"  
  
Rin ran inside and Sango and Kagome walked to the dining hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't want to end it here, but it's late. Got school tomorrow and it sucks. *sigh*  
  
Peeps are saying I should cut down on the authors notes, I will. But they will still be there. Did anyone find it funny that Jaken's name means hard headed? I did. But what I really think is funny, is that, when I was looking up the name Inuyasha, even though I already know what it means, yasha really means. *snicker*  
  
,,,,,,,Female demon! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! So funny.  
  
Well, now that I have access to Japanese stuff, I wil finally be able to get the names for things like, Kagome's sword, peeps names and stuff like that.  
  
Neway, JA NE!!!  
  
Amreld the sky elf 


	16. The sugar rush skit

MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I know, another authors note. GOMEN!!  
  
Okay, did chappy 24 clear up a little of why there isn't too much fluff? Hopefully it did.  
  
Naraku will be makin his apewance soon. Believe me when I tell you it will be an awkward chapter. By da way, I'm pretty sure that next chappy takes place in Kagome's time.  
  
Is it just me, or do I leave these authors notes just for the skits? Never mind, don't answer that. -_-;;;  
  
Lat night while I was writing my fanfics, I was listening to the eminem show. So, basically I was listening to White America while writing my stuff. So, yeah, you get the point.....  
  
Okay, Kagome feels bad about not telling Sango and Miroku that she is a youkai, but, ergh! How to explain this? Well, Kagome wants to tell them, but she is afraid of how they will react, she doesn't want them to know it was her that kicked Inuyasha's ass, and there will be sometime later in the story that Kagome, yeah, KAGOME, not Noyoroha, will meet up with the group, and yeah, I just gave you a big hint.  
  
The English to Japanese website is, www . freedict . com / onldict / jap. html  
  
Get it?  
  
Got it?  
  
Good.  
  
I will now have another one of my famous skits.  
  
Shippou: *digging through Kagome's pack*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *watching Shippou*  
  
Kagome: *oblivious to all around her in her daydream*  
  
Inuyasha: *sleeping on the edge of a branch*  
  
Shippou: AHA! I found it! *hugs chocolate bar*  
  
Sesshoumaru: What the heck is that? *indicates chocolate*  
  
Shippou: *evil grin* Here, why don't you try some?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *shrugs and eats chocolate* Huh? *gets crazed look in his eyes*  
  
Shippou: *eyes widen* Uh oh.,.,., *scampers up a tree* Not good.,.,.,.,  
  
Kagome: *daydreaming about you know who*  
  
Sango: *polishing Hiraikotsu while petting Kirara*  
  
Miroku: *creeps up behind Sango*  
  
Sango: Don't even think about putting that hand on my ass, or you will never be able to grope another woman again. That is a promise, not a threat. *glares at Miroku from the corner of her eye*  
  
Miroku: Now Sango! What ever gave you the idea that I was going to do something so impure? *looks innocent*  
  
Sango: It's a sixth sense.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *bouncing off the trees in the woods* *turns into true form*  
  
Sango and Miroku: *look up to see a very funny sight*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *chasing his tail*  
  
Inuyasha: *snores* *gets hit in the head by his brother's rather large tail and goes flying into the ground* #%^%#!@$&~@#$@%&*#@!!!!  
  
Kagome: *snaps out of her daydream when Inuyasha hits the dirt next to her* Damnit! Not the good part again! Huh? *looks to see Sesshoumaru rolling on his back, playing with his tail*  
  
Shippou: *thinking* I'm starting to regret giving him chocolate. *shakes his head and eats his third chocolate bar* *starts to bounce in place* Hmmm. I think I'll join Sesshoumaru. *turns into pink bubble and bounces around Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *stops chewing on his tail long enough to notice Shippou*  
  
Kagome: *looks to see the chocolate bar wrappers by her pack. Her eyes widen* Oh shit! Shippou gave him chocolate! *puts head in her hands as Inuyasha pulls himself out of the dirt*  
  
Inuyasha: *looking at Sesshoumaru in disbelief*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *nods head up and down while watching Shippou bounce*  
  
Shippou: *still bouncing* Ahhh.,.,. The joys of sugar rush.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *stops nodding his head and starts frolicking behind Shippou* *whenever Shippou bounces, so does Sesshoumaru*  
  
Everyone but Sesshoumaru and Shippou: *watching them bounce*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *stops bouncing and bops Shippou in the air with his nose*  
  
Shippou: Whoopeeeee!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *keeps bopping Shippou back up whenever he comes down*  
  
Amreld: Okay, I think we need to give them some tea, or sleeping pills, or clorophorm. They are waaaaaaay too hyper. I didn't think one chocolate bar would do that. I wonder what would happen if I gave them pocky? *evil grin* Okay, another candy, another skit, bye now!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Amreld the sky elf 


	17. Back to school

Chp 16: Back to school  
  
Disclaimer: Fuck you disclaimer. I'm not stupid. I know I don't own Inuyasha. Bastard.  
  
****After breakfast at Sesshoumaru's castle****  
  
Kagome had told Sango to watch Shippou and Rin for a moment while she sent Sesshoumaru a look that said, 'We need to talk NOW'.  
  
She had pulled him to the library and then she turned to him and said,  
  
"Sesshoumaru, while I was out, (As in knocked out.) Midoriko paid me a visit."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything.  
  
She scowled at his silence. "Well, she said that I HAVE to visit my time today, along with my mother. Believe me, I have no choice in the matter."  
  
Sesshoumaru now had both eyebrows raised. He was giving her a look that said 'are you kidding me?'  
  
Kagome looked at him with a spark in her eyes. "Well? Are you gonna let me go?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's left eyebrow quirked even more at this. "Would you really obey me if I told you otherwise?"  
  
Kagome went into a mock thinking look, rubbing her chin. "Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
Before she could blink, Sesshoumaru had pinned her to the wall by her arms. She let out a startled yelp.  
  
"YIP!"  
  
Sesshoumaru almost winced, but instead glared at her. "Wench, youkai you may be, you are not as powerful as me. You should learn some respect. I will allow you and your mother to go, but do not take me for a frequent mercy giver."  
  
Kagome did not doubt the truth in his words for a second. With all her new powers, she was still weaker than Sesshoumaru, knocking Sesshoumaru's sword out of his hand had only been a fling, in which she used powers he did not, and still did not know about. She was about to try and get him to release her when she felt that she was already touching the ground, and Sesshoumaru was gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru was in his room trying to calm his ragged breathing.  
  
'Damn! I was too close to her! It's a good thing that she decided to leave, or I would be in deep shit. I can't believe that this Sesshoumaru almost lost control! The control I have fought so hard to obtain was shattered by her in seconds. Why did it have to be NOW that she was in heat? Chikuso!' Sesshoumaru mentally cursed the fates for his misfortune.  
  
'From what I smell, she has been in heat for some time. It should pass in three or four days. How did I not notice this before? It must have been the mask on her scent. I will have to avoid her until her heat passes.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had told her mother, Sango, and Miroku about what they had to do. She would have run to Inuyasha's forest, but she didn't want Sango and Miroku to know that she was youkai yet, so she rode there on Ah-Uhn.  
  
'Ah-Uhn, do you think you could try to avoid Inuyasha, and anything that smells of dirt and bones? No matter how much I would delight in kicking his ass, AGAIN, I don't fancy another scar from the dead whore.'  
  
-Yes lady Kagome, we are approaching the clearing that has the well you speak of in it. Inuyasha, nor the dead miko are around.- said Ah.  
  
They landed in the clearing and got off Ah-Uhn.  
  
'Go back to Sesshoumaru's castle, I will call you back telepathically. We might not be back until tomorrow. Bye!' (It's about 12:00 p.m j.i.y.w.t.k.)  
  
She and Aiko jumped into the well. They climbed up the ladder that went into the well house. Kagome took a deep breath of air and immediately regretted it. Her nose was struck with all the smells of modern Tokyo. The exhaust, pollution, and human smells were dizzying. She closed off her olfactory senses until they were of human degree. She followed Aiko out.  
  
When Aiko got through the door she yelled, "Souta! Dad! We're home!"  
  
Kagome heard the distinct sounds of feet pattering down the stairs and knew it was Souta.  
  
"Kagome! Mom!"  
  
He hugged them both quickly and said, "Ji-Chan is sweeping the shrine steps."  
  
Kagome smiled at her little brother and walked inside her house. She took in the familiar, yet strange, surroundings of her home. She plopped herself down on the couch and stretched.  
  
"How long has it been since I last sat on a modern sofa?"  
  
Souta looked like he was calculating something in his head. He looked up and said, "About a month and two weeks."  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrow at Souta. "You've been counting?"  
  
Souta gave her a happy grin, "Yup!"  
  
Kagome was still wondering why she was here, so she contacted Midoriko.  
  
'Mio, I'm still wondering what I'm doing here. Not that I don't want to visit my family, but I'd like to find out exactly WHY I'm here?'  
  
#Don't worry, you'll find out soon. #  
  
Kagome gave an exasperated, mental, sigh. 'Whatever you say Mio.'  
  
#Oh! And don't forget to tell Souta you're a youkai! Remember, your Ji- chan already knows. #  
  
Kagome smacked her forehead, physically. "Dang it! How could I have forgotten? *sigh* I guess now's a good a time as ever. Souta! C'mere!"  
  
Souta ran back to Kagome from where he was in the kitchen. "Yeah Kag?"  
  
Kagome smiled and looked at Souta. "Close your eyes."  
  
Souta looked at Kagome suspiciously, "Why?"  
  
Kagome gave her brother a glare and he closed his eyes. Kagome shifted back into her youkai form and cracked her neck. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."  
  
Souta opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. "K-Kagome?"  
  
Kagome gave him a nervous smile, fearing the worst. "Y-Yeah, It's me."  
  
Souta looked her over and then said, "You look so COOL! Is that a tail?"  
  
Kagome's expression turned to one of horror. 'Oh no! Not this again! I hope he doesn't see my horns.'  
  
Souta had grabbed Kagome's tail and was petting it. "Wow! This is really soft, you've got wings too? Cool!"  
  
Kagome's eye was twitching and she was trying not to laugh at her little brothers fascination with her tail. She wrapped her tail around Souta's waist, the same way she had with Shippou, and brought him in front of her. She play glared at him and said,  
  
"Would you mind not attacking my tail? It's attached you know."  
  
Souta giggled and wriggled out of her tail. "Sorry, but it's kawaii!"  
  
Kagome groaned. "Not another one!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, after dinner, Kagome and the rest were watching a movie. "The Scorpion King" (Sorry! I just had to do that. The rock is the coolest! Well, when you get past the fact that his real name is Duane.)  
  
About halfway through the movie, Souta started scratching his ears.  
  
"What's wrong Souta?" asked Aiko.  
  
Souta got an irritated expression, "Nothing, but my ears are itching like crazy!"  
  
Kagome leaned over and said, "Let me see."  
  
Souta took his hands away from his ears and leaned toward Kagome.  
  
Kagome got a good look at his ears and paled.  
  
Souta looked at her and said in a worried tone, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome looked at Aiko and said, "H-His e-ears,. they're p-p-p-pointed!"  
  
Souta, Grandpa, and Aiko all went, "WHAT!?!"  
  
Kagome and Souta clapped they're hands over they're ears and said, "Keep it down!"  
  
Souta took his hands away from his ears and hit the side of his head and shook it. "Ugh. I think I've been deafened."  
  
Kagome looked at him and said, "What?"  
  
Souta said, "Huh?"  
  
Aiko looked at them and said, "I think they have been deafened."  
  
Kagome stuck a finger in her ear and then shook her head. "Okay, I can hear again. What's that?"  
  
She felt a pulse on her chest and looked to find the dragon pendant glowing.  
  
Kagome looked at her mother and said, "Ummm. Mom? What's it doing?"  
  
Aiko looked worried and then it hit her. "Oh! Your mother told me that the pendant might affect some of the people that are around you, it just depends on their aura."  
  
Kagome saw a bright white light rise from the pendant and looked at Aiko. "I don't think that's what's happening."  
  
The white light shot for Souta and enveloped him. Everyone in the room was blinded temporarily.  
  
When the light subsided. Everyone blinked dots from their eyes. Souta was shifting uncomfortably. He stood up and looked at himself. His jaw dropped.  
  
So did Aiko's,  
  
And Grandpa's,  
  
And Kagome's.  
  
Kagome looked at Souta, then Aiko, then back to Souta. "Mom, why does Souta look like a Dragon?"  
  
Souta's eyes lit up. "COOL!!! Wow, and I've got wings. AND a tail!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Souta, feel above your temples."  
  
Souta felt the area that Kagome indicated and then rushed to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror and gasped. "WOW! I've got horns too!"  
  
Kagome looked Souta over. He had a long, white, tail that was scaled and had an arrowhead shape at the end. It looked just like Sare's tail, except it was white. He had big, leathery, white wings on his back; the wings had claws at the end of each bone, the claws looked like they were made of black glass. He had two white horns coming out of the same place Kagome's did. He had a, silverish-blue, diamond shaped mark on his forehead; the mark also had, on the top two sides of the diamond, two dark blue scythe shapes. His hair was the same length, but its color had taken on silver highlights. He had claws, ahem, and they looked rather sharp; they had a white, ivory, colored tint to them. He also had the standard pointed ears. He had two blue stripes on each cheek.  
  
'He seems to be taking this well. Mio, is this why I am here?"  
  
#Yup. Check his shoulders.#  
  
Kagome moved over to Souta and moved up the sleeve of his tee shirt. She saw the same eye she had on her shoulder. She smiled.  
  
'Well, it looks like he's got the whole telekinetic/telepathic thing, I wonder what else?'  
  
She moved up the other sleeve and blinked at what she saw.  
  
There were two golden rings, one around the other. There was a big, green, leaf right in the middle of the sphere the rings formed. The leaf seemed to glow, but it wasn't, it was a trick of the colors.  
  
Souta looked at Kagome quizzically. "What are you looking at?"  
  
Kagome showed him his markings. 'Mio? What does that marking on his left shoulder mean?'  
  
#It means he has control over some aspects of nature, like he can make plants grow, make the plants, like vines, move anyway he wants, or he can heal things. He has some control over wind and earth.#  
  
'Do you mean, kind of like, Kagura?'  
  
#In a way, he is able to make things kind of like what Kagura does, but he doesn't need the fan to do it. He sort of controls it like you do with your element abilities. What I mean by earth is, well, he can like, he could make a hill out of earth one minute, and the next minute he could turn it back to flat ground. Most of his abilities revolve around nature and healing. It is that way because of his personality. He isn't the type to kill; he is more of the type to be a healer. Don't you think? #  
  
Kagome smiled and said to Mio, 'Yeah, but, does this mean I have to take him to the feudal era with me?'  
  
#Yup.#  
  
Souta was examining his markings and he said, "What do these mean?"  
  
Kagome explained them to Souta, along with the markings on his face, although she had no idea what the diamond and scythes meant.  
  
Souta was ecstatic. "COOL!! I can't wait to learn how to use them! And I get to go to the feudal era with you! This is awesome!"  
  
Kagome was looking at Souta with an amused smile on her face. 'I think being a dragon has given him extra energy.' "Souta, you do know that there won't be any video games or TV in the Sengoku Jidai."  
  
Souta stopped in his joyous rant and thought about it for a moment. "Well, I suppose I could bring my Gameboy and bring a lot of batteries with me."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "You know Souta, you are strange."  
  
Aiko went up to them and said. "I think you guys should go to bed now."  
  
Kagome stifled a yawn and said, "Sure."  
  
She and Souta went to they're rooms and laid in they're beds. But Souta was having some trouble getting to sleep. He crept into Kagome's room and snuck to the side of her bed. Kagome had already sensed him and said,  
  
"What is it Souta?" she asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to sleep with these wings?" he complained, motioning to his leathery white appendages.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and thought for a moment. "Souta, come here for a second."  
  
She decided to see if she could use her shape shifting abilities, outside of her body, and in someone else's. She touched her index and middle finger to his head and concentrated her shape shifting powers on getting rid of Souta's wings, like she did for herself each night. It had been very hard to sleep the first couple of nights, because she had to sleep leaning up against the wall, or have cramps in her wings from laying on them.  
  
Souta felt a slight tingle on his back and then it was gone. "What'd ya do sis?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him and said, "Made it so that you could sleep."  
  
Souta looked at his back and said, "Hey! What'd you do with my wings?"  
  
Kagome yawned and leaned up against the wall beside her bed. "Don't worry, I'll give them back in the morning. Now go to sleep."  
  
Souta looked at Kagome for a second before turning around and going back to his room. He fell asleep thinking. 'I wonder what the Sengoku Jidai is like? And where's Inuyasha?'  
  
(Bet you think it's over now. Well, it is!)  
  
(Sike!!!) ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up at dawn the next morning.  
  
She stretched, not noticing the canine like curl of her tongue, and got out of her bed. She remembered Ji-Chan telling her that he hadn't taken her out of school yet.  
  
'I guess I should go to school and say goodbye to Yuka and Eri.and Hojo. Gods he's dense. He just can NOT take a hint. *Sigh* I guess I'll just have to tell him straight off. Poor guy.'  
  
She got her spare school uniform, seeing as her other one had been ruined, and taken a shower. Her shower had taken considerably longer, because she had a tail and wings, so by the time she got out, Aiko was up and cooking breakfast. Souta was up and admiring his tail.  
  
Kagome shifted to her human form and put on her uniform. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her books in it. She ran down-stairs and her mother gave her a strange look,  
  
"Kagome? Are you going to school?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to say goodbye to my friends and stuff. Also, I need to say that I'm moving away and haven't died because of all the weird diseases Ji-Chan keeps saying that I have. Honestly! Osteoporosis? Do people my age even have that?" said Kagome irritably.  
  
Souta was still staring at his tail.  
  
Kagome gave him a look like, 'You are soooo weird.'  
  
"Hey Souta!"  
  
Souta snapped out of la la land and turned to Kagome. "Huh?"  
  
Kagome snickered. "My tail is fluffy and I don't look at it like that, what's so interesting about yours?"  
  
Souta looked at his tail again, "The scales on it move up and down, and they're sharp."  
  
Kagome looked at his tail and said, "Here, let me see. OUCH!! Shimatta!"  
  
Souta almost giggled at her face. "I told you they were sharp!" said Souta.  
  
Kagome grumbled something akin to, "My *grumble* little brother has *grumble* retractable scales, grrrrreeeeeaaat. *grumble*" (The places where I said grumble, Kagome said bad words. ^_^)  
  
Kagome walked to school slowly, considering she still had a half an hour before she had to be there. She thought about how she was going to tell off Hojo, and how she was going to say she was moving to her friends.  
  
She walked in the gates to her school and was immediately set upon by her friends.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" screamed Yuka and Eri as they glomped Kagome.  
  
Kagome pried them off her and said, "Guys, I'm fine now, I feel better than ever! Really!" 'Well duh, considering the fact that I'm a youkai.'  
  
Yuka glared at Kagome. "You stood up Hojo on three dates Kagome! You had better go on a date with him tonight! Ah! There he is! Hojo!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Konnichiwa Hojo-san."  
  
Hojo walked up to her with a stupid, boyish, smile on his face. "Higurashi! I'm so glad you're okay!" he said as he took Kagome's hand in both of his.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped again as she thought, 'Gods he's dense, or stupid? I don't know which one.'  
  
Hojo looked at Kagome and gave her a smile that would've made any other girl melt into their shoes, but Kagome was immune to it by now. "Kagome- chan? Would you like to go out with me tonight? That is if you're feeling well enough."  
  
Kagome was about to answer when Eri stepped in. "Of course Kagome would like to go out with you! That's why w- I mean, she called you over here."  
  
Hojo smiled at Kagome again and said, "Great! I'll pick you up around 7:00 at your house."  
  
Kagome glared at Yuka and Eri. "ERI!! I can't go out with Hojo! I don't even like him! Plus this is my last day at school, I'm moving to America. Just me and Souta."  
  
Yuka and Eri looked at her with misty eyes. "You are? Oh Kagome! We're gonna miss you so much!"  
  
Kagome hugged them and said, "I'll miss you guys too. Oh shit! We're gonna be late!" She took off running towards her first class; P.E. Yuka and Eri were staring at her retreating back like she'd grown a second head.  
  
"Did she just say shit?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Yep. She did." Said Eri. They walked after Kagome because they had all they're classes together.  
  
Kagome wasn't looking forward to her first class. The gym teacher hated her. So every time she would come to school, the gym teacher would find some way to get her in trouble. She sighed as she changed into her uniform. She totally forgot the rule about no jewelry, and didn't take the vile of Shikon Shards off her neck. She'd only taken a few shards to be able to get through the well, so she didn't have too much of it. She walked to the track field, which was where they were having gym class today.  
  
Nobody seemed to notice that Kagome was wearing a necklace, with the exception of the gym teacher, Mrs. Kross. (Pun intended!) Everybody at the school called her Satan's wife. (A/N Please! I know I borrowed that name from the fanfic "Body guards", but I really like that fic, and that knick name! So please don't get mad at me! *gives puppy dog eyes* Onegai?)  
  
The teacher did attendance, and as she finished she yelled at Kagome, "Higurashi! You know very well the rules of our school! I am going to have to consfigate that necklace!"  
  
'Oh Shit!!! The Shikon shards!' was all Kagome could think.  
  
Mrs. Kross walked over to her and held out her hand. Kagome gripped the vile and defiance showed in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Kross, but I can't give this to you."  
  
Mrs. Kross glared at Kagome and said, "Higurashi! You will give me that necklace or you will get the workout of your life!"  
  
Kagome glared back and said, "Bring it on." 'Bitch' She added in her head.  
  
Mrs. Kross looked about ready to turn red in the face with anger. "Fine! 10 laps! You have 5 minutes!" commanded Mrs. Kross. Everybody else gasped. Yuka and Eri were looking at her like. 'Are you crazy?'  
  
Kagome just got a scary grin and said, "Piece of cake."  
  
Kagome took off running at an all out sprint, well, she was running to make it look like it was an all out human sprint, so, she was going a LOT slower than she was capable of. She finished the 10 laps in 4 minutes. She had barely broken a sweat.  
  
Mrs. Kross was almost sputtering, and then she clenched her teeth and tore the necklace off Kagome's neck. "50 push-ups! Or you wont get your necklace back, ever!"  
  
Kagome got a scowl on her face and said, "50? You can do better than that."  
  
Mrs. Kross did turn red in the face with anger. "100 push-ups!"  
  
Kagome smirked and cracked her neck. She usually wouldn't act this way, but the run had gotten her adrenaline pumping and she was acting on instinct. Kagome got down and did 50 pushups and then she started doing them with one arm. Everyone in the class was gawking at her. Including Satan's wife. Kagome finished the push-ups and said, "May I have my necklace back now?"  
  
Mrs. Kross glared at her and said, "No."  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed red. "And why not?"  
  
Mrs. Kross smirked at her, "Because I don't want to, and you should learn to obey the rules."  
  
Kagome fought to keep a growl in. Her eyes were now showing flecks of red, but on the outside, she looked calm. She was still in control of herself, but the adrenaline was still pumping, making her a little bit sadistic.  
  
Kagome thought 'How the hell am I gonna get the Shikon shards from her? If she doesn't give them to me, I'll have to take them from her!' She was thinking frantically.  
  
"I believe I did all of the things you asked me to, I would like my necklace back."  
  
Mrs. Kross smirked wider. "No."  
  
Kagome got an idea. She concentrated her element powers and her miko powers on the bottle the Shikon no kakkerra were in. The vile began to heat up. Mrs. Kross stared at the vile and then it got so hot she couldn't hold it so she threw it up in the air, and right into Kagome's hand. Mrs. Kross stared at her like she was the most repulsive thing on earth. She was about to yell at Kagome again but the bell ringing stopped her. Kagome wiggled her fingers at Mrs. Kross and walked to the locker room with the rest of the girls.  
  
Yuka and Eri would have lifted Kagome onto they're shoulders if they could have. So instead they just praised her.  
  
"You actually defeated Satan's wife!" Cried Yuka.  
  
"Yeah!" cried Eri.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Well, we need to get to our next class."  
  
The rest of the classes went uneventful, until lunch.  
  
Kagome was sitting at a table with her friends talking and laughing. She sensed someone watching her and turned her head. She saw a guy who looked like he was a sophomore. He had shoulder-length black hair, and he had eyes that looked a cross between yellow and green. He reminded her of Naraku. She shuddered. He was wearing the school uniform for boys, but the black only seemed to add to his foreboding look. His face was handsome, but his aura was, very evil. She turned back to her friends.  
  
Yuka had a scared look on her face, and Eri looked about to tears.  
  
"That's Shimoto Hikari. (Last name first) Please don't mess with him Kagome! He's already raped 3 girls and threatened to kill them if they told anyone. He nearly raped Eri! He said he would leave us alone if we didn't tell anyone. Please Kagome-Chan, we don't want you hurt."  
  
Kagome was boiling on the inside, but consoled her friends by saying through clenched teeth. "Okay, I will leave him alone if he doesn't come near you or me." She was trying to suppress the growl that wanted to be torn from her chest. She spent the rest of lunch trying to stop the delightful images of her killing him from going through her head. 'Delightful? What is happening to me! I'm becoming something that enjoys killing? No, I don't enjoy it. But I can't help the fact that I would love to kill someone who did something so horrible. Ugh. I've been around Sesshoumaru too long.'  
  
Kagome was sitting with her friends in the school garden, along with quite a few other students. She was sitting listening to her friends when Hikari walked over to her.  
  
Kagome could sense his dark aura. She could tell he was thinking less than appropriate thoughts. Kagome was disgusted by his scent. 'Huh! Stench is more like it! Gods how I'd love to kill him.'  
  
Hikari approached Kagome and said in a deep voice that sounded, ohhhhh so evil.  
  
"Higurashi. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
Kagome's face was cold, as was her voice. "And I you. What do you want Shimoto?"  
  
Hikari hissed at her "Don't talk to me like that bitch!"  
  
Kagome wanted to scowl or snarl at him but kept her voice and face cold, but added a more threatening tone to her voice. "I don't believe I am a dog Shimoto. But I would not be surprised if you were a small donkey." Kagome mentally smirked. 'If only you knew how much of a bitch I really was.'  
  
Yuka whispered to Eri. "What did she just call him?"  
  
Eri whispered back. "I think she just called him a jack ass. But in a nicer way."  
  
Hikari smirked at Kagome and walked closer to her. "Looks like the bitch needs to learn some respect. I don't believe I'll find much resistance." Yuka and Eri could just stare in horror as Hikari grabbed Kagome's wrist and threw her against the wall. There was a small crowd gathering around the scene. Hojo, being the stupid guy he is, walked out and said,  
  
"Let her go Shimoto-sama."  
  
Kagome said in a hard tone that left no room for argument, "Leave Hojo. I don't need help. I will settle this."  
  
Hojo backed back into the crowd.  
  
Hikari smirked at her and said, "Nobody will come to help you. My father will have all the teachers fired and the school shut down if they do anything that is against my wishes. And all these students are terrified of me. You will either cooperate or you will get hurt."  
  
The crowd had begun to dissipate, not wanting to see what was going to happen to Kagome and knowing they could do nothing about it.  
  
Kagome glared at him with fire and ice. "You've got exactly 10 seconds to leave me alone or you will regret ever thinking of doing anything to me."  
  
The way his eyes glowed with evil made him look like a snake. He chuckled with evil laughter, the sound made Kagome sick. He pinned Kagome to the wall with her wrists above her head. "Wench. What could a weak girl like you possibly do to stop me?"  
  
Kagome felt a growl rise in her throat, "This is your last warning Shimoto. Leave."  
  
Instead of leaving, he tightened his hold on Kagome's wrists and threw her on the ground to the side of where she had been pinned. Kagome, not expecting that, fell flat on her ass.  
  
'Ohhhhh. Now he's gonna get it.'  
  
Hikari walked up to Kagome and kicked her in the side. Kagome rolled with the kick and jumped up. The crowd was returning. Kagome got that sadistic smirk, again.  
  
"I warned you." She said as he rushed forward. He threw a punch at her stomach and Kagome side jumped. Kagome was beginning to feel the adrenaline pumping through her again. Hikari crouched down and aimed to knock Kagome's legs out from underneath her. Kagome jumped up and avoided his hit. She landed on his crouched head and jumped off it, sending him crashing face first into the ground. Much like Inuyasha being sat. He got up and looked at the innocently smiling Kagome. She looked at his angered expression and said in an innocent tone. (Innocent my ass.)  
  
"What?"  
  
He whipped a knife from a sheath by his ankle and charged Kagome with it. Much to everybody's surprise, Kagome just stood there waiting for him to come. At the last second, she whipped out her deadly fan and caught the knife in the hooks. She glared coldly into Hikari's eyes.  
  
"Who looks more threatening now?" 'I am soooo glad I brought this with me. I had a feeling I would need it and I'm glad I listened to it.'  
  
Hikari pulled back, but instead of charging for Kagome again, he went for Yuka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm am soooo sorry about the cliffy. But it's 11:30, I'm sick. I had to stay home today. I couldn't go out into the real world and do things. I was stuck in a doctor's office all day with writers block. I managed to get rid of my block after reading another fanfic that gave me a reeeeeealy good idea. Just to let you know, the plot is gonna take a major twist pretty soon. And I don't intend to end this story any time soon. It's my first fic and yet I feel like I've already written hundreds of them. I'm glad my bout of writer's block wasn't long term. But, even when I do get writer's block, I force myself to write. That's just the way I am. Naraku should be making his grand entrance soon enough. I'm really not rushing things along am I? There has been hardly any Kag/Sess fluff and I feel really bad. But there's a whole bunch of stuff I want to happen before they get down to business. I have a feeling after the next chapter I'm gonna get a lot of confused reviews. I am an author that acts on my whims and I had just finished reading a different fic when I thought, 'I think I'm gonna confuse my readers by doing this.' Not really, but sometimes the stuff I do even confuses me! And I'm the one writing it. Pretty bad ne? Sorry for my ramblings. If you have any questions on the story, review. If people ask, and leave their e-mails, I'll give them some helpful previews, which I'm gonna start putting at the end of chappys anyway. Here's the first preview!  
  
Kagome was trying to suppress her rage at Hikari stooping so low as to do something like that.. 'Ah-Uhn, tell Sesshoumaru I need to stay in my time for a few more days. It's important. If he comes here looking for me, I'll kick his fluffy tail up Mt. Everest!'. She had seen it in a movie and always wanted to do it..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru: Do you always leave long authors notes?  
  
Amreld: *ponders* Yep.  
  
Inuyasha: So what are you going to do that's gonna twist the plot so much?  
  
Amreld: *sighs and bonks Inuyasha on the head* If I told you, what would be the surprise? Although, some of you smart people out there might have already figured it out.  
  
Shippou: Okay, you look about ready to fall asleep on your keyboard. Go to bed.  
  
Amreld: *yawns* Okie doke. *yawns* Ja.,.,.ne.,.,.,.zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..  
  
Amreld the out-cold sky elf  
  
P.S (Shippou leaving this note.) Amreld is running out of chapters already written, but is continuing to write. Updates will be getting further apart. Sorry, but that's the way it is. 


	18. A new evil

Chp 17: A new evil  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Amreld.  
  
A/N: Sorry for last chapters cliffy! But I had to do it. I was feeling veeeerry evil. Anyway, from all the times peeps have told me about flame reviews, I thought they would suck. But actually, I don't mind 'em, though, the one I got wasn't a flame, exactly, it was close enough. So, I don't mind 'em too much, as long as you aren't saying my story sucks or anything. So, bring on the..what should I call something that isn't exactly a flame but is pretty close? A sparke! Okay, bring on the sparkers!(I just felt like spelling it like that.) ^_~  
  
READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuka!" cried Eri.  
  
Hikari grabbed Yuka, spun her around, and put the knife to her throat. Yuka had tears streaming down her face, Kagome could smell her fear and it brought her back into full control, but not for long. Hikari chuckled at her and said, "You'd better submit, or you'll have one dead friend." He pressed the knife to her throat.  
  
Kagome was trying to suppress her rage at Hikari stooping so low as to do something like that. She could hardly stop herself from cutting him limb from limb. She might have good control, but it was nowhere near the level of control that Sesshoumaru had. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she bowed her head so no one would see her blood red gaze.  
  
Hikari chuckled at her again, "What'll it be, bitch? You and your friend dead, or you submit to me and no one gets hurt." He pressed the knife to her throat harder, drawing a trickle of blood.  
  
Kagome could smell Yuka's blood and that pushed her closer to the edge; she slowly turned so only Hikari could see her eyes.  
  
Hikari gasped and pressed the knife harder against Yuka's throat. Kagome couldn't and didn't want to suppress the threatening growl that reverberated from her. Kagome felt her claws retuning and her fangs re- growing.  
  
Kagome grinned at him, so once again, only he could see. He saw her fangs and pressed the knife harder against Yuka's throat. The crowd was gone.  
  
Kagome was gradually regaining some of her control, but she couldn't hide her claws of fangs. She growled low at him again. "You picked the wrong bitch to mess with Shimoto."  
  
Hikari kept the knife pressed firmly against Yuka's throat and hissed at Kagome. 'So, I was right.' He thought.  
  
Kagome reached out with her telekinetic powers and wrenched the knife from Yuka's throat. She sent the knife spinning into the wall. She savagely ripped Hikari away from Yuka. Kagome gently picked Yuka up with her power and set her down by Eri. She turned to Hikari and scowled. She didn't notice that her crescent moon had returned.  
  
Kagome's eyes glowed red as she set Hikari on his feet. "You see Hikari," she started slowly walking toward him. "Unlike the three girls you raped, and my friend Yuka," She walked right into his face and snarled, baring her fangs. "I am not defenseless and unprepared! You bastard! You wanted a fight and your going to get one!"  
  
She dropped her telekinetic hold on Hikari and let him drop unceremoniously to the ground. She backed up a few steps from him and said, "Get up."  
  
Hikari glared at her as he staggered to his feet. "Bitch!"  
  
Kagome grinned, "More than you know, Shimoto, more than you know."  
  
Hikari rushed at her and aimed to hit her in the face, but Kagome dodged with grace. Kagome now had returned a small amount of control. Hikari lunged at Kagome again, but instead of dodging, Kagome caught his fist in her hand. She squeezed her hand around his fist, causing her claws to cut into his skin. The blood on her claws made them thrum with the need to release the poison in them. But Kagome did not want to kill him, scratch that, She DID want to kill him, but she knew she couldn't. S she settled for hurting him, bad. Kagome gripped Hikari by the throat and lifted him of the ground. He gripped her wrist in an attempt to get her to release him.  
  
The red mist slowly cleared from her vision, and she looked into the red face of an oxygen deprived Hikari. She snarled and threw him into the wall of the school garden. Now the stripes on Kagome's face were partially visible. The ground shook with the impact of Hikari's body to the wall. Kagome looked at his unconscious form with disgust and turned back to a terrified Eri, and an unconscious Yuka. Kagome shifted back so none of her youkai aspects showed.  
  
She rushed over to them and looked at Yuka's throat, there was a three- inch slice on it, not deep, but a cut no less. She picked Yuka up and motioned for Eri to follow.  
  
"I'm going home early, you can come with me if you like." She stared walking away and Eri followed.  
  
Kagome got home and said, "Mom! Get the first aid kit! Yuka's hurt!" Kagome set Yuka on the couch and went to find Souta and Aiko. She found Souta in the kitchen, next to Aiko, by the table. She grabbed Souta's arm and quickly hid his youkai look. She said, "Yuka's hurt and Eri's here. She can't see you like that."  
  
After her mother got Yuka bandaged and calmed Eri down, Eri fell asleep. Kagome told Aiko all that had happened. She was still wondering why Midoriko didn't tell her to control herself like she did when she was with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Mom. He's raped three girls; he almost raped Eri, and almost killed Yuka. Nobody can do anything about it! It's because his father is like some rich business guy who has more power than everyone. He threatened to close the school down if they did anything to stop Hikari. And everyone is too scared of him to do otherwise. I'm going to need to stay an extra day or two. I'll go tell Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome walked to the well and jumped in. She leaped out and landed on the ground, she still was in her human shape. She reached out with her telepathic powers to locate Ah-Uhn.  
  
'Ah-Uhn.'  
  
-Yes lady Kagome?-  
  
'Ah-Uhn, tell Sesshoumaru that I need a few more days in my time, and if he comes here looking for me, I'll kick his fluffy tail up Mt. Everest!'  
  
$Huh?$ was what Uhn answered.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. 'Uhhh. never mind. Forget I said that. Just tell him that if he comes after me or says no I'm not gonna be happy.'  
  
-Okay, is there anything else Lady Kagome?-  
  
'Nope. Thanks Ah-Uhn. If Fluffy gives you any crap about me I'll knock him into next week K?'  
  
Ah chuckled -You are too kind Lady Kagome. Good bye.-  
  
Kagome smiled mentally. 'Ja ne.'  
  
Kagome, forgetting to hide her scent and aura, leaned against the well and rubbed her temples where a headache was starting.  
  
"Gods, how the hell did my life get so damn complicated?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****Kaede's Village****  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree near the village sulking when he sensed a familiar presence.  
  
'Kagome?' he sniffed the air, and sure enough, Kagome scent was coming from the direction of the well.  
  
Inuyasha jumped from his tree branch and ran towards the scent of Kagome.  
  
When he found her she was standing by the well, completely all right, not even the scent of the wound he thought she had. She had a faraway look in her eyes. A ghost of a smile marred her impassive face. She sat down by the well and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Gods, how the hell did my life get so damn complicated?"  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped. 'Did Kagome just swear?' was all he thought.  
  
"Kagome." he whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sensed the familiar presence too late. She heard his whisper. She felt that proverbial pain well up in her heart. Kagome stiffened.  
  
"Greetings Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha could only stare at her.  
  
"I believe you've met my friend." A smirk played on her lips.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.  
  
"So, how many souls did Kikyou have to scavenge from the dead to recover from being pinned to a tree?"  
  
Inuyasha found his voice. "Don't talk about Kikyou like that!"  
  
Kagome ignored the comment and said, "I'll have you know, my friend was not very happy about being shot by an arrow of a corpse. As I was not happy about being shot by Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha just kept staring at her. "How could Naraku have shot you when there is no trace of a wound on you?"  
  
Kagome smirked again. "Inuyasha, you never did have any sense of problem solving. With my miko powers, I heal almost as fast as a demon. I'm not the same person you gave to Sesshoumaru. Oh, and by the way, I'm not exactly his prisoner anymore."  
  
Inuyasha, mad at being insulted said something veeeerry stupid. "Then what are you? His whore?"  
  
Kagome's eyes crackled with red electricity, identified as her miko powers. The ends of her hair sparked with it and her fingertips had little strings of electricity flickering in between them. "What did you call me?" she asked in a dangerously low, calm tone."  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms and smirked. "Keh, I said what are you? His whore?"  
  
Kagome seriously considered burning him to a crisp, but thought the better of it. She calmed her powers and shook her head. She gave a small smile. "No Inuyasha. I am not your brother's whore. Now if you'll excuse me." She stood up and jumped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha stared open mouthed at the well for a second before he snapped back to reality. "Did that wench just ditch me!?!" He was about to follow her but he got an unbearable ringing in his head. He clamped his hands over his ears and fell to his knees with his mouth open in a silent scream.  
  
"INUYASHA!! REMEMBER KIKYOU!!! THE WEAK REINCARNATION IS OF NO CONCERN!!!!"  
  
The ringing stopped and Inuyasha lost all thoughts of going after Kagome, he only thought of Kikyou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome jumped back into the well house holding back tears. She did not want to see Inuyasha. 'And he had the NERVE to call me a whore! And I let him.'  
  
She walked back in the house to see Yuka and Eri were awake and drinking tea.  
  
"Yuka! Are you okay? Do you feel alright?" asked Kagome.  
  
Yuka nodded and looked at Kagome strangely, "Kagome? What happened to the stripes on your cheeks? And where did they come from in the first place?" asked Yuka.  
  
Eri looked at Kagome strangely also. "Yeah, your eyes were red too. And how were you able to hold him in place without even touching him. Tell us Kagome."  
  
Kagome knew she was between a rock and a hard place. 'Mio? Should I tell them?'  
  
#Yes Kagome, they are trustworthy. Besides, they will need your help soon.#  
  
'Okay.'  
  
"Yuka, Eri, close your eyes. Don't ask questions, don't scream, and most of all, don't run." Yuka and Eri obeyed without hesitation, trusting they're best friend completely.  
  
Kagome shifted and said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."  
  
They opened they're eyes, and they're jaws dropped. "Kagome?" they said in unison.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Yuka and Eri squealed, but not in fright.  
  
Kagome looked mortified. 'Oh no!' She thought.  
  
Yuka and Eri pounced on Kagome and attacked her tail. "KAWAII!!!"  
  
Kagome turned a shade of white and sighed. She twitched her tail to make them see that it was attached. Yuka gasped and started petting it.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT MY WEAKNESS!!!' was all Kagome could think before she went into la la land. Eri giggled snapping Kagome back to reality.  
  
"What?" was all Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, *giggle* why didn't you tell us sooner!" said Yuka in an accusing tone.  
  
Kagome smiled at them and gave them a big hug, which was a big mistake considering it gave them instant access to her wings. "I didn't think you guys would take it so well, and besides, there's a whole lot more to tell you. If you sit down, I'll start from the beginning."  
  
Kagome spent the next hour talking to Yuka and Eri. They understood and listened. Kagome wasn't the only one who had to listen to her grandpa's stories while growing up. Kagome told them about what Inuyasha did to her and about Sesshoumaru. And Yuka and Eri, being who they were, comforted her. Kagome did not cry as she wanted to, but instead gave them a smile. She told them her real name was Noyoroha, but that she would still go by Kagome.  
  
Yuka spoke up and said, "Hey Kagome? How about we go on one last trip to the mall?"  
  
Kagome grinned and said. "Sure! Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had gotten quite a bit of stuff. She had only hidden her wings, tail, claws, and markings so she could find things that would fit her in her demon shape. She had gotten a black, leather, collared, vest that was zip up and only went to just above her belly button. To go with that she got tight, black, leather flares that zipped up the sides. She also got a long black trench coat; it sipped up in the front, but about 6 inches away from the sipper on either side, there were slits that went up to her upper thigh. It was the same in the back, except there was no zipper. The coat also had a hood that would cover most of her head when down all the way. She got long black gloves that went up to her elbow, but it didn't have any covering on the fingers, perfect for her claws. To go on her feet, she got shoes that were similar to Sesshoumaru's, except it had more of a dangerous look to it, because it zipped up the side and it had a steel toe. It also looked more feminine. To top everything off, she got a black, sort of halter top that had a strap going only over one arm; (Think George of the jungle.) but it was very tight and was only as long as the vest. It was also made of a tough material that reminded her of animal skin.  
  
She wanted to go for an intimidating look, but she planned on doing something later, and she wanted to have her stomach visible. She seriously considered getting her claws manicured, in fact she did. She knew the money would go down the drain as soon as she used her poison claw but, hey, she wanted to look good for however long it would be.  
  
She had her hair in a braid that went down her back. She had gotten a very nice dress, it was pure white, flowing and didn't have any sleeves. Attached to the back of the dress, was what looked like a long, flowing, scarf. But it was really more of a, shawl. It was meant to be attached by loops to the elbows and worn like that, or it could be wrapped about the neck and worn as a scarf. It had a white sash to constrict it about the waist. The bottom back part of the dress was longer and was meant to drag on the ground, or could be lifted up and walked with.  
  
Kagome had her claws painted black, with silver streaking it.  
  
Kagome had made sure all of her clothes were of the right material and seaming, because she would more than likely have to cut slits in the back for her wings, and a hole in the, tail bone area. She could always place a spell on her clothes for it to mend when she shifted to human form, but she didn't feel like doing that right now.  
  
It was nighttime by the time they left the mall. Kagome was wearing her new, black, outfit; the whole shabang. Kagome, Yuka, and Eri were laughing all the way home. Kagome had told them the story of the, tsubasa horse incident with Sesshoumaru. She decided to leave out the escapade at the hot springs. THAT she would never tell to anyone. Ever. She was still a little bit in shock at being that close to a, very, extremely, godly, AHEM,. Naked, Sesshoumaru. She didn't think of Sesshoumaru like THAT. But she knew he needed a friend, Sesshoumaru kept all his emotions and feelings bottled up inside him. Hell, he'd been doing it for probably well over 100 years. Sometimes he looks so jaded. He even looks sad, like he's longing for something, or someone. He needed someone he could trust, not like a vassal or ally, a friend.  
  
As she was thinking about this, she noticed a presence behind them, come to think of it, it had been behind them a while. She spread he senses out, she discovered there were people all around them with that same aura, black mixed with a dark maroon. The black was an evil sense, and the maroon was the intent to kill, injure, or do something bad, so basically, cruel intent. She had to get them out of here, and fast. She knew, these people were sent by Hikari. Kagome spoke to Yuka and Eri in a normal tone that betrayed none of her inner tenseness.  
  
"Yuka, Eri. We've got Shimoto's people surrounding us. I need to think of a way to get us out of here without a skirmish and without revealing that I'm, a youkai. I would be able to fight them if I got you guys out of here; we're really close to the shrine. I think I have an idea of how to get you out of here. Just a second."  
  
'Mio. Can you teleport Yuka and Eri back to the shrine?'  
  
#I can, but I won't be with you for a period of time.#  
  
'I don't care, just get them out of here and make sure they're safe.'  
  
#All right. Whatever you do, don't lose control, and only kill if your life is in danger.#  
  
'Thank you Mio. Bye now.'  
  
"Yuka, Eri, you're going to be teleported back to the shrine. I'm going to direct the goons away from the direction of the shrine. I'll be there in no more than a half an hour. Bye now." As soon as she said that, Yuka and Eri were gone. Kagome spread her senses and discovered that there were about ten of them, they were within twenty feet of her.  
  
She put her hood up and extended her claws. She pretended not to notice the person waiting for her to pass the alley that they were waiting in. She directed her senses on them to see if they had any guns, no. Thank kami. But they did have knives. She had her knives too. She had put a concealing spell on them, so they were not only invisible, but could not be detected by metal detectors.  
  
She made sure she had easy access to them, and she stepped in front of the alley. The man who'd been waiting for her jumped out, trying to tackle her. She dodged him and hit him in the back of the head with her fist; he was on the ground unconscious. The two that had been behind her attacked her at once, they're knives out.  
  
'The fun part.' Thought kagome with a sadistic smile.  
  
She drew her athemaes and, out of reflex, purified them. The two men had not noticed her weapons and kept on with they're charge. They lunged at her with they're knives out in a stab motion. She almost sighed at how easy it would be to stop they're attack. She spread the athemae in her right hand and caught both knives in it, twisted it, and disarmed them both. She gave one a punch to the jaw, and the other she kicked in the chest, sending him flying into the empty street.  
  
Kagome stood up straight and waited for more to come after her. None did. She sniffed the air. She could smell them very near, but they didn't make any move.  
  
She growled softly and said, "Why don't you come out, I'm sure Shimoto wouldn't want cowards to do his dirty work." She taunted. It worked, but there was a downfall to that also, these ones had guns.  
  
The remaining seven stepped out and pointed they're loaded guns at her. She knew she wouldn't be able to dodge a bullet, and she wasn't sure she would be able to stop a bullet with her telekinetic powers, and she wasn't about to take the chance. There was nothing for it; she would have to make a barrier using her miko powers. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
She held up her right hand with her palm facing out as the men shot. The bullets hit the barrier and stopped dead. All of the men were staring open mouthed at her. She let her barrier down, but kept the bullets in the air using her telekinesis. Her eyes were glowing an eerie green, indicating excitement. She had seen this in a movie and always wanted to do it. She walked up to the bullet right in front of her, picked it out of mid air, and dropped it on the ground. After the bullet settled on the ground, the rest fell from mid air to fill the night air with tinkling sounds.  
  
The men were rooted to the spot, staring wide-eyed at her in horror. The fear in their scents made Kagome give a smug smirk. She growled and her eyes sparked with green electricity. The men turned tail and ran. Kagome snickered. Then she giggled, and then chuckled, then she just laughed, her laughter permeated the air around her. If anyone had seen what had just happened, and then looked at Kagome, they would have thought she was a crazy psychopath.  
  
When she got her laughing under control, she ran at top speed back to her house, so she got there in about five seconds.  
  
Kagome jumped up the stairs and walked in.  
  
"Yuka! Eri! How does my mom like the clothes?" she asked to her friends who were sitting on the couch in front of her.  
  
Her friends gave the overly bouncy Kagome a look that said, 'You are soooo strange.'  
  
Kagome just huffed and folded her arms. "KAGOME!!!" she heard Souta shout.  
  
Souta, a human looking Souta, stomped down the stairs. He glared at Kagome and said. "Give me my tail and wings back NOW!" Yuka and Eri looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Kagome just touched his forehead and he went back to being a dragon. He noticed Yuka and Eri staring at him and he said, "What? Don't tell me you think clawed leathery wings are cute."  
  
Yuka and Eri looked from Kagome to Souta, then Back to Kagome. "Is Souta going with you to the Sengoku Jidai?" Kagome smiled at Souta and ruffled his hair. He bit her hand.  
  
"YEOW!!! You little savage! Get back here you blood thirsty, no good, sharp fanged, youkai!!!" She chased Souta all over the house until she finally managed to get a hold of him. She pinned him to the floor of the living room and started tickling him with her tail. Souta was rolling around laughing and Kagome didn't notice his tail swing at her until too late.  
  
SMACK!  
  
His tail hit her right in the side of the head. She stopped tickling him.  
  
*blinkblink*  
  
Kagome fell over onto her side, then onto her back. Souta looked at his sister while standing up. Yuka and Eri did the same.  
  
Kagome's tail twitched.  
  
Souta snickered. But then he noticed the sizable bruise starting to form on the side of her head. He felt guilt welling in his chest.  
  
He knelt down and looked at the bruise. He flinched when she winced at the touch. He felt tears forming in his eyes. He had hurt his sister. Unintentionally, but he still hurt her. He laid his hand over the bruise, but to his surprise, a soft white light came from underneath it, then it disappeared. He removed his hand and saw that, not only was their no bruise, but Kagome's eyes were opened too.  
  
Kagome glanced at Souta and said in a playful voice. "Souta, your tail might've knocked me out, but there is no escape from mine!" she wound her tail around Souta and lifted him up. She brought him over to the couch and dropped him there.  
  
Round two of the chase. Begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like? You think it too stupid? Did my matrix thingy suck? Review and tell me. Okay, I will be starting a fic that has been seriously nagging at me for weeks now. It will be a Charmed/Inuyasha crossover. It will be a Sess/Kag. Should it be an Inu/Paige? Or Inu/Phoebe, 'Cause Phoebe seriously needs to get rid of Cole. Okay, I'm gonna need your help on this, I want to know who Inu should be paired with cause I'm not putting him with the dead bitch. *throws dart at the picture of Kikyou on the dart board*  
  
The name of the story is; "Let the power of three, set the demon heart free." Catchy ain't it? Summary - - - - - -  
  
The Hallowell sisters botch a spell and it sends them, Leo, and Cole, to the Sengoku Jidai. Right in the middle of a fight between the Inu-Gumi and a rather large demon. After trying to vanquish Inuyasha and Shippou, The sisters end up traveling with them, only to find that the well has been sealed! With no way back to the future, and the impending alliance of Naraku and the Source, Sesshoumaru is the last person they need. Or is he?  
  
Whaddya think? Don't forget to vote for who Inuyasha should be paired with. It only seems right that Phoebe should get paired with a demon. She married Cole right? VOTE!!!  
  
Amreld: Sorry guys. Sesshy is late today.  
  
Inuyasha: He's always doing something wrong. Feh!  
  
Amreld: Shut up mutt face! In case you haven't noticed! You are the current antagonist in this story!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha:$%@& *#@%^ $#!%!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Pummels Inuyasha for swearing in front of Rin.*  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *stands on Inuyasha's head which is currently stuffed against the earth. * Yes Rin?  
  
Rin: Thank you for beating up the man who said the bad words.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Evil grin* Anytime Rin.  
  
Rin: *hugs Sesshy's legs* Okay, you can start again.  
  
Kagome: *Eating popcorn while watching Sesshoumaru whoop Inuyasha's ass. * Ja ne!  
  
*~*~*~*~Amreld the sky elf~*~*~*~*  
  
P.S I am still coherently pissed at the little escapade with parts of my story being cut. I am soooo gonna kick someone's ass over that. I sincerely hope that it doesn't happen again. VOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja. 


	19. Introductions and a scorch mark

Chp 18: Introductions and a scorch mark  
  
Disclaimer: Don't feel creative right now. I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
YAY! *does little happy dance* I am getting so much feed back on my Char/Inu x-over! YES! Anyway, I have been getting comments on what the pairing of my story will be. Well, here is what I have to say,  
  
WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR ANYWAY? I HAVE SOME SELF RESPECT! (..eheheh..Inuyasha quote.) Of course this is going to be a Sess/Kag! Sheesh! Whydya think I've been suggesting so many good Sess/Kag fics to you? My story will be Sess/Kag! As will my Char/Inu x-over! Thank you for your lovely reviews, they have been very helpful. *bows to reviewers and readers* Even if you don't review, thanx for reading my story! This chappy is short, sry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Kagome told Yuka and Eri she needed to go out alone. When she came back, they got the surprise of they're life...  
  
Kagome lifted up her shirt to show them the tattoo on her stomach. It was a blue crescent moon with a silver dragon wrapped around it; The tattoo was big enough to go around her belly button.  
  
After they got over the initial shock, they thought it looked cool.  
  
Yuka and Eri decided to call they're houses and tell them they were okay. Yuka and Eri had bad news when they got off the phone.  
  
"Kagome, my parents got a call saying that if they didn't tell Hikari where we were they would get killed, the same with Eri." Said Yuka.  
  
Kagome thought about it for a minute and came to a decision. 'I don't like this idea, but if I don't want them killed, it's my only choice.'  
  
"Yuka, Eri. Go to your houses and pack. Your families are going to the sengoku jidai with me. It's the only way to keep you guys away from Hikari until I kill him."  
  
Kagome got open-mouthed stares from the two girls. "What?"  
  
Yuka and Eri just shook they're heads and put they're shoes on. They went with Kagome to they're houses, packed, told their parents about the whole Kagome ordeal, and went back to the shrine.  
  
Souta had packed, a lot.  
  
He has packed the essentials, which included; Gameboy, manga, cd player, cd's, a lot of batteries, (Ya know the deal with Kagome 's batteries should have died a long time ago? She packed a whole bunch of batteries with her, and she can re-charge some of them with her miko power.) Pocky, chocolate, candy in general, ramen, and the other things he found that he might need, and then of course, the non-essentials, socks, toothbrush, clothes, and the like.  
  
Kagome told them all about the dangers of demons and all that. Of course, they were the ones who had to listen to Kagome's grandpa when he was younger, so, they weren't that surprised.  
  
Kagome took them one by one into the sengoku jidai. She gave one last goodbye to her mother and grandpa.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go back mom?" asked Kagome.  
  
Aiko smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, my place is here, and someone needs to look after your grandfather. I'm sure you'll visit when you can. Bye Kagome dear." She gave Kagome a hug and sent her on her way.  
  
"Bye Ji-Chan! I'll brings you back plenty of artifacts!" she hopped down the well and back out in the feudal era. She had given the two families kimonos and stuff to wear so they didn't look, strange.  
  
"Okay, you guys, I can't exactly, take you with me. The youkai that I live with, sorta, despises humans. So, I'm going to have you stay in a village not far from here with my friends. I'm going to tell her that you're from the future, but she will tell other people that you are from a different village. I'm going to give you a connection spell that will allow you to use the well to travel back to the future. Whatever you do, don't use reference to future things, expressions, and anything that might give away that you are from a different time period. And stay away from Inuyasha. He isn't here today, but he comes here often. My friends, Sango and Miroku, they will be here shortly. Don't mess around with the woman who is always around Inuyasha either. I will try to visit at least once a week. Got all this?" she said to all of them.  
  
Her answer was nods from everyone.  
  
"Oh! And one more thing, if you happen to see a demon that has an appendage that is cute or fuzzy, don't hug it. I'll bring you to the village now."  
  
Kagome told Kaede about everything and she complied. Kagome said her goodbyes and went on her way. She was flying with Souta to Sesshoumaru's castle when she spotted Inuyasha fighting a demon just outside the western lands. She masked they're scent and aura and made a nosedive to hide in a tree so she could watch the fight.  
  
It was a rather large, serpent that had three shards. Thus making its skin very hard to cut through, even with the Tetsusaiga. Kikyou couldn't get a good shot in because it was moving too fast.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha dodged all the attacks of the serpent, and the serpent deflect all the attacks given by Inuyasha. Inuyasha was knocked into a tree by a blow from the serpents tail. Tetsusaiga was knocked from his hand. He jumped up and ran to his sword but was knocked to the ground by the serpents tail again. He jumped away just in time to avoid getting flattened.  
  
'I think he bit off more than he could chew this time.' Thought Kagome.  
  
Now all Inuyasha was doing was dodge. He didn't have Tetsusaiga, so that wasn't a good thing.  
  
Kagome noticed the change in Inuyasha's scent and decide to put a stop to the fight. She put a stunning spell on Souta so it would be like he was asleep, and pulled out her athemaes. She jumped down from the tree, and spread them out so they were the fans and crossed them over her chest as she purified them. She threw them like Frisbees and they went blurring through the air. The burnt some of the serpents flesh, but didn't pierce it.  
  
She threw a green fireball at it and attacked it with her claws, she managed to cut through the skin due to her potent poison.  
  
Inuyasha was confused. 'Why the hell is she helping me?'  
  
Kagome drew her sword and sent a powerful blast of miko energy at it while slicing at its head in a downward arc.  
  
The serpent's headless carcass flopped to the ground.  
  
Kagome flung the Tetsusaiga at Inuyasha using telekinesis. Inuyasha caught it reflexively and it controlled his demon blood.  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his confusion and glared at Kagome. "Bitch! What'd you do that for? I didn't need your help! I was doing fine!"  
  
Kagome ignored Inuyasha as she picked up the jewel shards. "From what I saw, you were about to turn into a raving lunatic. Here are your shards." She flung the shards she had purified at Kikyou and flew off in the direction of Sesshoumaru's castle with Souta  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Along the way back to the castle, Kagome thought about what she was going to do with Hikari.  
  
'Damn that bastard! The only way to get him off Yuka, Eri, and my back, is to kill him! I've got an idea...'  
  
Kagome dropped Souta off at the front gate, and landed right on a balcony of the castle, she peeked in to see what room the balcony was connected to. It was dusk so, it was hard to see very much, she used her senses and, sensing no one in the room, opened the balcony door and crept in.  
  
Her nose was immediately greeted with the scent of fern and lilies.  
  
'Oh Shit! I just HAD to land on SESSHOUMARU'S balcony. She opened the door, and there stood Sesshoumaru, she glared at him and pushed past him grumbling about bad luck.  
  
Sesshoumaru hadn't taken his eyes away from his room. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. He walked into his room and took off his armor. He retrieved a robe from his armoire and headed toward his private hot springs.  
  
Kagome was still grumbling when she found Sango and Miroku. She was still in her black apparel, and so, she was an eyeful for the hentai.  
  
"Why, Lady Kagome, you look, nice" *insert hentai thoughts here.*  
  
WHACK!  
  
Sango looked at a dazed Miroku before turning here eyes to Kagome. (she is in human form right now.) She looked at the tattoo and her eyes widened. 'So that's what Miroku was staring at besides her breasts..'  
  
"Is that a tattoo?" asked Sango.  
  
Kagome smiled proudly and said, "Yup! I need to talk with you and Miroku for a minute."  
  
Kagome explained the situation of her friends from the future. Sango just smiled, Miroku got a lecherous grin.  
  
Kagome glared at him before his hentai thoughts could start. "Don't even think about asking them THE question Miroku, unless you want to get up close and personal with my new best friend, the bottom of my boot."  
  
Sango glared at Miroku and said, "We will help your friends Kagome-chan. But we will come and visit when we can. We won't tell Inuyasha about any of this."  
  
Kagome sensed Souta was approaching so she said she would be right back. She dashed to Souta and changed his shape to human. He grumbled but she ignored him.  
  
After introducing them to each other, Sango and Miroku said goodbye and set off for Kaede's village.  
  
After hearing Souta whine for a few minutes, Kagome changed him back to youkai form.  
  
Kagome walked to her room and brought Souta with her. She told him to stay inside the castle, not to go in any rooms except the library or the garden, and stay away from the double doors at the end of the hall. She was taking a bath.  
  
After her bath, Kagome looked for Sesshoumaru, she had changed into a kimono and was sniffing the air. He was in his study.  
  
Kagome dragged Souta away from his Gameboy and hauled him behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru heard the sounds of a struggle down the hallway and raised an eyebrow. He listened.  
  
"..Souta!...will you just..ARRRRGH!!! Souta! EEEEP!! Leggo of me tail!"  
  
".. Kagome! I can walk you know! Put me down and I'll let go of your tail. NOW! Ouch! That hurt! My tail is attached you know!"  
  
Sesshoumaru cracked a small, amused, smile, but banished the look in an instant. Gradually, the struggling sound retreated and he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
Kagome came in with an annoying smile on her face, dragging behind her, a very annoyed Souta. Souta growled at Kagome and she dropped his tail.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Sheesh! Down boy!" she said in an exasperated tone.  
  
She turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Sesshoumaru, this is my, *tugs Souta so he is in front of her* brother, Souta. Somehow he was turned into a youkai yesterday. Don't ask me how. Would it be alright if he stayed in the room next to mine?" (In my fic, Souta and Rin are about the same age. But Rin isn't as educated as Souta.)  
  
Sesshoumaru studied Souta for a minute. 'Hmmm. this child seems to have no fear of me. Not very smart.' "Yes he may."  
  
Kagome gave him a fake cheerful smile and said, "Arigatou Sesshoumaru- sama! I'll go introduce him to Rin and Shippou before they go to bed. Ja ne!" They bowed and left, Souta glancing back at Sesshoumaru with a curious look in his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. 'That boys aura seems familiar.'  
  
He got up from his desk and followed Kagome and Souta.  
  
Kagome went to the gardens where she knew Rin was playing.  
  
Kagome introduced Rin to Souta, and, unlike herself, Rin was shy towards him!  
  
Kagome watched with amusement as Rin kept looking at Souta's wings until she gave in to the temptation and felt them.  
  
Rin giggled.  
  
Souta blushed.  
  
"Souta-chan's wings don't feel like nee-chan's wings. They are smoother and sharper! Rin has a new friend! YAY!" Rin bounced around in circles saying over and over in a sing-song voice, "Rin has a new friend, Rin has a new friend--"  
  
Kagome was getting dizzy watching Rin, and she could tell Souta was too.  
  
"Rin! It's time for bed. No buts now come on!"  
  
After putting Rin to bed, and Souta going to bed, Kagome went to the dojo to relieve some stress. She got a pile of throwing daggers from a room near the back of the dojo. She walked to one end of the dojo and set the pile of daggers on the ground next to her. She picked up about six and put herself in the correct stance.  
  
Kagome let one dagger fly.  
  
It hit the opposite wall.  
  
She did that until she had no daggers left.  
  
She created a bunch of pink balloon creatures and had them float quickly around the dojo.  
  
Kagome threw a fireball at one and incinerated it.  
  
She clawed another one to ribbons.  
  
She tore another apart with telekinesis.  
  
The rest of them she threw fireballs at.  
  
Unfortunately, the last fireball missed.  
  
It hit the wall of the dojo.  
  
Kagome quickly extinguished the fire she had made with a blast of water from her hands.  
  
'Good thing this place is made of stone. I am soooo dead. Look at the size of that scorch mark! I.am.toast.'  
  
"I believe you need to work on your aim." Said a deep voice from the doorway.  
  
Kagome mentally groaned at hearing Sesshoumaru's voice and then she sweatdropped.  
  
"Ehehehe.sorry about that. I guess I could use a little more practice."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the huge scorch mark.  
  
Kagome huffed and said, "Okay! A lot of practice. Still, gomen nasai for, ummm, damaging your wall."  
  
Sesshoumaru studied her for a second and then gave a curt nod. "You should go to sleep. Tomorrow I will be training you AND your brother. You will get up at dawn."  
  
Kagome nodded and walked to her room.  
  
When she got there, she moved Shippou over and plopped down on her bed and went to sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling, his thoughts on a certain demon in his house. Souta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good? Bad? *sigh* Must go to sleep after I watch the last episode of Inuyasha until Monday. I have the dreaded school tomorrow. Sorry for the short chapter, but I am getting a minor case of writers block right now. *sigh* anyway, see ya'll soon.  
  
Phoebe/Inu-3  
  
Paige/Inu-2  
  
By the way, the Cole being with Kouga comment had me laughing my ass off. Who sent that anyway? *scans reviews* Oh well, thanx anyway! By the way, I like the idea of Cole having a standoff with Mr. Baboon thingy. Very interesting.....*insert crazy authors thoughts and ideas here*  
  
Ja ne! 


	20. Inuyoukai, hmmmm

Chp 19: Inu-youkai.,.,.Hmmm  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu or fluffy. I do own Amreld and some of the other characters in here, like Hikari.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome, on impulse, woke up at dawn. She sat up and looked at the kitsune sleeping peacefully in her lap.  
  
'He didn't move all night? Wow, he sleeps like a rock.' Kagome thought with a smirk.  
  
She got out of bed, carefully placing Shippou on the spot where she had been. She gave him one of her bandannas so he wouldn't wake up. Shippou buried his face in the blue material, finding comfort in the scent of his surrogate mother.  
  
Kagome changed into her leather get up and slipped on her gloves. She put her hair in a long braided ponytail. She grabbed her sword, athemaes and her fan.  
  
She quietly walked to her brother's room and walked in. He was sprawled out on the bed with his Gameboy in his hand.  
  
'Oh great, he stayed up late. He's gonna be in for one helluva surprise when he finds out what type of a trainer Sesshoumaru is.' She smirked and walked over to her brother.  
  
'How to wake him up. Aha!' Kagome grinned evilly and walked over to her brother's right side. She poked his tail.  
  
It twitched.  
  
Kagome poked it again.  
  
It twitched again.  
  
Kagome snickered. She decided to use Sesshoumaru's method of wake-up.  
  
"Souta!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Souta?"  
  
No response.  
  
Kagome poked him with her claw.  
  
No response.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and thought, 'Is he dead?'  
  
She shrugged and made a ball of water in her hand. She plopped it on Souta head. He shot up sputtering.  
  
"AH!" He looked around frantically for a few moments before he settled his gaze on Kagome.  
  
Kagome snorted, trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
Souta glared at her then growled.  
  
She took one look at him and sprang from the room, Souta hot on her heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had been up since well before dawn. Contemplating the little boy Souta. He was by all means capable of being powerful. But why was his aura so familiar? It was almost similar to Kinyoru's.  
  
'Grrr. Why does everything that has to do with this girl have to be so complicated?'  
  
He walked up to the weapons wall in the dojo and stared at the many hanging there.  
  
'I am not the right teacher for the child to learn such abilities from. He needs somebody else.' He thought for a second and then he mentally gawked.  
  
'Oh hell no! Not him! He's irritating enough as it is. No, I will not have him be the trainer of him. Even if he is Kagome's uncle. Well, maybe I will have the child choose. He can learn sword fighting and hand-to-hand while he resides here, and can learn of his natural abilities later. Damn girl. I have been given too many headaches over her.' (is it just me or in every fic Sesshoumaru seems to suffer from, headaches?)  
  
He stared at the wall again, pondering which weapon he should have Kagome's brother use.  
  
He had looked to the bow and arrows, and decided that he could learn that from Kagome if he wanted. Though Sesshoumaru was a master archer. The bow was not his favorite weapon.  
  
Though, strangely enough, neither was the sword.  
  
He was best in the sword, but he enjoyed using a sickle or glaive more. They made him look more intimidating. He loved the pungent smell of fear that ones enemy, no, rather, opponent got when they saw that the being they were fighting had a rather viscous looking weapon.  
  
Even so, HE didn't need a weapon to look intimidating. He wasn't the type of scary, intimidating, that one would find in a youkai that had three heads and hundreds of tentacles, but rather, a graceful, silent, daunting.  
  
So much like his favorite weapon.  
  
It was a whip that had three flails on it. But on the end of each flail was a fierce looking hook.  
  
He smirked. It had taken him years to master this weapon. The sendokei. (the name means death whip.)  
  
He had taken a while to see what would be a suitable weapon for the child. The sword would be something everyone had to learn, but he found that it was a good thing to know how to use a different weapon. As Kagome had learned to use the twin athemaes, her brother would have a weapon all his own.  
  
He needed to find something relatively light weight, but long. A javelin? No. A spear? No.  
  
Maybe he would let the child choose on his own. Then he would get a chance to see what weapons he could use.  
  
'Chikuso! Where is that wench and her brother?'  
  
He heard a slight drumming sound and then the door of the dojo burst open. A black blur, followed by a white blur, came hurtling in through the open door. He noticed the white blur was wet. He could hear Kagome laughing and could hear the growling of her brother.  
  
He put 2 and 2 together and could only assume that Kagome had taken it upon herself to wake her brother up. And obviously the child didn't like her method.  
  
Kagome, suddenly noticing Sesshoumaru, screeched to a halt. "Oh! Heh, Heh, Heh... Sorry about that. But my bro- OOOF!!"  
  
Souta had tackled Kagome and was sitting on her back glaring at the back of her head.  
  
"Say uncle!" said Souta.  
  
Kagome could've easily gotten out from underneath him, but decided to humor Souta this once before they got down to business. She gave a muffled, "Ummmf!"  
  
Souta got off her and glared at her as she got up.  
  
"Don't do that again." He growled.  
  
Kagome dusted herself off and turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and smiled cheerily at him.  
  
He looked at Souta, who still looked a little pissed. Then he turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Go to Tsume. She has training garb for your brother. Be back in less than twenty minutes."  
  
Kagome nodded and went off with Souta.  
  
Souta glanced at Kagome and asked, "Is he always like that?"  
  
Kagome looked at Souta with a puzzled gaze. "Like what?"  
  
Souta wrinkled his nose and said, "Is he always so."  
  
Kagome smirked and supplied the word Souta was looking for. "Arrogant? Demanding? Cold? Emotionless?"  
  
Souta nodded.  
  
Kagome smirked. "It's one of his more appealing characteristics. You don't want to see him when he's pissed. But he's always like that so get used to it. And be prepared for the worst teacher of your young life."  
  
Souta did NOT like the sound of that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Souta's outfit was the same as Kagome's other one. Except, where hers was a dark blue, his was a blood red. And it had been altered to fit his tail and wings better.  
  
All was well and good. Until Sesshoumaru decided to give them armor.  
  
The armor he gave Souta was the same as his except smaller.  
  
Now Kagome.  
  
"I refuse to put that on!"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared.  
  
Kagome glared back.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and said, "Woman, put it on. Now." His tone of voice was calm, but it left no room for argument. Kagome growled and took the armor.  
  
It was woman's armor. It was lightweight like Midoriko's armor must have been, and was made to fit the woman's figure. It had the same type of breastplate as Sesshoumaru's, but the shoulder guards were another story.  
  
Instead of the outward facing spikes like Sesshoumaru, Kagome's alternated between curving upwards and downwards, giving the appearance of teeth. Kagome knew she was going to look stupid once she put it on, but judging by the look on Souta's face, she looked far from stupid.  
  
She looked into a mirror at the far corner of the dojo and her jaw dropped.  
  
'I.Look.COOL!!'  
  
The armor coupled with her black leather clothes, gave her a very intimidating look, while still remaining feminine.  
  
Kagome studied herself for a minute, then shrugged and turned back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Souta had been taking kendo classes since he was five, so he actually wasn't that bad. He already knew the basics and some of the more complicated things, but was still an amateur compared to Sesshoumaru.  
  
After training with the sword for a couple hours. Sesshoumaru told them to take a break.  
  
Souta and Kagome went to their rooms to change and then went down to breakfast. After breakfast, Kagome and Souta went to the gardens where Rin and Shippou were busy irritating Jaken.  
  
Pretty soon they got tired of Jaken and Rin started picking flowers.  
  
Souta and Shippou were playing in the same area Rin was picking flowers.  
  
Kagome just sat under a weeping willow tree watching them.  
  
Rin had finished picking flowers and went over next to Kagome. She started weaving the flowers into a crown like Kagome had taught her. She had picked roses, daisies, zinnias, snapdragons, morning glories, and moonflowers.  
  
Kagome looked at Rin weaving the morning glories and moonflowers together and couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful they looked.  
  
Kagome picked up some roses and snapdragons and started to weave them into a bracelet. When she finished, Rin had already done the crown of flowers and was working on a wreath of daisies and zinnias.  
  
Kagome was finishing up with her own crown, when Rin set down her wreath and started itching her ears.  
  
Kagome looked at Rin for a moment and then said. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rin wrinkled her nose and furrowed her eyebrows. "Rin's ears are itchy."  
  
Kagome furrowed her eyebrows for a second before she paled.  
  
'Oh shit!' she thought for a moment before she yelled, "SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
Kagome stood up and waited for the silver and red blur to come into the garden.  
  
'3,2,1, there he is.'  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru for a moment before she walked over to him with Rin.  
  
He rose and eyebrow at her and said, "What?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip and put Rin in front of her. "Ummm. Well. you might want to take a look at something."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin as Kagome moved her hair to the side. If it was possible, the lord of the western lands eyes got really big.  
  
'Rin,.,.,Has,.,.,Pointed,.,.,Ears?' He thought. But the thought was cut short as Kagome said a near silent 'shit'. He glanced at her and saw a white light rise out of the pendant around her neck.  
  
Kagome didn't know if Sesshoumaru would kill her or hug her after what was going to happen, happened. All Kagome could do was watch as the white light shot from her pendant and into Rin. She shut her eyes against the blinding light she knew was going to come.  
  
When she opened her eyes Shippou and Souta were standing in a daze, they're pupils dilating and contracting. Sesshoumaru had a hand over his eyes. He actually looked kind of funny like that. And Rin..  
  
Rin had white hair? And.a tail?  
  
Sesshoumaru was staring at Rin like she had a second head. He was taking in what Rin looked like and he was dumb founded.  
  
Rin looked like a miniature Sesshoumaru.  
  
The same magenta stripes, the same blue crescent moon, the same platinum hair, the same amber eyes, and even the same fluffy white tail.  
  
Kagome wished she had a camera. The look on Sesshoumaru's face was priceless.  
  
Rin was fidgeting. She had a funny feeling. She looked at herself and then she noticed her hands.  
  
'Why does Rin have pink stripes like Sesshoumaru-sama's? Oooooh.Rin has claws!'  
  
She was examining her hand when she felt a twitch near her tailbone. She looked at it and gasped.  
  
'RIN HAS A TAIL!!!!'  
  
Rin squealed and grabbed her tail. It felt exactly like Sesshoumaru's. She hopped up and down and tackled Sesshoumaru's legs in a death hug, nearly knocking him down.  
  
A certain someone clamping their arms around his legs knocked Sesshoumaru out of his stupor. He looked down to see Rin looking up at him with her new Amber eyes. He felt warmth in his chest looking down at her.  
  
Rin was a youkai.  
  
He had known that someday Rin would have grown old, that someday the little child he had resurrected would leave him. He knew that he had come to see Rin as a daughter; he hadn't wanted to become attached to the child, knowing that she would someday die like the rest of the humans. Now she was a youkai. Rin would not die like the rest of them. Rin was really his daughter now. He knew that the feeling he had in his chest was happiness.  
  
He did a once in a lifetime thing.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Sesshoumaru had a beautiful smile. She knew Sesshoumaru was happy about Rin being a youkai. Hell, Rin was an Inu-youkai! And she looked exactly like Sesshoumaru! She could have easily passed for Sesshoumaru's daughter.  
  
Kagome smiled at the scene before her. Rin released Sesshoumaru's legs and giggled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look! Rin has a tail!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked, and Rin did indeed, have a tail.  
  
Rin ran around Sesshoumaru in circles and then ran to Kagome and tackled her to the ground.  
  
Kagome noticed Rin had some added strength.  
  
Rin giggled and shoved her tail in Kagome's face.  
  
"Look Kagome neechan! Rin has a tail like Sesshoumaru-sama's!"  
  
Kagome giggled, then laughed. She shoved Rin playfully off her and got up.  
  
"ACHOO!" she sneezed. Rin's tail had tickled her nose.  
  
Shippou and Souta were gawking. Shippou was gawking at the formerly smiling Sesshoumaru. Souta was gawking at the now Inu-youkai Rin.  
  
Kagome then noticed that Rin's kimono was ripped where her tail had come out. She sweat dropped and turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Uhhhh.I think that Rin needs an new kimono." She said while looking pointedly at the hole in the one she had on.  
  
Sesshoumaru replaced his emotionless mask and nodded. He turned to walk out of the garden.  
  
Kagome sat down and patted the ground next to her. Rin bounced over to her and sat in the spot she indicated.  
  
Shippou and Souta snapped out of they're stupor, shrugged, and went back to wrestling.  
  
Rin was giggling while watching the boys. Kagome kept glancing at Rin. The temptation was too much. She reached over and started petting Rin's tail.  
  
Rin squeaked but then smiled and said, "That feels good neechan."  
  
Kagome giggled and continued stroking Rin's tail. Kagome soon noticed that Rin had fallen asleep and was purring like a cat.  
  
Kagome smiled and picked her up. She carried Rin to her room and set her on the bed; careful to make sure she wasn't laying on her tail. Kagome had first hand experience knowing what having your tail fall asleep felt like. It wasn't something she would want to do again.  
  
Kagome walked to the garden to get Souta and Shippou. She told Souta to go change back into his training outfit.  
  
After changing into her own, Kagome walked to the dojo to wait for Souta. When she got there, she saw Sesshoumaru standing inside, looking at the wall of weapons.  
  
She walked up next to him and looked at them as well. She noted the wide assortment of weapons he had. She sighed. Today had been pretty full of events, and it wasn't even 4:00! Although, she had to admit, Rin made a really cute Inu-youkai. She was about to say something when Sesshoumaru beat her to the punch.  
  
"How did you turn Rin into a youkai?" he asked in a monotone voice.  
  
Kagome just blinked and then smiled slightly as she said, "Honestly? I have no idea. The same thing happened to Souta. *sigh* I really need to remember to ask Mio about that. You have to admit though, she looks adorable. Not that she didn't before, but the tail really completes the picture. I guess she'd be cute in any form. I wonder what she'd look like with dog ears?"  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his lips before exiling the alien expression. "Yes, as you say it, she does look 'cute'." He admitted.  
  
Kagome balked. 'Did he just say Rin looked cute?!?! Whoa. Talk about serious turn around.'  
  
Sesshoumaru's face lay impassive once again. Kagome looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "You know, she's happy. Even though she is really young, she knew that she was different from you, and wouldn't live as long. That little girl is smarter than most give her credit for. You can see it in her eyes."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned away from the wall of weapons. He wasn't one to spill his guts out on a whim, but he had a feeling that, if he didn't voice this feeling, he would go crazy.  
  
"Yes. The child is quite intelligent for her age and race. Some thrice her age have less knowledge. And, I have to say, I am,.,., quite,.,.,pleased,.,.,with the arrangement." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome smirked. 'Jeez, would it kill the guy to say that he's happy about it? I mean, for god sakes he smiled! Not one of the pre- 'I'm-going- to-kill-you' smiles, but an actual, REAL smile. "You know why I think she's so happy? I think it's because she looks like you."  
  
She poked him in the shoulder. "I mean, she's like a Minnie-you. But what I really think is, she probably finally feels truly accepted."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. 'Was that true? I had accepted her. But in a way, her being human made her, separated from me. She did not disgust me like most others, but she was still human, maybe the miko is right.' "She was accepted before." He said.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yeah, well, with Jaken telling her otherwise at all hours of the day, I'm pretty sure the message had started to get across." He smile turned sad, and her voice soft. "Hearing the same thing so many times can even start to crush someone like Rin's seemingly endless optimism. I've always heard the saying 'Hope springs eternal', but, well, after a while, the spring starts to get dirty, and even though the hope is still there, it is unwanted. Nobody has an unbreakable heart." She said softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment in his peripheral vision. She looked so sad. Obviously he spring of hope had been reduced to mud.  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled cheerfully. "Well, let's go get the monsters. They obviously need to get training. And they still need to get a weapon as you said."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought, 'I never said that.'  
  
Kagome smirked. "I know you didn't."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to look at her and she winked. She sped off to go find Rin, Souta, and Shippou, because they all needed training.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. 'So, the damned wench heard my thoughts. I shall have to remember to put up a mental barrier around her.'  
  
He stalked off to seek out the children he needed to train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanx for reading! U R the best! Thank you for all of the feedback on my Inu/Charm x-over! Here are the standings:  
  
Phoebe/Inu - 5  
  
Paige/Inu - 3  
  
Paige/OC - 2  
  
Phoebe/OC - 0  
  
Cole/Naraku - 1  
  
Please keep reading! And review! NOW! Ahem. Onegai?  
  
Amreld: I'm starting to get sick pf leaving authors notes.  
  
Readers: So are we.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I was too OOC in this chapter.  
  
Rin: No you weren't. Rin was too cute not for Sesshoumaru-sama to smile!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *thinking* Must..resist..cuteness..*twitches*  
  
Inuyasha: *snicker*  
  
Kagome: *glare* BONK!  
  
Inuyasha: *rubbing his head and grumbling obscenities under his breath*  
  
Rin: *frowns and looks at Inuyasha* Doggie man. Sesshoumaru-sama told you not to say bad words. Now I guess I'll have to. *shrugs and pounces on Inuyasha's head*  
  
Inuyasha: *crosses his eyes as he looks up at Rin*  
  
Rin: *flicks his ear*  
  
Inuyasha: YEOW!!! Why you little...... *insert mentally every bad name to call a woman or girl*  
  
Kagome: *shakes her head and walks away*  
  
Inuyasha: *watching Rin flick his ears, and he can't do anything about it because Fluffy is standing right there!*  
  
Rin: *happily flicking Inuyasha's ear as he walks over and leans against a tree trunk*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *watching Rin flick Inuyasha's annoyingly cute dog ears*  
  
Amreld: *shrugs* Okay, How about you review now eh?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Amreld the sky elf 


	21. Moonwalking Souta, the dojo dance floor

Chp 20: From dojo to dance floor?/ My god! Souta's doing the moonwalk!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the IY characters, or songs that I have and will use in this fic.  
  
Okay I just need to say something to someone.  
  
black shadow fox- Eheheheh... I'm not telling. But don't worry, Hikari will eventually come to an end. Oh and, by the way, Hikari does have something to do with the senkou jidai, somewhat, sorta. Any way, here is the long awaited and a result of my hyper side escaping chappy!  
  
Spike: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I am free!!!! This chapter is written by me! I am Amreld's hyper/evil side! Oh damn it! Here come the muses!  
  
Max: SPIKE!!! What did we say about taking over for Amreld? *glares*  
  
Pearl: Yeah! Just what do you think you are doing? This girl needs to write Romance and fluff! Not weirdo dance scenes!  
  
Spike: *sweatdrop* Well one would expect that from her fluff muse. Max decided to sleep in... so much for THAT regular muse. -_-;  
  
Max: Hey! I was here for 19 chapters! You can't blame me for being tired! Pearl only came out twice! *looks accusingly at Pearl*  
  
Amreld: BREAK IT UP!!!! Max, go rest, Pearl, get your ass over here, Spike, as soon as you are done running around in circles, you can come back inside me.  
  
Spike: *pant* *pant* *pant* Okies! Here is the chappy! *pant* *pant* *pant*  
  
A/N: The latter parts of this chapter are not necessary to read, so, you don't have to read, judging by the title you can probably guess what I'm gonna do. *evil cackle* MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ahem, that was spike*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sitting under the willow tree in the garden, watching the moonlight play across the water of the koi pond.  
  
It had been quite frustrating in training, but Rin was a lot more cooperative than she thought. Although, finding a weapon had been a serious pain in the ass.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Kagome was watching Souta and Rin stare at the wall of weapons with their necks craned, and Sesshoumaru waiting patiently for them to choose. From past experience, Kagome had learned that Sesshoumaru had the patience of a rock.  
  
Rin seemed fairly interested in the dirks and short-swords, as well as some of the long spears, well not so much spears as they were different blades on top of assorted lengths of wood.  
  
Souta seemed pretty interested in anything on a chain, or whip. But he also looked like he favored the trident. Long or short.  
  
In the end, after about thirty minutes of indecision, Rin decided on a shaft of wood about 7 feet long, with a curved blade at each end. It was a fairly thin shaft of wood, but made of a type that Kagome did not know, Sesshoumaru said that it had an enchantment on it that made it unbreakable. All in all, Rin's weapon was quite light and more feminine than it sounded.  
  
Now Souta, he was having a hard time choosing between the toukusari (chain and sickle) , and a trident. But in the end, he chose a long trident.  
  
Rin was a fast learner in the sword, and Souta had already learned the basics, so while Rin learned those, Kagome taught Souta archery.  
  
He was actually pretty good, but he didn't have enough concentration or focus. So Kagome had worked on that with him.  
  
When Rin had gotten pretty used to the weight and feel of the sword, Sesshoumaru had called her and Souta back in.  
  
After that, Sesshoumaru had gone through several of the easier blocks and attacks, as well as some of the more complicated forms and stances; he also showed them a few katas to practice. Sesshoumaru wanted them to be fairly good in the sword before he started to train them in the weapon of their choice.  
  
When training ended, it was dinnertime, and after that, Kagome had gone to sit and think by the pond.  
  
****End flashback****  
  
And here she was.  
  
Rin was inside playing with Souta and Shippou, while she sat here thinking. Kagome was bored out of her mind, and needed something to do. Souta had been kind enough to bring along his fairly large speakers, and she still had her cd player, and she hadn't practiced her dancing in a long time.  
  
'Hmmm..I wonder how Rin would like to listen to some modern music. I know just the thing.'  
  
Kagome walked to her room to get some of the things she would need.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had gotten quite a few cd's, making sure there were no swear words on them, even though she seriously would have liked dancing to 'The magic stick' Contrary to popular belief, she liked the suggestive dancing in that type of music, as long as she was doing it alone. (*evil cackle* I had to do that! I am eeeeviiiillll...... bet you didn't see this chapter comin eh?)  
  
She set up the speakers in the dojo and go the cd's ready. She had quite a few. She had a feeling Rin would like 'Smash mouth'.  
  
Now, all she had to do was get Souta, Rin and Shippou. She knew that Souta and Shippou would have no problem with dancing, but Rin on the other hand, she needed to have someone show her how it's done. All of the cd's were in English, but Kagome had cast a spell (Yes, she knows how to cast some spells.) on them so that anyone listening would be able to understand.  
  
'Aha! There they are. Jeez, they look more bored than me.'  
  
"Hey, you guys. Come to the dojo with me for a minute." Kagome asked.  
  
All of them exchanged looks before shrugging, and following Kagome.  
  
When they got to the dojo, Souta noticed the speakers and his face lit up in an evil grin.  
  
"Kagome, are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"  
  
Kagome gave him a look and said, "I don't know brain, but how would we get Sesshoumaru to wear a too-too?" (The pinky and the brain, the pinky and the brain, one is a genius! The others insane. Oh sorry... ^_^;) She winked at him and walked over to the cd player, she pressed play and a song started playing.  
  
"I thought love was only true in fairy tales, Meant for someone else but not for me, Love was out to get me, and that's the way it seems, Disappointment haunted all my dreams."  
  
Kagome and Souta had dragged Rin out into the dojos floor and had started dancing with her. Rin, unlike Kagome had formerly thought, had absolutely no problem with dancing. Kagome smiled as Rin started twirling when the chorus started up.  
  
"And then I saw her face, Now I'm a believer, And not a trace, Of doubt in my mind, I'm in love, oooh ahhh, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried.,"  
  
Souta was dancing with Shippou in no particular fashion, just basically dancing how he wanted too. And it was funny. Kagome was twirling Rin one direction, then they would pull back on each other's arms and then Kagome would twirl her the other way. Kagome was laughing uncontrollably at how Souta looked but managed to stay upright.  
  
"I thought love was more or less a given thing, The more I gave the less I got, Ohhhh yeah, What's the use in tryin? All you get is pain, When I wanted sunshine I got rain.,"  
  
Everyone was doing the little 'V' with the index and middle finger, and running it across their eyes. Rin was giggling and smiling so big, Kagome was sure her face would split. Although, it wasn't the cute gap toothed smile anymore, now that she had fangs, she looked kind of scary. (I know exactly what you are thinking, this is the stupidest chapter and why the hell did I post it. I felt like it so there's the best answer you're gonna get. *Sticks tongue out at readers*)  
  
"And then I saw her face, Now I'm a believer, And not a trace, Of doubt in my mind, I'm in love, oooh ahhh, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried.,"  
  
Kagome and Rin had gone back to the twirling and Shippou and Souta were doing the exact same moves at the same time, although, one little kitsune that barley came up to Souta's knee, and Souta doing that, it looked hilarious. And then, Oh god, Souta started to moonwalk! Kagome burst out laughing but got it under control quickly (Can you imagine? *evil grin*)  
  
Kagome was singing along with the music now.  
  
"What's the use in tryin? All you get is pain, When I wanted sunshine I got rain!  
  
And then I saw her face, Now I'm a believer, And not a trace, Of doubt in my mind, I'm in love, oooh ahhh, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried.  
  
And then saw her face! Now I'm a believer, And not a trace, Of doubt in my mind, Now I'm a believer, yeah yeah yeah yeah! Now I'm a believer, And not a trace, Of doubt in my mind, I'm in love oooh ahhh, I'm a believer I couldn't leaver if I tried."  
  
When the song ended. Kagome collapsed on the floor laughing. Rin followed shortly after. For the next five minutes, all, all of them did was laugh. Rin smiled at Kagome and said,  
  
"That was fun neechan! Do you have any more songs like that?" It was soooo funny to look at Rin. Her tail was flipping all over the place, and it looked much like a dog wagging its tail.  
  
Kagome grinned and put in a different cd she pressed play and started dancing.  
  
"If you ain't dirty you ain't here to party, Ladies, (move) Gentlemen, (move), Somebody ring the alarm, There's a fire in the room, Ring the alarm.and I'm throwin elbows,  
  
Uh- let me loose, Oooh, I'm overdue, Gimme some room, Comin' through, Paid my dues, I'm in the mood, Me and my girls come to shake the room, DJ spinnin, show your hands, Lets get dirty, that's my jam, I need that, uh to get me off, sweatin' till my clothes come off,  
  
It's explosive, speakers are thumpin, Still jumpin, six in the mornin, Table dancin', glasses are crashin, No questions time for some action,  
  
Temperatures up, 'Bout to erupt, Gonna get my girls, get your boys gonna make some noise,.,.,"  
  
Kagome was dancing a little suggestively, and Rin was copying every move. Souta and Shippou paid no attention to them as they were dancing in there own style. Just as the chorus came on Kagome thrust her hips to the right and stuck her hands out on either side in a stop gesture and then started dancing VERY suggestively as the chorus came on, completely forgetting that Rin was dancing along with her.  
  
"Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly, Get it fired up in a hurry, Wanna get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party, Sweat drippin over my body, Dancin getting just a little, naughty, Wanna get dirty, it's about time for arrival,.,."  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in his study reading when he heard noise from the dojo.  
  
'What the hell is that?' he thought as he got up and started walking for the dojo. He walked swiftly, but not too fast, his study was on the second story of the castle so it would take about five minutes to get to the dojo. When he got outside he could tell that it was someone singing, but the voice was unfamiliar. It was saying,  
  
"Temperatures up, 'Bout to erupt, Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise..."  
  
Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows as he continued towards the dojo.  
  
Kagome was continuing to dance quite 'dirty' and Rin was now familiar with the moves Kagome was making so she could dance with her now, Kagome was unaware that Rin was doing that, as she was unaware that Sesshoumaru was approaching.  
  
"Ah, heat is up, ladies, fellas, drop your cups, Bodies packed, front to back, move your ass, I like that, Tight hip huggers, low for ho, Shake a little something on the floor, I need that uh, to get me off, sweatin till my clothes come off,  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion, Still goin, eight in the mornin, There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin', Hard rockin, everyone's talking,  
  
Give all you got, (give it to me), just hit the spot, Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise,.,.,"  
  
That was the sight that greeted Sesshoumaru when he opened the doors to the dojo, just in time to see Kagome dancing to the chorus of the song, Rin dancing the same way. His eyes widened momentarily and his pupils dilated. He listened to the song, and it had highly indicative lyrics.  
  
"Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly, Get it fired up in a hurry, Wanna get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party, Sweat drippin over my body, Dancin getting just a little, naughty, Wanna get dirty, it's about time for arrival,.,."  
  
Kagome still did not notice Sesshoumaru, neither did Rin, but Shippou and Souta stopped dancing immediately and started sidestepping towards the wall.  
  
"Here it comes, it's the one you've been waitin on, Get up get it rough, yup that's what's up, Givin just what you love to the maximum, Uh oh, here we go, What do we do when the music starts to drop, That's when we take it to the parking lot, And I bet you someone's gonna call the cops, Uh Oh, here we go,"  
  
Kagome threw one of her arms out to the left and then the other to the right, then she jump-squatted down, toughing her right hand and her, ahem, ass to the floor and jumping back up and leaning slightly to the left with her top half, she stuck her left arm out slightly bent and with her right arm, had from the elbow bent outward and she was making circles with her fisted hand. And Rin did the same. Sesshoumaru just stood there, mentally gawking. (do you get what I'm trying to explain here?)  
  
"Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly, Get it fired up in a hurry, Wanna get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party, Sweat drippin over my body, Dancin getting just a little, naughty, Wanna get dirty, it's about time for arrival,  
  
Uh, what."  
  
Kagome stopped and was breathing heavily, she looked at Rin. She was too. Kagome smiled and turned off the cd. Then she noticed Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Oh shit..' was what Kagome was thinking.  
  
She turned to look at him and smiled nervously. "Uhhh, eheheh..Hello Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Might I ask what you were doing?"  
  
Kagome frowned and said, "Ummm.Dancing?"  
  
Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow more. "And what, exactly, type of dancing was that?"  
  
Kagome smirked and said, "It doesn't exactly have a name, but, I guess you could call it,.,., rap dancing?"  
  
Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow more.  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Souta, Rin, Shippou, could you go inside, I need to show Sesshoumaru-sama something." (Get your heads out of the gutter. RIGHT now.)  
  
They all nodded and left promptly.  
  
Kagome walked over to the cd player and put it on a different track. She pressed play and the song 'Can't hold us down' came on.  
  
"That's what type of music I'm talking about."  
  
Sesshoumaru listened for a second and said, "Ningen's make songs about the strangest things." (a little OOC I know.)  
  
Kagome smirked and said, "You don't know the half of it. Well, enough dancing for one night, *yawn* I'm going to bed."  
  
Sesshoumaru sidestepped and walked out after Kagome.  
  
After Kagome went to her room, Sesshoumaru lingered at the door for a moment and said, "You look good when you dance." And he was gone before Kagome could blink. Kagome balked at open space.  
  
'That was possibly the last thing on earth that I expected to come out of his mouth.'  
  
Kagome shook her head and walked into her room to change.  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing on his balcony, letting the cool night breeze caress his face as the moonlight reflected off his skin.  
  
'What on earth possessed me to say that? Although, she does look good when she dances.' He shook his head and went to bed. (rhyme not intended)  
  
Kagome smiled as she laid in bed.  
  
'Hm. I haven't been able to dance like that for the longest of times. I thought I was losing my touch, obviously not. But, it took me months to perfect that dance, and Rin learned it in minutes. Wow, I guess she sees something, learns it, and does it.' She snuggled into the soft sheets as Shippou hopped up on the bed and curled himself in her tail. Kagome tightened her tail around him and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't say I didn't warn you. I act on my whims and I felt like doing this, this chapter is not of any importance so you don't have to read it. Well it's a little late to say that but any way, sorry about Spike, I know it is a strange name, but Spike is a girl. ............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
I don't have the will to write more authors notes right now -_-;;  
  
*$*$*Amreld the sky elf*$*$* 


	22. Souta's new sensei

Chp 21: Souta's new Sensei.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do not own any of the songs that I use in this fic. And I do not own any of the books I mention in here. I do not own the song dirty, I'm a believer, nor do I have any claim on the cd 'Stripped' by Christina Agularia. So don't sue me.  
  
WARNING!!: This chapter contains some explicit scenes, rape ect. So if you are squeamish, I will put a warning at the beginning and end. ^_~  
  
Didn't last chapter suck? I know. But I had to get that out of my system, and listening to 'dirty' gave me ideas. So, yeah, I don't think there will be too many more of those types of Chapters. Well, so far for the Charmed/Inu x-over, I have five votes for Inu/Phoebe, and two votes for Inu/Paige. Should Cole not be in that fic? I personally don't think he should, and should I go with the original plot of Charmed? You know, with Wyatt and Chris (Hottie! ^_~)... Gimme some opinions willya? Okay, you can read now. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) : ) :) :) :) :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was still just a teensy bit embarrassed about the whole 'dirty' incident. So she had trained with Tsume for the last couple of days. Kagome had started learning how to make and use a youki whip, and a regular whip. She was actually pretty good at it, and she was learning how to use other weapons, like axes, spears, or glaives.  
  
She was in the middle of a training session with Tsume when she got a telekinetic call from..Sare?  
  
'Hello Kagome! Long time no see! I'm comin for a visit! Well, actually I'm coming to offer you some help, but, who ever said I wasn't a multi- tasker?'  
  
Kagome motioned for Tsume to stop and she replied. 'Hey Sare. I might want to tell Sesshoumaru you are coming though.'  
  
'Well, you better don it quick because I'm about 2 minutes away.'  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she said, "Oh shit!" she took off to find Sesshoumaru.  
  
She found him, in his study where else?  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Sare will be here in approximately..30 seconds!"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and said in a deadpan voice, "I know."  
  
Kagome glared, huffed, and strode out of his study to greet her uncle.  
  
When she got to the front gates, she was greeted with the sight of a large silver and blue dragon landing in the clearing in front of the castle.  
  
'Hello there small fry.' Said Sare.  
  
Kagome bristled and said, 'Small fry eh? I show you small fry!' Kagome growled and her eyes glowed red. Her skin began to turn to black scales, her wing-feathers knitted together and became clawed, her tail changed to a scaled one that had deadly looking spikes at the end. Her body grew until in place of a woman, there stood a fairly large dragon.  
  
Kagome was still about twenty feet smaller than Sare.  
  
'Okay, so I'm still shorter than you, no big deal.'  
  
Sare chuckled, and it came out as a sound that was like a distant rumble of thunder.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" said an emotionless voice from the front gates.  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder and blinked her large green orbs. Kagome grinned, showing rows of large, white, razor sharp teeth. Kagome turned back into her humanoid form and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Sesshoumaru was staring at her with slightly wide eyes. Kagome looked at him and said, "What?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked and asked, "Have you ever seen a dragon grin?"  
  
Kagome said, "No, why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru said, "It's creepy."  
  
Kagome giggled and said to Sare, "You're not going to be able to get through the door like that." She said with a small smile.  
  
Sare changed back to his humanoid form and smiled at Kagome. Kagome gave him a look that said, 'You are sooo weird.'  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Sare and said, "To what do I owe this visit?"  
  
Kagome immediately stopped mid-step on her way back inside and turned around with her eyes like fire and ice at the same time. She glared alternately between Sare and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh hell no! No, no, no, no, no, and no! You will not fight. He is here to see me Sesshoumaru and I will not have you assaulting my uncle." She glared at Sesshoumaru and then turned her glare to Sare.  
  
"And you! Don't provoke him. If I'm not allowed to, then no one is. Got that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru leveled his icy gaze at her. "Woman. You will not tell this Sesshoumaru what to do."  
  
Kagome let out a frustrated groan. "EEEERGGH! You male youkai are impossible! If you had brains half the size of your ego then you would listen to me! Good god! It's no wonder you don't have any friends Sesshoumaru! You scare them all away! When you two are done brawling, would you mind coming in and being civil? At least while I'm around? I don't need two more Inuyashas'!" she stomped of angrily towards the dojo, grumbling about stupid, stuck up, daimyos.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. 'How dare that wench compare me to that half- breed?! Although, she is right about me scaring everyone away. It works pretty well.'  
  
Sare just stared after her and then smirked. "Has the respect and attitude of her mother. *sigh*" He shook his head and then turned to Sesshoumaru with a serious face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. I have come concerning the knowledge of a certain problem regarding Kagome-san."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to Sare with his usual cold mask on. "What might this be?" he asked, though he knew very well what Sare was talking about.  
  
Sare turned from a serious face to a face of frosty indifference. "You know very well what I am talking about pup. Don't get that attitude with me." (Sounds like an old grandpa don't he?)  
  
Sesshoumaru straightened at his words. He knew very well how powerful Sare was. Sare was not jealous of his younger brother, becoming lord of the northern lands, and was quite content to stay as he was. But with the untimely death of Kinyoru and Lyanna, all was not to stay as such. This was truly a man to be reckoned with.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Sare again. "Please, enlighten me." He said in an aloof tone.  
  
Sare smirked at Sesshoumaru. "Ah. You never change do you?" he smiled and shook his head. "I am here about the young youkai you now house. I believe he is Kagome's brother, or adoptive brother?"  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. 'Great. *sigh* Well, I guess I'm not going to get anyone better. Kagome obviously won't have a problem with this.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome burst through the door of the dojo. Tsume wasn't there.  
  
'Damn it! Grrrr. I need to blow something up.' She concentrated on her shape shifting powers and created a medium sized centipede youkai. She focused on giving it a will of its own. When she opened her eyes, she was not surprised to see it hissing and coming at her.  
  
She jumped out of the way and lashed out with her whip. (When I say whip, I mean a regular whip not youki whip.)  
  
It gave a hiss of pain and turned around to swipe at her with its claws. Kagome jumped over it and kicked it. It coiled around her foot with its snake like legs and tossed her to the ground. Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly threw a blue fireball at its head. It was incinerated and then it disappeared, because it was basically an illusion. Kagome sighed and thought, 'That wasn't any fun. I feel like irritating somebody.' Kagome got an evil grin and then she quickly shape shifted.  
  
In place of Kagome, there was a small black kitten with emerald green eyes. Kagome 'meowed' and quickly started walking toward the dojo entrance. She realized it was closed. Her little kitten eyes glowed bright blue and the door opened. She stepped out and closed the door behind her.  
  
She sniffed the air and confirmed that Sare and Sesshoumaru were in his study. Kagome bounded into the castle and up the stairs that lead to Sesshoumaru's study. The door was cracked open. She masked and changed her scent so it would be like that of any other kitten, except cleaner. She peeked in through the crack. Sesshoumaru was standing with his back to the door, and Sare was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.  
  
Kagome poked her head in through the door, one of her kitty ears popping in afterward. (Do you get the picture I'm trying to create?)  
  
None of them seemed to notice her, so she wriggled in through the door without a sound. She carefully snuck up behind Sesshoumaru, and then she noticed his tail. It wasn't up over his shoulder like it usually was, but instead it was lying coiled in a pile behind him, occasionally twitching. It was too much for her kitten instincts to take. She walked up to it and crouched down, the tip of his tail got too close.  
  
She batted at it with her tiny paw.  
  
Sare, right in the middle of saying something, saw Sesshoumaru go rigid. Sare stopped mid sentence and watched Sesshoumaru. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and growled. Sare peeked behind Sesshoumaru and nearly burst out laughing. There was a little black kitten playing with his tail!  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the kitten and growled low. The kitten seemed undeterred by the growl and only looked up at him. It stopped playing with his tail in favor of rubbing up against his legs. It did little figure eights around his ankles. This only caused Sesshoumaru to growl louder.  
  
Kagome knew what would irritate him beyond belief and she did it. She sat back on her haunches as if getting ready to jump, and jump she did.  
  
Right onto Sesshoumaru's head.  
  
She sat there much like Kirara did on Sango's head. She 'mewled' and looked around the room, trying her hardest to look like an innocent kitten. She licked her paw and wiped it over her ears repeatedly. It was really quite comfy up on Sesshoumaru's head.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he growled as if saying, 'Get.It.Off.' His left eye twitched.  
  
Sare couldn't hold it in any longer, his face was turning blue. He exploded into fits of laughter. He knew that it was Kagome on Sesshoumaru's head and he thought it was damn funny.  
  
Sesshoumaru hardly agreed.  
  
He took the cat by the scruff of the neck and all it did was look at him with its large green orbs. It cocked its head to the side and 'mewed'. Sesshoumaru growled low and raised his hand.  
  
The kitten growled back.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. 'Did that kitten just growl at me?'  
  
Kagome thought, 'Hey! What's the big idea? I'm a kitten! Your not supposed to want to kill me! Grrrr. Maybe I'll annoy him one more time before I high tail it outta here.'  
  
Kagome looked at the hand that was holding her and licked it.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and dropped the cat.  
  
Kagome 'meowed' in surprise. "Mrrow!" She shook her little kitty head and glared at Sesshoumaru. She walked over to his leg and batted at it, growling.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. Sare was still laughing, but managed to get it under control long enough to say, "Sesshoumaru, *snicker* I had no idea that you had such an effect on kittens, have you been holding out on me?" Then he resumed his laughing.  
  
Kagome knew she wasn't doing anything but annoying him so she decided to use her claws. She swiped at Sesshoumaru's ankle and was rewarded with the sound of ripping fabric.  
  
Sesshoumaru was brought out of his glare at Sare by a sting on his ankle. He looked down to see his pant leg ripped and a small spot of red blossoming. He looked at the kitten and it just stuck its nose up in the air haughtily, and turned away from him. It walked toward the door with its tail and nose in similar positions.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed it by the tail and held it up in front of his face. He growled.  
  
Kagome mentally sighed. 'Gods... that hurts! Grrrr. He's gonna get it now.' Kagome's eyes glowed green and She shifted back to her humanoid form, so she was standing nose to nose with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome took a step back and gave him an irritated look. "Sesshoumaru? Would you kindly let go of my tail?......NOW." she glared at the offending hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru let go of her tail and she meaningfully wrapped it around her waist so it resembled a fluffy belt.  
  
She coughed and said, "Well, before I so rudely interrupted, what were you talking about?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.  
  
Sare coughed and smiled, "Well Kagome, I am here to ask if you would let me train your brother, or, adoptive brother."  
  
Kagome blinked. 'I never thought of that.' She thought surprised. "Well, I don't have a problem with it, but, you'd really have to ask him." She said.  
  
Sare nodded. "I expected as much. But first, I have to meet him. So where is the little guy?" he asked.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "He's in the gardens. But, don't act TOO weird around him, you might scare him away, but, if Sesshoumaru doesn't scare him, then I don't know what will." She said while shaking her head in wonder.  
  
"By the way, what type of youkai is your brother?" Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at Sare, though only one wore expression.  
  
Kagome asked, "You don't know?" she asked him, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Sare shrugged and said, "Nope. I just knew he was powerful and came to give my assistance." 'That wasn't a total lie; His aura is almost exactly the same in comparison to Kinyoru's.' he thought. He felt the old pain tug at his heart at the thought of his little brother and his cheerful mate.  
  
Kagome gave him a bemused look, shook her head and said, "He's a dragon."  
  
Sare stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes wide. 'A dragon?'  
  
Kagome stopped and turned around, "Sare? Are you alright?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.  
  
Sare shook his head a little and then gave Kagome a reassuring smile. "Yes Kagome-san, I'm fine. So where is he?" he asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged and sniffed the air. "Ummm... I think he's in the gardens with Rin and Shippou." she said while walking in that direction.  
  
When they got to the gardens, Rin was, as usual, picking flowers, and Souta and Shippou were wrestling, although, Souta was about twice as tall as Shippou, so, yeah.  
  
Sare was looking from Rin, to Sesshoumaru, and then back to Rin. He turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Since when has your little human been a little you?" he asked with a half smile on his face.  
  
Kagome interrupted before more remarks could be made, "Actually Sare, I was hoping you could help me with that. I'll need to tell you about it later, right now, you need to meet my brother. Souta! Get your butt over here!" she yelled to him  
  
Souta looked up from where he was pinning Shippou to the ground by his tail, to Kagome. "Huh?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Come here! There is someone here to see you." She said while tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
Souta got up and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a second." He grumbled as he got up and walked over there.  
  
Kagome smiled to him and said, "Sare, this is Souta, Souta, this is my uncle Sare. He's lord of the northern lands too. C'mon, we need to talk inside." She took Souta's hand and walked into the castle with Sare and Sesshoumaru not far behind.  
  
When they got to Sesshoumaru's study, Kagome and Souta sat down, as did Sesshoumaru and Sare.  
  
Sare was first to speak. "I came here to ask if you would like me to train you." He said.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. 'That was blunt.' She thought while staring at Souta.  
  
Souta furrowed his eyebrows and said, "But, why can't I stay here and train with Kagome?" he asked while looking confusedly at Sare.  
  
Before Sare could answer, Sesshoumaru said, "I am lacking in the skill of the type of abilities you possess. I would only be able to train you to a certain extent and you, I am sure, do not have a spirit guide, like your sister, to train you. It would be a wise choice to go with Sare, but it is your choice to make." He said.  
  
Kagome was mentally staring at him with her jaw on the floor. 'Did he just admit that he was lacking in skill of something?! Who are you and what did you do with Sesshoumaru?!?!'  
  
Souta shifted uneasily and looked to Kagome in his indecision. She gave him a playful shove. "Oh come on Souta! He's my uncle, AND he's a dragon. Besides, I'll be able to visit you. And think about it, you'll get to learn how to use your new abilities." She smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
He smiled at her for a second before turning to Sare and nodding. Sare smiled back at him and said while standing up, "Well, I will be back for you tomorrow, bright and early. And judging from the fact that you have been living with Sesshoumaru for the past few days, you know when bright and early is." He said with a smirk.  
  
Souta glared at Kagome and nodded.  
  
Sare sent a questioning glance toward Kagome.  
  
Kagome just smiled innocently at him. (I can see the pitchfork......)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sare had only stayed for a little while after that saying he had business to attend to back in the northern lands.  
  
Kagome had helped Souta pack for the trip and all that. Now she was in the dojo teaching him to fly.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
"Okay Souta, now try again." She said in a calm tone.  
  
Souta once again tried, he got up in the air, but was having trouble moving around, and getting down. He fell on his ass. "Kagome!" he whined. "Ugh. *rubs tail tenderly* Can you help me with this?"  
  
Once Kagome had showed him how to get down, he was actually pretty good, albeit he still needed work on his landings. He was good enough to be able to fly back with Sare.  
  
(A/N: I have left out some huge details! Sare has wings similar to Souta's, except they are silver with blue colored claws. Kagome, even though she has wings, can summon a youki cloud like Sesshy's red one, and so can all the other youkai. There! :P )  
  
Kagome was sitting in the archery field with her bow and arrows sitting next to her. They were arrows she had made with her own two hands, the plumes plucked from her own wings. (Ouch, and no, they are not her pinion feathers. Kagomes wing feathers grow back almost as soon as they are missing.) The wood was black, the feathers were black and green, and the tip of the arrow, was a type of volcanic black stone. The stone looked almost clear close up, but the inside was just reflecting in the outside of the stone. Kagome was sure, that if she were to stare at it for too long, she would lose herself in the depths.  
  
Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of soft footsteps approaching her on the grass. She looked up, half expecting to see Souta, but no, it was.... Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sesshoumaru was approaching her on the grass, armed with, a man's bow?  
  
Kagome looked at the bow and said, "I didn't know you were a shasho." (Shasho means archer.)  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared down at her with a mask of cool indifference. "There is a lot you do not know about me." He said as he moved to stand away from the target.  
  
Kagome thought, 'Duh.' She just shrugged and stood up to watch him.  
  
Sesshoumaru strung his bow and stretched it with a fluid grace that Kagome did not think could be equaled by water or the air itself.  
  
Sesshoumaru released the arrow and it hit dead center.  
  
Kagome looked at the arrow and strung her own bow. She aimed at the target with the same grace, and released.  
  
It split Sesshoumaru's arrow in half.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and thought, 'Ahh, so it's competition she wants.'  
  
He strung his bow again and released. When it hit, it went right through Kagome's arrow up to the tip. After that it could go no further, so it pushed Kagome's arrow tip farther in.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought, 'Hmmm... It seems that the wench has found a particular strong type of rock.' He got another thought and smirked, he said, "Go down to the last target."  
  
Kagome looked at him strangely but did as he told. When she got there and turned around, she was not prepared to see Sesshoumaru aiming his strung bow at her.  
  
He released and Kagome glared at him while holding up her hand with her palm facing out. The arrow came to a stop about a foot away from Kagome's out stretched hand. Kagome plucked in from the air and said, "Mind explaining to me WHY you did that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Merely testing your reflexes. Now, you shoot one at me."  
  
Kagome gawked, "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?!! Are you INSANE?!?!" she yelled, though regretting it when her ears started to ring.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, resisting the urge to shake his head, and said, "You heard me wench. This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself." He said in his old way.  
  
Kagome sighed while stringing her bow. "Fine, fine. But don't blame me if you are accidentally purified." She let go and when it was about 25 feet away from Sesshoumaru, He summoned his youki whip and lashed at it.  
  
Kagome's arrow was now lying on the ground in three pieces.  
  
Kagome stared at the arrow and then at Sesshoumaru. She said, "You are soooo lucky I didn't purify that arrow, or your youki whip would now be no more." She suddenly felt really tired.  
  
'Wow, I feel like I could just lay down and sleep right here.' She thought before she slumped to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as she slumped on her knees, but before she could fall totally to the ground, he shot over to her and caught her. He checked her to see what was wrong.  
  
Nothing.  
  
It was as if she had just lain down to sleep right there.  
  
'What the hell?' he thought confusedly.  
  
He carried her inside to her room and laid her on the bed. He inspected her one more time before calling Tsume to change her into a sleeping yukata.  
  
He left the room, pondering why Kagome had done that.  
  
~~~~Kagome dreamscape~~~~  
  
Kagome found herself in the middle of that same black clearing.  
  
She began to panic, 'Oh god not this again...' she silently prayed as she began whirling her head to the left and right to find the source of the whispers she was hearing.  
  
Come to me........  
  
Kagome was scared. It was as if another, larger, colder, shadow had moved over the black land. She whirled around when she felt a cold hand on the back of her neck.  
  
You are mine. Your power shall be mine........  
  
Kagome started to cry as she felt another hand on her body. It was cold and bodiless.  
  
She was frozen in place. She couldn't move.  
  
(WARNING!!! EXPLICIT SCENE AHEAD!!!)  
  
She was unable to do anything as the formless hands violated her. They traced down the nape of her neck and down her spine. Then back up again.  
  
She shivered from the cold and disgust. She tried to move away from the shadows, but they held her in place. She was a statue.  
  
Another formless hand traced her jaw line. She clenched her jaw to keep from gagging at the touch. It went down her jaw line and down the side of her neck, where it lingered for a moment on her pulse. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, causing more tears to spill forth.  
  
The hand crept past her neck to trace her collar bone. Kagome was saying over and over in her head, 'Please, no, god no, no, no, no, please let me wake up, please let this be a dream, help me.'  
  
"Help..."she whispered hoarsely.  
  
The bodiless voice chuckled as it roughly clamped one of its hands around her left breast.  
  
No one will help you my dear miko. You are mine. Not even your dear Sesshoumaru-sama can help you. He is dead......  
  
The dead from of Sesshoumaru appeared at Kagome's feet and she closed her eyes and shook her head roughly, the only mobility she had.  
  
"No!" she cried out.  
  
The form lacking hands drifted lower, down to the tattoo on her belly.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she screamed in her head, 'No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!'  
  
Still the hands went lower yet, until they reached her thigh. Kagome wanted nothing more than to curl up in a fetal position next to Sesshoumaru's body and hold his tail like a teddy bear, wish the horrible feelings away.  
  
But even as she was granted mobility, all she could do was thrash; try to get the hands away from her. But to no avail, her wrists were held tightly above her head, and worst yet, the shadow was taking a shape.  
  
As the hand continued to caress her thigh, moving inward, she still had no ability to get away. All she could do was wait for the inevitable; this shadow would violate her in the worst way imaginable.  
  
As the hand reached it's destination, Kagome released a chocked sob. She tried desperately to free herself of the constricting hands that were slowly beginning to take the shape of a man, but she was only squeezed tighter.  
  
The hand that violated her was slowly moving up and down, she was beginning to feel hot and nauseous. She needed someone to wake her up from this horrible nightmare.  
  
The other hands were now working her clothes loose. She was trying to wriggle free of the magical bonds that held her wrists in place, but in only succeeded in increasing the friction down below.  
  
Where was Midoriko?  
  
She bucked her hips when she felt the button holding her pants closed, open. She screamed.  
  
The rest of her clothes were torn from her helpless body. She was shamed, she was helpless, she was pathetic.  
  
(END EXPLICIT SCENE)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru only got about halfway to his study when he heard Tsume yell for him,  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Come here! Quickly!" She called urgently.  
  
Sesshoumaru tore through the halls and to Kagome's room. She was now in a midnight blue sleeping yukata, but she was thrashing herself so badly, she was ripping the sheets and her clothing in the process.  
  
The scent of fear hung thick in the air, like a suffocating shroud.  
  
Tsume could not hold her down, and Kagome seemed intent on avoiding any skin that came in contact with her.  
  
Sesshoumaru rushed to the side of the bed and constricted his tail around her legs, as he had done the first time, he put an arm on each of hers and held her down. She whimpered and screamed. Tears were pouring from her eyes like rain from the sky.  
  
She wouldn't wake up.  
  
She had stopped thrashing, but now she was shivering and her eyes were flickering in something that was between consciousness, and unconsciousness. Her body was damp with sweat and her tattoo shone through her torn sleeping gown.  
  
All in one instant, her struggles renewed with a fervor. She was kicking and lashing out with her claws. She was screaming and trying to get into a fetal position.  
  
When all at once, her eyes snapped open, revealing a deep electric blue with swirls of green. She screamed so loud, he was sure that she could be heard in the eastern lands.  
  
She pushed him away and backed up to the headboard looking at him with wide eyes, his form was shadowed and she could not tell it was he.  
  
She hid her head in her arms and screamed, "Get away from me!" she sobbed, she curled in on herself and her body shook with each breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru crawled closer to her and said in a commanding, yet soft tone, "Kagome, look at me."  
  
She lifted her head to show the same eyes that were wide with fear, and shiny with tears. She looked into his amber eyes for what seemed like eternity before she threw herself at him and sobbed into his chest. She gripped his kimono like it was the only thing keeping her alive. Her eyes were wide as she curled her knees up to her chest.  
  
Kagome kept whispering seemingly meaningless words over and over, "Help me, Shadow, so cold, Midoriko's not there, he's coming, he'll get me, I can't stop him. Help me Sesshoumaru." She closed her eyes as she convulsed into herself and started shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms and tail tightly around her shaking frame. "Kagome, what happened." He asked softly.  
  
Kagome convulsed once more and her eyes shot open. They were glowing with a blue light. She screamed, "NOOOO!!!!"  
  
She scrambled off of Sesshoumaru and curled herself into a fetal position, clutching in between her legs. She whimpered as she rocked her self, a barrier formed around her shaking body.  
  
Sesshoumaru could only guess what had happened.  
  
She had been raped in her dream. But it had been so real that her shocked mind had seen it as real.  
  
Kagome let down the barrier after about five minutes, Souta, Shippou, Rin, and Tsume had been told to stay outside of the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently put a clawed hand on her shoulder, Kagome flinched away, but soon relaxed. She held tight to herself as she whispered, "Sesshou, Onegai, don't leave."  
  
Sesshoumaru gently wrapped hi tail around her and pulled her into his lap, she leaned against him and held onto his tail firmly, but lovingly. She held it to her chest much like a three year old would hold a stuffed animal. She leaned against him hesitantly, as if making sure he was real. She held onto him tightly, and he knew there was no hope of leaving her tonight, so, he settled himself up against the headboard, slowly drifting off to sleep, but keeping alert because Kagome's agitated scent had not disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O.O O.O Don't kill me! *Dodges numerous objects thrown at her. * Hey! At least I don't have writers block anymore! ^-^ By the way, those of you who watch charmed, isn't Chris the hottest! Well, Sesshy is hotter, but still! Drew fuller is a bishounen! *sizzle*  
  
Amreld the sky elf  
  
P.S I don't think the scene that I did was very explicit, but some peeps may think otherwise. As you know, we aren't all saints and nuns!  
  
Ja ne. 


	23. Of sparring and ice packs

Chp 22: Of Sparring and ice packs  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't *grumble* own *grumble* Inuyasha. *grumble, pout*  
  
Eheheheh..... You're not still mad from last chappy are you? YIKES!!! *dodges giant rubber chicken* Okay, I guess you still are. *crawls into bomb shelter* Read on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slowly returned to consciousness. She was dimly aware that she was very warm, and she was holding something fluffy.  
  
'Wait, fluffy?' she looked at her hands, and sure enough, she was clutching a white fluffy object. And it was twitching every now and then.  
  
It was then that she realized there were arms around her. She stiffened with fear. She started shaking as she vividly remembered her dream. She let go of the white object she held and tried to pull away from the person who held her.  
  
But the arms only tightened.  
  
She was so scared; she forgot that she could use her powers to get away.  
  
The shifting of Kagome in his arms awoke Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru peeked through his eyelids at Kagome. She appeared confused as she looked at her hands. They were still clinging to his tail, and he would not deny that it felt good. She stiffened and the heavy scent of fear made the hair at the nape of his neck prickle. She shifted, trying to get away, but his arms tightened of their own accord.  
  
"Kagome." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome, at the sound of his voice, immediately relaxed. She lifted her head to look at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Amber eyes met blue green in a clash. Kagome smiled slightly, before her eyes teared and she grabbed Sesshoumaru in an embrace that probably would have crushed a lesser man. She sobbed against his chest and said, "Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama. Arigatou." She squeezed him around his torso once before lessening her embrace to a comforting hug.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to pry her off or return the embrace. Eventually the latter won.  
  
He gently wrapped his arms around Kagome's upper body. Kagome pulled back and laughed slightly as she wiped her eyes. "I must look terrible." She said as she looked away.  
  
Sesshoumaru took Kagomes chin in his hand and turned her to face him. "Kagome, what happened." He asked in a soft, yet, authoritive tone.  
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a small squeak. She shut her eyes and took a shaky breath.  
  
She whispered, "Why tell you when I can show you?" she said softly.  
  
She raised her index and middle finger to Sesshoumaru's forehead, placed them on his crescent moon and closed her eyes. His crescent moon glowed blue, and Kagome's glowed red.  
  
Immediately Sesshoumaru was bombarded with images from both dreams, the shadow violating her, Rin, Shippou and himself lying in the ground as Kagome stared at her hands. Everything.  
  
All at once they stopped. Kagome removed her fingers. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome. He wrapped her in a comforting embrace. She grabbed his haori, which he had removed, as he picked her up. He walked out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Kagome took comfort in his scent of ferns and lilies. Her tail had somehow wrapped itself around Sesshoumaru's midsection and was now hanging lazily by her face. She wondered how easily Sesshoumaru could carry her when she had wings. (?_?)  
  
Sesshoumaru opened a door and walked in. It was his private hot springs. He called for Tsume to come with a kimono and set Kagome on her feet. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Kagome, Tsume will come to help you bathe, come down to the dining hall when you finish, Sare is here." He turned and started to walk away when Kagome grabbed his hand and said, "Wait, Sesshoumaru, thank you, for, helping me." She released his hand and backed up a few steps.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of his eye and gave a curt nod.  
  
When Kagome finished bathing, she dressed herself in the red and blue kimono that had been given to her. She took a moment to compose herself; pushing the memory of her dream to the back of her mind. As usual, she shifted herself so the colors of the stripes in her tail, hair, and wings were a color that matched her outfit. In this case, navy blue.  
  
She hesitantly pushed the door of the dining hall open. She stepped in to be greeted by the sight of, Sare, Shippou, Rin, and Jaken. Rin was poking Jaken with her chopsticks, and Shippou was happily mimicking her actions.  
  
Souta just sat there eating with a smile on his face, trying to suppress giggles every time Jaken twitched.  
  
Kagome sat down and greeted everyone. Sare studied her for a moment before asking telepathically, 'What happened.'  
  
Kagome sent him a freezing glare that said, 'Shut up before I kill you, and, not now.' in one.  
  
Kagome looked around and asked, "Where's Sesshoumaru?" she said while raising an eyebrow.  
  
Souta shrugged. "I don't know. He disappeared this morning after you woke up."  
  
Shippou looked at Kagome with a pouty expression. "Yeah! And he wouldn't let us see you last night! He was being mean!" Shippou whined.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped; she patted Shippou on the head. "Well Shippou, I wasn't, *ahem* well. I needed to rest." She said softly.  
  
Then Rin spoke up with a confused voice, "But Kagome, how come Sesshoumaru-sama was able to see you?" she looked up at Kagome with her innocent amber eyes, oblivious to the awkward position she had just placed Kagome in.  
  
Sare raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and glared.  
  
Souta was thoroughly confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had spent the first part of the day pondering what had happened in Kagome's dream. The kageboushi (shadow figure) hadn't totally violated her innocence, but had come drastically close. And for a sleeping spell, of any kind, to last that long on Kagome, it had to be a powerful magery. (Magery is the practice of magic.)  
  
'But why would it make Kagome think she had killed all of her friends and family? And then again, why was I laying on the ground as well, and why did she cry so much over me?' He thought frustrated. Yes, the almighty Sesshoumaru was frustrated.  
  
'Baka, she cares about you. Even I know that.' Said his common sense.  
  
'I thought I got rid of you.' Sesshoumaru said while narrowing his eyes at nothing.  
  
'Nope!' Said his common sense happily.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought, 'Why does my common sense, have to have the voice of a ditz?'  
'You care for her and you know it.' It said again.  
  
'Do not.'  
  
'Do too.'  
  
'Do not'  
  
'Do too.'  
  
'Do not.'  
  
'Do too.'  
  
'Do not'  
  
'Yes, you do. If you keep lying to yourself, it will give you a migraine.  
  
'I already have a migraine. Fine, I care about her, it means nothing.'  
  
'Yeah, and I'm going to leave you alone when you are having problems with a girl.'  
  
'I do not have problems in my ability to handle women if that is what you are talking about. You speak as if I am freaking virgin!' he yelled at his annoying voice.  
  
'Well duh. I know you aren't a virgin, but it is still fun to annoy you.'  
  
'If only you had a body.'  
  
'Okay junior, you have some issues you need to sort out, what the hell is the kageboushi, you know you care about Kagome but you are to much of a stubborn jack ass to admit it, and what are you going to do that will get me to go away. No such fuckin' luck dude. See ya.'  
  
'Why did the gods have to curse me with that damned voice?'  
  
'I heard that!' came the irritating voice of his common sense.  
  
'I know.' Sesshoumaru thought dryly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had exited the dining hall to leave Rin to torture Jaken, she would never admit it, but she thought Jaken was starting to like Rin. She already knew that Jaken didn't mind Souta TOO much, but hey, the kid didn't play dress up with him. Who wouldn't?  
  
She had sniffed Sesshoumaru out, and had found him in his room on his balcony. Kagome approached him and said, "Sare is waiting for you to show your face."  
  
Sesshoumaru briefly glanced at her and said, "I know."  
  
Kagome huffed and said, "Then why aren't you down there?" She said in an accusing tone.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a barely audible smirk. "I will be down shortly, besides, Sare has no intention of leaving until tonight."  
  
Kagome mouthed an 'o' of understanding. She looked up at him, she was STILL shorter than him, even in her demon form, and she was still shorter.  
  
Kagome glanced out over the forest and said, "I need to go check on my friends back at the village. I should either go sometime today, or wait until tonight, or tomorrow. Screw it, I just need to go check on them! I feel like I'm going to have an anxiety attack if I don't find out how they are doing!" She said while holding her head in her hands.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at her and briefly wondered if Kagome had lost it.  
  
Kagome looked up and got an irritated look on her face. She glared angrily out across the balcony at something. "I wish that bird would stop making so much racket!" She said as she glared at it. Her eyes glowed red and she tore the bird that had been cawing to pieces with telekinesis. Kagome smiled, "Much better."  
  
Sesshoumaru marveled at how fast she could change moods. From seemingly happy, to anxiety/crazy, to pissed, then back to annoyingly cheerful. It was enough to give one a headache.  
  
Kagome sighed and stood up straight, "Well, if you insist on staying there and being all, 'I'm in a sulky mood and don't want any contact with the outside world', then come down when you won't tear the first thing that annoys you to pieces."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought one word as she walked out, 'Hypocrite.'  
  
Kagome walked down the hall and out into the gardens. With full intentions to just sit in the weeping willow by the koi pond and brood.  
  
She sat there about five minutes before she felt Sare approaching.  
  
'Come to ask me what happened no doubt.' She sighed and cringed at the memory of the shadow. She sighed again as Sare walked up and looked up, at her. She had her head rested on her folded arms, which were rested on one bent knee, while the other leg dangled off the branch, below her.  
  
Sare sat beneath her and said, "You obviously know why I'm here." He said softly.  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Yeah."  
  
Sare looked up at her and said, "Yeah, so spill it."  
  
Kagome just sighed again and jumped down from the branch to land right in front of Sare, she toughed her index and middle finger to the starburst on his forehead and it glowed as did Kagomes crescent moon.  
  
The same thing that happened to Sesshoumaru, happened to Sare, only, when it was over, Sare immediately rushed over to Kagome and gave her a bone crushing hug.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as Sare started to rant about 'her being okay', and 'what the hell was that.' She said, "Sare....... Can't....... Breathe......" She choked out.  
  
Sare released her and said softly, "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Kagome held him at arms length and said, looking into his cobalt blue eyes, "Yes. Now, ahem, I believe I need to go have some fun with Souta before he goes off to be all Sesshoumaruish. That'll be the day....." She said as she started walking to the dining hall where the children were currently engaged in a food fight. Jaken occasionally being thrown, but each time he left the ground, Souta caught him. Obviously he held no small amount of pity for the toad. (As much as I think he is annoying, I don't hate him like I do *gag* Kikyou. So, he doesn't get tortured too much.)  
  
After they had gotten the dining hall cleaned up, Kagome took them just outside the castle walls, and hosed them down with her hands. (*cough*elemental powers*cough*)  
  
So, a sopping wet, Souta, Rin, Kagome, and Jaken all went back into the castle. Jaken grumbling the whole way. Rin, deciding to be evil, shook her fluffy tail and everyone was immediately drenched again. Kagome glared at Rin and shook her own tail and wings. But after that, Kagome blow-dried everyone using her wings and her fire abilities.  
  
Sesshoumaru had come out just in time to see everyone being blow-dried. Jaken looked the same, Souta had a fro, Rin's tail was doing an admirable impression of a fuzzy caterpillar, her hair was totally frizzed, and Kagome, well, Kagome looked just peachy. Sare was laughing his ass off at the way they all looked, and Sesshoumaru had to hide a smirk at the sight of Rin's tail. He would have to show her how to prevent that from happening again. He had lived with a tail a good three and a half centuries; he had learned a few things about grooming them.  
  
Kagome was turning red in the face, and her body was shaking from trying to hold in her laughter. 'Oh.My.God. Souta looks like a freaking disco dancer! Oh gods, look at Rin's tail! Poor Fluffy has the job of showing her how to un-puff it. *evil snicker* Have fun.....' she thought as she released her laughter. Her eyes were a deep sea green and they shone with merriment. Kagome decided to cheer them up, even if they already were laughing their heads off.  
  
Kagome shape-shifted so she looked exactly like Sesshoumaru. She stood next to him and put on an emotionless mask. All of them, except Sesshoumaru, looked at them. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, a his height Kagome, and discovered a mirror.  
  
He smirked.  
  
Everyone present, except for Sesshoumaru and Kagome, pointed to the real Sesshoumaru and said, "That's Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at them icily and was about to say something when he felt a tingle pass through his body, Kagome had put her hand on his shoulder, and she had shifted him into... A dog?  
  
No.  
  
A puppy.  
  
He, Sesshoumaru, had just been shifted into a puppy. Not only that, but it was a small, white, amber eyed, floppy eared, bushy tailed, innocent looking, puppy. Oh my. Kagome was going to get it.  
  
Kagome shifted back to Kagome, and took a look at her handy work. She smirked.  
  
Puppy Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Kagome looked at the puppy and then picked him up.  
  
Puppy Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he froze. If word of this ever got out, his reputation would be forever scarred.  
  
Everyone stared at them in amazement for a moment, before laughing so hard Kagome was sure they would explode. Sesshoumaru said to Kagome, 'Change me back. Now.'  
  
Kagome pouted and said telepathically, 'Oh fooie. You're no fun.'  
  
Kagome reluctantly shifted Sesshoumaru back. He glared at her.  
  
Kagome knew what was coming, her eyes widened as Sesshoumaru started to growl. Kagome quickly got an idea.  
  
She shape-shifted into the cat that had molested Sesshoumaru the previous day and hid behind Rin's leg. She poked her head out from behind it and twitched her kitten ear at Sesshoumaru in a show of 'ha ha!' (Think Nelson from the Simpsons')  
  
Rin squealed and scooped Kagome up into her arms. Kagome purred contentedly and snuggled into Rin's embrace, giving Sesshoumaru a look that said, 'Ha! You can't kill me now! Rin thinks I'm cute!'  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He stalked off, presumably to the study or the dojo; cheated out of being able to kill the aggravating wench.  
  
Kagome 'meowed' in triumph and hoped out of Rin's arms, making her pout. Kagome shifted back and smiled victoriously. "HA! Take that Mr. Personality!"  
  
Souta snickered, but no one else seemed to get the joke. Sare nudged Souta, "Secret joke?" Souta nodded. Sare raised an eyebrow. Souta whispered in his ear, "It's a future thing, you wouldn't get it." Sare nodded.  
  
Shippou was rolling ion the ground laughing. "Hahahahaha!!! D-did you s- see, hahaha, the l-look on h-his face!?" Then he started laughing again.  
  
Rin grinned, "Sesshy-sama did look pretty kawaii..." She agreed slowly.  
  
Jaken huffed and walked off muttering, "Disgraceful!"  
  
Kagome was staring at Rin, open mouthed, "Since when has that block of ice let ANYONE call him by that name? I have to dodge his claws every time I call him Fluffy! That's not fair!" She pouted.  
  
Rin smiled and said, "It's 'cause he loves me!" she said, not knowing how much of the truth it was. She skipped off to the gardens, her tail streaming out behind her, not the least bit un-puffed.  
  
Kagome stood rubbing her chin. 'Hmmm... Maybe that IS why..." she shrugged her shoulders and turned to Souta, "Souta, I'm going to be going to the well to visit mom and Ji-chan before you leave with Sare. D'you want to come with?" She asked.  
  
Souta nodded vigorously. "Yeah! When are we leaving?" he asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. it depends on when Sare wants to leave."  
  
Sare smiled and said, "It doesn't matter when we leave, as long as we do before midnight." Kagome nodded and said, "Okay, we'll leave in about an hour. Make sure you are ready, we'll be flying." Kagome walked off to the dojo.  
  
When she got there, Sesshoumaru was practicing with his sendokei. 'Whoa,' Kagome thought, 'that thing looks scary. And Sesshoumaru handles it so well.'  
  
The three flails swung around Sesshoumaru as he wielded it expertly. The flails were a stark contrast to the silver hooks and Sesshoumaru's white hakama. She had just noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. (A/N: OMG! *drools* Sesshy without a shirt, so good, so close, but yet so far! *sobs*) He looked like a diamond dagger. Shan zetsumei. (Beautiful death) He moved with fluid, almost ghostly, grace. The whip seemed only fit for his hands. The vicious hooks coming dangerously close to himself, but never cutting a single piece of fabric. He looked like a God.  
  
Kagome hoped her jaw wasn't hanging open; that would be embarrassing. She shook her head and coughed. "Ahem!"  
  
Sesshoumaru had been well aware of her entrance to the dojo, but chose to finish his practice before speaking. But the wench obviously didn't. He was on his last couple moves when she coughed. He finished the move and leveled his icy stare at her.  
  
Kagome shifted under the weight of his gaze. "Um, Souta and I will be going to visit my mother and Ji-chan in an hour, I came to tell you. Sorry for interrupting."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and said, "I was just finishing." Kagome said "Ah." And turned to walk out. Sesshoumaru was in front of her in an instant. He glared down at her.  
  
"You didn't think I would just let that slide did you?" he growled.  
  
Kagome took a step back. She was very aware of the sendokei still in his hand, and his, ahem, chest. She laughed nervously, "Uhhh...eheheh... ummm... No?" she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a step towards her. "Good, because I don't intend to." He lunged forward and Kagome barely had time enough to dodge. He swung at her with his sendokei and Kagome countered with her own whip. The whips became snared within each other and Sesshoumaru and Kagome tossed them away. Kagome drew her katana as Sesshoumaru drew Tensaiga. 'Whew!' Kagome though, 'For a second there I thought he was really trying to kill me.'  
  
Sesshoumaru attacked and Kagome blocked.  
  
They went at it like that for about ten minutes before Sesshoumaru flung Kagome's sword from his hand. Sesshoumaru went to attack again. Kagome produced her green glowing youki whip and cracked it. As she dodged Sesshoumaru's attack, she swung it at Tensaiga, it wrapped around the blade and she pulled. It was wrenched from his grasp and into the wall. Sesshoumaru produced his own whip and swung it at Kagome, Kagome dodged, but it caught her arm, making a small gash on it. Now Kagome was mad. (A/N: Kag is wearing her leather outfit, it doesn't have any sleeves. She isn't wearing the hooded trench coat right now.)  
  
Her whip changed from glowing green to glowing red. She swung it at Sesshoumaru and he countered with his own whip. While he did that, Kagome swung her claws. Five small icicles flew from her claws and hurtled toward Sesshoumaru. With lightning speed, Sesshoumaru's youki whip slid back into his claw, he drew Toukijin, and he swung it at the five icicles with deadly precision. All of the icicles dropped to the ground, shattered. Kagome narrowed her eyes and threw a fireball at him instead. The red ball sped toward him and he dodged it, barely.  
  
'Damn those things are fast!' He thought. The ball hit the other side of the dojo and half the wall burst into flames from the intensity.  
  
Kagome sighed at the irony of it and held her hand up at Sesshoumaru, causing him to freeze in place, which was mid dodge mind you, and she sent a wave of water at the opposite wall. There was a smoking scorch mark left there.  
  
Kagome dropped her hand, and Sesshoumaru dropped, rather unceremoniously to the ground. He jumped up with the grace only he possessed, and lunged toward Kagome faster than the eye could blink. And Kagome didn't even have time enough to do that before she was pinned to the wall by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"That is the second time you have done that wench." he growled.  
  
Kagome was in a fix. She was pissed, she was pinned to the wall, and the object of her anger was the one pinning her.  
  
Oh goody.  
  
Kagome growled low and rumbling in her chest, she hissed and said in a low voice. "Sesshoumaru. If you don't let me go in three seconds, I will make sure you will never be able to have children." (O.O.O O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O)  
  
Sesshoumaru just then realized that her knee was positioned right in front of his groin. He silently swore and loosened his hold on Kagome's wrists.  
  
Kagome quickly got her arms out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and blasted him away from her.  
  
'That's gonna leave a mark.' Thought Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru sailed through the air, but instead of landing on his back, he did a back flip and landed on his feet.  
  
Kagome growled and shape-shifted. She was now what looked like a green striped, Black Panther. She growled and lunged at Sesshoumaru with a roar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the castle they all heard the roar and went to investigate.  
  
What met their eyes when they got there was a green striped Black Panther baring its fangs and growling at Sesshoumaru as it circled him.  
  
Sare and Souta recognized it as Kagome, but Shippou and Rin didn't.  
  
"What is that?!" asked Rin worriedly.  
  
Sare looked over the situation briefly before saying, "It's Kagome. Sesshoumaru and she are sparring."  
  
Rin relaxed visibly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome noticed the entrance of Sare and the others, but paid them no heed as she was pissed as hell at Sesshoumaru. She lunged at him with blurring speed and sent a kick to his chest. Sesshoumaru was knocked backwards and Rin winced. Her still very puffy tail twitched in worry.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and kicked back at Kagome and sent her flying. Kagome landed and slid across the floor of the dojo.  
  
Kagome shifted back and thought for a second. 'Hey, if I can bring my dragon blood to life, why can't I bring my Inu-youkai blood to life? I would be smaller. But I think I'll leave that for later, right now I just want to kick his ass, that gash is starting to sting.'  
  
She flew at Sesshoumaru and landed a roundhouse kick to his jaw. Sesshoumaru dodged before the second foot could hit and punched her in the midsection, causing her to stagger backwards. She growled and moved in a blur to land crouched behind Sesshoumaru. She swung her leg out and kicked his legs out from underneath him. Kagome flew upwards using her wings and hovered about fifty feet away. Sesshoumaru landed on his back, but swung his legs up and out so he was on his feet again. Now he was the one that was pissed.  
  
'Grrrrrrrr... That wench is seriously pissing me off.' He thought as he saw Kagome fly towards him.  
  
Kagome tried to dive kick him but he caught her foot and sent her spinning into the ground. She land on her stomach with an 'oof.'  
  
Both of them were now covered in a sheen of sweat. Kagome was breathing rather heavily, and Sesshoumaru was slightly panting. Kagome stood up and said, "Okay, can we call it quits? This gash is starting to hurt. And your jaw is definitely gonna need ice."  
  
Sesshoumaru was, once again, baffled by how quickly she could change moods, from' 'I'm going to kill you' to, 'that was fun.' It was unnerving. Then he realized that his jaw, and chest, (From where Kagome blasted him.) did hurt.  
  
He gave a curt nod and walked over to pick up his owagi and haori.  
  
Everyone was staring at them. They had gone from at each other's throats to talking civilly!? Damn...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was now sitting in the hospital wing with a scowl on her face. Her poor tail had been landed on and now it was throbbing. And that stupid gash wasn't healing fast enough for her tastes. Sesshoumaru walked in and sat down about ten feet away from her. Her tail was starting to hurt pretty badly. She whimpered.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced over at her. She had finished bandaging her arm and now she was rubbing her tail. His jaw hurt like hell and he was sure that he had a bruise.  
  
Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and saw that there was a faint bruise on his face. Kagome stared at it. "Whoa. I didn't think I hit you that hard. Owie. Stupid tail. Ouch! Damn that hurts!" She glared at her tail and rubbed it ruefully.  
  
Sesshoumaru was trying really hard not to touch the bruise on his jaw. He couldn't speak or the whole side of his face would explode in pain. His chest had a dull ache, as did most of his other limbs.  
  
Kagome wrinkled her nose and said, "I am soooo going to the hot springs after I ice my tail." She held out her hand, palm facing up, and it swirled with blue and silver mist; some of it sparkled. She placed it over her tail and pretty soon, what resembled a clear bead, adorned it. Kagome smiled at the now numb part of her tail and admired how it looked.  
  
She glanced briefly over at Sesshoumaru and decided that his jaw probably hurt pretty badly. She walked up to him and knelt down. "Here, let me see this." She said while reaching for his jaw.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled but let her. He had to stop himself from wincing at her touch on his jaw. Kagome looked at it with a frown. She placed her palm over it and a blue light emitted from underneath. His jaw suddenly felt really cold. She kept her palm there for about five minutes before taking it away. She looked at it and was pleased to see that the bruise had receded a bit. She wasn't skilled enough in her miko powers to know how to heal yet, but she would train herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru could talk now, but before he could say anything, Kagome had starting removing his haori. "Wench, what are you doing." He asked in a low voice.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and said, "Looking at your chest." Then she realized how suggestive that sounded and blushed. "Not like that! I am looking at where I blasted you." She muttered while relieving him of his owagi.  
  
Kagome looked at it and frowned. "It looks like I burned you." She said.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down and, indeed, there was a large red burn mark on his chest. IT looked quite awkward on the rest of his body, as did the bruise on his jaw.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked to the cupboard. She took out some herbs, but mostly a lot of mint. The scent filled the room and Kagome smiled. She shed the leaves of their stems and put them in a small dish. She added a little bit of water, provided by her hand, and crushed them together. She sniffed it and held it up, with her other hand, she held her index finger about three inches underneath it and from the tip of her finger a blue colored flame spouted. When the mixture started to bubble, Kagome flicked her finger and the flame was gone. She iced the mixture to cool it down.  
  
She walked back over to Sesshoumaru with a few bandages. Sesshoumaru looked at the mixture and said, "What is that?"  
  
Kagome laid out the bandages and said, "It's a burn ointment. The mint should stop the burning and the other herbs should help it heal faster." She said while cooping up some of it on two fingers. She gingerly applied it to his chest on and around the burn. When there was none left, she set the dish down and picked up the bandages. She wrapped it around his chest from front to back. When she finished she looked over it for a moment before standing up and saying, "Finished! Now I can go to the hot springs." She began to walk out, but Sesshoumaru's voice stopped her. "Thank you." He said.  
  
Kagome stopped dead and turned around. 'Did he just thank me? Wow.' "Your welcome." She said before bowing and leaving.  
  
He hated to admit it, but his chest and jaw felt a lot better now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Kagome was sitting in the hot spring, she couldn't help but remember how Sesshoumaru's chest felt. 'Gods.' Kagome thought, 'I am sorry but that guy has the sexiest chest I have ever seen.' Kagome smiled and shook her head.  
  
'I should not be thinking these thoughts about Sesshoumaru.' She thought.  
  
#Why not? # Asked Midoriko.  
  
Kagome balked at open space. 'MIO!!! Where the hellevyu been?!?!?!?!!'  
  
Midoriko sighed, #Researching what happened to Souta and Rin. # She said softly.  
  
Kagome growled. 'Fine... Then tell me what you found out.' She said.  
  
#Okay, well, if you want me to put it bluntly, your mother and father's souls have been reincarnated into Souta and Rin. #  
  
Kagome was sitting there with a blank look on her face. Stunned was the biggest understatement. You could have knocked her over with a feather. 'What.' Was her answer.  
  
Midoriko sighed. #Just what I said Kagome. #  
  
Kagome was sputtering, 'B-b-but how?'  
  
Midoriko took a deep breath and said, #Kagome, remember the pendant? Well, that pendant was created after the death of your parents to house their souls. Why they needed to be there was because, when a person or youkai of pure heart and soul came near enough, their soul would go into their bodies. Since in your case it was two humans, they became dragon and Inu-youkai. Obviously Souta got you father's soul, and Rin was got you mothers. The reason they do not look exactly like your parents did is because judging by their aura and nature; that would be how they got how they looked and their powers. Souta is a kind and caring young child, and that is why his powers are based on healing. Rin, well, when Sesshoumaru revived her with the Tensaiga, he created a sort of bond with her. So, that bond is how Rin got her looks and powers. She is pretty much Sesshoumaru's daughter, or as close as you could get without her actually being it.#  
  
Kagome blinked and said, 'Wow. Okay, shit, I need to get out, I'll talk to you later Mio.'  
  
Kagome climbed out of the hot springs and shook herself.  
  
'Now, to go and visit Aiko and Ji-chan.'  
  
She dressed herself in her black outfit and adorned her trench coat. She walked into the hall and called, "Souta!"  
  
She heard the sound of pattering feet and Souta skidded to a stop, looking irritated. "Where's the fire?" He asked irritably.  
  
Kagome got a good look at him and saw that he was carrying his trident and was wearing his training garb. "We are leaving now. Make sure you don't bring too much."  
  
Souta's face brightened and he nodded. "Kay! I'll go tell Sesshoumaru that I'm leaving."  
  
Souta ran off and Kagome had to wonder; 'since when have Souta and Sesshoumaru been so buddy buddy?'  
  
Kagome shrugged and went to her room to gather her, athemaes, katana, whip, and bow. She grabbed them; strapped her katana to her side, strapped one athemae to each side, slung her bow and quiver of her shoulder, and secured her whip at her waist. She wrapped her tail around the shoulder that was not occupied by her bow and walked in the direction of the front gate.  
  
Souta bounded into the dojo where Sesshoumaru was patiently standing. Souta took a breath and said, "Kagome said we were leaving now and I just came to say goodbye so bye!" He said in one long sentence.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and Souta ran out of the dojo to the front gate. He had his sword strapped to his side, his trident strapped to his back in a special sling, and a slim stiletto attached to his ankle.  
  
Kagome had put on her armor and was wearing her hood. Souta had his armor on too.  
  
Kagome gave him the once over and said, "do you want to ride on my back? Or do you want to fly by yourself?"  
  
Souta puffed out his chest and said, "I can fly by myself!" he said confidently.  
  
Kagome poked him and said, "Fine, but warn me if you are going to drop out of the sky."  
  
They launched off, Souta slightly behind, and flew in the direction of Inuyasha's forest.  
  
Souta cast a glance at the treetops passing below. "Are we going to see Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome looked at him briefly, "Maybe." She said in an aloof tone.  
  
Kagome landed just outside the village and sniffed the air, Inuyasha was a good distance away, but Sango and Miroku were in Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome approached the hut but was stopped at the entrance by a magical barrier.  
  
"AHH!!" She said as she was thrown back into Souta. She knocked them both into the ground and sat up rubbing her tailbone. She silently swore and shifted her and Souta to look like and smell like humans, much to his displeasure. Even though Kaede knew about her being a youkai, she didn't want Sango and Miroku to know just yet. She hated deceiving them, but it had to be done.  
  
Sango and Miroku came running out, Hiraikotsu and staff at the ready. But when they saw Kagome and Souta, they got confused looks on their faces.  
  
Kaede walked out and her eye widened. "Kagome child. What are ye doing here?"  
  
Kagome rubbed her butt one more time before saying, "I came to visit Yuka, Eri and their families. I also need to drop by my time. What was that barrier for anyway?" She asked before turning to Sango and squealing. "SANGO!!!" She attacked Sango, the barrier no longer in effect, and knocked the wind out of her.  
  
Sango said, "OUCH!!! Kagome, watch it with those spikes!"  
  
Kagome remembered her spiked armor and pulled back. "Heheheh...Gomen. But I'm really happy to see you! Shippou couldn't come though; he wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru back at his castle."  
  
Kaede looked at Kagome and said, "There have been many youkai attacks of late and we have taken precautions."  
  
Miroku walked up to Kagome and embraced her. "I don't know why the barrier reacted to you though. It is good to see you Kagome-sama..." His hands went lower.  
  
Kagome, feeling her space violated, remembered her dream and jumped away from Miroku. Her eyes glowed red and she took out her whip. Before anyone could blink, Kagome had cracked the whip across his hand twice, and he was clutching it and rubbing it ruefully.  
  
Sango had Hiraikotsu in mid whack and she was staring at Kagome's whip. "Wow Kagome-chan, You've gotten faster."  
  
The red seeped from Kagome's eyes and she just muttered, "Hentai..."  
  
She spoke with Sango, Miroku and Kaede for a while before departing to go find Yuka and Eri.  
  
She sniffed the air once, and followed their scent to a hut near the center of the village.  
  
"Yuka! Eri! Are you here?" Yuka came flying out and saw Kagome. "KAGOME!!! Where have you been?"  
  
Eri came zooming out after her, followed by the family of both. "Yeah. We've been waiting for you to visit. We went to see your mom and she said she hasn't seen any sign of Hikari."  
  
Kagome walked over to them and embraced her friends, being wary of the spikes that protruded from her chest. "I've missed you guys! I hope Ji-chan didn't make up some weird illness about you and your family.  
  
Yuka looked at her mournfully. "Kagome! He said that all of us had been at a party and had contracted shingles from something we all ate! It was soooo embarrassing! At least you didn't have anything like that! You still had the story of leukemia..."  
  
Eri looked pissed, "That stupid Lech of a monk asked me to bear his child! And he groped my mom!!"  
  
Kagome's face darkened and she called out, "MIROKU!!! YOU'D BETTER START RUNNING NOW!!!!"  
  
Kagome was about to take off but Yuka stopped her. "Oh come on Kagome. We don't have that much time together and you can kill the baka hentai anytime."  
  
Kagome sighed and said reluctantly, "Fine..."  
  
Eri looked at her pleadingly. "Kagome-chan? Can we pleeeease see your tail?"  
  
Kagome looked skeptical but Eri's big yes made her give in. She allowed her tail to appear and she was immediately set upon by her two friends yelling, "KAWAII!!!"  
  
Kagome sighed and allowed them to torture her poor defenseless tail. Souta was watching her like he would watch an anime. Kagome just endured it until she smelled Inuyasha getting close.  
  
"Yuka, Eri, Sorry, but I have to go now, I will see you next week and when I get back."  
  
She grabbed Souta's hand and walked off, forgetting about the tail that was wrapped around her shoulder.  
  
She walked passed Kaede's hut and saw that Miroku was nowhere in sight. She snickered. Souta nudged her and said, "Kagome, tail." Was all he said and Kagome swore, "Fuck!" she quickly got rid of her tail. Not a second too soon, Sango emerged from the hut and waved goodbye to her, "Ja ne Kagome!"  
  
Kagome waved back and said, "Ja ne Sango-chan! Which way did the lech go?"  
  
Sango pointed in the direction opposite she was going and Kagome shrugged, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to beat him later. I can't believe he asked Eri to bear his child! Even after I told him not to!" she walked off grumbling.  
  
She got to the bone eaters well and got a sense of foreboding. 'Something's wrong.' She thought.  
  
Kagome sensed Inuyasha coming towards them at a fast pace and said, "Souta, you go first."  
  
Souta jumped into the well and Kagome followed suit. Inuyasha reached the clearing just in time to see the back of Kagome's trench coat disappearing down the well.  
  
'Kagome.' He thought in despair.  
  
Kikyou had disappeared since their encounter with the unknown female demon called Noyoroha, and hadn't been seen since. 'Off to gather souls to seal her wound no doubt. Kagome, if I have Kikyou, why do I wish you were here so much? She is gone more often than you ever were.'  
  
He bowed his head and jumped up into the God tree to sulk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, I know the mood in this chapter changed a lot. But, yeah, +_+ SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!  
  
Dun dun duuuuuunnn...... Next chappy! "The dangers of the future"!!  
  
Status- Not yet written.  
  
Preview- none  
  
Note-REVIEW!!!!! Click the purple button and critique me! Long reviews are welcomed! YES for all of you dense people out there, THIS IS A SESSHOUMARU/KAGOME STORY!!!!!!! Get it through you THICK sculls!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
Any way, review and be happy. I will start putting quotes at the end of each chappy; here is the first:  
  
"Give everyone a first chance because they deserve it,  
Give them a second chance because you are a good person,  
Give them a third chance if you are a fool,  
Give them a fourth chance if you are a moron,  
And give them a fifth chance if you want everybody to know it."  
  
By, Amreld {a.k.a Mitsukai no Shouten} (Angel of death) 


	24. The dangers of the future

Chp 23: The dangers of the future  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Probably never will. Life sucks don't it?  
  
Yeah, chappy 23, here you go, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Kagome landed in the well, she could tell there was something wrong. Souta could too. She gave the air a sniff and almost passed out from the heavy scent of blood.  
  
Souta looked like he was about to sniff the air, but a shake of Kagome's head told him otherwise.  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well and spread her senses. She could sense Aiko and Ji-chan, but she could barely hear their breathing she quickly ran into the house, leaving a bewildered Souta behind.  
  
Kagome burst through the back door to be met with a trashed house. All of the mirrors and pictures were broken, holes in the walls, TV smashed, everything.  
  
She rushed into the kitchen and had to take a step back.  
  
Aiko and Ji-chan were lying in a pool of their own blood.  
  
Ji-chan had passed out but Aiko was still moving. "K-kagome." She choked out.  
  
Kagome rushed over to her, disregarding the blood. "What the hell happened mom!?" she asked frantically.  
  
Aiko gave a cough and a grimace. "Hikari, he sent people to kill us. I didn't sense them until too late, about fifteen minutes ago. You need to help your Ji-chan." She breathed and then passed out.  
  
Kagome quickly curled her tail around Ji-chan and picked Aiko up, cradling her limp form in her arms.  
  
She was boiling with anger inside, but her grief overpowered it. She had tears pouring down her face as she met the distraught face of Souta. When he saw Aiko he gave a strangled cry. Kagome was in too much pain to hold her or Souta's shapes. She ran to the well house carefully lowering Ji-chan into the well before going in herself, she looked to Souta and said, "S- souta, we need to get them to Kaede, come one, we need to go, now!"  
  
Souta jumped in after her.  
  
Kagome landed in the bottom of the well and jumped out. She landed on her knees with a sob. She staggered up and started running toward the village, but someone caught her scent.  
  
Souta was running after Kagome when he saw the flash of red. "Kagome!" he called out, but it was too late. Inuyasha landed in front of her with the Tetsusaiga drawn.  
  
Kagome gave a loud sob and tried to get past him, but Inuyasha just shoved her back. She gave a scream and yelled, "I don't have time for you right now Inuyasha! Move now!" she choked out.  
  
Inuyasha scowled and said, "What were you doing in the well!? And why do you have Kagome's mom...Oh fuck." He looked at the blood staining the forest floor below the youkai and concluded that one of them was hurt. Kagome stared at him briefly, "Move Inuyasha, please, don't make me."  
  
Kagome was too emotionally overloaded to take anymore; she collapsed. She twisted her self so Aiko was lying on top of her abdomen, away from the spikes of her armor, and Ji-chan was still curled in her tail. She glanced briefly at souta who was standing next to her wringing his hands. She looked at Inuyasha, "Please, take them to Kaede."  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do, so he just nodded and picked them up, he looked at Souta and said, "Come on kid." He jumped off with Souta hot on his heels.  
  
Kagome staggered to her feet and bowed her head. When she lifted it, her eyes were blood read, her fangs protruding from inside her mouth. "I'll kill the bastard." She whispered. She turned around before running to, and jumping down the well in the time space of a millisecond.  
  
Kagome landed in the future and jumped out of the well. She ran into the house and sniffed the air, taking in everything, the scents no longer making her nauseous. She caught a distinct scent and growled loudly.  
  
"Hikari. You bastard, this will be the last thing you ever do!" she growled before bolting out of the house.  
  
She followed the scent down to the street. She quickly shape shifted into her human form and ran down the streets at an alarming rate. She never lost the scent in all the twists and turns it took. It was obviously in a car, but that didn't change the scent any. Kagome was now entering Tokyo. The sidewalks were crowded and she could no longer run like she had before. She growled loudly. Everyone within five feet of her backed off.  
  
Kagome sniffed the air and confirmed she was on the right track.  
  
She took a leap and went vaulting over the many heads on the street. She landed atop a lamp post and she launched herself off again.  
  
As soon as she got wind of the scent stopping in front of a building, she stopped.  
  
She was getting stares from everyone around her, but she didn't notice, or even care for that matter. She was beyond pissed. That was the only word for it. Kagome took a calm looking step forwards, she looked completely normal, aside from her blood red eyes, spiked armor, weapons, and claws.  
  
Kagome was struggling to maintain her shape through her fury. She knew that her claws were plainly visible, and a crescent moon was making itself known on her forehead. She slowly pushed the door open to be met with an empty lobby, although very big. She was in one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo. Shimoto corp. was one of the largest trade organizations in the world.  
  
Kagome spread her senses and was surprised to find a fairly large amount of youkai in the building.  
  
Kagome calmly approached the secretary's desk and asked in a low voice.  
  
"Is Shimoto Hikari here?" she said clearly, not letting her rage show through. She was itching to feel his flesh beneath her claws, to see his lifeblood pool at her feet, to tear him limb from limb....  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by a gasp from the secretary. Kagome could tell she was a kitsune.  
  
The secretary had looked up and seen Kagome's eyes and knew she was not here for business. She stammered out, "Y-yes, Mr. Sh-Shimoto is here. But he is in a meeting and unavailable at the moment. Can I leave a message?"  
  
Kagome scowled, "No, but can you tell me what floor he is on?" A plan was forming in her head.  
  
The secretary looked confused, "Certainly, he is on the 102nd floor. Why?"  
  
Kagome just glared icily at her with her swirling red eyes. "Nothing."  
  
Kagome walked calmly out of the building and turned her head up to the side of it. She judged about how high up the floor was and walked swiftly around to a side alley that bordered one side of the building. She summoned a cloud beneath her feet and rose swiftly upwards, She could not smell anything through the think glass and stone, so she had to remain dependant on her ability to sense auras to help her find him.  
  
She located him; he was in a meeting with other youkai and humans as well, sitting next to someone who had an aura much like his own. The closer he got, the angrier she got.  
  
This would not turn out to be a good day for Hikari.  
  
She was directly to the right of the room Hikari was in. She was growling uncontrollably now, and it was LOUD. He claws and fangs lengthened more, her blood wanted her to change into her true form and tea the whole building to the ground, but she had other plans.  
  
She floated backwards until she was hovering over the top of a much shorter building; She got herself directly in front of the window to the room Hikari was in, and rushed at it with awesome speed. No one in the room saw Kagome until she smashed through the window.  
  
Kagome tore through the window like it was a piece of fabric; wind blowing around he and being sucked out the window due to difference in air pressure.  
  
Every head in the room was turned to regard the girl with shock. Only one had the audacity to speak. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kagome. The wench who thought she could overrule me. Tell me, did you like the surprise I gave you?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Kagome regarded his aura, confirming that he was indeed, youkai. 'How could I have not noticed it before?!' Kagome's eyes were alight with red color, and she ground her teeth together as she spoke.  
  
"Oh I liked it just fine Hikari, but I have a feeling you will like my surprise more." She let go of her human shape and her wings, tail and horns sprouted once again; Her markings clearly visible. She took a step towards Hikari but was thrown back against the wall by a pair of hands.  
  
Hikari chuckled; his father just stared down his nose at her. Kagome's eyes were now bursting with red color. She growled out the word, "Bastard!" Kagome shot up and her hand burst into red flame. Hikari was not expecting this.  
  
"So, the kitten has claws." He said.  
  
Kagome let out a savage growl and ran towards him faster than the eye could blink, all anyone heard was a voice that came from everywhere at once, "As you will soon find out!" all at once, the room was quiet, but radiating with a power not yet seen. When suddenly, with a cry of pain, Hikari fell to the ground, missing his right arm.  
  
Kagome appeared over him, contempt written allover her face. She stared distastefully down at the pathetic sight before her. She gave a cruel snort and said, "You do not deserve to even die by my hands. Daddy's boy knows responsibility a second before he dies, too late Hikari." Her eyes glowed green and Hikari was torn to pieces in front of their eyes. Everyone to shocked to move; all but a small hawk youkai in the corner of the table. "About time someone did that!" he said huffily.  
  
Kagome looked down at the torn pieces and only now did her true anger start to register. She growled low in her chest, barely audible, but it gradually rose in volume until it was loud enough to be heard down the hall.  
  
Kagome straightened herself, her skin taking on a black tint, her eyes growing sharper, her wings slowly knitting. Kagome took a step towards the hole in the side of the building but was stopped when Hikari's father leaped in front of her. He growled and said, "I won't let you get away with killing my son."  
  
Kagome didn't even spare him a glance as she calmly strode up to him and slashed him to pieces, leaving him in a pile on the floor; festering with her poison. Before she left, Kagome burnt a symbol in the wall. She said, "My calling Card." Before leaping from the window.  
  
Everyone stared from Shimoto's remains to the symbol on the wall. It was the same as the design on Kagome's forehead, a Crescent moon with a flame and water droplet.  
  
Kagome flew over the city with blurring speed, trying to get to the well as fast as she could before she transformed fully. She already had the scaled tail and leather wings.  
  
Kagome's skin had turned to patches of scales, and she was starting to look shorter and bulkier. She made it to the shrine and smashed through the roof of the well house to go down into the well without missing a beat.  
  
When she arrived in the feudal era, Kagome let loose her power, anger, grief, all of it. It came out in one shriek, a shriek so full of pain, hatred, anguish; it could most likely be heard all across Japan. Her shape changed, but Kagome did not want to be a dragon she wanted to be in a smaller form. Through her pain she concentrated on making the lesser of her two demon bloods come to life.  
  
In a matter of seconds, there stood a giant black dog, looking exactly like Sesshoumaru in his true form, but, in placer of the black stripes, there were green stripes, and there was no mane.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes.  
  
She let out a savage growl.  
  
Her emerald colored claws dug deep gouges in the earth.  
  
She wanted blood.  
  
She could dimly hear Midoriko's voice in the distant, sane, places of her mind, but could not hear it, because she did not want to.  
  
She took a step forward, her massive paw causing the ground to shake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Kaede's village, all heard the shriek. Souta had to cover his ears at the volume of it.  
  
Miroku looked grim; he had heard this sound before, and the after effects were not pleasant. It was a cry of pure pain, one that an individual would utter if you were to lose one you loved, or were having your soul ripped from your body.  
  
In a youkai' case, the aftershocks were destroyed villages and forests.  
  
He had no doubt that this creature was a youkai.  
  
By Sango and Kaede's grim look, they also knew what could happen.  
  
Kaede was tending to Aiko and Ji-chan when they felt the ground tremor.  
  
"This can not be good." Said Sango, who was holding Hiraikotsu in an offensive stance.  
  
The earth trembled with tremor after tremor, only seeming to worsen as they occurred.  
  
Then, they all at once realized what they were. But Inuyasha voiced their thoughts.  
  
"It's footsteps."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and found the heavy scent of salt in the air.  
  
Souta sniffed the air, and with his more sensitive nose, picked up a different scent. His eyebrows furrowed, "Kagome?" he asked out loud.  
  
Souta turned to Inuyasha and said, "That's Kagome. She's the youkai out there. I can smell it."  
  
Inuyasha regarded the child with a glance. "Feh, Kagome isn't a youkai. She's just a weak wench that's probably hiding at my brother's fortress."  
  
Souta's eyes glowed red and he punched Inuyasha in the stomach. Which was about a little lower than his head so he could reach it quite easily.  
  
Inuyasha doubled over, breathless. Souta knocked his legs out from underneath him with his tail. "Don't. Ever.Talk.About.Kagome.Like.That.Again." he hissed.  
  
Souta scowled at his form on the floor, he hadn't hit him that hard. "I used to look up to you Inuyasha. But after experiencing some of the crap in five minutes that Kagome had to deal with everyday, I don't blame her for wanting to avoid you."  
  
Sango looked hard at him for a moment before saying, "Souta?"  
  
Souta didn't get to answer, as screams from the villagers cut him off. He jumped over the rousing hanyou to see what was happening. His eyes widened when he looked outside.  
  
There, standing in the middle of the village, was a huge black dog, with green stripes.  
  
'Whoa.' Was all Souta could think before it let out a thunderous growl.  
  
*Now I will tell you what I've done for you, *  
  
From its eyes, massive, gallon sized tears were falling.  
  
*Fifty thousand tears I've cried. *  
  
It let out a pained whimper before it gave another growl and looked down at the village with red eyes.  
  
*Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you, *  
  
From the distance, Sesshoumaru heard the shriek and went to investigate, the fact that it had come from Inuyasha's forest piqued his curiosity even more, along with igniting a feeling that was getting all to familiar the longer he was around Rin and Kagome.  
  
Worry.  
  
*And you, still, won't hear me. (goin under) *  
  
Kagome's growl made way to a full-fledged roar. Her massive claws dug deep gouges in the earth; it looked for the entire world like Kagome was having an internal battle.  
  
Which she was.  
  
Kagome was having split personalities right now. Rational, smart, and sensible Kagome had been locked in a prison in the back of her mind, along with quite a few other things that she had forgotten about.  
  
Like that dream for instance.  
  
Pained, evil, cruel, and blood lusting Kagome had been released and was going to wreak havoc if rational Kagome didn't do something about it.  
  
Rational Kagome was having a time getting herself out of the little mind prison, and the fact that she was remembering the fear, pain, and anger of her dream wasn't helping.  
  
Damn the little prison in the back of her mind, it swallowed up what she needed to remember, and spat back what she didn't want to.  
  
*Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself, *  
  
Inuyasha was about to leap forward, Tetsusaiga already drawn, when Souta beat him to the punch.  
  
It seemed people were doing that a lot lately.  
  
Souta leaped forward and cried out. "Kagome!"  
  
*Maybe I'll wake up for once. *  
  
Rational Kagome heard the shout and renewed her struggle with more determination.  
  
But sadly, she was fighting a losing battle.  
  
The more she struggled, the thicker the prison became. Pretty soon, she would just have to give up, or risk locking herself in the prison permanently.  
  
*Not tormented daily defeated by you, *  
  
Sesshoumaru had gotten wind of a scent and it caused him to speed up about ten fold.  
  
It was Kagome's scent.  
  
And by the evidence of the energy in the air, she was pissed.  
  
He emerged from the forest only to halt gracefully.  
  
Kagome was in her true, Inu-youkai, form, and was digging up a healthy quantity of earth.  
  
Oh, and, she was in the middle of village full of terrified villagers.  
  
Not to mention his half-brother.  
  
*Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom. *  
  
Souta was looking frantically at Kagome, searching for a way to snap her out of her rage.  
  
That was when he spotted Sesshoumaru.  
  
Souta called out, "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Inuyasha whirled around and tensed at the sight of his brother. He yelled at him, "What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru! We don't have time for it!" he snarled.  
  
Souta turned around and pinned Inuyasha with a glare he learned from Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha. Shut up." He said before leaping over to Sesshoumaru and telling him of the situation.  
  
An idea formed in Sesshoumaru's mind and he turned to Souta. "Souta, stand by my brother and make sure he does not interfere."  
  
Souta nodded quickly before leaping back over to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked ready to jump over Souta, but he fixed that problem by spreading his wings so Inuyasha couldn't even see what was going on. "Don't even think about it dog-boy." Souta glared at the hanyou in front of him, he looked ready to kill. Souta would not let anybody beside Sesshoumaru and himself deal with Kagome right now. It was his duty as a brother.  
  
Sango and Miroku just backed off and let the exchange be made.  
  
Inuyasha just growled and said, "You know I could just kill you and then I would be able to get past you."  
  
Souta's eyes glowed an eerie blue. Sare had taught him a few things. Others were instincts. "I don't think so." Inuyasha was thrown back into the hut, the curtain cover fluttering closed after him.  
  
Souta's eyes went back to their normal worried look and he turned back to Kagome.  
  
*I'm, dying again. *  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped right in front of Kagome; the villagers cringed. Great, now they had two youkai to deal with.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and sent a dog like bark at Kagome, a sign of challenge.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open; the rational Kagome was having a hard time keeping hold on her will without thickening the walls of her prison. She felt her hold slipping, and she had to let go.  
  
*I'm going under, drowning in you. *  
  
Sesshoumaru took the growl he got back as an exception. He needed to get away from this village. But Kagome seemed intent on staying. He knew just how to get her to follow him.  
  
"So wench, couldn't even control yourself. But what can be expected of a one such as yourself. You, are weak." He snarled in a mocking tone.  
  
*I'm falling forever, I've got to break through, *  
  
Rational Kagome balked, and blood lustful Kagome lunged.  
  
For her size, Kagome was as fast as she had been before. But Sesshoumaru leapt nimbly out of the way. This was a one sided battle until they got to open space.  
  
Sesshoumaru shot off into the trees, Kagome following him in a nanosecond.  
  
*I'm going under. *  
  
The second Sesshoumaru stepped into a clearing, he shot to the right. The spot he had been standing on now a very nice indentation of Kagome's paw.  
  
For about five minutes all Sesshoumaru did was dodge Kagomes swipes and lunges.  
  
Then with a roar, Kagome threw her head back and opened her mouth, a ball of red energy gathering in it.  
  
*Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies, so I don't know what's real and what's not. *  
  
Souta followed Sesshoumaru into the open field he had led Kagome to. Souta glanced at the ever-darkening sky. It was almost past dusk.  
  
*Always confusing the thoughts in my head, so I can't trust myself anymore. *  
  
Kagome tossed her head down and the orb of energy hurtled toward Sesshoumaru, who dodged by flipping backwards.  
  
He snarled and said to Kagome, "Stop this now! Control yourself Kagome!"  
  
For a second, the rational Kagome took over and gave out something between a bark and a whine. Clearly saying in Inu-youkai tongue, 'I can't!'  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed; he had hoped it wouldn't come to this he thought ruefully as he looked at the smoking crater that Kagome's energy ball had made.  
  
Sesshoumaru transformed into his true form, Kagome had to crane her neck to look up at him. Kagome blinked large red orbs in surprise, her green irises showing through.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and pinned her with a stare, if someone would have taken the time to look, you would have seen Kagome's tail go between her legs.  
  
*I'm dying again. I'm going under, drowning in you. *  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a massive paw and smacked it down at the base of Kagomes neck.  
  
Kagome gave one blink before falling to the ground with a loud, 'thud'.  
  
Souta blinked before taking a step forward.  
  
Kagome shrunk until she returned to humanoid form.  
  
Souta looked her over after running to her. She was okay except for a large bruise at the base of the neck. He noticed that Sesshoumaru had gone back to humanoid form as well.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a look at Kagome also, and then he walked over, picked her up bridal style and made a beeline for the village.  
  
Souta, remembering his mother, took off in a white blur to the village and burst into Kaede's hut.  
  
Kaede was busy trying to staunch the blood flow of his grandfathers wound. Aiko already lay bandaged, but neither was looking very good.  
  
He ran to his mother's side and took her hand, ignoring the stares he was getting.  
  
*I'm falling forever, I've got to break through, I'm going under. *  
  
Sesshoumaru strode calmly through the forest until he emerged. Some of the villagers had gone back to what they were doing and he wondered how they could go from almost being massacred to normal.  
  
At the sight of him, half of them froze, and at the sight of Kagome in his arms, the other half froze. So, Sesshoumaru walked through the frozen village, focusing on Kagome's scent to block out the overwhelming stench of humans.  
  
When he reached Kaede's hut, he pushed the curtain out of the way and stooped to step in.  
  
Inuyasha was about to shoot up, but was stopped by Souta's glowing glare. Souta growled and said, "Inuyasha, if you so much as lay a finger on him, I will make sure you suffer a fate worse than death. Am I clear?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were wide; he nodded without thinking. This kid was scary, what happened to the little human that would always want to play with his ears?  
  
Souta grinned.  
  
*So go on and scream, scream at me, I'm so far away. I won't be broken again, I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under. *  
  
Sesshoumaru took a step inside the hut and placed Kagome against the wall, sitting down next to her to keep her upright. She had wrapped her tail around herself several times and was currently using him as a pillow. He was pleased, and not too pleased, all the same by the arrangement.  
  
He was not exactly happy about the fact that Kagome was using him as a pillow in front of people, more specifically his half-brother, and he was quite smug with the fact that Inuyasha had to see her head on HIS shoulder, instead of his own, as well as the fact that Kagome's cent was practically shoving itself up his nostrils.  
  
When he weighed the pros and cons, he turned out to have a tie, so he didn't do anything.  
  
Well, his tail had other plans in mind.  
  
For instance, 'Operation, embarrass the lord of the western lands by making him purr in front of his half-brother.'  
  
*I'm going under, drowning in you. I'm falling forever, I've got to break through, I'm going under. *  
  
Kagome had snuggled up against the first source of warmth she could find, and that was currently her dog-demon pillow. She grabbed at the fluffy thing that had descended by her face and snuggled with it.  
  
If Sesshoumaru could, he would have scooted far away from Kagome at that moment, anything to save himself the humiliation he was going to surely get.  
  
It was a good thing Kagome didn't start to stroke his tail, or he would have melted.  
  
As it was, he was just a little high-strung, especially with his half- brother sending him the, 'I damn you to the seventh level of hell' look.  
  
Not to mention two humans glancing from Kagome to him, then back again.  
  
Finally the monk got the nerve to ask, "That is Lady Kagome?"  
  
Sesshoumaru spared him a glance and said, "Yes."  
  
A 'Feh' was heard from across the room and they all turned to glare at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha glared back and said, "How can that be Kagome? That is the demon that pinned Kikyou to a tree." He took a long hard look at the youkai that was currently using his brother as a pillow. He would have snickered at the sight, but as it was, he had a pretty protective youkai glaring at him from next to Kagome's mother.  
  
Kaede was having a hard time with the wounds on the old man and the young woman. They were unlike any she had seen before, the were tiny yet bled freely, were very deep, the one on Aiko's right shoulder had even been an exit wound; and seemed to be causing great pain.  
  
Kaede sighed after she bandaged the wound on the old man. She shook her head and looked at Souta. "I'm sorry young one. But in all my years I have never seen a wound like this, I have helped to all of my knowledge's extent, but they still may not live to see next sunrise." She shook her head and set about boiling down more herbs.  
  
Souta looked about ready to burst into tears, but he did not. They just trickled down his face, marking his pain with their glistening trails.  
  
There was a knock on the wall of the hut and they all turned to see a youkai standing in the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru almost sighed.  
  
It was Sare.  
  
Sare stepped in, looking grimly at the still forms of Aiko and Ji-chan. (I'm just gonna call him that because I'm too lazy to think of a name for him. ^_~)  
  
Sare looked to Souta, "Souta, we still have to leave before midnight. We may want to take the relatives of Kagome to Sesshoumaru's home. The healers there may be able to help them better.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked skeptical and Inuyasha growled. Kaede just gave them a reproving look and said, "I believe he is right. Youkai healers tend to have more knowledge of wounds. It would be a wise act to bring them to Sesshoumaru's home."  
  
Inuyasha looked incredulous. "WHAT!?! You would just let him take them? Are you all crazy?!?!" Inuyasha was breathing heavily.  
  
Miroku sent Inuyasha a reproachful look. "I believe that Lady Kagome has been fine there for the past couple of months."  
  
Inuyasha just 'feh'ed' and crossed his arms. "You actually believe that this is Kagome? You guys are even more stupid than I thought."  
  
Sare took a step towards Inuyasha, his eyes dark. "Well now hanyou whelp, do you doubt the word of Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Inuyasha just gave a snort and said, "Doubt his word? He fuckin tries to kill me every chance he gets! I got a hell of a reason to doubt his words!" he yelled.  
  
Sare did not even flinch. "Then, do you doubt my word? Surely the lord of the northern lands would tell you the truth."  
  
"Well I've never even met you before! How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Inuyasha ranted on.  
  
Souta just got to his feet slowly and looked Inuyasha in the eye. "Oh shut up will you! We need to get going! Whether dog-boy believes us or not." Souta put emphasis on 'dog-boy'.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought, 'I resent that.'  
  
Sare sighed and nodded. Sesshoumaru got up, Kagome once again in his arms, and exited the hut. Sare left but Souta hung back. He sent Inuyasha a pained look. Inuyasha flinched at it.  
  
Moments later, Sare came back in and picked up both Aiko and Ji-chan. He brought them outside and set them on Ah-Uhn. The creature had insisted on coming.  
  
-Will lady Kagome be all right? - Asked Ah.  
  
'Yes, she is fine, now, we must get to Sesshoumaru's castle with haste, off with you!' Sare told Ah-Uhn.  
  
Sesshoumaru had begun flying as soon as he exited the hut and was well ahead of Sare and the others. He looked down at the sleeping/unconscious face of Kagome and looked at the bruise on her neck. It was shrinking rapidly, nothing to worry about, 'Though, the headache she will have when she wakes up will be.' Thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her peaceful face, so unlike the pain he had seen in it before. He brushed a few stray wisps of hair from her face. He looked over her green colored eyelids, the emerald stripes on each of her cheeks. He traced the crescent moon on her forehead with a single claw. A claw that had taken so many lives now touching the skin of a female in what one might call a, gentle, way.  
  
He traced his claw down her face, around her stripes, over her nose, down to her rounded red hued lips. His claw lingered for a moment. His eyes seemed locked on her lips. He rested his hand on her cheek and bent down to smell her hair; it was uniquely Kagome's own scent. It had changed drastically from her human scent, where as it used to smell of vanilla and sakura blossoms, it now smelled of roses and cinnamon. He inhaled deeper and used his other senses. For a moment he was overwhelmed by the scent and feel of surging waterfalls, the power washing over him. Before it was lessened by the gentle caress of ocean breezes, signifying her gentle heart and pure soul.  
  
He removed his nose from her hair, to find his castle looming in front of him. He had been so drawn into Kagome scent that he had nearly flown by his castle!  
  
He landed in the courtyard in front of the gates of the main entrance of his home. He carried Kagome to her room, undid her armor, took off her sword, athemaes, and whip, and lay her down on the bed.  
  
He stayed bent over her staring at her face as if fascinated by it. He slowly leaned down until his lips were touching Kagome's in a single, chaste, kiss. He stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, but what was really only ten seconds or so.  
  
He pulled away and turned and left the room, his lips still burning from the kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had felt something really nice while she was sleeping, but had no idea what it was.  
  
She had an unbearable headache.  
  
Kagome was glad to be back in control of her body. It wasn't very fun being in a black prison in the back of her mind; the one that swallowed up important memories; like remembering all the dates she had with Hojo, though, those couldn't really be called IMPORTANT.  
  
She looked around her and found she was back in her room, the waning moonlight coming forth through her window. Judging by the color of the sky, it was almost dawn. It had been night when she had been at Kaede's village.  
  
She winced at that memory. She had been a dwarf compared in size to Sesshoumaru's true form. But that was only in her dog form. When she was in her dragon true form, she was about the same size.  
  
She rubbed the back of her head ruefully and wished for a bottle of aspirin. She felt like she had had front row seats to Metallica and she had been by the speakers. Add that to the after effects of a night of drinking games.  
  
In other words, she had what felt like a hangover.  
  
She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped off. She had been changed into a sleeping yukata. By Tsume no doubt. If it hadn't been Tsume...  
  
'Oh gods.' Kagome thought while blushing ten shades of red.  
  
'What if it wasn't Tsume?' She took a quick whiff of the air around her. It had Tsume's scent, but it was old. Then, she picked up a newer scent.  
  
Sesshoumaru's.  
  
At first Kagome was blushing madly, but that quickly gave way to anger.  
  
Kagome was fuming. 'I was changed by that...that...that...HENTAI! Hmmm... I wonder if he licked what he saw... AH! Where the hell did I pull that from?' Kagome sighed and decided to leave it be as she wasn't as mad about it as she liked to think, and her headache was still there.  
  
She moved over to her armoire and pulled it open. She didn't want to wear a kimono. She thought for a minute and then remembered that she had bought two outfits in her time. Why did she still call it that? It wasn't her time anymore; she wasn't even born in the future. She had just lived in it for the first 17 years of her life. Well, she still had the white outfit to wear.  
  
She took it out and put it on. She looked at herself, then at her hair. 'Hmm.black with green streaks doesn't exactly go with white and gold.' She shape shifted so her hair was cloud white with gold streaks. She did the same with her tail and wings.  
  
She took two gold chopsticks and did her hair up it a bun. Now she looked presentable.  
  
She walked out into the hallway and sniffed the air. Sesshoumaru = study, Rin and Shippou = garden.  
  
She strode toward the garden and walked out to see Rin and Shippou drawing with ink and parchment on the grass by the willow tree she liked to sit under.  
  
She walked up to them and smiled, "Konnichiwa Rin-chan, Shippou. What are you drawing?" Rin gladly shoved her picture into Kagomes face and said, "Look what I drew Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome pulled back a little and examined the picture. Her eyes widened.  
  
It was a picture of Sesshoumaru and herself against the background of a crescent moon. 'Wow, I had no idea Rin was such a good drawer.' She smiled and said, "Its very good Rin, may I see yours Shippou?" Shippou looked shy for a moment before giving it to Kagome.  
  
Kagome almost gasped. It was a picture of Sesshoumaru, with the Toukijin drawn, standing beside a vast waterfall. 'Wow. Got a couple of Leonardo De Vinches here. These are really good drawings.' She smiled at them and said, "They are both wonderful! You should go show them to Jaken and Sesshoumaru- sama." She said, winking at Shippou.  
  
Rin squealed happily and shot off into the castle. Shippou running after her on all fours.  
  
Kagome smiled and sat down leaning against the tree, her eyes closed. Then her headache returned with a vengeance.  
  
She closed her eyes and clutched her head in her hands. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Then all at once it was gone.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and placed a shaky hand on her forehead.  
  
She shook her head and then a thought hit her. Where were Aiko and Ji- chan?  
  
She gasped and took off toward the hospital wing.  
  
She followed her nose to a room in the far end. Aiko and Ji-chan lay on the beds, bandaged. But their breathing was shallow and their heartbeats faint. Tsume was tending to them and her head shot up when Kagome burst in through the shoji screen.  
  
Kagome ran to her mother's side and growled at the scent of blood heavy on her person. Ji-chan was the same.  
  
She turned to Tsume quickly and said, "How are they." She didn't even ask, she just said it.  
  
Tsume walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "They are not going to recover very quickly mind you. But, the wounds they received were healable by my standards. They will live, though, it will be a while before they wake up."  
  
Kagome could have jumped for joy. She gave Tsume a crushing hug and was positive she heard a couple of joints popping. Tsume turned a shade of blue from lack of air and said, "Kagome...Can't...Breathe..."  
  
Kagome let go of her and rushed to Aiko's side. She cursed herself for a minute while holding her hand.  
  
'Why? Why Damnit? Why do I have to be so weak? Why can't I be able to heal her? Ugh...my headache is coming back...'  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway and looked at her. Kagome couldn't bear to look at him. She buried her face in her mother's hand and let out a pained sob.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked to her side and placed a clawed hand on her forearm. "They will heal. You need not worry."  
  
Kagome looked up, her eyes taking a red tint. "Not worry? How the hell can I not worry?! This was my fault damnit!? If I hadn't fucked with Hikari and left her alone she would be fine! Now both her and my Ji-chan have been shot! And I can't do a damned thing about it! I'm gonna end up fucking killing everyone around me!" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
Tsume quickly left the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her shoulders and glared right into her eyes. "Kagome. What happened could not have been prevented. You nor I could have stopped it as we were in a different era."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and glared right back. "It could have been prevented if I wasn't so goddamned weak!" she sobbed.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook her shoulders and looked into her eyes again. "Listen to me! You are not weak! Tell me! If you were weak would they be alive right now? Would you be alive right now? Kagome, you are anything but weak. If you can almost floor me while sparring then that should be proof enough of your strength." He smirked.  
  
Kagome gave a small laugh and buried her face in his shoulder. She held onto him tightly, but stopped crying. "Thank you Fluffy."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled into her hair. "I think I'll let the name slide for now."  
  
Kagome laughed and pulled back to look into his eyes. "Sesshoumaru, thank you. I'm sorry I said I was weak."  
  
Sesshoumaru took her chin in his hand and gazed into her stormy blue- green eyes. "Kagome. Have faith in yourself. You will not be weak as long as I say you are not."  
  
Kagome grinned at him, "So, if you said I was weak would be huh?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Yes."  
  
Kagome growled and tackled him to the floor. She sat on his chest and looked him in the eye. "So, am I weak now Fluffy?"  
  
Sesshoumaru flipped her over so she was on her back and he was hovering over her. "Yes, you are."  
  
Kagome got an evil idea. She looked up into Sesshoumaru's sun colored eyes and brought a hand to his cheek. She traced the stripes and gave a small smile when she felt vibrations from within Sesshoumaru's chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed. She leaned up towards his face and whispered in his ear, "Am I now?"  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes only to be met by Kagomes clouded sea green eyes a hairsbreadth from his face. At such a close proximity, he did the only thing he could do. He leaned down until their lips were just barely touching. "Yes."  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned down fully to claim her lips in a soft kiss.  
  
Kagome was shocked. 'Hey! I didn't plan on this!' Kagome told that part of her brain to shut up and deepened the kiss.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt her lean up into the kiss and took that as a sign to continue. Sesshoumaru grazed his fangs alongside her bottom lip and ran his tongue over the marks he left. Kagome slightly parted her lips and he pushed his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Kagome was in heaven. She had wanted to do this for so long. Probably since their little incident at the hot springs.  
  
She moved as her instincts took her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned her face into Sesshoumaru's and pressed her tongue onto his. She ran her fangs along the tip of his tongue and buried her hands in his silver hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved his hands from their place on Kagome's shoulders lower until they reached her breast. He stroked her left nipple with the pad of his thumb and lightly pinched the other with his remaining hand.  
  
Kagome gasped and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. She pressed her mouth fiercely against his and sucked on his bottom lip. She felt Sesshoumaru rake his claws over her chest and pulled away for air.  
  
She looked up into Sesshoumaru's face; he looked like an angel. His eyes were half closed and deep golden honey color. His lips were parted and taking in quick, panting breaths. She smiled at him and leaned up to place a kiss on his nose. Her now white hair had fallen from its bun sometime during their kiss, so it now fell across her chest and back.  
  
She rolled out from underneath Sesshoumaru and sat up. Sesshoumaru sat up as well and smirked at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I'm not weak, but I'm still weaker than you." She mock pouted and smiled when she felt Sesshoumaru crawl over to her and pull her into his lap. "Yes, you are weaker than me. But you are still the strongest woman I have met. Not many have had the nerve to kiss this Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome folded her arms and pulled out of his lap and glared at him. "And how many women have you kissed?" she smirked.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and helped her to her feet. "Enough."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Well that's helpful. I should thank them for letting you practice on them." She smiled when she felt Sesshoumaru growl playfully.  
  
Kagome disentangled herself from Sesshoumaru's arms and said, "Okay, I gotta go. I need to go see how Rin and Shippou are doing."  
  
Kagome back away and saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. She squinted suspiciously at him, "Okay, what are you doing. Oh hell no... Don't look at me like that! AH!" She jumped out the door when Sesshoumaru lunged at her.  
  
She gave a small shriek and bolted out the door with Sesshoumaru hot on her heels.  
  
She ran to the garden and quickly hid behind Rin and Shippou who were currently playing tag. Kagome giggled and said, "Hide me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru arrived at the scene and growled. "So brave of you to hide behind children."  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Hey! If I didn't fear for my life and health I wouldn't, but in this case, yeah, they're my body guards."  
  
Rin and Shippou looked quizzically from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and then back. Both of them said, "Huh?"  
  
Rin's tail twitched in confusion, but then it dawned on her. "Ohhh! Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan were playing tag too!"  
  
Kagome coughed and said, "Uh, yeah, something like that."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head and left the garden. He would exact his revenge later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How evil am I? HA! There you dirty minded romance fanatics! FLUFF!!! I dished out the fluff and the action overtime in there. Sorry to say, but, this will be the only fluff between the two for a while do to some, unfortunate, *cough* happenings...  
  
*cough*antagonist*cough* YES! THE BAD HUY IS REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Ahem...  
  
Pearl: So...tired...Damn you Amreld! I worked like serious overtime in this chapter!  
  
Max: No duh...  
  
Spike: Shut up the both of you. Or she'll never get the next chapter written.  
  
Well, here's some good news! *drum roll* Linkin Park will make their grand debut next chappy! ^-^ How many of you guys are happy about that? I am! ^O^ LINKIN PARK KICKS A**!!!!!!!  
  
Okies! I will see ya'll in a bit! The next chappy awaits my writing!  
  
Quote: Don't do something if you won't live long enough to regret it.  
  
By: Me ^-^  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Amreld the sky elf.  
  
P.S REVIEW!!!!! O~_^O By the way, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU JUPITER??? YOU STILL HAVEN'T REVIEWED!!!!! 


	25. Don't stay

Chp 24: Don't Stay  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do own Amreld and the antagonist to be. I do not own any of the songs that I have used in this fic, especially the very wonderful songs that have been written by the talented band members of Linkin Park.  
  
A/N None as of now. Except for the fact that the antagonist is, as you know him, 'The shadow'. ^-~ I hope that will help. Sorry about the un- Narakuness, he will be in this story! I promise! Kouga will be back! So will Sare and Souta! And the other lords and ladies! ^-^ Okay, I know all of you are so totally going to hate me for this chapter. BUT BEFORE YOU KILL ME!! Hear me out! I swear that there will be fluff galore about two chapters from now! Um, yeah, and in chappy 26 I just might put a lemon in there! All of you whiny six year olds out there! IF YOU REPORT MY STORY I WILL HAVE TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND GIVE YOU A FUCKING COMPUTER VIRUS!!!!!!o  
  
^-^ Yup LINKIN PARK IS FINALLY IN DA HOUSE!!! And as I said before.LINKIN PARK TOTALLY KICKS A$$!!!  
  
This chapter is about 1/3 the size of chapter 25, just to let you know how fillerish and long the next chappy will be!  
  
Read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Inuyasha and the rest recovered at Kaede's village, it was very tense.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku and said, "I think that Sesshoumaru was telling the truth. That was Kagome. Why else would she have been able to get through the well?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "I believe so as well. But Inuyasha seems determined not to believe his brother. I think it seems more out of habit than belief. And we mustn't forget that Sesshoumaru had saved this village from decimation from that Inu-youkai, who is, supposedly, Kagome. I'm sure he did not do that out of the goodness of his heart, if he has one. I think he did it to save Kagome. If she had done that, she would have had the bloodlust upon her full force. She would have been unstoppable, and judging by the surge in youki I had felt before, Sesshoumaru was not able to stop her without reverting to his true form."  
  
Sango sighed. "I miss her so much Houshi-sama. I just wish we could see her without worrying about her dying or her destroying a village. I just can't seem to grasp that the innocent, optimistic, happy girl I used to know, that would worry about Inuyasha swearing in front of children, is now a youkai that has to worry about containing a bloodlust that could kill hundreds. It seems so unfair; she has to do all this just because of Inuyasha and that stupid jewel! But, did you notice how strange Inuyasha starts to act right after he sees Kagome? He acts all, detached for a few hours, and then he seems to have all the reasons in the world why we shouldn't worry about Kagome and starts saying things like, 'Who cares about the weak human.' It seems like he's being, manipulated, somehow."  
  
Miroku looked deep in though for a moment. "I agree, he seems to act a bit more, strangely, of late. Perhaps it has something to do with Kikyou?"  
  
Sango gave him a confused look, "But we haven't seen Kikyou in almost three weeks. How could she hold Inuyasha under a spell and be away at the same time?"  
  
Miroku looked up and said, "Inuyasha approaches, we should get ready, and he will want to get going."  
  
Sango nodded and looked up at the noon sky, 'Kagome. No matter if you are youkai or human. You will always be my little sister. Never forget that. Please, don't forget me.'  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek and she walked with Hiraikotsu slung over her back, after the retreating back of the monk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was playing with Rin and Shippou in the garden when, her headache seemed to start up again. She felt the back of her neck. No bump or even a bruise.  
  
It started to worsen and her vision began to blur. She swayed a little on her feet before toppling over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark figure gazed into the water he held in his hands and watched as the young female youkai he was watching fall to the ground. He smirked. Soon, very soon, the miko would go out on her own and would be more open for his manipulations.  
  
He poured the water into a basin he had taken it from, and the image vanished.  
  
He walked to the end of the room he was in and took a long slim stiletto out of its sheath. He gazed at it thoughtfully. The underling snake youkai Hikari had been far too easy to possess and manipulate. He knew all of the mikos strengths and weaknesses, her friends and family for one, all he had to do was threaten her friend's life and she went overboard on the youkai's body. Then, all he'd had to do was injure her family and she'd almost desecrated that village along with her friends also.  
  
But he hadn't counted on the Taiyoukai coming and stopping her. It seems that the Sesshoumaru he had known long ago had changed.  
  
His grip on the stiletto tightened. The young daimyo had touched his miko, defiled her.  
  
Now, he couldn't have that could he?  
  
It seems like some of these people were far too easy to manipulate.  
  
All but a few.  
  
The miko and the Taiyoukais' were not.  
  
Well, the apple did not fall far from the tree. Kinyoru's brother and daughter both are not easily manipulated. And then there was Midoriko. Not an easy task to block her from the miko's mind.  
  
He balanced the stiletto on the tip of his finger.  
  
He would have the miko, her body, her soul, her......power.  
  
The raw power she exhibited, it was seducing him. Calling him.  
  
Who ever said that you couldn't have power over people while imprisoned inside of a realm between life and death?  
  
He chuckled darkly as he peered into the blade of the dagger to look upon the gruff looking figure of the Inu-hanyou.  
  
Like he had said before, some people were just too easy to manipulate.  
  
Especially when it came to love.  
  
He closed his eyes and began another one of his manipulating journeys.  
  
Soon. Soon he would be free of his prison and then he would take position of what was his.  
  
Namely a certain miko-youkai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was dropped onto a cold surface. She looked around her to find she was in a blank space of black.  
  
No grass, no mountains, no sky, no ground. Just black. Nothing.  
  
"Hello my miko." Came a voice from behind her.  
  
She whirled around to see a cloaked man standing right behind her. She growled and said, "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
He just sighed and said, "I am here to help. To reveal something to you."  
  
Kagome relaxed a small bit and said, "What is it you have to show me."  
  
He looked as if he was reluctant to do this, even though the hood of his cloak covered three quarters of his face. He held up his hand and the blackness disappeared to reveal a dense forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had been working at his desk when his head exploded in an unbearable pain. He held his head in his clawed hands and before he could utter a word, he passed out.  
  
He arrived in the same blackness that Kagome had seen when she arrived in her dream.  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama." Said a voice to the left of him.  
  
He calmly turned to the voice. It was the same man wearing the same cloak that had been in Kagome's dream state. He asked in a monotone voice, "Who are you, and what are you doing here."  
  
The figure smiled and said, "I, am here to help. I am simply showing you something that you may find...interesting." the figure gave a genuine smile. Well, almost genuine.  
  
He waved his hand and they appeared in a dense forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An image of Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her and her eyes widened. She would have said something, but her head was bombarded with fragments of speech.  
  
'Get me the Tetsusaiga........stupid wench........did you really think I cared for you?.....kill you.......say goodbye.......where will you run?.......weak.......run away.'  
  
Sesshoumaru's voice whispered to her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
Sesshoumaru was using her.  
  
He would kill her when he was done with her.  
  
He toyed with her.  
  
She had believed him. She had cared for him and put trust in him.  
  
She had..... loved him.  
  
She watched as he turned his back and left her there. She sank to her knees. Why was she seeing this? Why did she believe it? Why was this so real?  
  
"No." she said in a whisper. "It's not true." She told herself, as his image got dimmer. "Don't leave me." She whispered desperately. Her eyes overflowed with tears and she couldn't even move her arms to cover her face.  
  
'That was too easy.' Thought the hooded figure as he backed into the mist that was settling over the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at the forest as if it were nothing, wearing a bored expression.  
  
Kagome appeared in the forest and he looked at her with the same expression. He heard her voice.  
  
'Sesshoumaru...you are a replacement......so foolish......did you think I could love you.......Inuyasha....'  
  
He watched as Inuyasha appeared next to Kagome and she turned around. Inuyasha gave him a smirk and then turned around again.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt hurt, betrayed. His eyes took on a pained and angry look. So, he was just a replacement for Inuyasha. He was merely something for her to toy with until she got her hanyou back. She was right. He was a fool.  
  
He was a fool for letting down his walls.  
  
For taking her in.  
  
For trusting her with his secrets.  
  
For caring for her.  
  
For letting her change him.  
  
For letting her get under his skin.  
  
For......loving her.  
  
The wench had made him weak. The only way to put how he felt now, was heartbroken. His already fragile heart shattered. He had been so careful to erect his barriers and walls so no one could get past them. And he had let her in through the front door. Then she had broken down every one.  
  
How he had fallen.  
  
His eyes took a red tint. The bitch would do it to Rin too.  
  
He would not allow her to manipulate him and Rin any longer.  
  
The cloaked figure could have laughed. How readily these two responded to their fears and feelings! If things worked out right, the miko would be out before tomorrow. He vanished into the mist to watch his little drama play out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke to wide amber eyes staring down at her worriedly. Rin's face lit up. "Kagome is awake! We thought you were hurt."  
  
Shippou bounded onto her chest and hugged her. "Kagome! Are you okay? I was so worried!"  
  
Kagome did not even acknowledge the kit on her chest. She had no feeling in her. She stood up, Shippou falling off her chest. She walked, her back ramrod straight into the castle.  
  
She walked at a steady, slow pace, up the stairs, to his study. She pushed open the door to be met by the red gaze of Sesshoumaru.  
  
A small shred of pain returned to her chest and she let it show through her eyes. "When did you plan on telling me?"  
  
*Sometimes I, need to remember just to breathe.*  
  
Sesshoumaru growled low and stood up.  
  
*Sometimes I, need you to STAY AWAY FROM ME!*  
  
Kagome had now registered her anger full force. "When did you plan on telling me that you were using me you bastard!?!?!"  
  
*Sometimes I'm, in disbelief I didn't know,*  
  
Sesshoumaru walked right up to her, he growled loudly and said in a dangerous hiss, "Leave."  
  
*Somehow I, need you to go,*  
  
Kagome growled back at him and said, "Would you like me to leave before or after you stomp on my heart again!?" She screamed at him.  
  
*Don't stay!  
  
Forget our memories,  
  
Forget our possibilities,  
  
What you were changing me into, (Just give me myself back and,)*  
  
Sesshoumaru stared down into her red gaze, "I will not tell you again bitch. Leave."  
  
*Don't stay!  
  
Forget our memories,  
  
Forget our possibilities,  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you,  
  
(Just give me myself back and,)  
  
Don't stay!*  
  
Kagome shook with anger and grief. Before Sesshoumaru could blink, she had punched him point blank in the jaw and ran down to her room.  
  
*Sometimes I, feel like I trusted you too well. *  
  
She grabbed her knew black bag and threw some of her kimonos, her black outfit, her cd player, cds, and anything else she had brought with her here.  
  
*Sometimes I, Just feel like SCREAMING AT MYSELF!*  
  
She strapped her sword, athemaes, and whip to the bag and put on her boots. This all took her about fifteen seconds.  
  
She quickly whispered to the wind, "I'm sorry Shippou, Rin. I'm sorry."  
  
*Sometimes I'm, In disbelief I didn't know.*  
  
She ran as fast as she could down the hall and out the door. She transformed into her true, dragon form, and rocketed off the ground with ground shaking velocity.  
  
*Somehow I, need to be alone.*  
  
She flew upward until she had a full view of the castle and its grounds. She narrowed her giant green orbs at it and let out a roar. She raised her head and shot out streaks of red energy across the sky like lightning.  
  
*Don't stay!  
  
Forget our memories,  
  
Forget our possibilities,  
  
What you were changing me into,  
  
(Just give me myself back and)  
  
Don't stay!*  
  
Sesshoumaru sat by the wall where he had landed for a minute. He opened his eyes when he felt the surge in her youki.  
  
He blurred out the door and down the stair into the garden. He looked up in time to see her spout energy across the sky.  
  
*Don't stay!  
  
Forget our memories,  
  
Forget our possibilities,  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you,  
  
(Just give me myself back and,)  
  
Don't stay!*  
  
Kagome spun around and flew off towards the southeast. She flew over the east fringe of Inuyasha's forest. She clenched her huge clawed fists and let out another roar and spewed energy from her mouth.  
  
*I don't need you anymore,  
  
I don't want to be ignored,  
  
I don't need one, more day,  
  
Of you wasting me away,  
  
I don't need you anymore,  
  
I don't want to be ignored,  
  
I don't need one, more day,  
  
Of you wasting me away.  
  
Don't stay!  
  
Forget our memories,  
  
Forget our possibilities,  
  
What you were changing me into,  
  
(Just give me myself back and,)  
  
Don't stay!  
  
Forget our memories,  
  
Forget our possibilities,  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you,  
  
(Just give me myself back and,)  
  
Don't stay!  
  
Don't stay!  
  
Don't stay!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were traveling towards the eastern lands, so they were in the east part of Inuyasha's forest.  
  
Miroku stopped suddenly, as did Inuyasha. Sango looked at them and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and said, "There is a huge surge of youki in the air. And it's coming this way, fast."  
  
Sango crouched and Kirara transformed to her larger form.  
  
Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and waited. They all jumped when they heard the loud rumbling sound.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched wildly, "What the hell was that?!"  
  
Red lightning streaked across the sky and Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, "And that!"  
  
Before any of them could get a word in, a huge black dragon flew overhead.  
  
Miroku gazed at the smoke circles it had left in the sky and said, "I believe it was a very pissed off dragon." He gazed across the sky in the direction it had flown.  
  
Sango looked shaken. "I would have hated to see it stop here."  
  
They all nodded and continued their travel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Short chappy. But it was written in an hour! I spaced out for about ten minutes at a time, so, that's why.  
  
Please don't kill me! Don't worry! Bad guy will have a name soon! Kagome and Sesshoumaru will not be parted for long, well, reading wise anyway. -_- '  
  
Originally, when she had left, I had wanted to use the song, 'My last breath' by Evanescence. But, this song fit my mood, so, that's why it's in there. For those of you who listen to Linkin Park, I capitalized the parts where it went from singing to screaming in the song to make it less confusing for the unfortunate people who don't listen to Linkin Park.  
  
*crawls into bomb shelter and locks it about a million times* I AM NOT COMING OUT UNTIL CHAPTER 26!!!! IT'S NOT SAFE!!!!!! ALL FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!!!! I DESERVE THEM FOR HOW MEAN I'VE BEEN TO YOU!!!! BYE NOW!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Amreld the sky elf  
  
*still in bomb shelter* 


	26. Korekuta no Reikons

Chp 25: Korekuta no reikons  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Black Sabbath, or any other songs I might use in this fic. *sticks tongue out at lawyers*  
  
No notes today.  
  
Ha ha.  
  
Read or die.  
  
I don't make idle threats.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 months.  
  
Nearly a year.  
  
She barely remembered her home, in the future.  
  
She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru since that afternoon she had discovered what he really thought about her.  
  
Kagome had become as cold as ice. She rivaled how cold Sesshoumaru had ever been. But she still held emotion, she smiled, she cried, however often that occurred, she still had a sense of humor, but she was cold. Secluded, maybe a little lonely at times.  
  
For those ten months she had been traveling all over Japan in search of the shards. She had gone in many different forms, shapes, and species. No matter how many different faces she wore, they all knew her has The Korekuta no reikons.  
  
The collector of souls.  
  
She had discovered quite a handy trick while away in her knew home.  
  
She was able to purify demon souls just as Midoriko had.  
  
But, just as the Shikon no tama was made of Midoriko and the demons souls, Kagome had found that a single demon soul created a jewel as well. But, these little pearl sized marbles she collected held no great power. You were just able to control the demon soul in a solid body.  
  
You see, demon souls were strange things. They were not the tainted things like so many people thought. When a demon dies, its soul goes from its body to the underworld to be reincarnated. But, the soul is not the tainted thing, but the body.  
  
Not all demon bodies were tainted, actually, none were until they had killed in cold blood or had been tainted by a shard of the Shikon jewel. Like Jinenji. Or, some were just too powerful to be tainted by a body, like Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, being a Hanyou, was a different thing entirely, he held a human soul, but his demon body prevented the soul from being entirely pure or corrupted. A hanyou's body and soul were contradictions, but balanced. The soul prevented the body from being totally corrupted, and the body kept the soul from being entirely pure. Human souls are even stranger things, they cannot be imprisoned within a jewel, but they can be tainted quite easily. Just show them power and they want it. She should know, she was once a human.  
  
The demon souls she had purified did not reincarnate, but stayed crystallized in a single black, pearl sized, marble. A demon did not have to be killed to have its soul purified, if the demon is still alive when its soul is being purified, it will become a soulless husk; like Kikyou. But, it, not having half a soul to sustain it, will gradually die away.  
  
Everyday she released one of the souls she had collected, just so they would not clutter up her home. They were fairly easy to control, because they were willing, most souls did not wish to become tainted again. When she released a soul, she had the ability to give it a body, without taking another. She could compose one demon of many souls. All in all, she could make another demon just like Naraku if she wished. Except, instead of numerous tainted demon 'bodies' in one, it would be numerous purified demon 'souls'.  
  
She used her shape shifting powers to give demons like, say, a centipede demon, a humanoid form. Not a hard task, considering she had to use them anyway just to solidify them.  
  
Wherever she went, she took a small pouch full of her purified souls. She had not worried too much about the Shikon jewel as she had most of it, and only Inuyasha and Naraku were still collecting the shards, he, having little less than a quarter, and Inuyasha, having another small portion. The other lower-level demons still had them, but she would leave them for Inuyasha to collect. But, it appeared that Kikyou had not been seen since she had pinned her to a tree.  
  
She smiled at the memory.  
  
She wondered why everyone was so hell bent on getting the Shikon no tama. There so many other little trinkets out there that they could get quite easily, though, none of them were nearly as powerful as the Shikon.  
  
For example, there was the Kasai pendant. Or 'fire pendant'. It was quite fun to use, not designed to do harm, but more for entertainment. You could make anything out of a harmless fire, trees, flowers or animals, anything.  
  
Or the Ankoku seisho, Darkness energy, a powerful, and evil, ring. Said to be forged from the fires of hell. It's metal really the fangs of Cerberus. For all its reputation, it had been a hell of a lot harder to purify than it looked. That very ring she now wore on her right middle finger. It really was nice when not emitting an evil energy. It still returned every now and then, the thing had a mind of its own. Whenever she was close to a demon the damned thing would go warm and start pulsing. Sometimes she wondered if the ring was worth the annoyance.  
  
Kagome would not call herself pure and innocent by a long shot, in fact, she sometimes considered herself evil. When she had come across a group of men in her human form, after finding a young girl huddled against a tree reeking of their stench. She had taken one look at them and cut them to pieces with her new swords.  
  
She had gone to Toutousai and commissioned him to make her two swords, one of fire and the other of lightning. She called them Tokkan and Tetsutaki. (Lightning attack and iron waterfall.) Made from her fangs and her own feathers. Tetsutaki had the Kasai pendant put into the hilt, and Tokkan had been struck by lightning six times during the forging; compliments of a weather working youkai. Tokkan would transform into a long, curved, lightning bolt shaped, fang. Tetsutaki would transform into the mirror image of Tetsusaiga, but it had ridges on the dull side that made it look like a choppy waterfall. Her feathers were used in the making of the swords to make them lighter than normal. They were literally 'light as a feather', to her, but to anyone else they would be the weight of Inuyasha's repaired Tetsusaiga. Her swords only transformed when she wanted them to. When not transformed, they were twin katanas.  
  
She had stayed to learn a few things from Toutousai before leaving. She was now able to make daggers, knives, and fighting fans, of any kind out of anything. Be it a feather, a scale, a tooth, water, or a rose. Her own elemental powers allowed her to be an easy sword smith, though she could not make swords yet, she would occasionally visit Toutousai to learn more things.  
  
She always thought about Shippou, and Souta, and Rin, and even Sesshoumaru, but she felt strangely numb when thinking of him, no pain. Oh but the anger. The anger, that was still there. She had a high tolerance for pain. Who wouldn't with having their heart broken twice?  
  
Her only companion was a demon falcon named Kazetaka. (Pronounced, Ka- zay-tah-kah. ^-^) Wind falcon. When not transformed, he is just big enough that his talons fit around her wrist, and when transformed he is about the same size as Ah-Uhn. His feathers are an icy blue color with red wingtips. He had electric blue eyes when not transformed, and his eyes were deep blue with jet-black pupils when he was. He was a good falcon; she had saved him when he was only a hatchling from some poisonous centipede youkai.  
  
She was really starting to hate insect youkai.  
  
Kaze, for short, nuzzled the side of her head from his place on her shoulder and let out a squeaky purr. (I love it when birds make that sound! It makes them so kawaii...^-^) She gave a half smile and stroked the feathers on his neck. Kaze was one of the few things that could make her smile anymore.  
  
Kagome was walking along in Inuyasha's forest, as she did sometimes. She would go to the well and sit by it, taking comfort in the old structure. She would always go far away from her home when traveling.  
  
She had found quite a nice place. It was on the west coast of Japan. During one of her travels she had found a small rift in the rock on a hilltop overlooking a beach. She had crawled into it only to find it was a rocky passage into a huge cave underneath the hill, easily big enough to house her in her dragon form. It was quite nice; a few holes were in the top of the hill that let sun and moonlight in, and then it would reflect off of some crystals in the sides of the cave. Moonflowers grew on the sides of the cave, covering the walls in a blanket of white and green. A small natural spring was a place for fresh water and a bathing area. The water was ice cold at night, but during the day, it could be lukewarm, but, if she wanted a hot bath, it was only a little warming up from her elemental powers. When it would rain, she would place covers over the holes.  
  
When ever she was there, she would sleep in her true dragon form, and the hole she had found it from was not the only entrance or exit, there were numerous other exits, one being a hole in the side of the cave that led to a tide pool on the beach.  
  
She sniffed the air, confirming that Inuyasha and the rest were at Kaede's village. It had been a long time since she had visited them. Even if she was a block of ice, she could still be a nice, warm, person; when the mood took her.  
  
She walked at a slow steady pace, towards the village; she talked to the baby falcon that was perched on her shoulder guard. He was still very young. Though his species of falcon grew quite fast, he was only about a year old, and still small. Due to her shape shifting powers, she could speak falcon tongue quite fluently, though it came out in twitters, squeaks, chirps, and small screams.  
  
"Kaze, we will be visiting Inuyasha today. Remember him? The one I told you about? Sango has a fire cat; you can probably play with her. You don't need to worry about Miroku though, he only gropes women. Should I stay looking how I am, or should I shift into my true humanoid form?"  
  
Kaze gave a small twitter saying, "You should go in your true humanoid form mama. They would recognize you better."  
  
Kagome tickled him in a spot beneath his wing and said, "Okay."  
  
She shifted and her wings appeared and her tail, that had currently been tiger striped due to her being in a tiger youkai shape, turned into its regular fluffy black and green. Her horns appeared just as she stepped out of the trees.  
  
Kaze hid in her tail, he was quite scared of humans, not to mention shy. Kagome smiled at him and gave him a reassuring purr.  
  
Kagome walked through the village, heading for Kaede's hut, all the villagers took one look at her and ran screaming "Demon! There is a demon in the village!"  
  
Kagome got an annoyed look. She sighed. Sometimes villagers could be so naive.  
  
Kagome kept walking calmly through the village of screaming villagers, or she would have if it hadn't of been for a giant boomerang being hurled at her head. She ducked with an, "AH!"  
  
She turned to see Sango catch her boomerang and Inuyasha holding a transformed Tetsusaiga. Miroku was holding his staff in an offensive position. Kaede arrived behind them with her bow drawn.  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Jeez. Could you guys try not to kill me every time I visit?"  
  
She got bemused looks from everyone, until Inuyasha took a closer look at her, his eyes widened and he said, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome folded her arms and said, "Well hello to you too. Are you going to stand there all day looking like you're gonna kill me or are you going to greet me?" she asked in an amused tone.  
  
Sango dropped her boomerang and ran over to Kagome, she gave her friend a crushing hug, or she would have if it hadn't of been for the spikes on her chest. "Ouch! Hm, I guess I'll have to give you a side hug." Sango gave Kagome a gentle squeeze from the side, careful to avoid her shoulder armor. Kaze popped his head out of the safety of Kagome's tail and coked his head at Sango. He blinked his large eyes and gave a small twitter.  
  
Sango smiled and said, "Oh how kawaii! Who is this Kagome?" Sango said while adoring the small flacon from a distance.  
  
Miroku had approached Kagome and he smiled at her and said, "Well, hello Kagome-sama. It has been a while since you last visited us."  
  
Kagome frowned and said, "If I recall correctly, the last time I 'visited', I almost destroyed the village."  
  
Sango frowned and said, "Kagome, that's the thing, you 'almost' did, but you didn't. And no matter how much Inuyasha," she gave him a pointed look that said, 'Get your ass over here NOW'. "Doesn't want to admit it, we have Sesshoumaru to thank for that."  
  
Inuyasha 'feh'd' and Miroku looked at her, "Where is he by the way?"  
  
Kagome's smiling face became cold and her eyes changed to an electric green and blue. "I don't care where the bastard is and he can rot in hell for all I care."  
  
Sango and Miroku blinked as Kagome walked toward Inuyasha. Her face became less cold and she gave him a half smile, "Hi. So, how has the shard hunting been?"  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms and said, "Fine."  
  
Kagome gave him a skeptical look and said, "From what I've heard you haven't gotten very far; without Kikyou to sense the shards for you."  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kaze, (pronounced, Kah-zay. ^-~) from his place on Kagome's shoulder guards, bristled and gave out a twitter that sounded a bit like a growl.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kaze and smirked. "What's up with your bird?"  
  
Kaze's eyes glowed a bright ice blue and he shot off Kagome's shoulder faster than Inuyasha's eyes could follow. Kaze whirled in the air and in a flash of blue fire; he landed next to Kagome, only about a head shorter than her. His beak was now a lot sharper and the tip curved down far below his lower beak.  
  
Kagome looked down at Kaze's bristled wing feathers. "Actually, he's a falcon. And he doesn't appreciate you calling him a bird; or you growling at me"  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he said, "Feh."  
  
Kagome stroked Kaze's neck and he calmed instantly, and in a 'pop', he turned into his smaller form and landed on Kagome's spiked shoulder guard, which he had since dubbed his 'perch'. He nuzzled his face against Kagome's tail and gave a chirp.  
  
Kagome smiled and gave Inuyasha a look, "Oh stop looking like a lost puppy. Kazetaka is just a little untrusting. Are we going to stand in the middle of the village with all of them looking ready to kill me for the rest of the day, or are we going to go back to Kaede's hut? Jeez, it's not like I'm going to destroy the village in a fit of rage or anything."  
  
When she got weird looks from everyone she sweatdropped, "Okay, bad analogy. Can we go now?"  
  
Everyone just shook their heads and followed Kaede back to the hut.  
  
After a while just sitting in the hut and reuniting, Inuyasha spoke up and said, "Kagome. You obviously have better things to do than be here, you have to have another reason for being here."  
  
Kagome blinked and said, "I do. I don't have BETTER things to do, but, yeah, I do have other reasons for being here."  
  
Inuyasha looked annoyed, "Well what are they?"  
  
Kagome smirked, 'Still impatient as always Inuyasha.' "Well, I've come to offer my assistance in collecting the shards. You could obviously use someone who can see and sense the shards, and the extra help. Not to mention I have quite a bit of the jewel here."  
  
She took out the glowing half of the Shikon jewel.  
  
Miroku looked at it for a moment and then said, "It does not seem as pure as it was before."  
  
Kagome met his eyes and flashed them. "I am not as pure as before." She turned her eyes to the half of the jewel and it glowed bright pink before the light faded, "But I can still purify it. It just doesn't stay purified for as long. Or it could be the Ankoku seisho."  
  
Miroku's jaw dropped and he said, "You have the Ankoku seisho?" his eyes were as big as saucers.  
  
Kagome just shrugged and showed him her right hand.  
  
Inuyasha looked from Miroku to Kagome. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Miroku just shook his head and said, "Nothing. Just that Kagome-sama is in possession of, and is wearing, the most evil ring in existence."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and said, "You WHAT?"  
  
Kagome gave them all confused looks and then the light bulb went on. "OH! Well, it's not evil any MORE. Well, it's not AS evil. I still have to purify it from time to tiiiiiimeeeeewhy are you all looking at me like that?"  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched and he said, "Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that after TEN months, we find out that you haven't been with Sesshoumaru and you are just NOW coming to us offering your help finding the shards, or it could be the evil ring on your finger."  
  
At the mention of Sesshoumaru Kagome's eyes blazed red. She growled low and said in a harsh whisper, "Don't you ever, EVER say his name again in front of me!"  
  
She stood up and stormed out of the hut.  
  
Miroku blinked and said, "Well that was different. Usually it's Inuyasha being the one cursing Sesshoumaru's name."  
  
Sango frowned and got up. She walked out of the hut after Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was just plain confused. 'What the hell did Sesshoumaru do?'  
  
Kaede just sighed, shook her head, and went back to stirring the pot of stew she was making.  
  
Sango walked to the well where she knew her friend had gone.  
  
Kagome stormed off into the forest, towards the well, wanting to take comfort in the familiar structure.  
  
Kaze, sensing his surrogate mothers distress, poked his head out from her tail and twittered while cocking his head, "What's wrong mama? Why are you sad?"  
  
Kagome sighed and mulled over the innocent question. 'Why am I sad? I have no reason to be. It has been ten months; I have gotten over it. *sigh* I dug my own grave trusting him. Why did it have to turn out like this? And why does it still hurt?' "I really haven't gotten over the pain Kaze-chan. It may take a while. But I need to move on."  
  
Kaze did not know what his mother was talking about. "What pain mama? Are you hurt? What do you need to move on from?" he asked, his innocent mind not understanding the pain of the heart quite yet.  
  
Kagome sighed again and looked at his cocked head. "Kaze, I bear no physical wounds, but wounds of the heart. I have pain from losing someone I loved. You may be a little young to understand yet, but I am fine physically. I just have pain in my heart; that kind of pain takes a while to heal. I will explain more to you when you are older."  
  
Kagome took the falcon from his perch on her shoulder to hold him on her hand. She stroked his feathers while sitting next to and leaning against the bone eaters well. Kaze leaned into her touch and purred contentedly. He understood what his mother was trying to tell him on a certain level. He knew that she was all right physically, but she had been hurt on her heart from having some one she loved taken away from her. He still didn't know how his mama could be hurt, yet not have any injuries.  
  
Sango walked into the clearing and sat down next to her friend and little sister. "Kagome, please tell me what happened. It hurts me to see you in pain." she took hold of Kagome's clawed hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Kagome just looked at Sango's hand holding hers for a moment. She sighed and started talking making Sango jump. "He just wanted the Tetsusaiga all along."  
  
Sango, feeling disoriented that Kagome had so suddenly spoke, didn't quite run through what she said. "Who?"  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned her head back on the well resting her arms on her bent knees. Closing her eyes she said, "Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sango, back in her brain, frowned and said, "What did he do?"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, "That's just it, he didn't do anything, nothing that made me suspect he would do that. He even gave me the illusion he didn't want the Tetsusaiga. *sigh* After I found out that that was all he wanted, he just told me to leave. He seemed like he was angry with me. Sango-chan," she whispered closing her eyes against the tears she knew were coming. "I'm so confused. It's been ten months and I still don't know what I did, I-I, loved him. No, I still love him. And I left Shippou with him; he probably thinks I'm the worst person in the world now. I can't even visit him. Or Rin." a few tears escaped, they rolled down her cheeks. Kaze gave a chirp of distress against the smell of salt and nuzzled his face into Kagome's chin, offering her what comfort he could. Kagome was fighting back sobs and failing, "S-Sango, I-I d-don't know what to do!" Kagome sobbed out, trying not to go into hysterics.  
  
Sango wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman and held her like she would a weeping child who was scared from a nightmare; successfully imprisoning Kaze in between them. He popped his head out from in between the two women and gave a twitter of complaint before wriggling out and landed on Kagome's shoulder guard. Sango gave her a squeeze and said, "Its okay Kagome, cry. You need to. I'm here."  
  
Kagome just held onto Sango like a lifeline and cried all the tears that she had been holding back for ten months. Ten months of numbness and the pain was too much to hold back. "S-Sango, I want so much just t-to s-see him again, b-but I don't know what he'll do! *sob* I just want him to hold me like he did before!" she broke down against her best friend, holding her kimono and soaking her chest with her tears. "I want to see my son! Sh- Shippou didn't do anything and I left without even saying goodbye! I love him! I never even told him, hell! I never even realized it until he sent me away! *sob* I just want to see him, just want to see him..." she whispered, looking for all the world like a lost kitten. Clutching the only source of warmth and comfort she had.  
  
Sango just held her little sister and whispered words of comfort to her. "Shhh...it will be fine Kagome, don't worry, you have me and Miroku. Even Inuyasha. You have people that love you. I'm sure that Shippou understands. It will turn out fine, You'll see..." She stroked Kagome's hair with one hand and rubbed comforting circles on her back, between her wings.  
  
Kagome's sad, sea green eyes stared blankly at the trees. "No it won't. It will never be okay."  
  
Her desolate eyes just stared out at the darkened sky for a moment before closing. Kagome tail curled around Sango and herself, creating a warm blanket from the cold night air. Her grip on Sango's kimono loosened, but it didn't seem like she was going to let go anytime soon. Sango sighed and shifted so she was in a more comfortable position against the well. She gazed sadly down at Kagome's head that rested against her chest. 'Kagome. I'm here, you just need to let me in. I'll always be here for you. You are the strongest person I know, you can get through this.'  
  
Sango laid her head atop Kagome's and let here eyes close.  
  
Kaze settled himself on top of Kagome's warm, fluffy, tail and tucked his legs underneath him, he snuggled down into it's warmth and tucked his head into his wing. {Bird's look so kawaii when they do that... ^^}  
  
A pair of golden eyes watched, slightly pained, from their perch in the high boughs of a tree before leaping off into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke to the sensation of someone, or something, pecking her ear. She heard a twitter and could only assume Kaze was doing what he had been for the past eight months, waking her up at dawn. Kagome opened her eyes, only to be met by the dark pink kimono of Sango. Kagome remembered last night and felt slightly embarrassed that she had fallen asleep on her chest.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt out of place, she had shown so much emotion. She had spilled her guts out and cried her eyes out. She frowned and sighed, 'Well, crying won't help, what's done is done and there's nothing I can do about it.'  
  
She disentangled herself from Sango's grasp and stretched. She looked down at the sleeping woman and decided she should bring her back to the village. Her eyes glowed blue and she turned and headed back for the village, Sango levetated and floated after her.  
  
She walked to Kaede's hut and placed Sango on the floor, far enough away from Miroku that he could not grope her in her sleep.  
  
Kagome walked out of the hut and was about to jump off when she heard the gruff voice of Inuyasha beside her. "You're up early."  
  
Kagome shrugged and said, "Kaze wakes me up at dawn every morning. I don't know why but he seems compelled to do so."  
  
The falcon in question puffed up his feathers and glared menacingly at Inuyasha from his perch on her shoulder guard. He let out a growl like twitter as if saying, 'Bastard...'  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched and he said, "I don't think he likes me very much."  
  
Kagome looked at Kaze's puffed up wing feathers and said, "I don't think so either."  
  
Inuyasha studied Kagome until she said, "Would you like to walk with me?"  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged and said, "Sure."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked until they were deep into the forest, Inuyasha asked a question that had been nipping at his mind since he'd seen it, "What's in the pouch?"  
  
Kagome just shrugged and said as she kept on walking, "Souls." like she was discussing the weather.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and stared at her like she had just kissed Jaken. "S- Souls?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded and said, "Yup. Purified, crystallized, demon souls."  
  
Inuyasha ran to catch up with her and said, "You mean, you are the Korekuta no reikons?"  
  
Kagome nodded and said, "Why? Am I famous?"  
  
Inuyasha gaped at her and said, "Not so much famous as feared. Every human village we've been in has had them whispering about a demon stealing souls. That's you?"  
  
Kagome frowned, "I don't steal them. Grrr...If they knew the first thing about demon souls they'd know why I keep them. I'm not a soul stealer. I don't look like this." she shifted into one of Kikyou's soul stealers and shifted back. "What to they think I am? A monster?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned and said, "Yeah Kagome. They do."  
  
Kagome scowled and said, "Let them think what they want. I don't care. Stop." She abruptly halted and sniffed the air. She growled and said, "There is a demon near."  
  
As if on queue, a demon that looked to be part spider and part snake youkai jumped onto their path. It hissed and said, "Give me the shards!"  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Man, they all say the same thing, don't you demons know how to ask? *sigh* I guess not. Are you just going to stand there all day trying to look intimidating or are you going to attack?"  
  
The thing gave a snarl of anger and struck at Kagome with surprising speed and agility, scoring a deep gash in her side. Kagome looked down at her side disapprovingly. She glared at the demon with slightly red eyes. "That hurt you know."  
  
She launched herself at the demon and hacked of two of its arms with her claws. They regenerated immediately due to the shard it carried. She couldn't see the shard it had, but she could sense it. 'Hn. The damn thing must have swallowed it. Stupid insect youkai.'  
  
Kagome's hand glowed green and the youkai froze in place. Kaze had jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and was flying in circles in front of Kagome, menacing sounds emitting from his throat. Kagome held her hand out and walked up to the Youkai. "This is what you get for picking a fight with the Korekuta no reikons." The demons eyes widened in fear just as Kagome drew Tetsutaki and decapitated it with one sweep of her arm. She held the body in place and the glow around her hand turned black. A ball of black youki started to gather in her outstretched palm, coming from the chest of the demon. Her eyes glowed a bright green and in a flash, a small black marble sat in Kagome's hand. She opened her pouch and dropped the soul into it. Looking at the demons body she frowned. A ball of fire gathered in her hand and she threw it at the headless body. It was incinerated in three seconds flat.  
  
Kagome purified the demons blood off of the un-transformed Tetsutaki and sheathed it. She looked to Inuyasha who was staring at her with slightly wide eyes. She looked into his eyes and began to walk back to the village.  
  
Inuyasha was speechless.  
  
Here he was, about to draw Tetsusaiga and slay this demon, when Kagome comes out and taunts it!  
  
Then! AFTER the demon ATTACKED her, she cuts off some of its limbs with her CLAWS!  
  
THEN! She holds her hand up and it GLOWS, and the demon is FROZEN in place! She fuckin walks up to it and TALKS to it! And the she pulls out a sword and cuts off its head!  
  
Then she just incinerates the body with a fireball. Heh heh...how pleasant.  
  
And then she just purifies its soul and puts it in her pouch. Mental overload here.  
  
Inuyasha was having a hard time believing this was Kagome.  
  
Kagome, hearing his thoughts,(*cough*mind reading*cough*) looked over her shoulder and smiled at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. Don't worry. I'm not going to steal your soul while your sleeping. Besides, I can't purify hanyou or human souls. Plus, even if I could, your soul is to strong to be imprisoned." She waited for his brain to start working again before she started walking back.  
  
Kagome scowled at how slow they were going she looked over at Inuyasha who seemed to be thinking similar thoughts. "Hey, Inuyasha? Do you want to have a race back to the village? We're a couple of miles away, enough room for us to."  
  
Inuyasha smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Feh, fine. We go on three."  
  
Kagome got into a jumping stance, "One..."  
  
Inuyasha did too. "Two..."  
  
Kagome relaxed herself just as she said, "Three!"  
  
Inuyasha shot off, Kagome just stood there and said, "Five, four three two one...Okay, I can go now!" She shot off after Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha wondered where Kagome went, but as soon as he did, she appeared right beside him. She turned her head to him and said, "TTFN! Ta ta for now!" (Tigger!^^)  
  
She jumped high into the air and landed a good fifty yards in front of Inuyasha. She did another jump that landed her about 100 feet from the village. Another jump, a little over estimated, landed her in the middle of the village. She spread her wings to keep her balance.  
  
She looked at all the villagers giving her the stinkeye and sweatdropped.  
  
Walking back to the hut, she was met by an irate hanyou jumping out of the trees and landing in front of her. "What?" she said innocently.  
  
She could practically see the steam rising from his ears. "What do you mean WHAT?! YOU FUCKIN BEAT ME!!"  
  
Kaze growled a warning at Inuyasha and bristled. Kagome just raised and eyebrow and said, "So?"  
  
Inuyasha sort of deflated and said, "Feh. Stupid wench."  
  
Kagome got an annoyed look on her face and bopped Inuyasha on the head with her fist. Inuyasha rubbed the bump and said, "HEY! What was that for?!"  
  
Kagome looked at the bump on his head with satisfaction. "You forget that I can hear the little comments you say under your breath. And I didn't feel like using the subduing spell. Hitting you is more fun." she smiled sadistically and walked back to the hut.  
  
Inuyasha gulped and said, "Feh..."  
  
Kagome walked into the hut to find everyone up Sango looked at her and smiled, "Ohayo Kagome-chan. How did you sleep?"  
  
Kagome uncurled her tail and let it flop down behind her. "Fine. Um. Sorry for well, falling asleep on you."  
  
Kagome sat down and said, "Ugh. Damn armor." She unstrapped it and lifted it over her head. She set it down in the corner of the hut and sat down next to Sango and Miroku. Miroku scooted closer to her and said, "Sooo, where were you and Inuyasha this morning."  
  
Kagome, ignoring the hentainess of his question, said, "Well, Kaze woke me up at dawn and I went to go take a walk and Inuyasha went with me and we found a demon with Shikon shard and I killed it and took its soul and then we raced back to the village."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at her and then said, "Okay, go back to the part about the demon. You what?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, took the soul out of her pouch and said, "I purified, and took, its soul."  
  
Sango looked at her with her jaw on the floor, doing an admirable impression of a fish. Miroku just folded his arms in his sleeves and said, "I did not think you the type to steal souls Kagome-sama."  
  
Kagome gave an annoyed sigh and flopped down onto her back. "Why does everyone think that? Grrr...I don't STEAL the souls, I just purify them. I keep them with me because that's who people know me as now. The Korekuta no reikons. And what do you think somebody like Naraku would do if he got a hold of these souls? It would be doomsday for everyone. I'm their guardian until I release them."  
  
Kaede, who had been listening to the conversation while making breakfast, said, "Ah, so ye are the demon we have been hearing so much about. I hear that Naraku sees you as a threat."  
  
Kagome looked over at Kaede, "Oh? From what I've heard, he sees me as an ally. I've actually been visited by him a few times."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha, who was now present after regaining some of his pride, said, "WHAT?!"  
  
Kagome looked at them and said, "Jeez, all I'm saying is that Naraku and I are neutral. Not enemies nor Allys."  
  
Inuyasha sputtered and said, "Y-You are n-not enemies to NARAKU!?!? ARE YOU FUKIN CRAZY?!!?" Inuyasha was red in the face.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and slapped him on the back a few times to get him breathing again. "Breathe Inuyasha! Breathe! All I'm saying is that Naraku would rather not have me as an enemy. So, in other words, Naraku being neutral with me means you don't have to worry about him. There are other threats worse than Naraku. Man, it's not like I'm freakin sleeping with him or anything."  
  
At the incredulous looks she got from around the room and the perverted grin on Miroku's face she scowled and sat down with a blush on her face. "Oh shut up..." she said.  
  
Miroku scooted closer to her and said, "Why Kagome. I had no idea you were on such terms with Naraku."  
  
Kagome blushed harder. She growled at Miroku, making him scoot a little bit away from her. "Miroku. If you say one more thing like that, you will find that you will have no tongue to speak with."  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the opposite wall, still not quite believing that Kagome was on 'neutral' terms with Naraku. He said, "Stupid monk. If you saw what she can do with those swords you'd shut up."  
  
Sango looked at Miroku and said, "I would take Inuyasha's advice Miroku. Kagome doesn't look like she wants to have you saying anything of that nature."  
  
Kagome growled and folded her arms, "Damn right I don't! What do you take me for anyway!? Do you think I'd actually do that with baboon boy?! Miroku, if you keep being such a hentai then you will never succeed in getting a women to bear your child. Or worse, you will and you won't know what to do."  
  
Miroku, feeling slightly miffed at that comment said, nothing. (*O.O* Omg...*O.O*) Inuyasha stared at her with incredulity and respect, "You actually shut him up."  
  
Kagome, satisfied that Miroku had shut up, said, "There are three shards in the northern lands, two in the western lands, eight in the eastern lands, and four in the southern lands. Which way do you want to go today?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and said, "How do you know where all the shards are?"  
  
Kagome shrugged and said, "I do a monthly check of where the shards are and how many certain people have. Right now, you guys have eleven, and they've been purified by the way, Naraku has about a quarter, including the one in Kohaku's back, and I have about half. The rest are pretty much scattered all over the place."  
  
Sango thought for a moment before saying, "I think we should go to the east, there are the most shards there."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and said, "Yeah. We're gonna leave in ten minutes so you guys better get ready." He stood up to leave, but Kagome held a hand up. Sango and Miroku noticed her eyes were glowing green.  
  
Kagome closed her fist and stuck out her index finger. She waved it around in little circles and waves. Inuyasha stopped dead, turned around, walked to the wall, and slammed his head into it. Kagome said, "Play dead." Inuyasha dropped to the floor, rolled on his back and stuck his arms and legs in the air. Kagome closed her fist and said, "Good dog. We will leave when we are ready, and not before, Inuyasha." she opened her fist and Inuyasha's arms and legs dropped to the floor.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and said, "Feh." while flattening his ears.  
  
Kagome looked to Sango and said, "Would you like to take a bath with me Sango?"  
  
Sango snapped out of her amusement at seeing Inuyasha 'play dead' and nodded at Kagome with a smile. Kagome grabbed her black bag and walked out of the hut with Sango right behind her. Kagome turned to Miroku and said, "The threat still stands."  
  
When Kagome got to the hot springs, she took off her black vest, revealing her black tube top and her tattoo. She pulled the tube top off, and slipped her pants off as well. She unwrapped the bandage she wore in place of a bra but left her panties on.  
  
She took out the shampoo she had made of her moonflowers and a few other plants, and a green tea salve she had made. She slipped into the hot spring with Sango following suit. Kaze plopped himself into the water with a happy twitter. Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I will never get this falcon. He seems to love taking baths as much as I do."  
  
Sango smiled and stroked him on the head. "I think he's kawaii. Where did you find him?"  
  
Kagome put some of her shampoo on her hand and handed it to Sango she said, "I saved him from a nest of centipede demons when he was just a hatchling. He's been following me ever since. I think the demons killed his mother and that's why he was alone. He's a wind falcon, and so his name." Kagome thought for a moment before she burst out laughing.  
  
Sango looked at her laughing friend strangely, "Kagome-chan? What's so funny?"  
  
Kagome got her laughing under control and said, "Well, I was just remembering one of the meetings I had with Naraku, the real Naraku and not a puppet. I remember I got pissed at him because he made a wise crack about my clothes, I used my shape shifting powers to turn his pelt, *snicker* P-p- pink! H-He threw a conniption fit! Oh my god! You should have seen the look on his face when he discovered that he was wearing a pink pelt. Kagura had to stop herself from laughing out loud for fear of her life. Sango, I didn't turn it back until he apologized. Can you believe it?"  
  
Sango was laughing uncontrollably. "Y-you turned his p-pelt pink? And he apologized?!? Kami-sama! You'd better not tell Inuyasha that. He'll go nuts on Naraku the next time he sees him and won't catch his breath till a week after. Oh my god. You seriously turned his pelt pink?"  
  
Kagome nodded proudly and said, "I thought about turning his hair pink, but that would have been unforgivable. You know, Naraku's really not all that bad if you get to know him. I mean he's still an evil bastard, but I suppose he has a good side. If the way he acted when I told him to apologize for his wise crack was any clue he's a bit, dare I say it, cute?"  
  
Sango's jaw dropped, "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked innocent, "What? He's better than Kouga."  
  
Sango frowned and said, "Speaking of Kouga, he seemed a bit afraid to see you when we met up with him last. Any idea why?"  
  
Kagome frowned and then it dawned on her. "Oh! It was probably because I blew him through a wall while he was at a meeting of all the lords and ladies of the four points. I warned him! But the man's just too darn dense."  
  
Sango nodded and said, "We'd better head back or Inuyasha will throw a fit."  
  
Kagome nodded and stood up, wrapping her tail around her self until she was wearing a sopping wet mini-dress. She squeezed out her hair while stepping out of the spring. Sango and her dressed themselves and combed their hair. Kagome shook her tail out and Sango gave her an irritated glance when she got sprayed in the face.  
  
Kagome gave them both a quick blow dry and started walking back to the village, Kaze preening his feathers while sitting on her shoulder.  
  
When they got back to the hut, Inuyasha jumped up and said, "What took you so long? And what the hell were you laughing at?!"  
  
Sango and Kagome exchanged looks before bursting out laughing again. "Kagome looked at Inuyasha's irritated face and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
After about five minutes they were ready to start going again. Kagome had found out that Yuka, Eri, their families, Aiko, and her Ji-chan, had gone back through the well and were safe. She was glad; she had been worried about them.  
  
They had just gotten into the eastern lands when Kagome remembered something. "Oh shit!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and said, "What?"  
  
Kagome winced and said, "I just remembered that I had worn out my welcome in the eastern lands sometime ago."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and said, "What did you do."  
  
Kagome wrung her hands and said, "Well, if almost killing the lady of the eastern lands counts as anything, then I would assume that I would be killed on the spot if they find me."  
  
As soon as she said that, she dodged an arrow. "Ah! Who the hell just tried to shoot me?!"  
  
A multitude of about 30 humanoid neko-youkai jumped down from the trees and said, "You are trespassing here. You will leave now or die."  
  
Kagome silently cursed and said, "Well I sure as hell ain't leaving. I don't care if the Lord and Lady of the eastern lands likes me or not, take your best shot."  
  
All of the youkai strung their bows and aimed them at the group. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and Sango and Miroku slipped into defensive stances.  
  
They released the arrows, but before any could reach their targets, Kagome held up a hand and all of them stopped. Kagome clenched her fist and all but one of them turned black before disintegrating. Kagome twirled her finger in a turnaround gesture and the arrow rotated. She flicked her finger and the arrow shot back at one of the youkai. He fell to the ground with the arrow through his chest.  
  
Realizing that their bows were no use, they all dropped them and attacked with their swords and claws. Kaze hopped off Kagome's shoulder and transformed, sending a loud screech into the air.  
  
Sango and Miroku parried the youkai with their sword and staff. Inuyasha was dodging and sweeping with Tetsusaiga in turn. Kagome was whirling around with her swords in a blur, Tokkan and Tetsutaki cutting the other swords to pieces.  
  
When Sango and Miroku both got wounds to their abdomen and Inuyasha a wound on his leg, Kagome growled and said, "Enough of this. This ends now!" She whirled Tokkan in the air and it transformed into its awesome lightning bolt. Kagome whirled it until it was a glowing yellow ring. The sky above her grew dark and she yelled, "RAIDEN!!!!"  
  
About five bolts of lightning cracked down from the sky and struck every cat youkai in the area, well, except for Kirara. Kagome stopped whirling Tokkan and held it in front of her, Tetsutaki sheathed.  
  
Inuyasha, who was leaning on Tetsusaiga for support, looked at Kagome's sword with surprise.  
  
Kagome sheathed the now un-transformed Tokkan and turned to Sango and Miroku with concern. 'Damn' she thought. 'Stupid neko-youkais. Grr...So, some of them had shards too.' Kagome held out her hand and the three shards levitated and dropped into it. She walked over to her friends and inspected the wounds. She hissed seeing that Miroku had passed out and Sango was nearing that point. She opened her pouch of souls and threw one of them into the air. It glowed white before a male Tsubabsa youkai stood there. Kagome looked to him and said, "Hi Kaedo. I need your help. Can you heal my friends?"  
  
Kaedo, who had been one of Kagome's souls, and friend, for a while looked over the wounds and said, "Yes I can. Just a moment." He held his hand over them and Inuyasha. After about two minutes they were healed.  
  
Kagome smiled at Kaedo and said, "If you want Kaedo, you can go now."  
  
Kaedo nodded and said, "I thank you Noyoroha-sama. If I ever meet you again I will be sure to remember you."  
  
He became transparent and faded away.  
  
Kagome looked over at her friends to see that Miroku and Sango, though healed, were still unconscious, and Inuyasha's leg was stiff. She sighed. "Well, since we got three shards anyway, and most of us are injured," She put a hand on her arm and brought it away to see blood. "Including me, I might as well bring you guys to my den to recuperate."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, "Your den?"  
  
Kagome smiled wistfully and said, "Yeah. Now, when I say get on, do it."  
  
Inuyasha was confused as hell but nodded. Before he knew it, Kagome no longer stood there, but a dragon as big as Sesshoumaru in his true form was standing above him.  
  
'Whoa'  
  
Kagome said, telepathically, "Get on."  
  
Inuyasha backed away and said, "Hell no!"  
  
The dragon heaved a sigh that moved the treetops and bent its head down toward Inuyasha. She picked him up by the back of his haori and plopped him onto her back, not far from her wings. Kaze set Sango and Miroku down next to him.  
  
The little, now big, falcon gave a scream and soared into the air. Kagome said, "Hold on." And took off.  
  
Inuyasha had blinked and then he was flying through the air. He looked down to see the treetops passing in a blur. He averted his gaze, lest he get dizzy.  
  
After about twenty minutes, the western coast came into view. Kagome flew towards a hill that just barely stood above the others. She landed; spreading her wings to stop, and took Inuyasha and the others off her back. She shrunk back to her humanoid form and Kaze landed on her shoulder, now in his smaller form.  
  
Kagome walked to a spot on the hill and waved her hand. A hole appeared in the top of the hill. She motioned for Inuyasha to come over and she showed him the hole. "Just go in there and wait for me. I'll be down with Sango and Miroku in a minute."  
  
Inuyasha did, which was no hard task considering Kagome had thought to shape out her entrances and exits.  
  
Kagome entered her den with Sango and Miroku and set them down on some blankets in the bottom of the cave. She uncovered the holes in her roof and sunlight poured in, exposing the vines on the cave walls. Inuyasha looked around with his neck craned. He said, "This is your den?" Kagome nodded and said, "Yup. This is home. It's usually not so open because I sleep in the big dragon form you had seen me in. I'll get some blankets."  
  
Kagome walked over to a spot by the spring and brought out numerous animal furs that had had material sowed onto the bottom to from comfortable, and warm, blankets. She spread them over Sango and Miroku and tossed a couple to Inuyasha. "You can make yourself a bed if you want."  
  
Inuyasha sat down against the cave wall and stared at his surroundings.  
  
Kagome got a bowl and filled it with water from the spring. She heated it and sat down next to Sango and Miroku. She wet a cloth and cleaned off the spots where their wounds had once been. She sighed. 'I'm going to miss Kaedo. He was one of my first souls...' Kagome looked at her own wound and wiped it clean of the blood. She bandaged it and replaced the blankets over her friends.  
  
Kagome stood up and turned to Inuyasha. "I'm going to go out and get dinner. Feel free to poke around. Just don't mess with my souls on the back wall." She motioned to the few corked bottles and pouches on the back wall.  
  
Kaze flew onto Kagome's shoulder guard and twittered happily. Kagome patted him on the head and said, "I'll be back in about twenty minutes if Sango and Miroku wake up. I'm only a scream away." She winked and disappeared through the exit that led to the tide pool.  
  
When she reached the tide pool, she took a quick sniff of the air. 'Shit! All I can smell out here is salt and seaweed. Chikuso! *sigh* I guess I'll have to got to the forest this time.' "C'mon Kaze, we need to go to the forest. I know you wanted to go fishing, but I can't smell a thing out here. Gomen nasai."  
  
Kaze chirped disappointedly, but nuzzled Kagome's cheek affectionately.  
  
Kagome flew upwards and Kaze shot off her shoulder to fly next to her. Kagome made a beeline for the forest edge and landed in the high boughs of a large willow tree. Making a few birds and squirrels run and squeak in terror.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and spread her senses; she listened intently to the forest around her until she could hear everything around her. Kaze quieted noticing his mother was trying to listen to something.  
  
Kagome picked up a heartbeat about fifty meters away, she opened here eyes; they were a deep crimson red. She quickly and silently leaped from branch to branch, focusing on the heartbeat she had picked up. She landed in an oak tree and stared down at her prey.  
  
It was a rather large buck, grazing in the patches of grass around a few trees, occasionally looking up to scan the surrounding area. Kagome carefully shifted so she was in position to pounce. She readied her legs and shot out at the unsuspecting deer.  
  
In about a half a second, the buck was lying on the ground with its neck snapped and at an odd angel. Kagome checked and sniffed the deer, making sure that it was sanitary before standing up straight and craning her neck to the sky. She gave out a loud piercing scream of a falcon and Kaze came shooting out of the trees in his battle form and landed next to Kagome. He gave a low growl which would have been a cute twitter were he in his smaller form.  
  
Kagome motioned to the buck at her feet and said, "Do you think you can carry dinner home Kaze?" she asked the falcon that was eyeing the buck carefully. Kaze gave a chirp and in a flutter of wind the buck was secured on his back. Kagome smiled and flew upwards towards her den.  
  
When she arrived back at her den, Sango and Miroku were awake and looking around the cave. Sango seemed particularly interested in the spring, and Miroku's attention was directed at the pouches and bottles lining the back wall.  
  
Inuyasha looked up when Kagome entered. She came in carrying the buck, because the entrance she chose to use wasn't big enough to accommodate Kaze in his battle form. She flopped the buck down by a small pit in the floor that had been made into a fireplace. She smiled at Sango and Miroku and said, "Feeling better?"  
  
Miroku looked at her quizzically and said, "Kagome-sama, the last time I saw myself, I had a hole in my stomach. What exactly happened?"  
  
Kagome just shrugged and said, "I used one of my souls to heal you. Afterwards I let him go, I'll miss him." She said wistfully.  
  
At the glances he got from her friends she sighed and said under her breath, "Still knocked up about the whole soul thing I suppose. *sigh* Do you guys want to go outside while I make dinner and Sango bathes? I can see she is fairly interested in my spring."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and dragged Miroku out of the den promptly. Kagome motioned to the shelf on the side of the spring that held the moonflower shampoo and the green tea salve. "There's the bathing essentials and I'll heat up the spring in a second."  
  
Kagome set her buck to the side and walked over to the edge of the spring. She thrust her hand into the water and it glowed red, steam started to rise out of the top of the spring. She removed her hand, flicked off the water, and turned to Sango. "All ready. I just need to finish making dinner."  
  
Kagome picked up the buck and set it down near the fire. She sliced off the antlers with her claws and set about skinning it. Sango stripped and stepped into the spring.  
  
Kagome finished skinning the buck just as Sango was stepping out of the spring. Kagome sliced off the meat with her claws and incinerated the carcass with a fireball.  
  
She called Inuyasha and Miroku back in and set aside a small amount of the meat. She held the other slices of meat over the pit with telekinesis and held her other palm face up in front of her. Just as Miroku and Inuyasha came back into the cave, a bright red flame burst out from underneath the pieces of meat. Kagome let her other hand rest at her side and just made little circle motions with her finger to keep the meat spinning as it cooked. Kaze was nestled in his perch that was a small branch that jutted out from the side of the cave; Kagome had stuck it there for that purpose.  
  
Inuyasha's pupils dilated at the sudden light. He shook his head and sat down by the animal furs that Kagome had given him. Miroku did the same and put his hands in his sleeves. Sango sat down a small distance from Miroku, sadly within groping range.  
  
Kagome, noticing this, focused on Miroku and read his thoughts.  
  
'Crap! Okay Miroku, do not grope, do not grope, do not grope, do not grope, ah ta hell with it.'  
  
*grope*  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
*slap*  
  
'Ouch. I have a feeling I will never get Sango to bear my child at this rate.'  
  
Kagome inwardly was laughing her head off as she closed off Miroku's thoughts. But on the outside her face was as emotionless as Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Miroku, now sporting a red hand shaped mark on his left cheek, said, "Well Kagome-sama, what have you been doing for the past ten months?"  
  
Kagome sighed softly and said, under her breath at first, "Damnit, knew he would ask me that. Well, I haven't really been doing much. Collected a few shards, not much. Oh! And I had two swords made for me. Collected some souls, hence my name, and killed a couple hundred demons, had a few séances with Naraku. Yeah, it's been pretty boring."  
  
Inuyasha's head had snapped up when she mentioned swords. "You had swords made for you?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head and said, "Yup, Tetsutaki and Tokkan." She drew the swords, even though she was sitting. She tapped the two katanas together and they transformed. "You've already seen what Tokkan can do. This is Tetsutaki." She hefted the large sword and twirled them both once before de-transforming them and sheathing them.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at her. Miroku said, "You've had meetings with Naraku?" Sango snorted while stifling laughter at her remembrance of what Kagome had done to Naraku.  
  
Kagome smirked and said, "A few. You know, he's really quite childish when you actually know him." She extinguished the fire and set the cooked meat on a rock that she had crafted for that purpose. She telekinetically cut it up and motioned with her hand to the meat and said, "All done. I would have gotten fish but the smell of salt is a bit strong today."  
  
When they all got their food, except for Kagome as she chose to eat later, Inuyasha spoke up saying, "What do you mean Naraku is childish?"  
  
Kagome grinned while saying, "Well, he's still evil and cruel and a murderer and all that, but he's really a big baby sometimes. *snicker* I don't think you even want to know what happened one time."  
  
Sango leaned forward. "Oh come on Kagome! Please?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango's big eyes and sighed, "Fine. Well, I had decided to be really evil one time when I was meeting him and, well, I brought one of my more troublesome and playful souls with me. *snicker* Well, *giggle* After the meeting, I let the soul loose and it started wreaking havoc on Naraku. He was invisible so Naraku didn't even know he was there. At first, he just kept pulling the hood of Naraku's pelt off his face, and once Naraku gave up trying to keep it up, it b-braided a piece o-of h-his h-h- hair! Oh god it was so funny, the look on his face was priceless. Well, *giggle* after that, it left him alone for a while, but then, when Naraku was walking past a tapestry, it unhooked it and it fell over us! I managed to get out, but Naraku wasn't s-so l-l-lucky. He struggled with the thing for about five minutes before he gave up and shredded it. He glared at me and said, and I quote, "Why is it whenever you are around, I always end up in the most degrading and embarrassing situations." I just smirked and said, "I guess I just have that effect on people." He just stood there for a minute twitching before he reached out to his left and grabbed my soul by the scruff of the neck. I had solidified it, but it was still invisible, when Naraku grabbed it, it became visible again, it was a little fox like youkai and started bouncing off the walls. Naraku just watched the thing, all the while saying, "I am soo going to kill her. Going to kill her. Must kill." It was so funny. I asked Kagura, who was watching, quite happily mind you, "Is he like this often?" Kagura shook her head and said, "I think it's just you." To tell you the truth, I think she's starting to like me." Kagome giggled again. After she finished.  
  
The cave was very quiet.  
  
*cricket chirp*  
  
All of them burst out laughing, even Inuyasha.  
  
A far distance away, a pair of golden eyes watched over a pair of children, one Inu youkai and the other kitsune like a father protecting his pups. He stood regally and emotionless, proudly as he watched the two children play in the forest he was patrolling. He had vowed to never let any harm the two, be it physically or emotionally. Not knowing why, but just feeling like he had to protect them, at all costs.  
  
The children were sadly lacking a mother, though they knew of one who they wanted for the position. Whenever they brought her up with their father figure, he would become closed off and cold. Not quite understanding, they left it alone.  
  
His face showed no emotion, but his eyes were a different story. They held no small amount of anger, and a fair amount of pain. The owner of the golden eyes turned away from the children slightly to scan the horizon. His gaze now held curiosity, he was thinking about a certain youkai that had been wandering the lands. The Korekuta no reikons; quite a youkai, powerful. She intrigued him, and he intended to find out just how powerful she was. After all, who was able to purify demon souls and be a youkai too?  
  
He fully intended to investigate this demon who was the gossip of all Japan. She may prove to be worth his time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're not gonna kill me are you? Really! They'll get back together in the next chappy! You'll see1 and I'll throw in loads of fluff! Or I'll try, I'm sorry to say, but I think that I don't have a very good skill in writing fluff, give me a battler scene and you'll get detail down to the nitty gritty, but fluff? ::blushblushblush:: I don't think I'm suited to do that! No matter how much I want to IO just can't seem to write it any good! DAMN IT!!! It's not fair...*sniffle*  
  
Well, review! And flames are welcomed! For all the changes and mood swings and meanness I have put into these last couple of chappys I deserve it! I will thank the flamers and sparke-ers! ^-^ But don't be too hard on me... Kay? *big eyes* Onegai?  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Amreld the sky elf 


	27. Enter Naraku

Chp 26: The truth is ironic  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. I hold no responsibility to what Rumiko Takahashi did to Sesshy-chan! She's the one who lopped off his arm! Not me! *points an accusing finger at Rumiko*  
  
A/N: Well, the next chappy may just have a lemon in it. I might not be able to post it on ff.net due to their 'virgin' minds. I might have to post it on mediaminer. org. For those of you who don't want to wait, if I do put a lemon in here, I will e-mail it to you if you ask it of me. Now, about 'If love is blind' that will be out very shortly, a week at most. Please give me time to gather my scattered ideas and shovel them into my muse's offices. ^-^ Also, why hasn't anyone requested a music video? I will be posting a soundtrack for this story that will have all the songs that I use on it, the artist, and the album. For some reason I felt compelled to put a lot of songs in this chapter, heh, heh, just a request, I know most of you skip through songs when you see them in fics, but it would please me greatly if you would read through some of them, you don't have to of course. ^-^ I have the name of the song, artist, and album below them just in case. ^-^  
  
Read now! Bye bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group soon found out that Kagome was a slave driver. Being the youkai that she was, she was used to traveling alone and going at a fast pace. But being with her friends, ever if one of them was hanyou, she was going much slower.  
  
Kagome stopped next to a small brook in the forest. "We can rest here for a while, then we need to continue to the northern lands. That's what direction we're going in, so why not get the shards that are there?"  
  
All of her friends sat down gratefully and accepted a strange type of dried meat.  
  
Kagome pulled out another pouch of it and said, "It's dried clams and mussels. I dry them for traveling. They're really good if not a little bit salty." She said as she popped one into her mouth.  
  
All at once, Kagome stopped moving and listened intently. She sniffed the air and felt a familiar aura approaching. She sighed, 'That guy has perfect timing doesn't he? Grr...The guys'll kill him on sight if they see him. Gotta go somewhere.' Kagome stood up and said, "I'm going to go scout out our surroundings."  
  
They all nodded and Kagome vaulted off out of sight. Kagome jumped through the trees until she was in a very large clearing a couple of miles away from her friends. She stood and patiently awaited the arrival of 'him'.  
  
Kagome switched her vision to that of auras. She looked to the sky and saw that there was a black aura approaching from the southeast. She sighed, the sound long and suffering. Then she growled while sitting against the base of a large pine tree. 'Why did he have to pick NOW of all times for a little visit? *sigh* Here old pink pelt comes now. Right on time.'  
  
Naraku, pelt and all, materialized out of a cloud of miasma and stepped toward Kagome. "Hello Korekuta no reikons. It has been a while."  
  
Kagome sighed and gave Naraku an annoyed look. "Will you quit it with the stupid 'names'? How would you like it if I called you "Baboon-boy" every time I saw you? Even though that is my title, I would prefer if you saved it for the times when we're around people? Whaddya want already?!"  
  
Naraku grumbled something about touchy female soul stealers before saying, "I have come in askance, *cough* *grumble*, of your, *heavy sigh*, assistance...*eye twitch*"  
  
Kagome just looked at him and said, "Yeeeeeesss, and what do you need my assistance with?"  
  
Naraku, relieved she was not laughing at him, said, "Over the past several months, as I have recently discovered, there has been someone committing rather, large, felonies, in my name. They are obviously good at hiding it too, because I only found out after the entire southern lands were trying to fry my ass with every miko they could get their hands on. I have come in askance of you to help me find who is doing it so I may put an end to their life."  
  
Kagome was contemplating what he said, "AHA! So I was right! It WASN'T you who tried to kill the lord and lady of the southern lands! And it wasn't you who killed my parents, wait, I knew that already."  
  
Naraku, who had shed his pelt, knowing how much Kagome despised the garment, and not wanting to have it dyed pink again, was now confused. "Okay, rewind and freeze. What about your parents?"  
  
Kagome stopped in her musings and looked at Naraku. "OH! When I was a baby my parents were killed by a hanyou, and I would be able to tell if it was you. Okay, so you say there is someone screwing with people all over Japan in your name and you want me to help find out who it is so you can kill them. Right?" 'Great, now NARAKU is starting to use modern expressions. *mental sigh*'  
  
Naraku nodded and said, "Hai."  
  
Kagome winced. "This is NOT going to work. *sigh*"  
  
Naraku looked at her and said, "Why is that?"  
  
Kagome sighed heavily and glared at the ground next to her like it had done something to offend her. "Well gee, ibesidesi the fact that I am now traveling with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, who all hate you by the way, and I can't exactly just go searching for this, human, hanyou, or youkai, whatever it is. Because, like you, Inuyasha is searching for the jewel shards and I am helping him with it! And I don't think you want to travel with us, now do you?!" Kagome groaned and keeled over onto her back. She gave a heavy sigh as she lay there.  
  
Naraku leaned up against a tree. "*sigh* What do I have to do?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, "Excuse me?"  
  
Naraku flicked a leaf off of his shoulder and said, "What do I have to do to convince you to assist me?"  
  
Kagome huffed and said, "It's not imei you have to convince. *sigh* Look, you're the one with the grudge against this character right? If I look for them and happen to find them, you are the one that wants to kill him, so, I can't exactly just go up and kill him for you!"  
  
Naraku sighed and said, "I see your point."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and said, "The only way this is going to work is for you to travel with us. This is bnotb going to be pretty."  
  
Naraku sighed once again and said, "What do I have to do?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. "Well, I have isomei things..."  
  
Naraku eyed her for a moment and said, "Talk."  
  
Kagome said, "Well, for one, I want you to remove the risk of Miroku getting sucked into the air rip. Keep it there, because it's a useful weapon, but reduce it to its original size and get rid of the risk of death."  
  
Naraku waved his hand and said, "Done. Next?"  
  
Kagome said, "Give Sango back her brother."  
  
Naraku looked at her and said, "Not a simple request. The kid is dead, not to mention the little 'memory of killing his family' problem."  
  
Kagome thought for a moment then smiled. "I can help with the memory problem, but I have something else that can help with the dead issue." She reached into her pouch and fished around for a bit before pulling out one of them and giving a triumphant, "Aha! I found it!" She held it in her palm and it started to glow, she tossed it in the air and out poofed a small, child like, demon. She had short blonde hair with blue ends that reached her pointed ears, a sky blue kimono with a white obi, piercing ice blue eyes, two thin blue stripes on each cheek, a mark on her forehead that was, a white cross like shape, but instead of the straight lines, the lines were wavy like her athemaes, and had a small red dot in the center.  
  
The youkai blinked for a second before looking at Kagome and saying, with an Australian accent, "Oh! Hi Noyoroha-chan! Whaddye' need me for?"  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Hi Kimi-chan (kee-mee). After I get something from Naraku," She poked his shoulder because he was right next to her. "I'll need your help."  
  
Kagome turned to Naraku and said, "Get Kohaku. *ahem* NOW."  
  
Naraku sighed and sent a message to Kagura. 'Kagura. Bring me Kohaku. And hurry up!'  
  
Kagome smiled and sat down next to Kimi, who was looking up and down at Naraku. (Also known as, she was checking him out. ^-~) She whispered to Kagome, "Who's the hottie?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she said, "Kimi!"  
  
Kimi looked at her and said, "What? He is!"  
  
Kagome sighed while shaking her head. "If you want Kimi, after this I can let you go."  
  
Kimi looked deep in thought for a moment before smiling. "I would like that, but I would like to stay with you, even if I'm not, like, one of your souls."  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Sure! I'm sure I could use more company besides Kaze." She pointed to where the bird perched, forgotten, on her shoulder guard.  
  
Naraku sighed and asked Kagome, "What is she?"  
  
Kimi bounced up and shook Naraku's hand, well; more of shook three of his fingers. "Itokimi Awai the Necromancer at 'ya service mate!"  
  
Naraku took one look at the small demon relentlessly shaking his hand and couldn't help but think she was cute.  
  
Kimi stopped shaking his hand and looked behind him at Kagura approaching on her feather. "Who the hell is that?"  
  
Kagome sighed. Even though Kimi looked about as old as Kanna, she was really about 450 years old. And she swore like a sailor.  
  
Kagura landed with Kohaku and walked over to Naraku; she would have been scowling at him, but, seeing that Kagome was there, decided not to be in a bad mood. "Here's the kid Naraku. Anything else?"  
  
Naraku shook his head as Kohaku stepped over to his side, his eyes blank and staring.  
  
Kimi took one look at him and her eyes widened. "Damn! How longs this chap been dead?!"  
  
Naraku shrugged and said, "About two years, maybe a little more."  
  
Kimi shook her head and looked to Kagome, "Ye' want me to revive him don't ya'? *sigh* Well, this ain't gonna be easy. Seein as 'im bein dead so longs made 'is soul hide in the pit of 'is mind."  
  
Kagome just nodded and sniffed the air, "Crap! Well, you're going to need to hurry a bit, Inuyasha just started looking for me."  
  
Kimi snapped her fingers and he fell to the ground on his back. She snapped them again and the shard appeared in her palm, She flicked it to Naraku and then knelt next to Kohaku's limp form.  
  
Kimi placed one hand over his face and the other over his chest. She sang a few words in a resounding voice that sounded like it was coming from everywhere, and echoing in a mountain canyon.  
  
"Mes shi. Ki na ro sha nes, Mit ci no karem bak. Talle sha ren kiribuk. Nalesef. Nalesef! Nalesef!"  
  
As she sang, a bright blue light gathered beneath her hands and snaked into Kohaku. Tendrils of blue light swirled from beneath her hands as she sang in a clear and beautiful voice. A look of concentration crossed Kimi's face as she searched for Kohaku's soul. Normally when she revived someone, dead for two years or not, all she had to do was fish their soul out of the river Styx. (A/N: In Greek mythology, the river Styx is the one that is flowing with all the souls of dead people. In this case, I'm just using the river as a place to keep the souls until they reincarnate. ^-^ Okay, you can go back to reading.) But in this case, the shard in his back had imprisoned his soul inside himself and the controlling of Naraku had made it retreat to the back of his mind.  
  
When she finally found it, the blue light of the hand that was over his face latched onto it and pulled it from the dark recesses of his mind. She spoke in a soft voice to the soul, "Come on out mate. I won't 'urt you."  
  
Slowly, the light from the hand over her face spread the soul into his body, and the light over his chest revived his deadened body. The once pale flesh regained a healthy peach color, his heart began beating at a steady pace, and his breathing registered.  
  
Kagome smiled. Kimi lived up to her name. 'Life's light' suited her pretty well.  
  
When Kimi removed her hands, Kagome pressed her palm to Kohaku's fore head, she immediately saw how much grief and guilt was there and told him that it wasn't his fault, that he had no control over his actions, that he was being controlled. She left out the rather BIG detail of Naraku, but she didn't exactly want both of the vengeful siblings to try and kill Naraku. It took quite a while, but eventually, she got Kohaku to the point where he wouldn't kill himself and he had the will to live. And the fact that he had Sango helped a lot.  
  
Kagome removed her hand and stood up. She waved her arm at Kimi and she watched as the air shimmered around Kimi before stopping. Kimi hadn't been dead when Kagome had purified her soul. Kimi had been tricked into reviving a bunch of VERY dangerous demons, and if she had succeeded, then there would have been hell to pay. So Kagome, without thinking, had purified all of their souls.  
  
Kagome stretched and said to Naraku, "Don't know exactly what you can do for Inuyasha, well, besides not try to kill Kikyou anymore, but, yeah, he pretty much hates you with a passion." She smiled and said, "I guess I'll either have to beat it into his head not to kill you, or I'll just have to pin his ass to another tree. But that wouldn't be as much fun."  
  
Kimi bounced about happily. "Yay! Now I can annoy Inuyasha all the time! I've been idyingi to since you told me about him Noyoroha!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and said, "Can you call me Kagome? That's the name I've gone by for the last 18 years." (It's almost Kag's b-day.^-^)  
  
"Kay. Oooh! Here comes dog-boy now!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the clearing brandishing the Tetsusaiga. He growled when he saw Naraku leaning against a tree and Kagome standing next to an unknown demon. "What the hell do you want Naraku!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up Inuyasha! Go away! I'll be there in a minute! I'm sure Kimi would ilovei to keep you company."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, and the next thing he knew he was being dragged back the way he came by a little girl throwing him random questions. He was pretty sure somewhere in the questions she asked if he would be her boyfriend, but he didn't know what the hell that was.  
  
Kagome snickered at the unfortunate hanyou before turning to Naraku and the now standing Kohaku. "Well, I'm hoping they won't try and kill you itooi many times." She looked at Kohaku and said, "Hi! I'm Kagome and this is Naraku. The dog-eared hanyou who just got dragged off by my friend Kimi is Inuyasha, and this is Kazetaka," she pointed to the dozing bird on her shoulder guard. "Kaze for short."  
  
Kohaku nodded. His memory of being in Naraku's service completely gone. Kagome started walking back toward camp, Kohaku following behind her, and Naraku at the rear.  
  
When Kagome got back to camp she saw Miroku staring at his left hand curiously fingering the now much smaller indentation under the glove. Kagome smiled seeing that Naraku had done what she asked. Kagome called to Sango, "Hey Sango-chan! I believe there is someone, a very alive and in his right mind someone, here to see you!"  
  
She took Kohaku's hand and pushed him toward Sango. Sango blinked a moment before tackling Kohaku in one of her famous death hugs.  
  
Miroku had taken a liking to Kimi who was now ignoring Inuyasha and staring at Naraku with hearts in her eyes. Miroku walked over to her, ignoring her age, and said, "Why, fair lady, may I have the honor of knowing your name?"  
  
Kimi looked at Miroku and, of course, she liked what she saw, "Kimi Awai the Necromancer at 'ye service mate!" She shook his hand and Miroku got on one knee while clasping her hand in both of his.  
  
"Kimi-sama, would you give this humble monk the honor of bearing my child?"  
  
Kimi's eyes lit up and she said, "Sure!"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened and he had a blank look on his face, 'She said yes?'  
  
Kagome could have died laughing at the look on Miroku's face. Sango was red from anger and then it all sort of dissipated when Kimi said yes. Sango voiced Miroku's thoughts, "She said yes? B-BUT SHE'S ONLY A LITTLE GIRL!!!" Sango sputtered  
  
Kagome coughed, trying to hide her laughter and said, "Actually, Kimi is about 450 years old. She's a Necromancer with eternal youth. She'll only age until she's about 18. Right now she looks like she's about 10 years old. I can't believe the lech still asked her to bear his child. I knew she would say yes too! That girl has an eye for every bishounen in the vicinity. She's constantly checking out guys. *sigh* She's as bad as a future teenager."  
  
Miroku's face had gone a bit pale, he had never really thought about what he would do after he pulled 'The question'. By now he just expected to get a 'slap' and a 'HENTAI!', but, 'Sure!' wasn't only his list of responses.  
  
You weren't supposed to say 'YES' To THE question! Only Sango was!  
  
Kimi had a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Soo," She scooted closer to the blank faced monk and winked at Kagome. She whispered something in Miroku's ear and he got a horrified look on his face. He jumped away from Kimi and hid behind Sango. "Ah! Save me from this vicious youkai!" He looked at the grinning Kimi like she was the devil incarnate.  
  
Kim just had an innocent smile and bounced over to Kagome, the only one who had heard what she said besides Miroku. Kagome turned blue and then burst out laughing. Kagome noticed the looks everyone was sending towards Naraku stopped laughing. "Hi Naraku."  
  
Naraku just gave her a look that said, 'what's so funny'.  
  
Kagome pointed to the innocent looking Kimi.  
  
Miroku, snapping out of his fear of the 'devil child', but stepping around her asked Kagome, "Kagome-sama, may I ask what Naraku is doing here?"  
  
Kagome did not think this was going to turn out very well.  
  
Sango was kind of, well, ignoring Naraku for the time being. She was too happy at the fact that Kohaku was back.  
  
Kagome sighed while looking at the unfortunate hanyou who was on the receiving end of Kimi's endless questioning. Miroku had snapped out of his shock at someone saying yes to his, 'will you bear my child' question, and was looking at her expectantly.  
  
Inuyasha was giving Naraku a glare that said, 'I damn you to the seventh level of hell and believe me there ain't no eighth'  
  
Kagome coughed and said, "Well, *cough* I, um, well, first of all, Inuyasha, shut up and stop willing Naraku to burst into flame, Miroku, Kimi isn't going to bear your child so stop worrying about it, Sango, could you stop reuniting with Kohaku for a minute to hear me out?"  
  
Everyone turned to her and she smiled, except Inuyasha "Well, um, I guess you are all wondering why Naraku and Kohaku are here, right?"  
  
Nods.  
  
"Well, um, about twenty minutes ago, Naraku sort of, came here and, told me a few things. He has someone impersonating him and needs help- *glare from Naraku*-iassistancei finding them. He most likely," *pointed look at Naraku* "Didn't know that I was with you guys. So, what I'm trying to say here is, Naraku will be traveling with us...temporarily."  
  
The camp got very quiet.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" was Inuyasha's reply.  
  
Kagome sighed. How did she know he as going to say that? "Well, I had him give Sango back Kohaku and reduce Miroku's Kazanna to its original size and remove the risk of him getting sucked into it before I agreed."  
  
Miroku looked shocked. "Okay, so, Naraku just did those things because you iaskedi?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Sango looked at her incredulously, "And you AGREED?"  
  
Inuyasha looked like he just got sat right out of a tree. "Kagome, are you serious?"  
  
Kagome nodded and said, "Yup. Serious as a heart attack. And if you don't like it then, it sucks to be you."  
  
Miroku out his hands in his sleeves and said, "I will not question your judgement Kagome-sama."  
  
Sango sighed and gave Naraku a dirty look. "Well, no matter how much I idislikei the situation, I believe I can stand it."  
  
Inuyasha just scowled and said, "Feh." Before jumping into a tree to sulk.  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Good. Now, Kimi, you do realize that Inuyasha isn't there anymore, right?"  
  
Kimi blinked and then said, "Oh. Well, I'm going to sit down and get to know your friends, K' mate?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever Kimi. *cough* Naraku, I need to talk to you. NOW."  
  
Kagome dragged Naraku out of the camp and turned to him with blazing eyes. "1, no trying to kill anyone, no matter ihowi annoying they are. 2, if you must have one of your, incarnations, here, make sure they do not kill anyone. ESPECIALLY Juroumaru and Kageroumaru.(A/N: In my fic, they are still alive and never got killed.) 3, try not be a jackass. 4, I won't mention any more of your, little escapades, with me if you follow these rules."  
  
Naraku nodded and as soon as she started walking away, what she said clicked in Naraku's brain. "What do you mean any imorei?! Kagome?!"  
  
****Later****  
  
After they had eaten, Kagome looked around at the awkward group. "Hey? Do you guys want me to play some music? It would bring the awkwardness down a bit."  
  
She got murmurs of agreement and nods from everyone but Inuyasha, who was still sulking.  
  
Kagome grinned evilly. "Naraku? Do you think I should introduce my friends to Linkin Park?"  
  
Naraku smirked and thought, 'Whew, they are in for a surprise.'  
  
Kagome took out her cd player, speakers, and cd. She put it in and pressed play.  
  
Everyone jumped when the music started, it wasn't loud or anything, but it started so suddenly.  
  
Kagome leaned against a tree and smiled. This was one of her favorite songs.  
  
"When this began,  
  
I had nothing to say,  
  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me,  
  
I was confused,  
  
And I let it all out to find,  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind,  
  
Inside of me,  
  
But all the vacancy the words revealed,  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel,  
  
Nothing to lose,  
  
Just stuck, hollow and alone,  
  
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own.  
  
I wanna heal,  
  
I wanna feel,  
  
What I thought was never real,  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long,  
  
(erase all the pain till it's gone)  
  
I wanna heal,  
  
I wanna feel,  
  
Like I'm close to something real,  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along,  
  
Somewhere I belong...  
  
And I've got nothing to say,  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face,  
  
I was confused,  
  
Looking everywhere, only to find,  
  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind,  
  
So what am I?  
  
What do I have but negativity?  
  
'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me,  
  
Nothing lose,  
  
Nothing to gain,  
  
Hollow and alone,  
  
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own.  
  
I wanna heal,  
  
I wanna feel,  
  
What I thought was never real,  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long,  
  
(erase all the pain till it's gone)  
  
I wanna heal,  
  
I wanna feel,  
  
Like I'm close to something real,  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along,  
  
Somewhere I belong,  
  
I will never know,  
  
Myself until I do this on my own,  
  
And I will never feel,  
  
Anything else,  
  
Until my wounds are healed,  
  
I will never be,  
  
Anything till I break away from me,  
  
I will break away,  
  
I'll find my self today...  
  
I wanna heal,  
  
I wanna feel,  
  
What I thought was never real,  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long,  
  
(erase all the pain till it's gone)  
  
I wanna heal,  
  
I wanna feel,  
  
Like I'm close to something real,  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along,  
  
Somewhere I belong...  
  
I wanna heal,  
  
I wanna feel like I'm,  
  
Somewhere I belong...  
  
I wanna heal,  
  
I wanna feel like I'm,  
  
Somewhere I belong!  
  
Somewhere I belong!"  
  
['Somewhere I belong' by 'Linkin Park'/ Album: Meteora-Track 3]  
  
When the song was over, everyone blinked.  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome sighed. Damn, it was more awkward than before. "*cough* Would you guys like me to play something else? Oh! I know. Hey Naraku, what about P. Diddy, Nelly, and Murphy Lee?"  
  
Naraku looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
Kagome got out a CD that didn't have a label on it. Concluding from that, that it was bootleg music burned from other CDs or from the internet.  
  
She pressed play, and 'Shake ya Tailfeather' came on.  
  
About half way through, Kagome noticed the lecherous smile on Miroku's face, the astonished look on Sango's face, the bored look on Naraku's face, the pleased look on Kimi's face, and the horrified look on Inuyasha's.  
  
Kagome pressed stop and sighed. "Scratch pathetic attempt at ridding ourselves of awkwardness." She grumbled under her breath.  
  
Kimi smiled and said, "Nice song mate! Ain't like anythin' I've heard here before. But, you bein from the future, that would make sense."  
  
Kagome glared at her and turned to Naraku. "Any song suggestions?"  
  
Naraku thought for a moment. Kagome had had him listen to almost all of her cds. "Hmmm...Escape?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Nah."  
  
Naraku thought some more. "Points of Authority?"  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Alright! Linkin Park it is!"  
  
Kagome switched cds and went to track 2.  
  
Everyone jumped again at the loud music when it came on. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yo, yo,  
  
Forfeit the game,  
  
Before somebody else takes you outta the frame,  
  
Puts your name to shame,  
  
Cover up your face,  
  
You can't run the race,  
  
The pace is too fast,  
  
You just won't last.  
  
(Won't last, won't last, won't last, won't last, won't last, won't last.)  
  
You love the way,  
  
I look at you,  
  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through,  
  
You take away,  
  
If I give in,  
  
My life,  
  
My pride is broken.  
  
You like to think you're never wrong (You like to think you're never wrong),  
  
You have to act like you're someone (You have to act like you're someone),  
  
You want someone to hurt like you (You want someone to hurt like you),  
  
You want to share what you've been through,  
  
You live what you you've learned.  
  
You love the things,  
  
I say I'll do,  
  
The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you,  
  
You take away,  
  
When I give in,  
  
My life my pride is broken,  
  
You like to think you're never wrong,(you like to think you're never wrong)  
  
You want to act like you're someone,( you have to act like you're someone)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you (you want someone to hurt like you),  
  
You want to share what you've been through!  
  
You live what you you've learned.  
  
Yo, yo,  
  
Forfeit the game,  
  
Before somebody else takes you outta the frame,  
  
Puts your name to shame,  
  
Cover up your face,  
  
You can't run the race,  
  
The pace is too fast,  
  
You just won't last,  
  
Forfeit the game,  
  
Before somebody else takes you outta the frame (frame),  
  
Puts your name to shame,  
  
Cover up your face,  
  
You can't run the race,  
  
The pace is too fast,  
  
You just won't last.  
  
(Won't last, won't last, won't last, won't last, won't last, won't last...)  
  
(You like to think you're never wrong, (you like to think you're never wrong)  
  
You want to act like you're someone,( you have to act like you're someone)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you (you want someone to hurt like you),  
  
You want to share what you've been through!)  
  
You like to think you're never wrong, (you like to think you're never wrong)  
  
You want to act like you're someone,( you have to act like you're someone)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you (you want someone to hurt like you),  
  
You want to share what you've been through!  
  
You live what you you've lear-er-er-erned.  
  
['PTS.OF.ATHRTY' by 'Linkin Park' / Album: Reanimation-Track 2]  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Okay, no more music. It seems to be scaring you guys. Anyone up for sleep?"  
  
She got nods and yawns of agreement. Inuyasha jumped to his usual perch in the nearest tree, and Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kimi, stretched out by the fire. Kagome sat herself near a tree and leaned against one side of it, Naraku leaned against the other. They both closed their eyes, but neither went to sleep.  
  
"Don't sleep much?" Kagome asked Naraku.  
  
Naraku grunted in reply and said, "No. But when you have as many enemies as I do, not to mention a few children that would take pleasure in killing you, you don't sleep much."  
  
Kagome let out a small sigh, "Since when did you start referring to Kagura as your 'child'?"  
  
Naraku let out a low chuckle before saying. "I find it more convenient to call them that, and she hasn't been thinking as many death threats about me of late."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Hmmm...Now I wonder who had a hand in that?"  
  
Naraku opened an eye to look at Kagome out of the corner of it. She was smiling. "What did you do." He demanded.  
  
Kagome just gave him an innocent look and said, "Oh nothing, just convinced her that you would let her go soon and that if she killed him her heart would never actually be in her body."  
  
Naraku cracked both eyes open. "How did you know?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes heavenwards and said, "Did you forget about the eye on my shoulder?"  
  
Naraku growled at her. "You do know how much I hate it when you do that. Right?"  
  
Kagome nodded and said, "Yup. That's why I do it. Plus the fact that I was bored."  
  
Naraku closed his eyes again. "So, is there more than one reason why you decided to go to the northern lands for shard hunting?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "How did you know."  
  
Naraku smirked. "Did you forget that I also have telepathic powers?"  
  
Kagome pouted and said, "So what if I want to visit my Uncle and my brother? They probably all think that I'm never coming back. Ugh...I feel so horrible for leaving them hanging like this. I closed off our telepathic bonds so they couldn't contact me."  
  
Naraku just shrugged. "Do you think Sare will have any ideas on who is impersonating me?"  
  
Kagome shrugged too. "Don't know. What I'm wondering is, how did he get Kohaku? I already know it was the real Kikyou."  
  
Naraku thought for a minute. "Kohaku hadn't left my fortress at all for the past year and a half. I hadn't had any use for him and I didn't want to kill him. He must have made a copy of him, either that or it was a projection."  
  
Kagome perked at the new term, "Projection?"  
  
Naraku said, "It's an illusion. Like a person, but it's an illusion held by magic, by someone controlling it. Usually it's someone very powerful, or someone with access to a helluva lot of magic. If they had a projection and a mind control going at once, they have to have a lot of power not to mention skill and control. Projecting is a skill that takes years to master, and mind control only slightly easier to master. The last time I heard of someone using projections was, whew, about 17 years ago."  
  
Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. 17 years ago, right around the time her parents died. Odd.  
  
She sighed and shook her head. Things were happening way too fast for her taste. She glanced at Naraku and said, "I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to at least itryi to sleep. Oyasumi." Kagome leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes.  
  
About five minutes and quite a few tosses and turns later, Kagome growled in frustration and whined. "Uhn! I can't sleep in this form! It's been so long and I just can't get used to it. Damn it to hell!"  
  
Naraku cracked an eye open and glared at her. "Then go off into the clearing and sleep like a dragon. I won't tell. Besides, you are seriously annoying me with all of your fidgeting."  
  
Kagome huffed and stood up, she stuck her nose up and walked to a clearing that was about 10 meters away. She pouted when she realized that it was too small to house her dragon form. She just shrugged and transformed into her true Inu-youkai form.  
  
The majestic black dog gave a cute yawn with a small squeak to it, showing rows of gigantic pearly white teeth. Kagome settled herself onto the ground and curled up with her nose in her tail.  
  
~~~~*~~~~Morning~~~~*~~~~  
  
*slap* "Hentai!"  
  
"Ow! It was worth the pain to feel your delicate skin my dearest Sango."  
  
"Lech..."  
  
"Shut up will you! Just kiss and make out already! The rest of the world is trying to sleep."  
  
*blush*  
  
*growl* "Grrrr...Shut up! Where's Kagome?"  
  
Naraku cracked an eye open in amusement at the Inu-hanyou's obvious lack of authority. He sighed at the Inuyasha's stupidity and briefly wondered how he had been beaten so many times. Oh yeah, Kagome was with him. "Inuyasha. You have a nose, use it." He said like it was the most evident thing in the world. Which it was.  
  
Inuyasha growled but sniffed the air anyway he blinked in confusion but bounded off into the trees into the clearing, closely followed by Sango, Miroku, Kimi, and Naraku.  
  
When Inuyasha dropped into the clearing, his jaw dropped.  
  
As did everyone else's.  
  
Kagome, who was still asleep, was now stretched out across the clearing, with her hind paws on one side of her, while her right front paw was thrown over here eyes and half her muzzle. Her tail was swishing every so often and then falling back into place with a soft 'thud'.  
  
Inuyasha covered his mouth as he snickered. Naraku just smirked, knowing he was in for the beating of a lifetime when Kagome woke up, while everyone else was going, 'Awww...'  
  
Kagome shifted so she was on her back, her paws curled slightly in above her, she peeked open her eyes and gave a growl of annoyance when she had to close them immediately because of the sunlight, she tossed a paw over her eyes and sat up on her haunches, she yawned widely and then blinked. She sniffed the air and then turned her head to peer at the now rigid forms of her companions.  
  
Kagome took stock of what had happened and turned her red-eyed gaze to Naraku, who then proceeded to inch away from the clearing. Kagome started to growl low in her chest as she rose to her feet and crouched.  
  
Naraku bolted.  
  
Kagome sprang after him and within minutes, they were back in the clearing; with a very pleased Kagome with a very annoyed Naraku hanging by the back of his Haori from her jaws.  
  
Kagome proceeded to drop him onto the ground turn around, kick a paw- full of dirt at him and then turn back into her humanoid form. She glared at the now slobber and dirt covered Naraku and said, "I thought you said you wouldn't tell."  
  
Naraku wiped dirt from his face and said, "I didn't. They just walked into the clearing."  
  
Kagome huffed but then threw a giant bubble of water at him, cleaning him of all dirt and saliva. Then she blow-dried him.  
  
Kagome turned and smiled at her friends who were now losing interest and heading back to the camp.  
  
A while later, they were moving again.  
  
Inuyasha bounded up beside Kagome and asked, "Where are we going in the northern lands?" He asked.  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "To the fortress of the Lord of the Northern lands!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he glared at the letter he had just read, like it was to blame for all his nuisances. He resisted the urge to tear the parchment to pieces and let it fall to the top of his desk.  
  
He supposed the letter was right. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he needed a mate. He may have had Rin for an heir to the western lands, but she was female, and he needed a male heir. And the Kitsune was out of the question. He growled as he then remembered that the annual peacekeeping ball was to be held in the western lands this year.  
  
Another thing he needed a mate for, to take care of all of these blasted social events!  
  
Just what he needed, every female youkai in Japan trying to seduce him into mating with them. He massaged his temples, trying to ward of the migraine he knew was coming. He stood up and made his way down to the gardens.  
  
Shippou sat in a tree watching Rin weave flowers. She seemed to have lost all of her youthful energy after Kagome left. Where as she used to run around picking every flower she could find, and pounce on Shippou and play with his tail, she now walked from bush to bush and picked only the flowers in full bloom. The late autumn flowers were just starting to make themselves visible and Rin had a good pile of them next to her.  
  
Shippou, who had never really been innocent, was now a bit more mature than he should be. He knew death, sorrow, loss; all of those. He had grown a bit and now came up to Rin's waist. He had also lost some of his childish nature, but where it had gone down, he was now a very mischievous kitsune. He would often play tricks on all of the servants, namely Jaken, and sometimes, though rarely, Sesshoumaru. Like one time, he had snuck into the room while Sesshoumaru was taking a bath, and taken all of his haoris hakamas, and bath robes; leaving him with only a hot pink woman's kimono. Shippou clearly remembered Sesshoumaru's words.  
  
"Where the hell did my clothes go? *pause* *sniff sniff* *growl* Damn kit."  
  
There had then been a brief pause in which Sesshoumaru had inspected the woman's kimono that had been put near the spring. There had been another growl and then, "Fuck it." Followed by the tearing of fabric.  
  
And then he had walked down to his room, in his birthday suit, looking very pissed.  
  
Shippou had then gotten beat over the head repeatedly by Sesshoumaru's fist, much like Inuyasha would have done.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped into the garden, clad in his normal attire, minus his armor and swords. He observed the kit sitting above Rin watching as she weaved more wreaths and chains to hang around his home. He mentally sighed. There was now not a single wall in his entire fortress that did not have some sort of flower wreath on it. Rin looked up when she hear him enter she peeked over at him and all at once her childish attitude came back with a vengeance. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed as she threw herself at him and latched onto his leg with a death grip.  
  
Shippou, still being small enough to do so, hopped onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder and said, "Hi Fluffy."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled a warning and said, "Kit." That one word full of malice and promise was enough to shut Shippou up. After all, it had only been two nights ago that he had pulled the stunt with the kimonos.  
  
Shippou hopped off his shoulder and pouted. He looked up at Sesshoumaru with a wicked twinkle in his eye, "So, when is it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave barely audible sigh and said, "Three nights from tonight."  
  
Shippou grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together in a purely evil way. Sesshoumaru glared at him fiercely. "I suggest you do not do anything harmful kit, for if you embarrass this Sesshoumaru, iagaini, you will not live to see yourself die."  
  
Shippou looked confused. "That didn't make sense."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked slightly as he turned away, "I know."  
  
Shippou blinked as he saw Sesshoumaru walk away, and then, as if just noticing the small Inu-youkai clinging to his leg like a teddy bear said, "Rin."  
  
Rin let go reluctantly but followed him as he walked inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and the rest of the group emerged from the forest to be faced with about 20 meters and then a huge castle stood towering above them. Kagome sniffed and smiled.  
  
"Guess who's back." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha walked up beside her and said, "Tell me, um, why are we at the fortress of the northern lord?"  
  
Kagome grinned and said, "He's my uncle."  
  
As if on queue, a head popped up from the battlements of the walls and screamed, "Kagome!"  
  
In a flash of white, Souta had jumped from the top of the wall down to tackle Kagome to the ground in a hug. Kagome, who was a little bit winded, choked out, "Nice to see you too. Could you let me go?"  
  
Souta let her go and then proceeded to yell into the gates, "SARE! Kagome's here!"  
  
Another flash.  
  
Kagome was once again in a hug.  
  
She was once again let go.  
  
She pulled herself away from her uncle and brother to go back to her companions. "Sare, this is, Sango, *point*, Miroku, *point*, Inuyasha, *point*, Kimi, *point*, Kaze, *points to her shoulder*, and Naraku. *point*"  
  
Sare growled.  
  
Kagome jumped in front of Naraku and said, "Wait! Before you kill him! Hear me out. Believe me, he's not a threat."  
  
Sare stopped growling but that didn't make him any less tense.  
  
After explaining that Naraku was an enemy, but a temporary ally, and he wouldn't kill anyone or hurt anything in general, Sare deemed it all right for him to stay.  
  
Souta was dragging Kagome to the dojo so he could show her all of the stuff he had learned. "C'mon Kag! I wanna show you some of the stuff that I can do."  
  
Kagome dragged her heels and whined, "Souta, can't you show Inuyasha? I'm sure he's VERY interested."  
  
Souta perked up and said, "Cool! I'll show both of you! Where'd he go?"  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Why is it all of the demons around me forget that they have noses?"  
  
Souta grumbled and sniffed the air, "Inuyasha! Come here!" He yelled.  
  
Inuyasha fell out of the tree he had been sitting in while observing the grounds with an 'Ooof'. He jumped up and stomped over to Souta to glare at him, "Hey! What's the big idea with scaring me out of the tree like that ya igit!" He fumed.  
  
Kagome poked him and said, "Nothing. Souta just wants to show you some things, now follow him!" She pushed Inuyasha in the direction of the dojo.  
  
Souta showed both Inuyasha and Kagome all of the new stuff he had learned. He could control his wind abilities somewhat, and his power over plant life was impressive. He had learned how to channel his healing powers, but was still working on controlling them. Her had grown in his skill of the trident, and now wanted one of them to spar with him.  
  
Kagome sat down firmly and refused. "No! I don't want to! Spar with Inuyasha, I'm sure he'd love to beat you."  
  
Souta glared, "Ha, ha, very funny sis."  
  
Inuyasha and souta sparred three times, each time Inuyasha coming out as the victor. Souta grumbled as they walked back to the castle. "Darn it! I lost all three times! Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked arrogantly and put his hands behind his head. "Keh, you're still an amateur kid. You need more training before you can take me on."  
  
Kagome swore she saw some of the plants near Inuyasha wilt. She held her breath and said, "Inuyasha. Go with Souta and take a bath. NOW."  
  
Inuyasha put his arms down, for which Kagome was thankful, and growled, "I do not."  
  
Kagome glared at him and said, "Yes. You do. Now go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
After about twenty minutes, Sare heard struggling near the bath chambers of his home he walked over to se Inuyasha clinging to the doorframe of the bathhouse as if it was the only thing between him and death, while Kagome, Souta, and Miroku were pulling by the back of his haori to get him into the room.  
  
He snickered and watched the scene play out.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get your dog-eared ass off of that door!" Growled Kagome.  
  
"Never!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you do not let go, I will be forced to take drastic measures." Said Miroku, losing some of his calm.  
  
Souta pulled on his haori and said, "Inuyasha get off before I pull you by your ears!"  
  
Miroku finally lost it and said, "Damnit Inuyasha! Get the fuck of the door frame now!"  
  
Inuyasha gave out a yelp that sounded like a wounded dog and let go; promptly knocking himself, Kagome, Miroku, and Souta into the hot springs behind them.  
  
Sat up in the water and Souta asked, "Are you okay sis?"  
  
Kagome parted her curtain of dripping hair and said, "Yeah, but I can's say the same for Inuyasha tonight while he's sleeping." She growled.  
  
After much laughing, washing, scrubbing, and pummeling of the head, Souta and Miroku managed to get Inuyasha cleaned. They sent his fire-rat kimono to be washed and gave him a different kimono to wear, much to his dislike.  
  
After he was dressed, Kagome dragged him out of the bathhouse and grinned evilly. She called Sango and Kimi, and brought them all down to a room where there were many mirrors, men's kimonos (The hakama and haori and stuff.), and many other things.  
  
Kagome sat Inuyasha down in a stool in front of a large mirror. When Kagome graded a comb and started brushing his hair he protested loudly. "Hey! What the hell are you doing wench?! Leave my hair alone!"  
  
Kagome batted his hands away and continued her work while Sango and Kimi got her other necessities. She managed to get Inuyasha's hair brushed surprisingly easily and quickly. After she was done, she pulled it back in a low ponytail.  
  
Kagome admired her work and 'awwed' when she saw how cutely his ears poked up from his hair.  
  
Kagome forced Inuyasha to sit still while she picked out a kimono for him to wear. When she finally chose, it was one that was exactly the same in style as Sesshoumaru's, but instead of the flowers on the haori, it had a black and blue spiked geometric design that gave the illusion of sharp fangs, on the white fabric.  
  
She, Kimi, and Sango left the room while he changed into it. Sounds of struggling and grunts of complaint and murmurs of 'stupid bitch' and 'goddamned wench' were heard from behind the door. When he was finished, Kagome walked in and stopped at the sight of him.  
  
He had his arms folded with a, by now, familiar pout on his lips, with the new kimono, he looked a lot like Sesshoumaru.  
  
Where as before Kagome could only see the resemblance in the Inu brothers in the eyes and hair, and even there they weren't very compatible, Inuyasha's eyes were golden honey color, where as Sesshoumaru's were a frozen amber color, and Inuyasha had hair that was more of a snow white, where Sesshoumaru's was a platinum sliver, she could now clearly see the resemblance.  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Okay, now we can go to dinner."  
  
They all walked to the dining hall and as soon as they entered, Sare cast a worried look towards Kagome. He was holding a piece of parchment in his hand and he walked over to Kagome and handed it to her. HE said, "Kagome, I think you should read this."  
  
As Kagome read, he pupils dilated and contracted again. When she finished reading, she gave a sort of half smile, and then burst out laughing.  
  
As she was almost rolling on the floor with laughter, Sare gave her a peeved look. "Kagome! Did you not see what the letter said? Aren't you mad?"  
  
Kagome got her giggles under control and said, "N-not really. I mean, this is like, the opportunity of a lifetime! I have got to go to this thing, by the way; maybe I got an invitation of my own. Just a sec."  
  
She bolted out of the castle and peered into the sky and then gave a piercing flacon scream. Out of nowhere, Kaze shot like a blue lightning bolt onto Kagome's wrist, a letter rolled up and attached to his leg. She pulled it off and read it. She grinned in a positively evil way and ran back into the castle, still grinning.  
  
Sare sighed, the sound long and suffering. "Judging by the grin on her face, she got one."  
  
Inuyasha had just finished reading the letter and frowned, "Ya know, I might hate him, but I have to say I pity my brother."  
  
He got incredulous looks from everyone but Kagome, who was still grinning and obviously thinking of evil ways to torment Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha glared at all of them, "What?! He's going to have every eligible, noble or partially noble, youkai female woman in Japan coming to try and mate him. Not only that, but they're going to actually be competing for it!"  
  
Everyone frowned and Miroku said, "Lucky bastard."  
  
Sango hit him on the head with Hiraikotsu, which she had pulled from nowhere, and said, "Inuyasha's right. I do pity him. But I'm worried about what Kagome is going to do to the females."  
  
Kohaku nodded with his eyes wide, "Are they going to be like, fighting to the death?"  
  
Sare shook his head, "No, only if the competitors will not cease fighting, will it be a fight to the death, also, there will be another form of elimination. Talent."  
  
Souta smirked and said, "You mean, the other Lords and Ladies will be holding a, talent show? For who will be Sesshoumaru's mate? Oh my god, hahahahaha!" Souta burst out in a fit of giggles and laughter.  
  
The grin on Kagome's face had gone from evil, to positively macabre.  
  
Sare sighed. It was going to be a long couple of days. 


	28. The talent show

Chp 27: From dojo to wrestling ring.......The talent show

Disclaimer: No! *pulls really hard on one end of the paperwork while a lawyer pulls on the other end* *another lawyer trips her* Ah! *falls on her ass* Ow. Damnit! I don't own them! *flicks off lawyers*

A/N: I tried to get this chapter out as soon as I could. I will be using a song in this chapter as well, for all you LP fans, the much awaited 'Faint' will finally make it debut. Sorry for all the songs last chappy...I really didn't plan for it to happen like that. I'm not too pleased with the last few chapters, or how this story is going, but it will turn around at the end of this chapter. I guarantee it. I once again apologize for the deficiency in the fluff department, and no, they don't get back together in this chapter. v.v Wait! Hold the tomatoes! I swear! In the next chappy they will get together! There will be fluff!  The soundtrack will be posted a couple of chapters from now. Any requests for M-vids yet? If love is blind may not be out as soon as planned. *shuffles feet* ^-^ Read now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Sesshoumaru's castle. 'Wow. I so totally pity him right now.'

   There were all manner of female youkai milling around Sesshoumaru's fortress. Those of nobility had their mother and father with them. Jaken was running to and fro trying to herd them to the **very** large ballroom that Sesshoumaru had.

   Kagome had disguised herself as a tiger youkai. She had flaming red orange hair, no bangs, with a solid black stripe going from the middle of her forehead down to the end of her hair. She had two black stripes on either cheek, and her forehead remained unadorned. In place of her black fluffy tail she had a long, thick, cat-like, tiger tail. Instead of having pointed hears, she had two cat ears atop her head. Her blue green eyes had become a dark chocolate brown.

   She had dressed herself simply. She wore a tight black short-sleeved shirt cut off at her midriff showing her belly button. She had gotten rid of, well...hidden, her tattoo. She had on a pair of loose black, drawstring, yoga pants and had bare feet. She wore many bracelets made of bone and metal on each wrist and ankle; they jingled each time she moved.

   No humans had been allowed to attend the, 'event', so Sango and Miroku had to stay back at Sare's fortress, albeit how much Miroku wanted to see women beat the shit out of each other. Inuyasha, thanks to one of Kagome's souls, had been disguised as a full Inu-youkai, he had still wanted the disguise even though he didn't need it, but he still had the ears. Kaze still clung to Kagome's shoulder as they walked through the gates. Numerous youkai were being thrown out because they did not have an invitation. Kagome and Sare showed Jaken their invitation and Sare said that Inuyasha, who had actually gotten an invitation due to the fact that he was Sesshoumaru's brother, and they were to be on neutral terms, was with him and not by himself. Naraku who, due to the numerous demons he had absorbed, had been able to disguise himself quite sufficiently, he still had the flowing black hair and the blood red eyes, but he now had one blood red stripe on each cheek, a black 'X' on his forehead, and a long black snake tail. He had disguised himself as a snake youkai, and he was going by the name of, Ukaran. (Naraku backwards! ^-^) And Kagome had said he was her guest. Kimi had just threatened to send all of them to hell if they didn't let her in to watch.

   Kagome and co. walked into the ballroom and were met with a crowd of females around the outside of a large pit with something akin to bleachers around the outside of it. Naraku was in a pretty bad mood because he had been made to carry Kagome's bag. Sare shoved Kagome into the line of females; she growled at him. 

   Sare took his seat near the other lords and ladies of the cardinal points.

   Sesshoumaru entered and took his seat away from them. He look very pissed.

   The first process of elimination was for Sesshoumaru to tell Jaken which ones he did not like. 

   When Kagome saw Shippou standing on Rin's head so they could get a better view, her heartbeat sped up excitedly. If she won this little contest thing, she would be able to see Rin and Shippou again.

   Kagome of course made it to the next 'round'.

   The next was demonstration of one of their abilities. When it was Kagome's turn, she had a hard time choosing what she would do. She couldn't use any of the ones that had already been done... 'aHA! I've got it!' she thought.

   Kagome grinned evilly and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I borrow your retainer for a moment?" at his nod she called Jaken up to her. "Now stay still."

   She held out her hand and stuck it palm facing out towards Jaken. He froze and the staff of heads fell from his grasp. When a ball of black youki began to gather in her hand, there were many whispers amongst the crowd she caught some of them, 

"This is the Korekuta no Reikons?"

"Is she really stealing his soul?"

"I thought only mikos could purify souls."

   She snapped her hand closed and Jaken fell over on his side, looking an unhealthy shade of mint green. Kagome opened her hand and examined Jaken's soul. She held it up for all to se before tossing it in the air. It burst into tiny black pieces that poured into Jaken's mouth, nostrils, and eyes.

   Jaken sat up and said, "Wha-what happened? What did you do to this Jaken wench!"

   Kagome growled and her eyes glowed green. "Don't call me wench you overgrown toad!" She then proceeded to drop kick him into the crowd before huffing off of the platform she had since dubbed, 'the stage'. 

   After about ten more minutes, Jaken, after making an amazing recovery, announced the youkai that would be moving on to the talent 'show'.

   Kagome once again made the cut. She was leaving clues here and there for Sesshoumaru to see if he would recognize her. Drop kicking Jaken for instance.

   Kagome patiently awaited her turn for the talent. She had cunningly put an invisibility spell on her cd player and speakers, so only she, Sare, Kimi, and Naraku could see it. This would be by far the biggest hint she would be giving Sesshoumaru. He had never heard Linkin Park before, but still; are there any rock bands in the feudal era? Didn't think so.

   She would have danced, but, she didn't want to give him, THAT big of a clue. She would be figured out like that! So, she was just going to give a really good demonstration of her fire and water abilities.

   She rolled her shoulder a few times, cracked her neck from side to side, and stretched her arms above her head.

   'Okay. Now or never.' She thought as she stepped up to the center of the stage.

  She telekinetically pressed play and switched tracks.

   Music flooded the room, and all the youkai were looking around, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

   Kagome raised her arms up and spouts of flames threaded with water rose up around her. She twisted her hands and forearms and then spread them apart.

   The flames slowly began to take the shape of people.

   About two seconds into it. All the fire people were standing and one was sitting behind a structure of fire that looked like...drums? And another was sitting at a table with a, box in front of him.

   The person sitting behind the, drums, started to beat on them, with the song, making it look like he was playing it.

  Three guitars made of and one bass made of water appeared in three of the other ones hands, as the guitars blasted through her speakers, and then it looked like THEY were playing it.

   Then just as the singing as about to start, two microphones made of water appeared in two that were left's hands. 

  One stepped forward with a flick of Kagome's fingers, as she kept up a steady movement of her arms to keep everything moving.

   It, or he, as it was meant to be a boy, lifted the microphone to his mouth and started 'singing',

   "I am,"

  The other stepped forward and continued 'singing'.

"A little bit of loneliness,

A little bit of disregard,

A handful of complaints but I can't help the fact,

That everyone can see these scars,"

The other 'singer' pressed the 'microphone' to his lips and said the next line of the song. 

"I am,"

   The other one bent forward and kept going.

"What I want you to want,

What I want you to feel,

But It's like,

No matter what I do,

I can't convince you,

To just believe this is real,"

  The other one brought the 'microphone' to his mouth two times in quick succession with each word. 

"So I,"

  The other one bent forward even further before bringing himself back up, and walking to the left of the 'stage'.

"Let go,

Watching you,

Turn your back like you always do,

Face away and pretend that I'm not,

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got."

   Kagome blasted her hand forward and a ring of fire appeared around all of them, blasting upwards with the force of the song, creating giant fire and water speakers that spewed fire out as the other one, with spiky looking hair stepped forward further, threw his head back and screamed into his water mic,

   "I can't feel!

The way I did before!

Don't turn your back on me!"

  The other bent forward and held the mic a few inches away from his mouth and sang the harmony.

"I won't be ignored!

Time won't heal!

This damage anymore!

Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!"

   Kagome threw her fist upward and brought it down hard as the next part of the song started, the ring of fire lowered while the song stayed lower.

   The one who was screaming stood up and once again brought the mic to his mouth to say his part.

   "I am,"

   The one who had done the harmony walked back to the middle of the stage held the 'mic' a few inches from his mouth and said the next part.

"A little bit insecure,

A little unconfident,

'Cause you don't understand,

I do what I can,

But sometimes I don't make sense,

   The other jumped up onto one of the giant 'speakers' and said his next part.

"I am,"

   Then the one with the...hat? It looked like a hat... on, bent over and said the next part of the song.

What you never want to say,

But I've never had a doubt,

It's like,

No matter what I do,

I can't convince you,

For once just to hear me out,

   As the song progressed, the one on the speaker crouched down on the 'speaker' and sang,

"So I,"

   The other one, walked around his 'guitarist' to jump onto the **other** speaker.

"Let go,

Watching you,

Turn your back like you always do,

Face away and pretend that I'm not,

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got.

(got, got, got, got)"

   Kagome brought both fists down and the flames flared up around the 'performers'. The fire people, oh hell, it was a Linkin Park made of fire!

   The fire "Chester" stood up and screamed,

   "I can't feel!

The way I did before!

Don't turn your back on me!"

  The other tossed his head back and sang the harmony again.

"I won't be ignored!

Time won't heal!

This damage anymore!

Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!"

   Kagome twisted her hands so the fire began to spiral and circle the performers, particularly "Chester" who was just leaning forward to scream into his 'mic',

   "No!

Hear me out now!

You're gonna listen to me like it or not!

Right now!

Hear me out now!

You're gonna listen to me like it or not!

Right now!"

   The next part of the last part of the song seemed to carry one without the lip movements as Kagome placed her hands palm face down out in front of her, making the fire go all the way down, seeming like it was getting ready to go out. "Chester" stood up and closed the void he had for eyes while singing the more subdued part of the song,

   "I can't feel,

The way I did before,

Don't turn your back on me,

I WON'T BE INGORED!!!"

   He threw his head back and screamed the last part as Kagome did her best to make it seem like the whole 'stage' was shaking while bringing her hands up and then crashing them down to make the fire blast up and outward in an explosion of flames and tendrils of water flying through them like it was natural

   "I can't feel!

The way I did before!

Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!

Time won't heal!

This damage anymore!

Don't turn your bak on me!

I won't be ignored!"

   Kagome waved her hands together in intricate motions to make the fire seem alive and then "Chester" stood up straight and closed the void where eyes should have been tight, while screaming the last part of the song,

   "I can't feel!

Don't turn your back on me!

I won't be ignored!

Time won't heal!"

   'Chester' did his signature jump off of the speaker, (A/N: You know which one! The one where he jumps really high with his legs bent behind him with the mic raised over his head with one arm? Watch the music video for 'Faint' and you'll know what I'm talking about. I'll send it to you if you ask and leave your e-mail address. Though, my source for M-vids make things a bit blurry and it might not work as well as you want.)

   "Don't turn you back on me!

I won't be ignored!"

    As soon as the last word was said, "Chester" landed and then appeared to disappear into the floor. Kagome crossed her arms in the 'execute' position and then threw each arm out to the side and all the fire vanished, leaving nothing but a thin, wispy, red smoke in its wake.

   Kagome took a deep breath while pressing stop on the CD player and gave a bow. She exited the stage and went to go find Naraku.

   The entire audience was silent.

   Kimi sneezed and everyone seemed to turn their heads to glare at her.

   She glared back and folded her arms. 

   Kagome shook her head and sat down next to her to watch the rest of the demons pathetic shows of power. 'Hey. When did I become such an arrogant mean person? I used to be so compassionate. *mental sigh* Ah for the old days...' She looked over at Inuyasha who was staring at his brother with a positively evil smirk on his face.

   Kagome leaned over and whispered to him, "What are you planning?"

   Inuyasha jumped a bit but then said, "You'll see." He snickered and the said, "Hey, what you did up there was kinda cool. I felt like everyone shouldn't have been sitting down and quiet."

   Kagome gave him a bemused smile and then said, "Welcome to the feeling of a mosh pit my friend. Maybe I'll bring you to one in the future sometime. I'm sure you'd love it. Though I'd love to see old emotionless in one. Kami-sama would that be funny..." She almost laughed out loud at the mental picture of Sesshoumaru she had in her head.

   There he was, standing in the middle of an ocean of humans, all the while them swarming around him. And he was just standing there, with his nose and ears plugged so he wouldn't pass out or be deafened, looking extremely pissed, until someone grabbed hold of him and threw him on top of the crowd. His composure lasted about 4 seconds and then he started thrashing about he raised his claws and...

   Kagome decided to continue that daydream another time. Before it got too violent. Maybe Sesshoumaru in a mosh pit wasn't the best idea...

   (A/N: *sweatdrop* No. I don't think so either Kagome. Especially if it was a Limp Bizkit concert. I don't think he would appreciate Fred Durst jumping on top of his head....O^.o)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   They moved to the dojo for the next part, and obviously some things had been changed.

   As Kagome waited to fight in the arena, surrounded by platforms in which he watching demons would sit or stand, she felt a lot like a pro wrestler. All of the sudden, she had an epiphany. 

   Music.

   The more Kagome thought about it the more she liked it. She contacted Kimi and said, 'Kimi, I need my cd player, BIG speakers, and I just need you to bring them too….aHA! The place near where the bow and arrows are, there is a small flat platform hanging there, set it on top of that. I'll get Naraku for the rest."

   Kimi got up from her place near the dojo entrance and did as she was bid.

   While Kimi was doing this, Kagome contacted Naraku. 'Naraku, I need you to bring my cd bag to me. Now! So hurry up!'

   Within 30 seconds, Naraku had popped up beside her and handed her the rather large cd bag. "Stay here for a second." 

   She fished around in the cd bad for about twenty seconds before she came up with a very shiny cd that looked much like a mirror. She handed it to Naraku and said, "Go put that in the cd player above the archery wall and press play when I tell you to."

   Naraku semi-glared at her and said, "You're welcome miss 'I-won't-take-no-for-an-answer.'"

   Kagome sighed and said, "Thanks."

   Naraku casually glided through the crowd that was watching a humanoid bull demon fighting a very pretty and delicate neko-youkai. The youkai had reddish hair down to her butt with no bangs, and bore no markings save for a small starburst in the center of her forehead. Kagome briefly wondered who she was.

   And damn was she a good fighter.

   Her hair spun around her as she whirled in circle with her claws flaying out around her in a deadly dance. The bull demon gave a shrill cry of pain as she was cut across the chest and throat. She fell to the ground bleeding heavily. The neko youkai gazed almost sadly down at the youkai and then glanced up into the crowd where the lords and ladies stood. She glanced at the lord and lady of the eastern lands and almost scowled at the proud looks of approval they were giving her. She growled low and looked up towards the line of youkai women waiting to fight. Next was a, wolf demon?

Kagome gasped when he who was there. 'Ayame? What the hell is she doing!?'

   Ayame had a determined look on her face as she stepped in the ring. Kagome pried into her mind to see what the hell she was thinking!

'If I can't make him love me, then I'll make him long for me. Damn you Kagome!'

   Kagome frantically searched the crowd for Kouga. When she found him staring wide eyed at the ring she growled. She rammed into his mind with so much mental force she saw him stagger backwards.

   'Damn you, you stupid idiot wolf! Why the hell are yo staring wide eyed at the woman that loves you when she is about to fight for the right to mate another man! You know she doesn't want Sesshoumaru! DAMNIT KOUGA SHE WANTS YOU!!! And while she was gone for ten months you are STILL after that human woman? The human doesn't love you, never will, and most likely wants you to leave her alone! Now stop her damnit!' Kagome screamed in his mind

   Kouga blinked a few times and shook his head. He quickly jumped into the ring with his enhanced speed and swept her out of it. 

   Kagome grinned happily and looked ahead of her. 'Huh?' She thought.

   She was next.

   Kagome sighed as she saw the slain body of the bull youkai being thrown into a growing pile of bodies that had been purposely or accidentally killed. Kagome sighed heavily and jumped down.

   She locked eyes with the neko and grinned, showing her fangs. 

Kagome looked towards the archery rack and gave Naraku a nod. He pressed play.

   Kagome reveled in the looks of surprise on all of the onlookers, and her opponents faces.

   Kagome crouched and circled the neko youkai her eyes darkening to a crimson brown color.

   *I'm feelin mean today, not lost not blown away, just irritated and quite hated till control breaks down*

   Kagome launched herself at the youkai and made a swipe at her side with her claws, the neko dodged and swung down with her own. Kagome spun in mid air and caught her wrist.

   *Why's everything so tame? I like my life insane, I'm fabricating and debating who I'm gonna kick around*

   Kagome turned around and flipped her over her shoulder. The neko youkai landed on her back but placed her hands palms down by her head and rocked back on them while swinging her legs up to land on her feet again. She turned around and snarled at Kagome.

   *Right now! (Can't find a way to get across the hate when I see you!)*

   Her hand glowed green with poison and she made to rip Kagome's throat out.

   *Right now! (I'm gonna scratch inside I wanna search and feel you!)*

   Kagome ducked and did a back flip catching the neko in the jaw with her foot, making her fall backwards.

   *Right now! (I rip apart the things inside that live beside you!)*

   The neko youkai kept herself from falling and jumped over Kagome's head and came up behind her. She jammed a fist into Kagome back and hissed into her ear. "He's mine!"

   Kagome's eyes glowed red and she whirled around and threw and uppercut into her jaw while releasing a blast of fire

   *Right now! (I can't control myself I fuckin' hate you!)*

   The neko stood up and came at Kagome swing her claws. Kagome blocked each swing with her own elongated claws and ducked when the neko youkai made a move that would have taken her head off.

   *I'm feelin cold today, not hurt just fucked away, I'm devastated and frustrated god I feel so bound*

   Kagome jumped backwards away from the neko. She was not hurt besides a few bruises, but her opponent was covered in cuts.

   Kagome laughed lowly and stood up straight

  *So when I feel the need, I think it's time to bleed, I'm gonna cut myself and watch the blood, hit the ground*

   Kagome dragged a claw across her palm and let the blood fall of her hand and drip to the ground.

  The neko youkai's eyes flashed and she threw herself at Kagome. "Die bitch!" She yelled.

   Kagome dodged her claw swipe, and her next, and her next. The neko stopped.

   *Right now! (Can't find a way to get across the hate when I see you!)*

   Kagome smiled at her and crouched, awaiting the next attack.

   *Right now! (I'm gonna scratch inside I wanna search and feel you!)*

   The neko youkai laughed and said, "You won't even try to hit me. Are you afraid?"

   *Right now! (I rip apart the things inside that live beside you!)*

   Kagome growled low and her eyes clouded with red mist. This was getting personal.

   *Right now! (I can't control myself I fuckin hate you!)*

   Kagome, faster than anyone could follow, ran to the other side of the neko youkai, grabbed her by the hair, pulled her head back to her shoulder.

   *You open your mouth again, I swear I'm gonna break it, you open your mouth again, by god I cannot take it*

   Kagome whispered in her ear along with the song. "Shut up, shut up, shut up I'll fuck you up. Shut up, shut up, I'll fuck you up."

   Kagome pushed her away and her youki whip burst forth.

   *Shut up! Shut up! Shut up I'll fuck you up! 

     Shut up! Shut up! Shut up I'll fuck you up!*

   Kagome struck the whip across her back with a harsh crack. Kagome struck her gain and again until she was just lying limp on the floor.

   *Shut up! Shut up! Shut up I'll fuck you up! 

     Shut up! Shut up! Shut up I'll fuck you up!*

 Kagome snarled when she started moving gain. He blood red eyes flashed with blood lust and Kagome gathered a fire ball in her hand. 

   Kagome let out a savage growl and hurled the fire ball. Then another, and another, and another.

   The neko youkai lie sprawled across the floor with heavy burns across her back.

   *Right now! (Can't find a way to get across the hate when I see you!)*

   Kagome turned toward the place where Kimi was standing and growled out. "Bring her back."

   *Right now! (I'm gonna scratch inside I wanna search and feel you!)*

   Kimi stared wide eyed at the form of the neko-youkai. "Umm. No can do mate. She ain't dead. Well...YET anyway..."

   *Right now! (I rip apart the things inside that live beside you!)*

   A green streaked icicle appeared in her hand and she threw it at the back of the neko youkai's head. 

   Blood spattered out across the floor.

   *Right now! (I can't control myself I fuckin' hate you!*

   Kagome turned back. "There. Bring her back!"

   Kimi sighed and did as she was asked, no, commanded. She grumbled as she walked away. "Heh, ordering people around, just wait n'til ya die. See who'll bring you back then. Pushy belligerent youkai..." 

   *I fuckin' hate you!*

   Kagome turned toward the crowd shaking with rage. Why? Well, she was just plain pissed off.

   *I fuckin' hate you!*

   She glared right at Sesshoumaru.

   *I fuckin' hate you!*

   She growled and spit to her left. Some blood flying from a split lip that was healing rapidly.

   *I fuckin' hate you! (shut! up!)*

   *I fuckin' hate you! (shut! up!)*

   *I fuckin' hate you! (shut! up!)*

   *I fuckin' hate you! (shut! up!)*

   Kagome calmly raised her middle finger and shouted, "Fuck you Fluffy!"

*Shut! up!*

   She turned around and jumped out of the pit. She telekinetically dragged all of her friends and her cd player behind her. The only one she left was Sare.

   Kagome stomped right into the garden with her friends being dragged behind her.

   Kagome plopped down on the ground and said, "Uuh...That was fucked up."    

   Inuyasha jumped up with stream rising from his ears. "Well gee! Ya think? WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!?!?!" He said, hyperventilating.

   Kagome sighed. "The only thing I can remember is Korn."

   Inuyasha face-faulted. "Corn?"

   Kagome sighed heavily. "No, not corn! Korn! K-O- backwards 'R'-N. It's a band from the future."

   Inuyasha nodded. "Ah."

   Naraku glared heatedly at Kagome. "Well I don't know about the psychotic dog-demon, but I'm leaving." He rose on a cloud of miasma toward the direction of Sare's castle.

   Kimi glared at Kagome. "I'm with monkey-man. Seeya." She snapped her fingers and she appeared next to Naraku on the cloud. "Hi! Mind if I hitch a ride?"

   Naraku sighed and rubbed his temples. "Kami-sama help me..."

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   I know it's a bit of a cliffy, but at least it's something! Like I said before! This chapter is completely dedicated to Korn! Be expecting to see more of their songs in the future! Not to mention Disturbed!!!!!!!!!

DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!!!!!!!

   Ja ne!!!!

                                                Ooh Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

              Emeraudo sono ten Sennyo


	29. Reunion!

Chp 28: Reunion!

   Hey! I know last chapter was a bit cheesy, and the thing with Kouga an Ayame just sorta went splat. But that will come back. This is a really short chapter, only about 8 pages long in Microsoft word, but it was something I wrote a while ago and just couldn't fit it in the other chapter. I think the reuniting part of this chapter is a bit, well, ugh...but I wasn't feeling creative. And don't expect the next chapter out very soon. I feel a really big writers block comin' on. Oh, and don't worry. Kimi is in there for a reason! She's not just some random character in there for laughs! Well, maybe that too, but she has a reason. And Kudos to you if you've figured out the other romance I have planned out for two special peeps! I'll give you a clue. One's a Hanyou, and the other isn't exactly a demon! Oh! And you people should read Bloody Paper Doll's stories! They're really awesome!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Kagome watched Naraku and Kimi fly off, and slumped down even further. "Why did I scream that in his face? He probably hates me now. And He probably wants to kill me too. Maybe there is some way I can redeem myself..."

   Sare came storming out and glared at Kagome hotly. "What the hell was that? Are you _trying _to not get chosen? What in kami-sama's name compelled you to do that?!" Steam was practically flowing from his ears.

   Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Um. For some reason I was really mad and decided to take it out on Fluffy on there. Is that good enough?"

   Sare stared blankly at her and said, "Whatever. Saro and his mate are not very happy about what you did in there Kagome. Tsara really did not want to be fighting. Shohikira wants to take over the Western lands, and she decided that having her daughter mate with Sesshoumaru would be the easiest way to do that. Tsara is completely innocent. She is the most kind hearted person you could meet. Don't blame it on her. Oh, here she comes now."

   Tsara, the neko-youkai that Kagome had...uhh...**killed**...came running out to Kagome and had tears in her eyes. "Oh! Forgive me Kagome-sama! I did not want to fight any of them! Least of all you! If I had any way to forfeit I would, but I couldn't. If I hadn't Okaa-sama and Outou-sama would have done something terrible. Please understand."

   Kagome blinked owlishly and then smiled at her. "Um. Sure? Don't worry. I understand, it's just I got a little pissed off in there. No hard feelings ne?"

  Tsara blinked away her tears and smiled up at Kagome. "Oh! Thank you so much! Now, I think you should go back in there and do something before someone else gets Sesshoumaru-sama!"

   Sare nudged Kagome and said, "Why don't you go in there and sing? You have a beautiful voice. And I'm sure there's some futuristic song that you could use to melt the old icicle's heart."

   Kagome sighed and said, "How do I get myself into these things?"

   Inuyasha watched her back as she walked back into the dojo. He stood next to Tsara and said, "So. Don't like the folks much huh?"

  Tsara made a face and said, "Don't like is an understatement. God being royalty sucks. They treat me like I'm _supposed_ to be the_ perfect_ child. And all I want to do is find someone I love and go away with them. ARGH! I need to blow something up..." She said depressively. 

   Inuyasha smirked and thought, 'Wow. I like this girl. Doesn't look all that bad either...' *mental slap* 'No! Bad Inuyasha! You're no supposed to think those thoughts! Bad! Bad! Bad!' He mentally berated himself while walking with Tsara back into the dojo to watch Kagome.

   Kagome stood and walked to the raised platform in the dojo. She smiled a sad smile when she passed Sesshoumaru, who didn't really even notice her, due to the fact that Shohikira and Saro were complaining to him. She briefly wondered why she was even doing this, it was only something that Sare said she should do, it's not like she HAD to. As she got to the platform, she noticed that she wouldn't have any music, wait, never mind; her cd player was still there. She quickly put in a different cd and stepped onto the platform. When she stepped up, all of the talking dissipated and all eyes were on her. She'd never suffered from stage fright and now was no exception. She sat down on a stool that had been placed there for the singer and telekinetically pressed play.

   The music started and there were murmurs on where it was coming from, 

   "And no one knows what its like,

 To be the bad man,

 To be the sad man,

 Behind blue eyes."

   She glanced around the crowd to for that familiar pair of golden eyes. When she found them, her voice took a sad turn.

   "And no one knows what its like,

To be hated,

To be faded,

To telling only lies."

   She shifted her form as she sang so her hair went from its red-brown to raven black with green streaks and ends. The cat ears disappearing. 

   "But my dreams,

They aren't as empty,

As my conscious seems to be,

I have hours,

Only lonely,

My love is vengeance,

That's never free."

   Slowly her tiger striped tail changed color and grew larger until it was her normal puffy green and black tail. Her eyes changed from the chocolate brown to the electric blue they usually emitted when she experienced sorrow.

   "And no one knows what its like,

To feel these feelings,

Like I do,"

   She locked eyes with Sesshoumaru again and her voice grew hard.

   "And I blame you!"

   Her eyes softened and she looked away and closed her eyes again.

   "And no one bites back as hard,

 On their anger,

 None of my pain and woe,

 Can show through!"

   Her stripes turned from the black to the familiar emerald green, and the crescent moon materialized on her bare forehead. She closed her yes and slowly rocked back and forth to the music's rhythm.

   "But my dreams!

 They aren't as empty,

 As my conscious seems to be,

 I have hours only lonely,"

   She opened her eyes to meet his again, "My love is vengeance,

 That's never free."

   She decided o skip the words to this part of the song and held her palm up, two streams, one of fire and one of water came up and intertwined together and wrapped around each other, then they took the shape of a woman walking, but not moving from its place.

   "And no one knows what its like,

 To be mistreated,

 To be defeated,

 Behind blue eyes."

   She slowly let her wings appear as she sang the next verse, they grew out until the stretched their full 10 foot span, and she retracted them and sang on.

   "And no one knows how to say,

 That they're sorry,

 And don't worry,

 I'm not telling lies."

   She opened her eyes to stare at the open roof of the dojo at the night sky, it cracked with thunder as lightning started to flash, and a few small drops of rain hit the floor. As her horns appeared she locked her eyes with Sesshoumaru's. As more rain started to fall, a single tear slipped down her cheek to mingle with it.

   "But my dreams!

 They aren't as empty,

 As my conscious seems to be.

 I have hours,

 Only lonely,

 My love is vengeance,

 That's never free."

   She let the woman dissipate and she stood up, "And no one knows what its like,

 To be the bad man,

 To be the sad man,

 Behind blue eyes." 

She turned her head and walked out of the dojo, not giving Sesshoumaru a second look. 

   Every person in the room had a sad or astonished look on their face. Rin and Shippou were the latter.

   Some random youkai put up a weather shield on the roof of the dojo to keep the rain out, and people resumed gawking.

   Sesshoumaru's face was impassive, but one look in his eyes and the sorrow pierced your soul. He stood up and followed in the direction that Kagome went. Gradually the mull of conversation started again, and the sad song was all but forgotten.

   Kagome had gone to the now deserted garden; she walked to the koi pond and stared at her distorted reflection. She sighed and leaned against the willow tree, just like she used to. The rain fell hard all around her, soaking through everything.

   Sesshoumaru stopped in the entrance to the garden. He just stared at her, the rain dripping off his bangs to run down his face.

   Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's unclear reflection beside hers. She sighed and said, "Hi Sesshoumaru. Long time no see."

   Sesshoumaru looked at her turned head and asked, "Do you really blame me?"

   Kagome turned her head to look at her, "No. I blame myself."

   "For what."

   Kagome sighed, "For what happened. For me leaving. I still don't know what I did by the way."

   Sesshoumaru turned back to his reflection in the water. "Nor do I. I thought I did. But now I'm not so sure."

   Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees. "To tell you the truth, I thought you just saw me as a means to an end."

   Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I did not. I thought you saw me as a replacement."

   Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "What gave you that idea?"

   Sesshoumaru thought for a minute, he came up with a blank. "I don't know."

   Kagome dropped her arms, "I don't either."

   A long pause.

   "Then why the hell did I leave?!" Kagome fumed.

   Sesshoumaru gave a small ghost of a smile. "Because I basically screamed it in your face."

   Kagome smirked and said, "Yeah. I think maybe that was apart of it." She seemed to deflate and she propped her arms up on her knees. "I missed you you know."

   Sesshoumaru waited for a moment before saying softly, "I missed you too."

   Kagome grinned and said a little bit mischievously, "Remind me again why I missed you?"

   Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled Kagome into his lap, "With pleasure."

   Sesshoumaru's lips met Kagome's in a chaste kiss, but soon after, Kagome pressed hers up against Sesshoumaru's and ran her tongue along the line of his lips. His lips parted and welcomed Kagome's tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it and Kagome whimpered at the sensation. Sesshoumaru pushed his tongue into Kagome's mouth and plundered it, leaving nowhere untouched. Kagome pulled back for air and rested her head on his chest.

   "Yeah. I missed you a LOT." She breathed as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

   After a few minutes of just sitting there, an elated shout rang from the east entrance of the garden. "Mama!" and then a ball of fluff knocked both Kagome and Sesshoumaru over.

   Sesshoumaru gave Shippou, who was clinging to Kagome's head for dear life, a murderous look. "Kit."

   Shippou poked his head up and dropped to Kagome's shoulder, "Ah! Kagome! Help me! I think he's gonna kill me!"

   At seeing the homicidal glare Shippou was receiving she said, "Yeah, I do too."

   She countered Sesshoumaru's glare and said, "You can't kill Shippou. Now where's- Ooof!"

   "Kagome-nee-chan!" Rin squealed as she tackled Kagome to the ground, again.

   "Mmmffgmrrfff!" she said through Rin's tail.

   Rin pulled her tail back, "What did nee-chan say?"

    Kagome spit a few hair balls out of her mouth and said, "It's good to see you Rin-chan."

   Rin smiled up at her, showing off her fangs. Rin scrambled off of Kagome, only to sit in her lap when she sat up. "Is nee-chan going to stay?" She asked a bit worriedly.

  Kagome smiled, "Of course I will." She looked over Rin's shoulder to see Sare and Souta standing there with perverted smirks on their faces.

   Rin turned around and shot off of Kagome's lap. "Souta-chan!" She said as she tackled him in one of her famous death hugs.

   Souta blushed about ten shades of red when Rin started kissing his cheek repeatedly.

   Kagome snorted while trying to hold in her laughter. Sesshoumaru's growl could be heard by Sare near the entrance and he gave Kagome a sly smile and winked at Sesshoumaru.

   Sesshoumaru only glared at Sare from his place sitting next to Kagome.

   Rin stopped kissing Souta and got up and hugged Sare's leg in an equally as strong grip. "Sare and Souta-chan finally came to visit Rin! Rin is so happy!"

   She let go of Sare and started bouncing and twirling around happily; her tail following her every move.

   Tsara poked her head from around the same entrance Sare was standing at and called, "Did I come at a bad time?"

   Kagome glanced at her and smiled, "No, not at all. What do you need?"

   Tsara lowered her head and looked away, her fiery red hair swished across her kimono as she tossed it over her shoulder. "Okaa-sama and Outou-sama said that we have to leave now. I wish I could stay longer, but they won't let me." You could practically see the shame and disappointment radiating off her in waves.

   Kagome frowned and said, "Oh. I would ask them to stay, but I'm afraid your Kaa-san doesn't like me too much."

   Tsara giggled. "I know. I was the one who had to heal her hand, *sigh* Too bad you didn't hit something more valuable." She mumbled under her breath.

   Sesshoumaru smirked and Kagome smiled, "Oh well, by Tsara-chan. I hope to see you at my Birthday party that, *elbow in ribs* Sesshoumaru will be having for me next month. It'll be pretty cold so dress warm!"

   Tsara's eyes lit up at the friendly suffix and she nodded quickly, "Hai! I will. Ja ne Kagome-chan!" She left the garden entrance in a flurry of fabric, hair, and fur.

   Kagome sighed, "How does she do it?! Her tail is ten times as shiny as mine." She grumbled enviously.

   Sesshoumaru and Sare gave her weird looks and Souta whispered to them, "She has a thing for shiny hair."

    Kagome glared at him and stood up menacingly. "Souta, you might be a youkai but that still doesn't mean, *lunge* I can't kick your ass!"

   Souta dodged and fled in the direction of the dojo with Kagome in pursuit.

   Sare and Rin leaned up against the willow tree in the same position. "How long do you think it'll take before the guests clear out of the dojo?"

   Sesshoumaru glanced after Kagome and said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "About five minutes."

   "Feel the wrath of the pink bubble of doom! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Was heard in the general direction of the dojo followed by a pop and a loud 'splat'.

   Sesshoumaru frowned and said, "Make that two."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Don't fear! There will be plenty of fluff next chapter! ^-^ I won't be writing a lemon though...*shifty eyes* I'm on the lookout for Sesshoumaru. As soon as he heard that I was going to make him wear his hair up he bolted. *sigh* What's wrong with a little bit of gel and a few hair pins? And NO! I will never cut my beautiful Sesshy-kun's hair. I have a thing for long hair, for some reason or another. Or it could be all of the hot anime characters with long hair, Naraku, Hiten, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kenshin, Kurama... ^-^ *drool drool* Oh well, I must go and watch a cool TV show on MTV that is ALL LINKIN PARK!!!! WHOOHOO!!!! Oh by the way, the reason for the remix earlier in the chapter was I just got.......... 

                       [LINKIN PARK] 'REANIMATION' ^O^ Oh yeah! The remix of Crawling rocks! It will be a definite in here!

   Oh and, another thing, any of you peoples who haven't heard the song, or seen the music video for the song, 'Behind blue eyes' (the really sad one I used) You can find it in Limp Bizkit's 'Results may vary' or, you can leave me your e-mail in a review and I will send you the music video. You may not actually get to watch the whole thing mind you, because the place where I get my music videos, if you have it on any better than low quality, the song will buffer to no end. ^-^ Gotta go! Oh shit! It started! O.O

   *runs to living room and switches channel*

My annoying sister: Hey! I was watching 7th Heaven!

Amreld: Oh well, I'm watching Linkin Park. Go watch 7th Hell in the other room.

M.A.S: No! I was watching it out here! Mom!

Amreld: *sigh* Why must my older sister be so immature? *grumble* Shut the fuck up!

M.A.S: No! Give me the remote and switch it back!

Amreld: *growls menacingly at oblivious sister* *eye twitch* I would rather rot in hell than listen to your whining and watch your pathetic, weepy, stupid, out of season, god forsaken, TV show! *stomps into other room and slams the door*

Sesshoumaru: *follows Amreld after gagging when seeing what is on the TV M.A.S is watching* *Turns volume up on Amreld's TV because Linkin Park is the best* (so true! ^.^)

                                                    Ja ne! ^~

                                 *$*$Amreld$*$*  


	30. The Soundtrack

    I know you guys are all like, "OMG! She updated!" Now, before you checking the temperature in hell, let me give you my excuses. I had a lot of school trouble, literally. I got in deep shit at school and in short, got myself expelled. I say nothing more. If you want further info you have to E-MAIL ME! Now, since lots of people have been asking, the first song I used in chappy 35 was 'Faint' by Linkin Park, and the second one I used was 'Right now' by Korn. The third one, which was in chapter 36, was 'Behind blue eyes' redone by Limp Bizkit, but originally done by 'The Who'. I like Limp Bizkit's version better. Capeesh? Now. I know I have been a bit mean to you all lately, but now that they're back together, Kikyou will come into the story, the alliance between Naraku and Kagome will come into play, romance a for a special few and Kudos' to Skitzoflame for figuring out who!  Oh! And, the URL, I just figured out, is NOT hidden. Meaning you can go read my side story and you won't have to have the URL e-mailed to you. Oh, and since a few more people have been saying that a few of my chapter with the talking to Midoriko have been confusing, I decided to go back and check. Finding out that what I thought I had fixed, was still as fucked up as ever. Forgive me for that, and I will get my chapters in the right order as soon as I re-upload them and put them I them back in. Oh, and I forgot who specifically right now, but, thanks to the person who gave me more translations of peeps names, and just to tell you, I actually heard that in some translations, Miroku means Fruit cake! ^^ Fun...Now, since I was throwing another authors note at you, I thought, 'Why not post the soundtrack?' so, here it is, so far.

Everybody's fool by Evanescence (chapter 4)

Bring me to life by Evanescence (2x) (chapter 4) (chapter 13)

One tine soldier [artist Unknown] (chapter 4)

Whisper by Evanescence (chapter 5)

Are you happy now? By Michelle Branch (chapter 7)

Hello by Evanescence (chapter 11)

A new day by Celiene Dion (chapter 12) 

Addicted by Simple Plan (chapter 13)

I'm a believer by Smash mouth (chapter 20)

Dirty by Christina Aguilera (chapter 20)

Going under by Evanescence (chapter 23)

Don't stay by Linkin Park (chapter 24)

Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park (chapter 26)

PTS. OF. ATHRTY by Linkin Park (chapter 26)

Faint by Linkin Park (chapter 27)

Right now by Korn (chapter 27)

Behind blue eyes by Limp Bizkit (chapter 28)

   Well, that's all for now. Any requests for the m-vids yet? These are the ones I have available from the soundtrack.

Bring me to life

Are you happy now?

Addicted

Dirty

Going under

Somewhere I belong

PTS. OF. ATHRTY

Faint

Right now [original or 3D]

Behind blue eyes

Yup. Ask me for them! I will e-mail as soon as possible!

                Ja ne!!!

          Amreld

P.S Oh damnit! I couldn't keep a secret when I'm the one who told it to me! The romance for two special peeps will be between Naraku and Kimi. *heavy sigh* Whew. Finally got that out...............


	31. God help us all

Chp 29: From fucked up to worse

Disclaimer: The day I own Inuyasha is the day Marilyn Manson declares himself a monk. -_-' Meaning I won't own them. Ever.

A/N: Aren't you all happy? I'm typing this chapter while waiting for an appointment with my psychiatrist. V_V I hope I won't end up pushing this story into overdrive to get it finished. But I'm really starting to lose interest, which is happening all too much to me lately, and I want to get through these next few chapters that will be boring on my part. Before I continue this story, I want to make a few things clear. This story will NOT be a charmed/IY crossover. That is a whole different story. This IS SESS/KAG. Make no mistake about that. And, NO LEMONS, limes maybe. So please don't ask. I have so many other fics going right now, that my mind is a jumble. My muses must be getting back at me for calling them broken.

Max: Damn right.

Amreld: Shut up.

 I am going to press stop on all my other stories and focus on getting the next 4 chapters of this story done as soon as possible. ^-^ The next fic I have out will be called...well, for now I'm calling it 'Ride the lightning' after Metallica's cd. Tell me if you guys like that title. 

Also. I have recently discovered a website that is looking for people to write original stories for them. And if it's over 6000 words, they'll pay $60:00. Cool ne? If there are any people out there that ever get sick of writing fanfiction, have a weird obsession with vampires, and have a joy of writing gory, evil, vampiric, macabre stories. Go to Vampires.com and click on "writers needed" or "writers wanted". I don't remember which one.

   Just a note. I am going to make this chapter mainly about Kimi and Naraku and their developing relationship, and Fluffy and Inu's past. So don't throw anything at me. K? Oh, and if any of you are nice enough to want to talk to me. My AIM names are,

Bane 0f humanity

Or

Cruentus Llamia

READ.

   Naraku's eye twitched as he tried to block out the sound of the chattering Necromancer sitting next to him. 'Must be all of my bad Karma...' he thought grimly.

   "So..." Kimi drawled. "Is there a Mrs. Naraku?"

   Naraku stopped flying abruptly and stared at her with a blank look on his face. "No." He growled out dangerously.

   Kimi grinned impishly up at him and sweatdropped. "Uh...Just asking!" She laughed nervously.

   After about another fifteen minutes of flying. Kimi looked below them and saw the same pond she saw about five minutes back. "Are you going in circles?" She asked suspiciously.

   Naraku looked below him with an irritated look on his face. "Sadly. Yes. That bastard Sare put a fucking concealing spell his fucking castle so I can't FUCKING FIND IT!!" Steam was practically coming from his pointed ears and Kimi was backing away from him with a frightened look in her eyes.

   Naraku looked over at her and sighed heavily. Kimi scooted a bit closer and said. "Chill. Stress isn't good for the skin. And you wouldn't to ruin you're beautiful complexion now would you?"

   Naraku sighed and flopped down on his cloud roughly. "Whatever. So. How old did you say you were again?" he asked.

   Kimi screwed up her face for a second. "Um. Somewhere around 450." She said with a shrug.

   Naraku stared at her. "Damn. How long is it going to take for you to grow?"

   Kimi shrugged. "I should be reaching my growth spurt in about three weeks. But it really depends."

   Naraku stared at her. "It is quite unnerving that you are over four times older than me."

   Kimi turned her head roughly to stare at him. "What?! How old are you?"

   "About 105."

   Kimi sucked in a breath. "You're kidding..."

   "Nope." He said. "Onigumo was about 53 when he became Naraku. And it has been about 52 years since then."

   Kimi briefly stared at his body and then her eyes widened and she said. "Holy shit!"

   Naraku looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

   Kimi stared at him open mouthed. "You have about 700 different demon souls inside your body." She said worriedly.

   Naraku just shrugged. "So?"

   Kimi frowned. "They're eating away at your body."

   Naraku looked at her and said. "I know. And when this body becomes too weak. I will find another."

   Kimi looked down sadly. "So you're a parasite."

   Naraku frowned and said. "I don't like to think of it that way."

   Kimi looked over at him again. "You know. You still have a human soul."

   Naraku growled. 

   "You shouldn't deny it. And every time you take another body. You gain another soul. And after a while. One of the two will be driven out. And then you'll either be a human with however many different souls. Meaning you'll die a horrible death. Or you'll be a very ugly demon."

   Naraku sighed and looked away. "That's why I need to Shikon no tama."

   Kimi smiled a bit and said. "You know the god thing about being friends with a Necromancer?"

   Naraku looked over at her from the corner of his eyes. "What?"

   She grinned wolfishly. "You can cheat death."

   Kagome inhaled deeply through her nose and let the smell of Sesshoumaru's castle calm her frayed nerves.

   "Ahhhh...It feels good to be back to a sort of home."

   Sesshoumaru looked back over at her from his place in a large armchair. "What do you mean, 'sort of home'?"

   Kagome shrugged. "I have another place that I've come to know of as more of a home. Speaking of that place. I need to go there and clear out all my souls..."

   Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow.

   Kaze shot into the room with a shriek and tumbled wings over tail feathers to cling frantically to Kagome's shoulder. He hoisted himself of with his beak and sat there with his feathers puffed out to three times to normal size.

   Kagome smoothed out his neck feathers and said to him. "Shhh...What is it?"

   Kaze just stared angrily at the door that he had come in through. 

   Kagome purred to him and then spoke in falcon tongue. "What happened?"

   But Kaze needn't answer, because she could hear it down the hall.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT STUPID FUCKING BIRD?!?!"

   Sesshoumaru looked over at the door with an irritated look on his face. "I thought I told him not to use profanity when Rin was present. And he is yelling loud enough to wake the dead."

   Kagome peered out the door to see Inuyasha sniffing the air and growling loudly. She walked over to him and said. "What are you yelling about? And why is Kaze so ruffled?"

   Inuyasha took one look at the wind falcon and launched himself at Kagome screaming at the top of his lungs.

   Kagome's eyes widened and she ducked as Kaze shot off her shoulder to cling to one of the rafters high above them, so Inuyasha dived right in between them.

   Kaze screeched angrily at Inuyasha.

   Kagome whirled around and glared at Inuyasha. "Okay. What the **fuck** is going on?"

   Inuyasha glared at Kaze perched high above him. He turned around and pointed to his hair. "**This **is what's going ON!"

   Kagome stared wide-eyed at his hair. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

   Inuyasha's hair was cut raggedly so that it was at many different lengths. And it looked quite funny.

   Inuyasha hardly agreed. 

   Kagome lost the battle and bursted out laughing.

   Inuyasha glared at her. His face red from embarrassment and anger. "STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He whined.

   Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, and gasped for air. "Gomen Inuyasha. But it does look funny. Come here and let me fix that for you."

   Inuyasha looked skeptical for a moment be fore he walked over to Kagome and turned around. He pouted while giving a murderous look to Kaze who was perched haughtily up in the rafters preening his feathers.

   Kagome examined Inuyasha's hair for a moment before taking it in a fist and swiping her claws across it in one clean cut.

   A handful of snow-white hair fell to the ground.

   Inuyasha turned around swiftly. "What the FUCK did you just do?!" He yelled hyperventilating, and looked about to cry. 

  (A/N: I took that line from a story that my friend Jupiter wrote. An X-men Evolution short comedy skit called, 'Pyro's problem'. Go check it out at her website! )

   Kagome shrugged and said. "I cut it to one length."

   Inuyasha stared at his hair on the floor and his left eye began twitching rapidly.

   Kagome patted his shoulder pityingly and said. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm sure it'll grow back soon.

   Sesshoumaru had come out just in time to see Kagome sever Inuyasha hair, and was now smirking at his half-brother's misfortune.

   Inuyasha looked at his hair strew about the floor and then sighed heavily. He glared up at Kaze and growled.

   He stalked off to go sulk somewhere else.

   Kagome stared after him pityingly. "Poor Inuyasha..."

   Sesshoumaru turned back to the lounge room he had been in before and said. "He was like that when he was a pup too. Whenever anyone would try to touch his hair, or his ears. He would start yelling and growling. And I think he even once tried to bite off Sare's finger."

   Kagome giggled and said. "I've never seen someone so upset over hair removal before, well, except Manten."

   "You obviously don't know Inuyasha as well as you think you do." Sesshoumaru said as he settled back into his armchair and closed his eyes.

   Kagome looked over at him. "Oh really? And you do?"

   Sesshoumaru cracked one eye open and placed his fingertips together in front of his face. "Actually. There are quite a few things I know about Inuyasha that you would have never dreamed of."

   "Like what?" She asked cynically.

   "He is attracted to the neko youkai you had killed."

   Kagome's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "No way..."

   Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and smirked. "I still have the stuffed cat he used to cuddle when he was very young."

   Kagome's eyebrows drew together and she said. "If you hate Inuyasha so much, then why do you still have it?"

  Sesshoumaru sighed. "I don't hate Inuyasha. His dislike of me is misplaced."

   Kagome squinted at him and said. "Explain."

   Sesshoumaru sighed and said. "It was our father, Inutaisho, after he was unfaithful to my mother, with Inuyasha's mother, that caused it. When our father found out that he would have another child, he immediately told me. And he warned me not to tell my mother. I, of course, didn't, which was a mistake in itself. Our father had quite a temper, and when my mother did find out, after Inuyasha was born, she immediately called council with the other Lords and Ladies, and humiliated him quite sufficiently. Which in a three word phrase pissed him off."

   Sesshoumaru looked over to a painting on the wall. It was a picture of a smiling female Inu-youkai. With markings the same As Sesshoumaru, the same fluffy tail, and the same white hair. 

   "My mother did not want me staying with my father. Because, as she said, he insisted on "keeping his human whore with him". My father was quite mad at my mother. And his name was reasonably ruined. Because the whole youkai society knew that he had shamed himself with a human. My mother realized this too late and decided to keep me with her indefinitely. For fear he may become violent."

   Sesshoumaru sighed and looked away from Kagome. "Which he did."

   "When attacks started on him from angry youkai who believed he was not fit to rule anymore. He decided to take out his anger on those around him. First it was just the servants, and people like Jaken. But then he started to become violent towards his human mate. After awhile. She got tired of it and took her own life. Inutaisho really could have cared less. Inuyasha was only three when this happened. So he didn't really understand. Now that Inutaisho had no one to take his anger out on. I feared he might have started to hurt Inuyasha. So, as any older brother would have, I went back to Inutaisho against my mothers wishes and stayed there."

   Kagome was now seated on the floor next to Sesshoumaru listening intently.

   "I had nothing against Inuyasha. It wasn't his fault he was born a hanyou. I really didn't have anything against hanyous and humans when I was younger. So, as I had predicted, Inutaisho tried to hit Inuyasha after a pack of wolf demons had ambushed him in the mountains. I placed myself in front of Inuyasha and took the blow for myself. I got back to my feet with a sizeable bruise on my face and a split lip, took Inuyasha to my room, and waited out my father's anger. I knew he would not stop, so I took Inuyasha with me wherever I went. And taught him how to hunt and whatnot. But Inutaisho became tired of not having a punching bag around so he took every available chance to beat me or Inuyasha. I tried all I could to keep Inuyasha away from him, but he managed to get him alone at the worst possible times."

   "Me being around the human age of sixteen, I was still too young to actually leave anywhere for good. By youkai laws I wasn't even allowed to. I decided to take Inuyasha and try to go back to my mother. At night I tried sneaking out. But my father caught me and actually gave me a broken arm. In another week. I tried again. And got as far as my mothers den. I gave her Inuyasha, and then Inutaisho dragged me back. Saying my mother could "keep the worthless half breed". When we got back to his castle. Which was in the northern part of the western lands, I got the shit kicked out of me."

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

"SESSHOUMARU!"

   A sixteen year old Sesshoumaru winced as his father stormed into his room where he had been locked for the past few hours.

   "I thought I told you not to leave here!" Inutaisho yelled as he took his son by the throat and held him against the wall. "It's because of you and your bitch of a mother that I will never be trusted as a ruler again!"

   Sesshoumaru gasped for air as his father's hands constricted around his neck, cutting of his air supply. He grasped his father's wrist in a futile attempt to remove his hands as they threatened to squeeze the life from him.

   Inutaisho threw Sesshoumaru into the wall where he slid down and curled into a fetal position, coughing.

   Inutaisho walked over and kicked him viciously in the stomach.

   Sesshoumaru spit up blood as he heard a sickening crack. He squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to get up, only to fall down again under another rain of blows from his father.

   No.

   This beast was not his father.

   His father died a long time ago along with his mothers love for him.

   Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red as his demon instincts to survive set in. He ignored the pain in his chest, stomach, and legs as he struggled to his feet. His eyes hidden by his bangs, he managed to crawl into a crouch. 

   As Inutaisho's fist came crashing down in what would have been an incapacitating blow, Sesshoumaru brought both his hands up to catch it. He stared what used to be his father straight in the eye and watched them widen as he saw the crimson hue of his sons once amber orbs.

   Sesshoumaru gripped his fist tightly and climb to his feet. He gripped tighter and tighter and finally noticed the green poison seeping from his fingertips.

   Inutaisho growled as the poison coating his hand began to scorch his skin. He wrenched his hand from his sons grip and threw him against the wall again. 

   A thunderous crack echoed through the entire fortress and every servant froze as they realized what had happened.

   Sesshoumaru lay on the floor, the red draining from his eyes to return to amber. Any movement was accompanied by excruciating pain as he realized that his spine had been snapped. He couldn't feel his legs thankfully, because if he could he would probably be in more pain.

   Inutaisho smiled evilly down on his son as he picked him up by the throat.

   Sesshoumaru swallowed a scream of agony as his father picked him up again. He couldn't even lift his hands to grip his father's wrist. As the edges of his vision began to turn black, he gazed into his father's crazed golden eyes, one question burning in his own.

   'Why?' He whispered in his mind.

   "Remember who made you pup. Don't attempt to escape me. Next time I will not be so lenient." With that he threw Sesshoumaru on the floor, where he laid, a small pool of blood accumulating from where a broken piece of bone had pierced the skin.

   He slowly turned onto his side so he would not drown from his own blood as it slithered up his throat. He coughed, each violent shake more painful than the last. As blood dribbled from the right side of his mouth. He stared at the entrance to his bedroom. And briefly wondered who the hawk youkai in the doorway was.

   He looked up at her once before passing out.

~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~

   Kagome stared at him with tears glistening in her eyes. She got up and hugged him tightly around the waist and then kissed him on the cheek. 

   Inuyasha stared open mouthed at his brother. His bottom lip shaking violently and his eyes shined with unshed tears. He gripped the doorway tightly for fear he may fall to his knees.

   Kagome looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and blinked, making her tears roll down her cheeks. She got off of Sesshoumaru's lap and whispered something in his ear before leaving the room, on her way out, laying her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder before walking down the hall way; wiping her eyes.

   Sesshoumaru stood and faced his half-brother. "I-Inuyasha." He said.

   Inuyasha gripped the doorway tighter. Crystal drops falling from his eyes to grace the floor. He stared at his older brother, for the first time feeling that maybe he wasn't just a worthless half-breed and maybe Sesshoumaru was actually his brother.

   Inuyasha let go of the door and took a few small steps toward his brother. And then ran and tackled him in a huge embrace.

   Sesshoumaru was taken aback at his brothers display of affection, and for a moment, was clueless as to how to respond. 

   Inuyasha gripped his brother around the torso with his face pressed tightly against his chest, a few broken sobs escaping him. Sesshoumaru merely rested his arms on Inuyasha back and shoulders and for a moment, just a moment, smiled down at him. 

   Kagome looked in on them with a huge grin. She held up a camera and smiled evilly as it flashed. Sesshoumaru looked up at her as she skipped away holding something in her hand.

  Rin looked in on her surrogate father and what she now knew to be her uncle. Her face erupted in a face-splitting grin and she wrung her hands together excitedly.

   She skipped away after Kagome not wanting to break up her Sesshoumaru-sama's sentimental moment with her uncle Inuyasha-chan.

   Naraku sighed as he approached his castle. 'Stupid Dragon...' he thought as he descended.

   Kimi was standing next to him, though she came barely up to his waist. She was about the same height and build as Kanna, and looked a bit like her too. She looked down at his castle and raised her eyebrow.

   "Sheesh mate. You needing some redecoratin'. Talk about a way to keep people away."

   Naraku smirked. "That is the idea."

   As Naraku landed, the shroud of miasma that hung about the castle cleared a path for himself and Kimi. He led her through the double doors to a low hallway, and called out.

   "Kagura."

   Kagura appeared behind them and said. "Yes Naraku?"

   Naraku pushed Kimi forward and said. "I would like you to place her in the room next to Kanna's. If she needs anything, make sure she gets it."

  Kagura nodded and said, "Yes Naraku."

   As they were walking through the winding hallway's of the castle. Kagura spoke up. "So, who are you? And why did Naraku bring you here?"

   Kimi smiled up at Kagura and said, "Itokimi Awai the Necromancer at y' service mate!" She said cheerfully as she shook Kagura's hand flamboyantly. "Oh, and as for ole pink pelt bringing me here. I'm one o' is friends." She grinned widely. "And you could also say he's stuck with me."

   Kagura looked down at the cheerful young girl with a look of surprise on her face. "How old are you?"  
  


   "450."

   "Holy shit!" Kagura said. "What are you doing with Naraku? And what would you want to be?" Kagura asked with a clueless look on her face.

   Kimi shrugged and said 'I was one of Kagome's friends and just happened to meet him. I don't know why I'm with him. But I am. And, he does have a cute ass."

   Kagura laughed and stared ta her with a look of horror on her face at the same time. Which was a pretty big feat for the wind witch.

   Kimi just grinned.

   Soooo...the truth about Inu and Sesshy's horrible past is revealed. I will go deeper into that in the next chapter. And, is there a blossoming relationship between our favorite evil half demon and the little perverted Necromancer? And what's up with the growth spurt? O~-^O

Wow. This chapter was easier to get done than I thought. I am making a new website. You can all go check out my 'coming soon' page. At 

   Noooooo!!!! I didn't get the free tickets to Projekt Revolution! They were giving them away on 95.1 and I wasn't the 10th caller!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

  It was Linkin Park!

   And Korn!

   And Snoop dog!

   And the used!

   Noooooooooooooo!!!!

   Ah well. Life sucks. Get a straw. If you like the pairing Nar/Kag, then go check out Sith's stories. N/K is my new favorite pairing. There was a fic out called, "The day the flowers bloomed black" by profiler120 and she discontinued it. Someone else picked it up. Does anyone know who? If you do, Please tell me. I hope this chapter had enough comedy, action, and fluff for you all to be satisfied. 

   By the way, does anyone notice how often people put things like "REVIEW!!!" at the end of their stories? I used to. But now I just don't get it. If the story is good enough to review, then you'll get a review. I think I'll stop asking and let my story speak for itself.

Max: Hey. Just to let you all know. Amreld has been very mean to us lately by locking us up. So now we're giving her so much inspiration, that she'll go into overdrive and write and write and write. ::grin::

Amreld: -.-; Well. Tell me what you think of the title 'Ride the lightning' after Metallica' cd, for the next story I post. Actually, here's the summary.

   Kagome and Kikyou, twins, have known Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Takamada since they were toddlers, but didn't exactly keep in touch. In a world where Hybrids, people with extraordinary abilities, like Kagome, and youkai like Sesshoumaru, are discriminated against, it makes for a hard living. Even if your father is the owner of one of the biggest company's in the world. Through all hardships, Kagome becomes darker, when she finally meets with Sesshoumaru again in seventh grade, and, what's this? They both love heavy metal? Now in high school, where prejudice against youkai and hybrid is at its worst, Kagome and her group of friends meet a new guy who has learned to cope with his brutal reality. And where does a karaoke club fit in with all of this? AU non romance. 

   It gets quite actionish, and it has a deeper plot than that of a heavy metal band getting signed by elementree records. Whoops, m'y bad.

   By the way...I'm not in a band...yet...anyway...and I'm going to try to make this story about the process of getting signed, (the first half of it anyway) and then what happens after they do get signed. But with a twist. So, if any of you people out there are in a band. Give me some info or pointers? Pleez? And, e-mail me them if you can..........^-^ I'm really not totally clueless. I know about how you get signed, and touring in small clubs and crap, but...just some hints? You know. Only the stuff band members would know? Pleeeeez?

   Until next time. Ja ne.

                                       Emeraudo sono ten Sennyo


	32. Remember

Chp 30: Remember

Disclaimer: The day I own Inuyasha is the day Korn declares themselves a Christian Rock band. Meaning once again, that I will never own Inuyasha.

A/N: YES! I AM UPDATING! YOU HAV ENO IDEA HOW HARD THIS CHAPTER WAS! I had to alter the song-fic part about three times, and I'm STILL not totally satisfied with it. I see that a few of you are mad at me for what I made Inu and Sess's past be like, but like I said before, that is only digging few inches into what their past was. Believe me, its way more confusing that what it is right now. ^_^

KitsuneOokami-chan: Kudos for figuring out what I have planned! Am I that easy to read?

Nightmares Hell: Yes. I understand you are pissed, but please, this is what I want it to be like, and remember, more is yet to come.

Not doing a whole bunch of review responses, just a few that really stuck out.

WARNING!!!!!!!!!!! SONG IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!

And the chapter title gives it away. ^o~

________________________________________________________________________________

  Kagome grinned while staring at the picture she had taken of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Oh it's soooo CUTE!!!!! I'm going to frame this, and make copies of it, and then I'm going to show them to everyone, and then I'm going to royally embarrass them both! This is going to be so FUN!!" She squealed girlishly.

   Kaze cocked his head to the side as he stared at his mother, only half understanding what she was saying. But by the evil look on her face, he could tell she was up to something evil again.

   Kagome once again skipped away waving the picture around gleefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Inuyasha was sitting on the floor cross-legged, while Sesshoumaru was sitting in the armchair he had recently vacated, his back ramrod straight.

   Well, you could also say they were in an awkward silence.

"Ummm..." Inuyasha started.

   Sesshoumaru inclined his head to show he was listening.

   Inuyasha coughed a bit nervously and then said. "Um. Sorry for um, well, uh, you know..."

   "Crying on me?"

   Inuyasha's eye twitched at how bluntly he put it but gave a mumbled, "Yeah."

   Sesshoumaru smirked. "If you say nothing of it I will not either."

   Inuyasha glared at him from the corner of his eye, but said, "Deal."

   Sesshoumaru settled back into the chair and asked, "So, how much did you hear Inuyasha?

   Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Everything..." he said sadly. "Was Outou-sama really like that?" He asked painfully.

   Sesshoumaru sighed. "Yes. But he atoned himself before passing." 

   Inuyasha's ears perked at this. "Really?"

   Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "Hai. Though I still have not really absolved him."

   Inuyasha cocked his head and asked, "Why not?"

   Sesshoumaru tensed a bit and said tightly, "Demons have excellent memories, and do not easily forget the past. We can just as easily hold a grudge. He did not really believe I would amount to anything. I never got the chance to prove him wrong and see his face. And some scars left never properly heal."

   Inuyasha looked puzzled for a moment before a look of understanding of his brothers double-edged words passed over his eyes and he let out a silent 'Ohhhhh' of understanding.

   Sesshoumaru cracked an eye open and looked at Inuyasha, his face turned irritated when he saw the look Inuyasha was giving him.

   "What?"

   "So you have a scar...?" Inuyasha asked.

   And irritated sigh escaped Sesshoumaru's lips and he glared at Inuyasha. "Yes." Sesshoumaru sent a glare at Inuyasha that immediately silenced him. "And not many people know, actually, only you, Tsume, and Kagome's mother Lyanna, and father, Kinyoru. So don't go blabbing it to the world."

"Feh."

   "If you wish to know more of our father, then I will tell you all I know." Sesshoumaru said after a moment of silence.

   Inuyasha shrugged and Sesshoumaru took it as a 'yes'.

  Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and let it out before continuing.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

   Sesshoumaru's eyes eased open, but he shut them tightly to the blinding light that assaulted them. He moved his neck to the side, only to regret it a moment later as pain shot through his neck and back. He held back a groan as he once again opened his eyes, squinting around the room he was placed. A female hawk demon walked into the room carrying an armful of linens, but as soon as she saw him, she squeaked in fright and they went flying.

   Sesshoumaru tried to lift a striped arm to block a sheet that was falling toward his face, but stiffly kept it still as he was jolted by another wave of pain. The sheet drifted down to make its home on his head.

   The hawk demon scurried to pick up the sheets that were lying on the floor, and then snatched the sheet from his head. Sesshoumaru gazed quizzically at her as she stuttered an explanation.

   "S-s-sorry m-milord. J-just bringing s-some f-fresh sh-sheets. The ones you are on, h-have collected some b-blood."

   Sesshoumaru looked down at his sheets and, indeed, there was a dark crimson stain extending from his shoulder blades to his thighs. 

   The hawk demon composed herself and informed him, "I will be moving you so I can remove the sheets and replace them."

   Sesshoumaru nodded and relaxed himself.

   The hawk demon placed an arm behind his head and lifted him slowly so he was in a sitting position. She inspected his back and then turned to face him. "Can you stand?"

   Sesshoumaru moved his legs off of the futon without much problem, and then rose to his feet. When he straightened his spine, it hurt for a few seconds before he heard a 'pop' and he didn't feel any more pain. He looked back to the hawk demon and asked, "What is your name?"

   She began stripping the sheets and said, "Tsume."

   Sesshoumaru followed her with his eyes and noticed she was younger than him. 

   Tsume gathered the sheets into a ball and threw them into a small laundry basket in the corner of the room. She handed Sesshoumaru a loose white hakama and haori and said, "Strip 

your clothes and throw them into the basket with the sheets, then you may dress yourself."

   Sesshoumaru just stared at her back as she walked out. 'Strange female.' He thought. As he stripped himself of his kimono and dressed himself in the fresh one, he thought of how careless of him his father had been. He clenched his jaw and his hands tightened around the obi he was tying. 'Damn bastard.' He thought.

(A/N: Okay, here is where the song comes in, it will be in italics, I am going to switch it first person, Sesshoumaru.)

_:: Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it,::_

   I finished dressing myself and stepped out onto a balcony, overlooking the forest and then the coast of the western lands.

_::Pain I've felt so long ago, I don't remember...::_

   I launched myself off the balcony in a powerful jump, leaving me sailing over the treetops and facing away from the sea.

_::Tear a hole so I can see, my devastation,::_

   My eyes bled crimson as I propelled myself forward once again with merely a touch to the tops of the trees, but even as I touched them, they turned black a crumbled. 

   I clenched my fists for a moment before once again relaxing them and letting the feel of the forceful wind calm me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and then opened them again, the red hue gone. 'Am I going crazy?' I thought dully.

_::Feelings from so long ago, I don't remember...::_

   I plummeted downward towards what looked like a hole inside of a giant hill; rocks and giant boulders strewn about everywhere.

_::Holding on! To let them know, what's given to me, given to me!::_

   I quietly walked into the opening to find a huge dwelling, hollowed out with a few adjoining rooms. I saw a beautiful Inu youkai sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding a small form dressed in red. Two large floppy ears poking out of its soft white hair.

   My mother...and my half brother Inuyasha.

_::To hide behind, the mask this time, and try, to believe!::_

   I locked eyes with her for a moment and she smiled sadly. She looked down at the small being in her arms, and then back up to me. I nodded my head in a silent response and turned away. I began walking but a small growl made me halt. I turned to see what it was. 

   Inuyasha had shifted positions and was feeling around for something. He grabbed hold of my mother's soft tail and curled himself in it, just as he used to do with my own. I smiled at him, a bit sadly and then turned around and closed my eyes.

_::Blind your eyes to what you see, you can't embrace it,::_

   I forced myself to exit the den and then began walking once again. 'Live Inuyasha. Have the compassion that I may never feel. I will be there again with you someday.'

  But for now, I must leave him to himself; hopefully things will not be as hard for him.

_::Leave it well enough alone, and don't remember...::_

   I sighed and leaped through the under story of the forest and gradually climbed higher. My eyebrows drew together as I felt a pull towards a certain direction. I spun to my left in the air, still moving forward and stopped myself with both feet. I thrust myself forward and looked below me, searching for the source of the pull.

_::Cut your pride and watch it bleed, you can't deny it,::_

   I came to find a small clearing; but nothing was there. I was suddenly hit with waves of power, and a long lost memory was triggered. An odd pain surfaced in my chest as it became harder to breathe. I grasped my chest and closed my eyes momentarily.

_::Pain you know you can't ignore, I don't remember.....::_

   I opened them to see a woman with long white hair and a soft blue kimono smiling at me. She looked young, a bit older than me. But wait...

   She was pregnant?

_::Holding on! To let them know, what's given to me, given to me!::_

   "It hurts does it not?" she said quietly. 

   I just looked at her.

   "Your emotional pain has manifested itself Sesshoumaru..." She smiled a bit as she took a few steps forward. "Your father is a good man. Never forget that he loves you however much it seems he does not. Neither of you will last forever."

_::To hide behind! The mask this time, and try, to believe!::_

      I doubled over and fell to my knees as another wave of pain shot through my chest. She approached me and knelt down in front of me. She lifted my head up with her slender hands. She smiled at me softly. "Let it go Sesshoumaru. Free yourself." She embraced me softly and laid my forehead on her left shoulder.

_::And I can! Remember! To know this, will conquer me!::_

     She placed her hands on my back and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. I did not see it, but her eyes had become clouded over with a swirling white mist. She smiled after a bit and closed her eyes. Tilting her head downward. She held her hands against my back and they glowed with a soft white light.

_:: And I can! Just walk alone...::_

   The pain in my chest instantly subsided. I opened my eyes and she pulled away from him. She smiled sadly and stood up. I followed her eyes and she receded a few steps away from me. A voice whispered, her own, but her lips remained motionless. "Inuyasha will be fine, do not worry about him, your mother will take good care of him. Find peace Sesshoumaru. Do not bind your fear and emotions, lest another time like this take place..." She faded into nothing as she spoke, leaving me kneeling there, bewildered, in the clearing.

_::And try, to escape...into me...::_

   'What does she mean? Another event like this? What in the seven hells...'

_::(Sensation washes over me...I can't describe it...)::_

   A strange feeling was still left in my chest. 'What is this? What was she talking about my emotional pain manifesting?' 

_   ::(Pain I've felt so long ago...I don't remember...)::_

And suddenly I was tired, tired of what I had been living for, and tired of what I had lived with. I wanted to leave. But not yet... There was still something calling to me. I closed my eyes and let my senses flow wide. The breeze lifted my hair and pressed my haori against my skin.

_::I'm just,_ _holding on! To let them know, what' given to me, given to me..::._

   My eyes flew open, the edges of the whites darkened to a blackish red. I sprinted out of the clearing, going only by instinct and raw feeling. I was weaving through the forest, a little less directional, and more erratic than before, as if I was driven by an unseen force, something telling me to remember what I had forgotten, to sift deep into my memory and bring forth what I had buried.

_::To hide behind! The mask this time, and try, to believe!::_

   I hacked down branches that barred my way, leaving a cut path in my wake. It tugged at me still, pulling me toward an unknown destination, once again commanding me to remember.

   'But what is it?!' I screamed inside my head.

_::And I can't! Remember! To know this, will conquer me!::_

   I emerged into a clearing that held nothing but a single old pine stump. I approached it cautiously; Wary that a specter may jump out at me, or even my father.

   I gazed down at the stump, and could make out a carving through a thin layer of debris that had accumulated on it. I wiped it away with my kimono sleeve and looked down at an old 

poem, something that had been written ages ago.

**~ A father's pride,**

**A son's love,**

**His own step as long,**

**As the stallions stride,**

**And the others as little,**

**As the stars high above.******

**Walk as they may,**

**As tall as they stand,**

**A protector's bloodline,**

**To rule over this land.**

**May sadness and fear,**

**Never be veiled,**

**For such a great bond,**

**May one day fail.**

**Come what may,**

**For his innocent eyes,**

**In ones amber orbs,**

**Love hides all lies. ~**

    /_For my little Sesshoumaru _/

_            -Kounatri Sirinata-_

_::And I can't! just walk alone... And try, to escape...into me...::_

   I gazed down at what was carved into the stump with something akin to shock or disbelief.

   'My mother had written this?'

   Had she known what would become of my father? Or was this just a piece of her heart from what she had already experienced? Maybe it was a reminder... to show me that maybe he could still feel something for me, other than disgust.

_::Into me.......::_

   'Maybe. Maybe Inutaisho still is still my father. But, can I find a way to still be his son? It is not for me to decide. If Inutaisho chose to change, then so be it. If not. I will leave. I can only hope that Inuyasha will be safe.

_::Into me...::_

[End song ::Remember by Disturbed:: Album: "Believe" Want to hear the song? Tell me. Or go to yahoo music videos if you have an account there and search for 'Remember' and see the video.]

~~~~~~End flash back~~~~~~

   Inuyasha was sitting on the floor with his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "So I was with your **mother** during all of this?"

   Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hai."

   Inuyasha drew his eyebrows together even more. "Then why in the seven hells don't I remember?"

   Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and placed his fingertips together. "That I do not know either." He sighed and raised himself out of the chair. He walked over to the doors of the balcony and opened them, letting a breeze carry the slightly chilly air of the early evening in. He stepped out onto the medium sized balcony and turned his head partially towards Inuyasha. "Would you like to walk with me?"  
  


   Inuyasha hefted himself up and said, "Uh, sure..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Kagome was sitting on her bed staring out the window lazily. "Soooooooo, boooooooriiiiing..." she let her head fall down on the mattress and she sighed into the blankets. "Ugh. Maybe I should go see Sango and Miroku... I really need to make sure things are okay with them. They seemed a bit _too_ okay with Naraku being a companion...sort of..."

   She walked to her armoire and pulled out some loose fitting navy blue hakama and a navy blue halter-top with a split in the middle of the front. She put a few bangles on each wrist and ankle and hopped over to her balcony. She launched herself off with her wings, and then Spun in a fast spiral in the air. A swirl of red energy began to intertwine around her and then as it grew brighter, she became bigger. Her wing feathers knitted together, her stripes spread over her skin and then darkened; her eyes slid upward and grew in size as her face became longer. Her hair flew out behind her and became a mane. And soon, she was gliding out over the treetops at breakneck speed in her true dragon form, her arms and legs tucked tight against her body as her wings pushed her forward and her tail steered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Rin was in the garden, and instead of _picking_ flowers; she was actually tending to her very own bush of black roses! She kneeled down and plucked a few dandelions that had made their way into the underneath of her bush and tossed them into the pond, the golden heads floating on the surface. She was humming a song she had heard Kagome listening to in her room, and had only managed to catch a few words, but still sang what she could.

   "I've slept so long without you, it's tearing me apart to, how'd it get this far? Playing games with this old heart... I've killed a million petty souls, but I couldn't kill you! I've slept so long without...you..." she then hummed the rest because she could not recall the words.

   She then squeaked as she saw a big _thingy_ fly above her, but sighed in relief as she saw it was only Kagome in her big dragon form. 

   Rin stood up and brushed the bottom of her kimono hakama off. She wiped her forehead and went over to wash her hands in the pond. After finishing that, she sat down under the large, and now colorful weeping willow and rested. 

   She looked at the stars and traced little shapes with her fingers.

   Jaken looked at her hand movements and said, "Strange girl... Rin! It is time for you to come inside. Sesshoumaru-sama is out and will not be pleased if you are outside after it is dark, and the sun has already set!"

   Rin grinned and jumped up. She ran past Jaken into the castle and ran around the hallways to her room, with her arms spread wide like and airplane.

   Jaken watched her with weary eyes, "*sigh* What a strange child. Rin! Tsume is waiting in the bathing room with your change of clothes...go...to her..." He said the last part while sitting down on the floor. He removed his hat and wiped his brow. Then replaced it. "Ah, this Jaken must be getting old..." he hefted himself up with his staff and trudged down the hall towards his chambers. (A/N: Yes, Jaken has his own chambers. Hey! The little guy needs a break once in a while!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      (A/N: I'm kind of demonstrating in this particular part that our dear Naru-chan is still evil. I'm not trying to give him the goody-goody image. Merely trying to make him a misunderstood evil hanyou who has a few issues he needs to work out. ^^ and our favorite Hentai Necromancer will help him with that.)

   Naraku held his hands behind his back as he took the stairs one by one to the dungeon of his fortress. He reached a grate in the floor and bent over, he gripped it with his hands and pulled upward with a grunt of exertion. A cloud of dust rose in the air as he dropped it next to the opening. He stepped down a few steeper wooden stairs, and was now in a damp, musty dungeon with about 10 cells on each side of him. He turned to his left and walked, candles in their holders bursting into flame as he walked past them. He ducked his head a bit in the low space, and stopped as he reached the last cell. 

   "Hello Juroumaru."

   The outline of a dark figure could be seen dimly from the bars of the cell, and it looked up from his place where he sat huddled in the corner, eyes glowing with a light of their own. The sound of his breathing filled the air and the damp room filled with a chill.

   "Yes. I know, your brother Kageroumaru was killed in your conflict with Inuyasha and the wolf demon, but you were not. Now were you?"

   There was a shuffling noise and Juroumaru stepped out of the shadows of the cell into Naraku's vision. He was crouched down on the balls of his feet, supporting himself with his left hand while he rested the other on his right knee. His pale pink hair spilled over both shoulders and partially his face. He looked out at Naraku through the strands and breathed out slowly.

   "Would you like to come out of your cell? See the moonlight perhaps?"

   Juroumaru shuffled a bit closer to the front of the cell and lowered his head a bit in a show of 'yes'.

   Naraku chuckled a bit and said, "Now, now, remember what happened the last time I let you out without chains on?"

   An image of the head of the baboon pelt falling to the ground and rolling flashed across Juroumaru's eyes.

   Naraku smiled. "I see you do. Now, will you be a good boy if I let you out this time?"

   Juroumaru's eyebrows lowered and he shifted his weight; he inclined his head in another show of, 'yes'.

   Naraku's eyes glowed crimson as they locked with Juroumaru's icy blue orbs. 'Hn. It appears he's not lying.'

   "Good. I will not have any massacring of villages. The odd human here or there. But not villages. You will not be killed. I will have my insects follow you, and Kanna will be monitoring you at all times. In four days I will send Kagura to tell you that it is time to come home." Naraku smirked.

   "Oh and, Juroumaru," Naraku held up a small glowing red ball and gave it a bit of pressure. 

   Juroumaru's eyes widened and he began to breathe heavily as he grasped his chest, the air coming out of his mouth sparkling blue.

   Naraku ceased the pressure and put the small sphere in the sleeve of his haori. "Don't try anything stupid or I will be forced to use that again."

   Naraku walked away and waved his arm behind him. The wall that had been the right side of Juroumaru's cell shimmered, and then disappeared. The moonlight illuminated the damp cell and Juroumaru's pupils dilated and contracted in quick succession. He timidly shuffled into the moonlit grass and gaze out over the muted colors of the forest and the grassland. A powerful gust of wind blew his hair to the side of his face and rippled across the long grass.

  He made a few more timid steps, before in a flash of green and white. Was bounding across the grassland and weaving through the trees with rapid grace.

   Naraku gazed into Kanna's mirror and watched as Juroumaru stretched his limbs for the first time in almost a year. He smirked at the picture and then turned away. Kanna began to follow Naraku but he put up a hand and motioned for her not to. The mirror rippled and the image faded.

   Naraku pulled aside the shoji screen and slowly walked in the direction of Kimi's room.

-*-*-*-*-

   Kimi flopped down on her futon and let out a long sigh. "Sheesh. You'd think he'd get an interior decorator. Everything is so...._dreary_."

   Naraku spoke from her doorway. "What are you doing up at this time of the night"

   Kimi almost jumped and clung to the ceiling. "HOLY SHIT! DON'T DO THAT!"

   Naraku quirked and eyebrow. "Do what?"

   Kimi composed herself and stomped over to Naraku. Doing her best to look angry and intimidating. 

   But when you have to crane your neck at a 50 degree angle to see the person's face. It kinda looses its meaning. "Don't sneak up on me! And you know **damn** well that demons AND necromancers don't need to sleep that often! Now when are we leaving to go back to Kagome?"

   Naraku stared down at her. "I don't see what the rush is. I'm not anxious to be around people who loathe me more than anything living, dead, or undead."

   Kimi look bemused. "What do you mean?"

   Naraku sighed and rolled his eyes. "You did not see through their facade? It's not that hard to interpret peoples' actions into what they see you as. Kagome's companions, the exterminator, the monk, and Inuyasha, they all hate me. 1, they never spend more time than needed around me, 2, they give me dirty looks behind my back, 3, they are always tense and have their hands near their weapons when they pass me, 4, they've all stated that they hate me many time before, 5, in the short time I've been around them that wasn't trying to kill or manipulate them, I've discovered that they don't want to be, "won over with gifts" meaning, my giving the exterminator back her brother and removing the danger of the monks hand did almost nothing for my cause, and 6, they entertain thoughts of torturing me in horrible ways before feeding my remains to a pack of wolves."

   Kimi snickered. "Wow. I WAS clueless. So why do they act like they **can** stand your presence?" Kimi smiled while thinking, '*sigh* I hate playing clueless. It was as plain as day that they hated his guts. -_-' poor bastard...'

  Naraku shrugged while turning around and walking down the hall, prompting Kimi to follow him. "Perhaps because they would do anything to keep Kagome around them. I have studied their little group quite thoroughly, mostly because I have tried to kill them countless times, and Kagome is really what keeps them together. After she left, many times the monk considered leaving and continuing his quest on his own, perhaps even taking the exterminator with him. But decided to stay because Inuyasha was, well, you could say he was a depressed wreck. After Kikyou disappeared, Inuyasha was without someone to cling too, therefore, pretty much lost."

   Kimi stared at him as they turned a corner. She noticed they were heading for the front entrance. "Wow. That's deep. So how do you plan to redeem yourself? From what I've heard you are in pretty deep shit. Killing Kikyou, tricking Sesshoumaru, Killing and then reviving Kohaku, killing all of Sango's family, cursing Miroku's family, manipulating Kikyou, indirectly stealing Kagome's jewel shards, slaughtering countless people-"

   "Okay! You can shut up now! I already know what I did and I haven't the faintest clue of how to redeem myself! I've already given the exterminator back her brother, but I can't give her back her village, I have no clue where I and Sesshoumaru stand due to the fact that I haven't seen him in nearly a year, I took away the danger of the monk being sucked into his hand, and, as Kagome puts it, I'm screwed when it comes to Inuyasha. I have absolutely no way of helping myself with him. Because, not only do I not know where Kikyou is, what else have I done besides make his life a living hell? I mean, my incarnation broke his sword, then his brother made a sword out of its teeth, then tried to kill him, and with all the emotional stress the Tetsusaiga being broken did to him, that makes me screwed even worse, and then I set Ryuukotsusei on him by melting the claw, witch in the end turned out to be for the better, now that Tetsusaiga is lighter and he can use the Kaze no Kizu whenever he damn well pleases. But still!" 

   He stopped and turned to Kimi looking very pathetic. "He has no idea how much I want to make things right with him! From the moment Naraku was born, my goal was to acquire the Shikon no tama. But Onigumo's heart and mind were still strong back then. Now that his soul has deteriorated, Naraku is more one person than a human and thousands of demons. I have no desire for the Shikon no tama for anything like world domination. Inuyasha and I share the same view. I want to become one person entirely. A demon instead of a half demon, if I could even call myself **that**." Naraku looked away and began walking again. They had reached the edges of his miasma barrier and were now walking in open grassland; the moon hanging overhead with not a cloud blocking it.

   "I am repulsed by my own existence. Foolish Onigumo had no idea what he was in for when he offered his body to the demons." Naraku scowled and stared at the ground in front of him, then glancing at Kimi who was listening passively to his rant. 

   "Do you know what it feels like to have thousands of demons crawling under your skin? To have to fight every second of every day to keep control over them?! To know that one day the soul that keeps me sane will just disintegrate into nothing leaving me a pouring mass of demons with nothing but an insatiable bloodlust and goal to kill?!"

   Kimi smiled up at him sadly. "Nope, sorry mate; can't really empathize with ya on that part. You know, you should be looking on the brighter side of things. You have a Necromancer and a renowned soul stealer, whoops, soul **collector**, 'scuse me, in your good graces. I for one don't think you're in that much trouble. What I don't think you have quite right is, you're basically just a _container_ for thousands of demons. They aren't one thing in total. All I have to do is merge all the demons together to make _one_ demon, of course I can't do that while you still have a soul, so that's where Kagome comes in. She takes out your soul, which isn't Onigumo's by the way. You still have a human heart, with some of Onigumo's desires left. Naraku's soul is your own. Onigumo and the other demon's are different souls all together. You see, everything has its own soul, whether it is a thief who offered up his body to create a completely different being, or the lower level demons that make up that being. When Onigumo merged himself with those demons, it created something akin to a cataclysmic force. While destroying his own soul, the essence of what it once was, and then the other demons' souls combined with the natural energy that flows through the earth and all existence, created a new one. What do you think reincarnation is? The essence of one soul, combined with natural power and energy to make something almost exactly like the former, but _unique_ in its own way. It's not Onigumo's soul that is deteriorating because of the demons, it's _yours_. Now come on Naraku. I wanna get to Fluffy's castle as soon as possible! Get the miasma going!"

   Naraku was staring dumbfounded at Kimi. Not only had Kimi just defined what reincarnation was, she explained his entire existence, corrected his assumptions, and gave him a solution to the worries that had plagued him for nearly 5 decades.

   So, how old was she again? 467? Something like that.

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Pleeeeeeez review for me! Gomen for taking so long! I am veeeeeeery sorry! If you would like the song, then leave your e-mail address in your review, or just leave the e-mail address. I have it downloaded on Napster so it will sound right! Ja ne!

**~emeraudo sono ten sennyo~**


	33. I'm not alright, but I'm okay :note:

**Authors note**

_December 8, 2004 _

_3:08 am Central time_

Well, I'm VERY sorry to all of my readers out there, obviously removed my last note. Yes, yes, I know. I haven't updated in a very long time. Things with getting school up and going again have been a pain in the ass, as well as keeping up with myself. I think I may be ADD….--' Bleh… Well anyway. Yes. TMAAHOI has NOT been updated in a long ass time and may not be for a little while. I know how much you guys love it but… Inspiration has been going all over the place. Lately I've been more interested in writing an AU-darkfic/Action/Romance than what TMAAHOI is doing. And I'm not exactly happy with some of the former chapters either. So as of now TMAAHOI is going through the process of a re-mastering with some changes added… I still love the story, but it just isn't as open ended as I'd first thought, and I'm finding myself creatively challenged when it comes to writing.

But other than that…my reasons for not updating are lack of computer time due to school, home duties, and lack of motivation. Yes. I am lazy…….its something I need to work on. But alas, what can one do?

Plus, I still don't have access to ANY of the files on my busted computers hard drive, meaning anything I had written on it is now inaccessible. My obsession with music is kind of making me do other things when I get on the computer too. Honestly, you'd think I'd have something better to do on my weekends rather than sit on my ass and listen to headphones while typing out the lyrics to songs and making them look cool? Nope. Guess not.

Too people who have reviewed and asked for music videos, sorry. I probably won't be able to send them. I kind of don't use the yahoo video system anymore. It just doesn't work very well. And of course, my e-mail system is very unreliable. As soon as a few problems are fixed, I should have the e-mail working again. But until then…no m-vids. Sorry. ;-;

Well, for all you people out there who were worried about whether I was dead or not. I am not….but I'm quite sure if I'm alive or just breathing. (For those of you who are Killswitch Engage fans you know that "Alive or Just breathing" is the title of their second album. As well as those of you who read LOTR fanfiction the title of my Good friend Mistopurr's fanfic. I was the one she asked for help with titles. )

Talk to me for 5 minutes and you'll walk away knowing 20 or more useless facts about various metal bands.

Well, I was thinking about putting out a songifc challenge sometime soon. Giving people several songs and whoever writes the best fic gets to create a character and that character will get a part in Two Mikos and a Heart of Ice. Who knows? Maybe it will give me more inspiration.

Well for those interested here were some of the songs I was thinking of including on the list of ones to be used. Yes, they are either all rock/metal/punk rock/Goth songs. And YES. It's a challenge! That's why some of the songs are one that I guess wouldn't normally be used in a fanfic. ' But what else would you expect from me?

Always - Saliva

So cold – Breaking Benjamin

The Leaving song Pt. 2 – a.f.i

The End of Heartache – Killswitch Engage

My last Serenade – Killswitch Engage

I Stand Alone – Godsmack

Head like a hole – Nine Inch Nails

Star no Star – Jack off Jill

White Wedding – The Murderdolls (Billy Idol Cover)

Personal Jesus (Depeche Mode cover) - Marilyn Manson

Nymphetamine - Cradle of Filth

Papercut - Linkin Park

Judith - A Perfect Circle

Track #1 (a.k.a Stinkfist) - Tool

Heaven's a Lie - Lacuna Coil

Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day

Mad world – Gary Jules

Down – Motograter

Murder is Masturbation – Nothingface

Get inside – Stone Sour

Wait and Bleed – Slipknot

Coma White – Marilyn Manson

Yes, the cover version of White Wedding, not the Original Billy Idol song.

YES. The cover version ofPersonal Jesusas well. If you've heard the original good, but the feel and overall sound of the cover is way different.

Those of you who have seen the movie Donnie Darko have heard the song Mad World. Its the really sad sounding song being played at the end of the movie.

I tried to pick some songs that were radio singles and you may have heard them before (Fuck, So Cold was played so many times it's a miracle if you HAVEN'T heard it….-.-'), but yeah the challenge is a work in progress, and if you are interested, DO NOT E-MAIL ME. My account is way out of wack and I probably won't get any of them, nor will I be able to open them if I do. Rather, please contact me on Yahoo Messenger.

Yahoo contact: bloodoftheblackheart

I would just like to say a few things about IM-ing me though, if I ignore you or don't accept the message, don't be offended. I will probably either not want to talk, be in a bad mood, or be busy. I live in Northern Illinois so the time difference may be a bit weird too. As well as I kind of am not a "talk for fun" type person. I talk only as long as needed, so don't make a habit of IM-ing me when you're bored. I don't mind talking to people too much….but well…eh. Hard to explain.

As of now I'm really pissed because I can't go to the Headbangers Ball concert Tonight at the Rave in Milwaukee. I have 4 tickets and I have no ride. v.v This means I'm missing, HIMSA, Bleeding through, Arch Enemy, AND Cradle of Filth! ;; sniffle Oh well……Hopefully next year I wont miss any Slipknot or Disturbed Shows…..sigh

I thank everyone who has decided not to send me computer viruses for my lack of updates and I swear, I should have the next chapter of Two Mikos and a Heart of ice out hopefully before the new year, and if not, I'll have a new _story_ out for you guys to chew on. You'll see a side of Amreld you've never seen before! Sex, Drugs, and Heavy Metal baby. I'm thinking about using Mediaminer instead of because it seems that people are having problems with Quick edit, and other such changes that has made….though they may be fixed now. Anyway, to stop my rambling I leave you on a final note.

**YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF AMRELD**

_- emeraudo sono ten sennyo_


End file.
